Ange des ténèbres
by Kimberlydu31
Summary: Harry décide de remonter le temps pour tuer Tom Jedusor. Il rencontre alors un certain Jimmy. Cette histoire n'est pas a moi, je na fais que la publier


**Ange des ténèbres I**

**Je tiens à signaler quecette fic n'est en aucun cas ma propriété, mais celle de BloodyMelusine mais elle l'avait supprimé alors je la remets en ligne**

BloodyMelusine

**Prologue:**

**Pov Voldemort**

Le vent souffle sur la lande glacée. Je lâche le corps à présent sans vie de l'adolescent. Il n'a pas vu la mort arrivée, il est tombé dans les pommes, sous la douleur, bien avant.

Je ne suis pas satisfait, comme à chaque fois depuis des années. Il lui ressemblait pourtant énormément, mais ce n'était pas lui.

Harry ...

Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi con! Si seulement…J'aurais dû te protéger…Pardonne-moi…

Mon esprit est plein de scorpions! **(1) **

Des cris de douleur, des flammes, un corps qui tombe dans la rivière en crue… Tout cela est si loin et pourtant me paraît dater de hier…

Harry ...

Harry Black et Harry Potter.

Ils portent le même prénom, se ressemblent beaucoup mais un demi-siècle les séparent.

Je réduis le corps inerte de l'adolescent en cendre, de rage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin se montre aussi cruel envers moi? Pourquoi a-t-il donné à ce satané Harry Potter le même visage qu'à l'autre? Par pure provocation? Si c'est cela, je vais y répondre à ma manière.

Harry Potter, tu seras bientôt à moi et quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'utiliserais la dernière chose que m'a léguée Salazar.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant…

**(1) tiré de la pièce « Macbeth » de Shakespeare. Normalement Macbeth dit: « mon âme est pleine de scorpions ». Mais Voldemort n'a plus vraiment d'âme donc je l'ai remplacé par « esprit ».**

**Chapitre 1: La retenue**

**Pov Harry**

Je cours du mieux que je peux sur le sol inégal et rocailleux. Mon cœur bat si vite et si fort qu'il me fait mal. J'ai beau inspiré à fond, j'ai l'impression que l'air qui rempli mes poumons est pauvre en oxygène. Il me brûle la gorge, la bouche est sèche comme si une goutte d'eau ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter. Si je m'arrête il va me rattraper. Si je m'arrête il va me tuer…me tuer après avoir torturé à souhait jusqu'aux limites de la folie. Soudain, je trébuche sur un rocher. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me rattraper mais je n'y arrive pas. Je tombe sur le sol et me blesse les bras, le ventre. De la poussière s'envole dans ma chute et me retombe dessus. Je tousse et, les membres tremblants, je me force à me relever. Une main ferme m'agrippe l'épaule. Je hurle. Je hurle car c'est la fin. Il m'a eu. Je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Harry! » siffle-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Tu ne peux pas t'échapper! »

Je transpire. Mon corps a chaud et en même temps je suis glacé jusqu'à la moelle. D'un geste lent, il m'enlève mes lunettes, puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je tremble comme une feuille alors que je ne vois même pas son visage, car il est encore encapuchonné dans sa cape noire jais.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter Harry? » dit-il de façon étrange. «Partout où tu vas, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais toujours! »

Il approche son visage du mien et je ferme par automatisme les yeux. Je sens alors son souffle et une vague de dégoût m'envahi. Je tente de le repousser, mais mes forces semblent s'être envolées.

« Ça ne sert à rien Harry. » murmure-t-il alors d'une voix douce mais venimeuse. « Tu ne peux me repousser. Je suis le plus fort et je vais te le faire savoir. »

J'ouvre alors les yeux et découvre que l'environnement a changé. Je me trouve dans une pièce éclairée à la chandelle, allongé sur un lit. Lui aussi a changé. Ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres que j'ai en face mais Tom Riddle. Il me serre dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse tendrement et une bouffée de chaleur envahit mes joues. Ses lèvres sont douces. Je gémis sans retenue ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

« C'est bien Harry. Laisse-toi faire. Ne pense à rien d'autre. »

Et il effleure mon visage doucement. Je plonge dans son regard et me sens complètement partir. Il se penche à nouveau sur moi et passe sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je les entrouvre sans savoir pourquoi je ne résiste pas. C'est comme si quelque chose au fond de moi me poussait à me laisser aller sans me poser de questions. J'aime le contact de sa langue sur la mienne. C'est si bon. C'est un plaisir interdit et honteux.

Une voix lointaine m'appelle, tout bascule dans l'obscurité et je m'éveille en sueur. Je reconnais Ron qui me fixe d'un air moqueur.

« Tu fais un joli rêve à ce que je vois! » dit-il en désignant des yeux la bosse de mon pyjama.

Je me relève rouge pivoine et la cache aussitôt sous mon oreiller.

« C'est un peu tard j'ai déjà tout vu! Je pourrais savoir à qui tu rêvais »

« Non! » je réplique agacé qu'il ait assisté à cela.

« Dommage. Mais bon, du moment que tu ne rêves ni de Hermione ni de moi… »

« En fait je rêvais de Snape. »

« ARG! » hurle-t-il en me regardant les yeux exorbités et le visage cramoisi.

J'éclate de rire à son grand soulagement et ses oreilles perdent rapidement leur couleur bacon. Mais une grimace de dégoût reste tout de même scotchée sur ses lèvres.

« C'est absolument répugnant ce que tu as dit! Maintenant je vais avoir d'horribles images en tête et en plus, on a potion juste après! Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec…Berk! »

Et il frissonne d'écœurement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je manque de peu de tomber dans l'escalier qui nous mène aux cachots. La seule chose qui me sauve c'est la main de Ron qui saisit avec une poigne de fer ma manche.

« Merci! » je souffle.

« De rien. » répond-t-il en rajustant son sac sur son épaule.

On arrive devant la porte de la classe juste au moment où le dernier élève y entre. Snape nous jette un de ces célèbres regards paralysants avant de cracher son venin.

« Je constate que l'âge n'arrange en rien vos horloges biologiques! On se demande vraiment d'où vous tenez cette tare…n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter? »

Un rictus malveillant se dessine sur ses lèvres. Sale crotale! Si seulement son ancien pouvait le réduire en bouillabaisse!

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffindor! » clame-t-il quand nous entrons dans la salle.

Assis à côté du pékinois, j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy jubile. C'est sûr qu'il doit être de bonne d'humeur à présent. J'ai hâte de le défigurer au prochain match. Un truc hyper discret de genre…un coup de pied dans les castagnettes.

« Asseyez-vous et silence! » lance Snape de son habituelle voix non chaleureuse. « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion assez simple et il faut vraiment avoir un cerveau de triton pour ne pas la réussir! Voici la liste des ingrédients et…quoi monsieur Longbottom? **(1) **Le cours n'a même pas commencé que vous m'ennuyez déjà! »

« Ce…c'est que je…je ne…n'ai plus de poudre d'os de momie. » balbutie ce pauvre Neville.

Snape plisse des yeux, comme s'il venait d'être insulté. Neville baisse la tête tel un enfant pris en faute et ses joues prennent une couleur cerise mûre.

« Monsieur Longbottom! » commence Snape en s'approchant dangereusement de sa place. « Pourquoi venez-vous en cours si vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'avoir vos ingrédients? »

Cette phrase déclenche ma colère. Sans pouvoir me retenir je me lève et prends la défense de Neville, chose que je sais suicidaire.

« Monsieur, la semaine dernière Karl n'avait pas de peau de serpent et vous n'avez rien dit! Pourquoi êtes-vous si exécrable envers le monde, comme s'il était le seul responsable de vos éventuels problèmes et malheurs! »

Hermione pâlit tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir. Quant à Neville, il semble particulièrement confus. Mais je ne suis pas prés de m'arrêter.

« Vous rabaissez chaque élève de cette école depuis votre arrivée, hormis ceux de votre ancienne maison! A croire que vous vous croyez supérieur à eux en tous points! »

« J'enlève cinquante points à votre maison pour insolence. » dit Snape d'un ton doucereux. « Et pour votre gouverne monsieur Je-Fais-Le-Malin, sachez que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je connais bien plus de sorts, potions et connaissances que tous les élèves de cet établissement! Donc je vous suis en effet en tous points supérieur! »

« C'est sûr qu'après avoir servi pendant on ne sait combien d'années le propriétaire de Nagini, vous devez avoir énormément de…connaissances douteuses! »

Son visage devient d'une horrible couleur de lait caillé. Apparemment j'ai frappé au bon endroit. Pas si idiot que ça Harry Potter n'est-ce pas? Il pourrait s'estimer heureux que je n'ai pas dit Voldemort.

« Vous viendrez ce soir en retenue Potter! » siffle-t-il en se retenant de ne pas laisser éclater sa colère devant la classe. « A 20 heures précises! Et vous viendrez également tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'à ce que je me lasse…Ce qui bien entendu n'arrivera pas de sitôt! »

Malfoy est fier comme un poux. Pauvre type! Il finira comme son très cher père qu'il idolâtre tant. D'ailleurs je mettrais mes bourses à épiler qu'il lui voue un culte et qu'il le prie chaque jour en se levant et le soir avant de s'endormir! Pris dans mon élan, j'ose répondre à Snape d'une manière particulièrement arrogante.

« Ce ne sera pas possible demain par contre, car c'est samedi! »

Les mains de mon professeur se crispent sur la table de Neville qui pris une couleur mortifère.

« Et pourquoi donc monsieur Potter? » fait-il tandis que ses yeux lancent des éclairs. « Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas un samedi? Vous vous croyez différent des autres élèves parce que vous êtes Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Tant-De-Fois-Qu'on-Ne-S'en-Rappelle-Plus? »

« Pour être honnête un samedi…en fait, ça ne me dit pas! C'est tout! »

Tous les Gryffindor se sont transformés en cousins de Sir Nicolas et Noël semble être arrivé dix jours à l'avance pour les Slytherin. Snape lui, explose littéralement de rage. Il s'époumone dans un nuage de postillons.

« CETTE FOIS ÇA SUFFIT! Y'EN A MARRE! J'ENLEVE CENT POINTS A VOTRE MAISON ET VOUS…DEHORS! SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE! ALLEZ DONC VOIR COMMENT EST LA NEIGE! »

« Elle est blanche et froide! » je réplique les bras croisés, l'air hautain.

« DEHORS! INSOLENT! DEUX CENT POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFINDOR! »

Il tremble de fureur et son bras paraît mû d'une volonté propre car il n'a de cesse de se lever puis de se rabaisser. Je suis certain que s'il n'était pas au service de Dumbledore et en face de témoins oculaires, il m'aurait déjà envoyé valser jusqu'au plafond. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et, dit d'un ton faussement calme.

« Prenez vos affaires et sortez! »

Je m'exécute sans un mot mais avant de passer la porte, je lâche tout de même une dernière bombe.

« Bon ben au revoir! Puisque Dracula le désire tant, je vais me glacer les boules ailleurs! »

J'évite de justesse un pot de cafard mort qui éclate contre la porte et pars en courant. J'ai peut-être fait perdre trois cent soixante points à ma maison et écopé des heures de retenues pour toute l'année mais j'ai mis Snape hors de lui et ça c'est une petite consolation. De toute façon, il le méritait!

**(1) Longbottom c'est Londubat dans la version originale**

Chapitre 2: Le parchemin

**Pov Harry**

En attendant le cours qui suit celui de potion, je traîne dans les couloirs. Je visite des endroits où je n'étais jamais allé auparavant. Tout va bien jusqu'à ce que Peeves s'en mêle. Ron l'appelle Monsieur Je-Pourri-La-Vie-Des-Elèves-Par-Plaisir. Il fait tomber une armure sur mon passage que j'évite de justesse mais cela ne m'empêche pas de tomber quand même par terre. Il est complètement fou cet esprit frappeur. Un peu plus et j'aurai sûrement eu une jambe cassée.

« Le petit Potty chéri ne tient pas sur ses jambes rikiki! » ricane-t-il

« La ferme... » je râle en me relevant.

« Oh! Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas poli Potty! » continue-t-il en sautillant comme s'il était assis sur un ressort. « Potty le détraqué qui a tué Cédric Diggory! »

« Mais tu vas la boucler, oui?! » je crie excédé en sortant ma baguette et lui mettant le feu au derrière.

Il décolle, au sens propre du terme, à trois mètres de hauteur en poussant des cris de pourceau dont on tire la queue, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse en me faisant un doigt d'honneur. Geste obscène dont je ne tiens absolument pas compte, la vue de son arrière train tout feu, tout flamme étant très hilarante. Mais ma bonne humeur retombe bien vite, à cause de sa phrase concernant Cédric. Il n'est pas le seul à penser que je l'ai tué. Beaucoup d'élèves pensent la même chose, jusqu'au sein de ma propre maison. Sans parler des journaux qui trouvent toujours le moyen de me discréditer en me faisant passer pour un fou. Heureusement que j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent.

Je m'adosse contre le mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre. Je m'en veux pour Cédric. Si je ne lui avais pas proposé de prendre le trophée avec moi, il serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Hermione a beau me dire que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Un violent mal de tête me prend tout à coup. Quelqu'un essaye d'entrer en moi. Et ce quelqu'un ne peut être que LUI. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aimerait connaître le fond de mes pensées. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'assène des coups de marteaux sur le crâne, ma cicatrice est un tison ardent et l'envie de rendre me prend aux tripes. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier ma douleur. Je ne veux pas qu'un élève me voit dans cet état. Puis au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, la douleur s'en va comme elle était venue. Je respire profondément en appuyant ma tête contre le mur. Sa pierre glaciale me procure un certain soulagement. Quel enfoiré ce serpent! Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de m'avoir fait passer pour un fou, il fallait aussi qu'il viole mon intimité pour rechercher je ne sais quoi! Une colère sourde monte en moi. Un jour je te tuerai! J'en fais le serment sur la tombe de mes parents! Je t'expédierai dans l'au-delà même si pour cela je devrai y laisser ma vie! Je te hais! Je te hais! JE TE HAIS!

Le soir arrive bien vite. Et c'est avec toute la non motivation du monde que je me rends aux cachots et cogne à la porte.

« Entrez Potter. » dit Snape d'un ton à glacer les pingouins sur la banquise.

Je m'exécute et frissonne en sentant la froid mordant des lieux. Il est fou de ne pas faire du feu dans la cheminée. Ou alors il tient à me faire tomber malade. Qui sait...c'est peut être ça! Ou alors il est pas humain. La seconde possibilité me semble la mieux adaptée.

« Vous êtes en retard! » crache-t-il sans relever la tête de ses copies.

« Mais il est pourtant 20 heures! » je proteste

« Alors pour commencer dix points en moins pour insolence, et ensuite je vous informe que vous avez exactement une minute de retard! Maintenant plus un mot et rangez-moi tous ces livres! »

Il désigne de la main une bibliothèque qui n'était pas là ce matin encore. A vue d'œil je dirais qu'il doit y avoir prés de cent voire cent cinquante livres. Je m'approche de mon labeur lorsque Snape s'adresse à nouveau à moi.

« Je veux que vous me les classiez pas ordre alphabétique après les avoir dépoussiérés. N'oubliez pas les étagères, elles aussi doivent être dépoussiérées et cirées. »

Et il me balance à la figure deux torchons que je n'ai pas le temps de rattraper au vol. Je me reçois la boîte de cirage sur la crâne au moment ou je me penche pour les ramasser. J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

« Heureusement que nous n'étions pas en combat singulier, vous seriez déjà en train de discuter Quidditch avec Merlin! » fait-il narquois. « Je comprends pourquoi votre maison n'a pu gagner la coupe malgré votre arrivée dans l'équipe, vos réflexes sont à pleurer! »

Je me garde bien de répondre car il est assez sadique pour me forcer à faire la poussière à moitié nu! Ce qu'il peut être désagréable et associable! Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore célibataire, quelle fille serait assez folle pour le supporter? Elle se jetterait dans la Tamise avant la cérémonie!

Je commence ma retenue mais éternue toutes les trente secondes à cause de la poussière.

« Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer! » explose-t-il au bout de cinq minutes.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute! »

« Et cinq jolis petits points en moins. » déclare-t-il de la même manière que s'il annonçait la météo du lendemain. « Décidément c'est un bon jour pour Syltherin. **(1)** Si mon calcul est juste, votre pathétique maison, bonne qu'à engendrer de la mauvaise graine, a perdu trois cent quatre vingt cinq points! Je sens que je vais m'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne cette nuit! »

C'est ça cheveux graisseux, saoule-toi et sombre dans le coma éthylique! Ça me fera une occasion d'exécuter la danse de la joie autour d'un totem!

Je reprends mon travail ou plutôt ma corvée en me gardant bien de lui répondre. J'ai par la suite si chaud que j'enlève mon pull et ma cravate, puis déboutonne les boutons de mes manchettes et les deux premiers de ma chemise. Finalement, la température n'est pas si basse que ça. Je viens de classer le 86ème livre quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je n'ose tourner la tête, mais je sais qu'il m'observe. Une goutte de sueur dégouline le long de ma colonne vertébrale, due à mon sentiment de malaise. Sa voix me tire de mes pensées.

« Je dois me rendre à ma réserve. J'en aurai pour deux minutes. Je vous interdit formellement de toucher à quoique ce soit! Suis-je bien clair? »

« Oui professeur »

Il s'en va en claquant la porte. S'il y a bien quelque chose que les élèves remarquent dés leur arrivée dans l'école, c'est sa constante mauvaise humeur. Je fais tomber sans le vouloir un livre et m'estime heureux que ce vampire n'ait pas été là, sinon il en aurait profité pour m'engueuler. Je me baisse pour le ramasser et remarque que sa couverture s'est accrochée à quelque chose sous le meuble. Après l'avoir déplacé, je constate qu'il y a un motif gravé dans la pierre de la dalle. Il représente un serpent. La couverture du livre s'est accrochée à ses crochets. Je la décroche avec délicatesse, en trouvant étrange qu'un tel motif soit gravé au milieu d'une salle de classe. Il doit dissimuler quelque chose. L'Œil du serpent est d'une couleur plus foncée que le reste de la pierre. Je tente ma chance et appuie dessus. Un petit bruit de rouages métalliques retentit et la dalle s'élève du sol jusqu'à ma hauteur, découvrant un compartiment. Il y a un coffret de bois grossier dans son creux. Je le prends mais n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, et pour cause, il n'y a pas de serrure. Et si…

Après avoir regardé tout bêtement autour de moi s'il n'y a personne, je tente quelque chose.

« Ouvre-toi » je murmure en fourchelang et il s'ouvre aussitôt.

Un parchemin de petite taille s'y trouve. Au moment où je le prends la dalle redescend et reprend sa place initiale. Je déglutie tandis que ma conscience me chuchote que je n'aurais pas du faire ça et que la curiosité est un défaut qui attire des ennuis. Mais maintenant que j'ai ce parchemin entre les mains... il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Je le déplie donc, en priant pour qu'un truc bizarre ne me saute pas à la figure. Finalement rien ne se passe, ce n'est qu'un parchemin comme un autre. Il est rempli de symboles indéchiffrables mais je suppose que s'il a fallu parler serpent pour ouvrir le coffret, il doit en être de même pour connaître le message.

« Laisse-moi te lire » je dis et les symboles se tordent pour finalement former des mots.

_Pour trouver la chambre de Salazar,_

_La pierre de lune au sang de serpent tu devras chercher,_

_A la croisée du froid de Hogwarts,_**(2)**

_Seule la langue de vipère est tolérée._

_L'antre du Basilic n'a pas une unique fonction, _

_Et l'autel en son centre s'éveille au sang,_

_Mais prends garde à l'effet papillon,_

_Quand tu voyages au-delà de l'esprit et du temps._

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir et mon coeur manque un battement. Snape revient. Je me dépêche de ranger le parchemin dans ma poche et il ouvre la porte juste au moment où je remets la bibliothèque en place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » demande-t-il fortement.

« Un livre a glissé sous le meuble. Je n'ai fait que le déplacer pour le reprendre. »

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter! »

« Mon ton était des plus calme! » je réplique outré par son attitude. « Mais merde quoi! »

La chose à ne surtout pas dire, évidemment je l'ai dite! Mais les mots sont allés plus vite que ma pensée. Et je les ai regrettés au moment même où ils sont sortis de ma bouche. Snape est furieux. Avec une incroyable vitesse il se jette sur moi, et me prenant à la gorge, me plaque violemment sur le sol. Ma tête se cogne contre les dalles glacées et m'étourdit pour quelques secondes. Sa main, toujours sur ma gorge s'y referme un peu plus, écrasant ma pomme d'Adam. J'ai du mal à respirer. L'idée qu'il cherche à me tuer me traverse l'esprit.

« Vous ne pouvez savoir la chance insolente que vous avez, Potter! » crache-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

« Lâchez-moi bon sang! Sale serviteur de psychopathe! »

VLAN! Ma joue semble avoir touché une plaque brûlante. Je suis sous le choc: il vient de me gifler.

« N'APPELEZ PLUS JAMAIS LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES AINSI! » fulmine-t-il le visage déformé par la fureur. « La seule chose qui vous maintient en vie, c'est qu'il vous veut vivant pour pouvoir vous torturer à sa guise! S'il n'y avait pas cet ordre, les mangemorts auraient déjà pris leur pied sur vous avant de vous envoyer sur l'autre rive rejoindre vos sales parents! ANCREZ-VOUS BIEN CELA DANS LE CRÂNE! »

Il me lâche enfin, se relève et dépoussière sa robe. Je me masse la gorge en toussant. Il est fou ma parole! Pendant quelques secondes j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer!

« Vous… »

« Vous devriez être content! » coupe-t-il. « Les mangemorts craignent tous la colère du Maître s'ils ne respectaient pas sa volonté! Sans cela vous seriez déjà mort! »

« C'est faux! » je m'écrie. « Dumbledore est là, lui! »

Il ricane froidement.

« Dumbledore se fait vieux et il ne sera pas éternellement là pour vous protéger et vous veiller. Et puis si le seigneur avait ordonné à ses serviteurs de vous tuer à tout prix, croyez en mon expérience, Dumbledore aurez eu affaire à des kamikazes! »

Un lourd silence qui me semble durer une éternité s'installe. L'atmosphère est pesant et je me sens mal à l'aise. Plusieurs émotions et sentiments passent à travers moi. Premièrement c'est certain Snape n'est pas totalement humain dans les deux sens du terme. Ensuite il est toujours à la solde du mégalomane détraqué. Et enfin ce n'est peut être qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore se fasse tuer par tous ses partisans!

« Allez! Sortez! » lance-t-il brusquement en me traînant sur le sol jusqu'à la porte qui se referme ensuite dans un vacarme assourdissant.

**Chapitre 3: Recherches**

**Pov Harry**

J'entre dans la Salle Commune et tombe sur Hermione et Ron qui se bécotent tendrement sur un fauteuil prés de la cheminée. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques jours et je suis très heureux pour eux. J'envisage de monter au dortoir en silence mais malheureusement Hermione semble avoir un sixième sens car elle ouvre les yeux et se détache sur le champ de Ron.

« Oh! Harry! Ta retenue est déjà terminée? » fait-elle gênée

Je tique sur le mot _déjà._ C'est à se demander si l'amour ne lui fait pas penser que Snape est un gentil professeur sorti tout droit de la petite maison dans la prairie.

« Je constate que je suis de trop… » je dis tandis que Ron se réajuste la cravate rouge de confusion lui aussi. « Je devrais peut-être retourner à la salle de torture! »

« Mais non voyons! » s'affole Hermione en se levant. « Je me suis mal exprimée! Je voulais dire que…enfin c'est bien que Rogue t'ait libéré plus tôt! »

« Pas la peine de mentir, je sais que j'ai cassé l'ambiance et que vous auriez préféré être seuls pour faire des trucs intimes! »

« Pas du tout! » s'exclame Hermione. « Il n'était aucunement question d'aller plus loin dans un endroit pareil! »

Ron a alors une mine déçue qui ne trompe personne, encore moins Hermione Granger, première toutes catégories de l'école.

« Tu y as pensé alors que n'importe qui peut nous surprendre à tout moment? » lui demande-t-elle.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant? » tenta-t-il d'une petite voix toute timide.

Hermione écarquille les yeux, puis éclate de rire avant de monter dans son dortoir.

« Visiblement ça a plus l'air de la bloquer qu'autre chose » je dis. « Tu devrais laisser tomber ce fantasme. »

« Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle connaisse tous les plaisirs de la chair avec moi! Que je sois le seul et unique homme à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel! Comme ça si jamais un jour elle décide de me laisser tomber pour une raison obscure, elle reviendra bien vite vers moi devant l'incompétence des autres mecs! Même Krum sera un coup merdique! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Encore ce Krum! Il ne pense qu'à lui depuis le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Ça tourne à l'obsession. Et le pire ça été lorsqu'il a trouvé un jour qu'il allait chez ses parents des lettres de correspondance qu'Hermione cachait sous son lit. Il lui a fait une de ces scènes, et a même boudé pendant une semaine. A mon avis il devrait se calmer car elle l'aime profondément et ne le quittera pas pour un autre.

« Hé Harry! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans une librairie par hasard! » dit-il tout sourire en me montrant un livre dont le nom me laisse dubitatif : _Au paradis de la drague tome 2: comment savoir entretenir la flamme dans le couple. _« C'est cool hein? Avec ça l'avenir de notre couple est assuré! »

Je me retiens de ne pas rire. Sacré Ron, il m'étonnera toujours.

« Et bien bonne lecture mon vieux moi je vais me coucher je suis cassé. »

Il me souhaite la bonne nuit et se plonge aussitôt dans sa lecture. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi passionné par un livre. Ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre violette! En attendant je suis bel et bien épuisé et n'aspire qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. C'est donc avec un grand soulagement que je me glisse dans les draps du lit et espère ne pas me réveiller avant le lever du soleil.

Manque de chance, mes rêves sont hantés toute la nuit par des scènes de destructions, de rivières de sang, d'hommes cagoulés de noir et de hurlements de terreur. Voldemort a dû me les mettre en mémoires en entrant en moi le matin. S'il a fait ça uniquement pour me faire peur c'est réussi. Quand je pense que les gens me croient fou alors qu'il est en train de rassembler dans l'ombre des adeptes encore plus déments que lui. Pour l'instant je suis en sécurité ici, mais aux prochains grandes vacances je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que tout va mal finir. Je cumule la malchance depuis ma naissance, alors la chute finale de Voldemort et ma victoire sur les forces du mal…dans le rayon des contes de fées, ou dans le monde de Star Wars! Mais pas dans cette réalité là! Je n'ai pas le choix en fait. Soit je réussis à le tuer, ce qui représente 1% de chance. Soit je me fais attraper, torturer et plus si affinités ce qui représente 99% de chance. Je ne fais pas le poids. C'est abominable! J'ai perdu d'avance.

Le lendemain arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Et je me suis réveillé avec une humeur exécrable qui plus est. Au moment d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle de nombreux regards se tournent vers moi, ce dont j'ai une saint horreur. Je voudrais tant qu'ils arrêtent de me dévisager comme une bête de cirque. Je voudrais devenir invisible ou tout simplement quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors avoir la capacité de remonter le temps pour tuer Tom Riddle et ainsi faire disparaître le nom de Voldemort de l'histoire des sorciers. Je suis en train de m'asseoir prés d'Hermione lorsque le parchemin me revient en tête. Je m'excuse vite fait auprès d'Hermione qui me tendait les toast prétextant que j'ai des nausées, et repars dans ma tour car j'ai caché le parchemin dans mon livre de métamorphose la veille. Je le relis partiellement et reste sur les deux dernières phrases.

_Mais prends garde à l'effet papillon_

_Quand tu voyages au-delà de l'esprit et du temps._

Il est question de voyage dans le temps. Et visiblement ça a un rapport avec la Chambre des Secrets. Mille questions tournoient alors en même temps dans ma tête et je dois respirer profondément pour calmer la montée d'adrénaline. Je ne dois pas crier victoire trop vite. La Chambre des Secrets à été condamnée et je ne pourrai pas l'ouvrir seul. Et Dumbledore ne voudra jamais le faire.

De toute façon si je dois remonter le temps je préfère le faire seul. Pas la peine de faire courir de risques à qui que ce soit.

C'est donc l'esprit animé de vengeance que je vais en cours de soins aux créatures avec Hagrid. Hermione m'a mis de côté quelques toasts beurrés et Ron du bacon. Ils s'inquiètent aussi pour mes nausées. Ce sont vraiment des amis! Et c'est justement par amitié que je décide de ne rien leur révéler sur le parchemin. Ce bout de papier me préoccupe tellement que je n'écoute pas la moitié de ce que Hagrid dit sur les Sombrals, qui soit dit en passant ne sont pas d'une grande beauté.

« Harry! » souffle Hermione en me donnant un léger coup de coude. « Tu es dans la lune? »

« Hein? Désolé. »

« C'est encore tes nausées? Si tu es malade va à l'infirmerie on s'occupera des cours. »

« Non ça ira merci beaucoup. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. »

Je fais mine de d'être plus attentif le temps qu'elle reporte son attention sur le cours pour retourner dans mes pensées. Discrètement je sors le parchemin et griffonne sur mon carnet de note toutes les hypothèses qui me passent par la tête concernant l'interprétation des phrases. Je suis si absorbé par mon affaire que je n'entends presque pas les remarques cinglantes de Malfoy. D'ailleurs il m'en fait la remarque à la suite

« Mais bon sang Potter! » rage-t-il à la fin du cours. « T'es amoureux ou quoi? T'es moins marrant quand tu ne t'énerves pas! »

Je le regarde vaguement étonné par ce genre de remarque. Mais comme mes amis m'appellent je n'ai pas le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il me dit (et ce que ça signifie en fait).

En y repensant une fois que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de rentrer dans la Chambre des Secrets et tué Voldemort, on ne sera peut-être bien jamais adressé la parole. Je prétexte un retour des nausées pour sécher le cours d'histoire de la magie, sauf qu'au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie je file à la bibliothèque pour me documenter sur les voyages dans le temps.

Après une heure trente de plongée en apnée dans une mer blanchâtre voire jaunâtre où flotte de l'encre noire formant des phrases interminables, je me sens finalement satisfait.

Alors si on en croit _Mensonges et vérités sur les voyages dans le temps_, hormis le Retourneur de Temps, les possibilités de voyager sont minces. En fait, la question divise l'opinion des spécialistes. Certains prétendent que des brèches temporelles peuvent se créer à certains moments et certains endroits lors d'une forte concentration d'énergie magique. D'autres par contre disent que les voyages dans le temps ne sont que de pures inventions, des fantasmes qui alimentent depuis des siècles l'imagination des simples d'esprit. Mais Salazar Syltherin est tout sauf un simple d'esprit, donc son moyen de voyager ne peut être que réel.

Dans _Histoire de Hogwarts _version treize volumes, il est dit qu'il y a quatre principaux courants d'air froid qui parcourraient le château. Leur croisement se situe quelques parts vers les cachots. Avec Snape jouant les _Dracula le retour_ à plein temps, ça va être coton. Et concernant le truc de la pierre de lune ensanglantée, je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est sûrement parce que c'est une décoration ou un ornement, comme une statue, une peinture, un vitrail ou même une sculpture. La tâche risque s'être plus difficile que prévue. Mais même si je dois passer toute l'année à la rechercher et aller sur Pluton en vélo, je le ferai!

Il est deux heures du matin passées! Ce sadique de Snape me garde en retenue depuis huit heures! D'abord j'ai dû finir ma punition de la veille, puis j'ai récuré la vingtaine de chaudrons infectes (ceux d'une capacité de cent litres). Et je les ai rangé dans la remise; remise soit dit en passant que j'ai nettoyé de fond en comble, du sol au plafond. Ajouté à ça, j'ai lavé le sol trois fois de suite si bien que mes doigts et mes genoux sont endoloris.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous ai pas obligé à le faire avec une brosse à dent! » m'a-t-il dit en souriant mesquinement alors que j'examinais mes pauvres mains écorchées.

Et pour finir (car le meilleur pour la fin) je viens de subir la plus horrible des humiliations de toute mon existence de garçon maudit! J'ai lavé, séché, repassé, plié et rangé SES VÊTEMENTS! Jamais je n'oublierai cet immonde sourire machiavélique qu'il m'a adressé lorsqu'il a fait apparaître la corbeille pleine à craquer et les deux bassines d'eau chaude.

« Vous êtes une si bonne fée du logis que je ne pense pas pouvoir me lasser de vos services! » me dit-il quand je fini de ranger la dernière chemise. « Si vous étiez plus docile, moins arrogant et moins insupportable, je vous aurez épousé! »

Mon estomac se contorsionne et ma cervelle se dilue dans mes veines. QU'EST-CE QU'IL VIENT DE DIRE?! Il se rend compte de ses propos car il s'arrête de respirer quelques secondes et semble gêné.

« Allez hors d'ici! » lance-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je me dépêche de décamper et me force à ne penser à rien.

« Revenez demain à la même heure! » ajoute-t-il en claquant violemment la porte derrière moi.

Décidément c'est une coutume chez lui. Cependant tant qu'à ne pas être encore couché je décide de me mettre à la recherche de la croisée des courants d'air. Cette nuit m'est favorable, je sens justement un petit air frais caresser ma joue. Je le suis tout en scrutant les alentours. Je marche lentement, prenant le soin de bien examiner chaque détail qui m'entoure. Et soudain, je la vois!

**Chapitre 4: Départ**

**POV Harry**

Je me trouve face à un bas relief représentant une pleine lune et au dessus d'elle un long serpent noir aux yeux verts foncés dont la gueule grande ouverte y laisse dégouliner du sang. Je m'en approche et y pose mes mains. C'est lisse et étrangement chaud. J'ai quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'est peut-être dangereux. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose personne ne saurait que je me suis aventuré par ici, ni ce que je cherchais. L'idée qu'un monstre gardien soit derrière cette pièce et croque sans pitié tout intrus ne me plait guère. Peut-être devrais-je me documenter avant sur les pièces secrètes et légendaires de l'école. Je dis légendaire car il circule tout un tas de rumeur sur certaines pièces qui renfermeraient des secrets, des trésors (rumeur très populaire en ce moment) voire des livres anciens et rares.

Alors que je pense à tout cela, une autre idée me vient, plus perturbante: et si c'était un piège? Comme l'an dernier avec le Tournois des Trois Sorcier. Me séduire avant la possibilité de faire disparaître mon ennemi. M'attirer dans un lieu précis. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec moi. J'ai la sensation d'aiguille dans l'estomac. Vu ce point de vue là, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'en parle à Hermione et Ron. Hermione est si vive d'esprit...son avis me permettrait de mieux éclairé ma lanterne. Mais ça revient donc à changer mon plan de départ, à savoir: ne rien leur révéler. Non...il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils soient mêlés à ça, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils meurent comme Cédric.

C'est décidé, je vais juste jeter un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur (si tant est que j'arrive à l'ouvrir) et après je m'en vais.

« Ouvre-toi. » j'ordonne en fourchelang.

Mais rien ne se passe. Ben tiens donc! Ça aurait été trop facile. Je recommence mais en ajoutant s'il te plait. Toujours rien. Je soupire mais ne baisse pas les bras pour autant. Je tente alors des tas de phrases, en passant par « moi héritier de Salazar t'ordonne de t'ouvrir » ou des « vive les sangs purs » ou encore « je jure que mes intentions sont l'éradication des impurs ». Combien de minutes passent je n'en sais rien, mais par contre je sais que je commence à avoir furieusement mal à la tête, à être fatiguée, à avoir froid aussi; et par dessus le marché je commence à perdre patience. Si en plus de tout ça l'autre Nosferatus des cachots me surprend à vadrouiller je suis mal barré.

Je pousse un long soupir et m'adossant au bas relief me laisse glisser le long de la paroi.

« C'est pas vrai, je voulais tellement le faire... » je ronchonne démotivé.

Aussitôt un bruit de roulement rocailleux résonne et je sursaute de surprise: l'entrée s'ouvre. Le bas relief coulisse vers le haut, découvrant une entrée à peine plus haute que moi. J'avoue que je suis bien surpris, je ne l'attendais pas à ça. Il fallait simplement désirer y entrer? Ou regretter de ne pas pouvoir le faire? Peu importe j'ai réussi. Quelle chance!

J'y entre. Il fait noir comme dans un four et je sens qu'il y a un escalier sous mes pieds. Alors que je sors ma baguette et des torches de part et d'autre du mur s'allument, crachant des flammes vertes et projetant une lumière fantomatique sur le mur. Je commence à descendre les marches en colimaçon tandis que derrière moi le bas relief s'abaisse. Les torches s'allument les unes après les autres et s'éteignent une fois que je les ai dépassées. Les marches me semblent interminables, j'ai les jambes en coton. L'idée que je pourrais me retrouver face à un second basilic ou un quelconque monstre m'effleure à nouveau l'esprit, mais je la chasse bien vite. Il n'y avait qu'un seul serpent et je lui ai transpercé la boîte crânienne. La seule chose sur laquelle je risque de tomber, ce sera ses os. L'escalier se termine enfin. Je débouche juste à gauche de la grosse statue de pierre, celle d'où le Basilic était sorti. La première chose que je vois est peu ragoutante: c'est le long et énorme cadavre momifié, a moitié dans l'eau. Il y a une drôle d'odeur qui plane dans l'air, provenant du corps, mais elle est largement supportable. Je déglutis cet endroit ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs.

D'après le parchemin, je dois m'introduire dans la bouche de la statue**, **l'ennuie c'est qu'il y a cet espèce de bassin plein d'eau stagnante où le corps du basilic a baigné depuis trois ans. Pas question d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Je sors ma baguette et appelle mon balai. Je vais certainement réveillé ceux de mon dortoir mais tant pis, je me trouverai une excuse valable...

Il ne met pas longtemps à arriver. Je le chevauche et entre dans la bouche béante, éclairant les lieux de ma baguette. L'endroit est certes très vaste mais je ne vois pas le moindre autel. Aurais-je mal compris le sens des phrases? Il s'avère que non lorsque la lumière de ma baguette révèle un magnifique serpent gravé dans la roche, le même que celui du bas-relief. Je me pose et tente un malheureux « ouvre-toi » en fourchelang qui ne marche pas, évidemment! J'essaye donc d'appuyer n'importe où sur le serpent et enfin en touchant une de ses écailles la paroi s'écarte.

J'ai le coeur qui s'emballe en découvrant enfin dans cette petite pièce l'autel en marbre blanc. En son centre il y a une statue représentant une forme humaine accroupie, le visage dissimulé sous une capuche. Elle tient dans sa main droite un sablier sans couvercle et juste au dessus, se trouve un poignard tenu par la main gauche. La lame porte des inscriptions en gaëlique. Selon le parchemin, l'autel réagit au sang. J'en conclus que je dois me blesser pour qu'il fonctionne, d'où le poignard. J'avance d'un pas et la statue s'anime brutalement me flaquant une sacrée trouille. Une voix monocorde et basse s'élève.

« Bienvenue à toi héritier de Salazar. Voici l'exploreur de temps. Il te permet d'aller aussi bien dans le passé que dans le futur et étant plus perfectionné que le retourneur de temps, il te suffira pour le faire fonctionner de dire à haute et intelligible voix le lieu où tu veux aller ainsi que la date. Sois très précis où tu risques de t'égarer dans l'espace temps à tout jamais. Tu dois aussi avoir un but en partant, mais tu peux le changer autant de fois que tu le désireras. Le voyage prendra fin dés que tu auras accompli ta mission ou si tu meurs, car on ne peut mourir que dans son époque. Prends garde aux gens que tu rencontreras ainsi qu'aux choses que tu diras. Cela pourrait des conséquences en bien tout comme en mal lors de ton retour. Sache que tu ne pourras utiliser l'exploreur qu'une seule et unique fois. Réfléchis donc bien avant d'agir. Si tu ne veux pas voyager maintenant tu peux repartir et revenir plus tard. Quand tu auras décidé de l'endroit et de la date fais couler quelques gouttes de ton sang dans le sablier et parle distinctement. »

La statue cesse de parler et rabaisse la tête. Je dois être précis? Mais je ne connais pas le nom de l'orphelinat où était Voldemort! Je dois le demander à Dumbledore, ce qui implique d'attendre demain! OH NON! Alors là c'est officiel je suis maudit!

Après être retourné d'où je venais, bien remonté et épuisé aussi bien sur le plan physique, moral et émotionnel, une seule chose me fait envie: mon lit. Sauf que! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on m'attendrait de pied ferme à mon dortoir. En effet je trouve Ron Neville et Seamus debout. Ce dernier est aussi joyeux qu'un dragon qui aurait attrapé la conjonctivite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » je demande timidement quoi je connais déjà la réponse.

« Je t'attends pour te dire que ton balai a pris les brindilles à son manche il y a près d'une demie heure; que ça a réveillé tout le monde quand il est carrément passé par la fenêtre; et que je sais ce que tu y es pour quelque chose! » s'écrie Seamus. «D'ailleurs j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux! »

Il désigne du doigt mon Éclair de Feu que je tiens à la main.

« Les brindilles à son manche... » fait Neville

« Les jambes à son cou, mais ça le fait pas avec un balai! » se justifie Seamus

« Seamus! » dit Ron « Harry n'a certainement pas appelé son balai au beau milieu de la nuit pour rien! »

« Bon sang Ron! Cesse de le couvrir! Son balai est passé par la fenêtre! »

« On l'a réparé en deux secondes! » ajoute Neville « Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame! »

Mais Seamus ne l'écoute pas, complètement hors de lui.

« J'attends des explications! Pourquoi avais-tu tant besoin de ton balai? »

Je reste silencieux ne sachant que dire.

« Laisse-moi deviner! » reprend Seamus « Tu as eu envie de faire une promenade dans les airs? »

« Seamus! » lui souffle Neville avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit « N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit! De la psychologie, de la compréhension! Nous avons eu peur que, on craignaitque…Ce genre de trucs! »

« Je m'en bats les ******* » hurle-t-il « C'est pas la peine de perdre du temps à être compréhensif! Il est complètement dérangé depuis la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers! On devrait l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique! »

« Seamus! » scandent en chœur Ron et Neville

« Laissez tomber! » je dis blasé « Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a qu'à croire ce qu'il veut! Je m'en fous »

Sur ce je passe mon chemin et vais me coucher enragé. Je sais qu'il me croit responsable de la mort de Cédric, comme les trois quart des élèves de cette école. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont on me dévisage quand je passe. Heureusement tout sera bientôt terminé.

Je m'endors vite, épuisé par la retenue de Snape et mon escapade au cœur de la chambre des secrets. Mon sommeil est de courte durée, et quand le réveil magique sonne, j'ai un horrible mal de tête. Allez courage Harry! Dés que tu vois Dumbledore tu l'interroges sur le nom de l'orphelinat et zou…le grand voyage!

Il faut croire que la chance me sourit, car je le croise juste avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Je l'apostrophe avant qu'il n'y rentre.

« Excusez-moi professeur Dumbledore!»

« Bonjour Harry! Oh Merlin tu as des cernes énormes! » s'affole-t-il en abaissant ses lunettes en demi lune.

« Bonjour. Non c'est rien. Je me suis couché tard hier. Je voudrais vous poser une question si vous voulez bien. »

« Bien sûr Harry. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Voilà! Je voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez le nom de l'orphelinat où Voldemort était. »

« Oui, c'est même moi qui suis allé lui annoncé qu'il était un sorcier! C'était à Londres…Chérubins et Archanges **(1)** Pourquoi? »

« Oh…juste pour savoir. Merci beaucoup! »

« Je t'en prie. »

Je m'en vais en courant. Chérubins et Archanges! Quelle ironie quand on voit ce qu'est devenu Riddle!

Je file dans à ma tour. Pas le temps ou envie de manger je suis trop surexcité par la situation. En chemin je réfléchis à un tas de petites détails indispensables avant de partir: cacher ma cicatrice, changer de couleur de cheveux, de coupe ou autre... Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer là bas. Si on me prenait en photo il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un du présent se rende compte qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net. Je me rappelle qu'Hermione me disait qu'il était arrivé des choses horribles à ceux qui ont tenté de modifier le temps.

Qui plus est je pars sans plan précis, rien n'est planifié quant au meurtre magique parfait. Et cerise sur le gâteau, aussi fou que celui puisse paraître je ne me rappelle plus tellement à quoi ressemble Tom Riddle. J'en ai une vague idée mais c'est assez flou. Il faut dire que ça remonte à 3ans, et je ne l'ai vu que l'espace d'une heure à peine. Bah, peu importe! Je connais son nom ça suffira! Pour le reste on va improviser! **(2)**

Je met presque mes affaires sans dessus dessous en recherchant dans mes bouquins des sorts utiles. Je trouve comment masquer une cicatrice mais le sort n'agit que pendant 13heures donc il me faudra des pansements pour compenser. J'en pique une bonne trentaine à ce pauvre Neville. Par contre rien sur comment changer la couleur des yeux ou des cheveux. Certes je pourrai remettre mon voyage à plus tard le temps de mieux chercher mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie! Snape pourrait remarquer l'absence du parchemin et tout tomberait à l'eau. Tant pis pour les précautions! Sans prendre la peine de bien ranger mon bazar je prends mon balai, les pansements que je fourre dans ma poche, le parchemin au cas où et file à la Chambre des Secrets. Une fois arrivé tout essoufflé et tremblant d'excitation, je dépose dans un coin mon balai, ma cravate et mon pull aux couleur de ma maison, qui pourraient me trahir là bas. Mon manteau aussi, passons inaperçu ce sera mieux; et je n'oublie pas d'appliquer mon sort sur ma cicatrice. L'heure a sonnée...

C'est fébrile que je prends le poignard et détournant les yeux après avoir soufflé un bon coup m'entaille l'annulaire droit.

« Orphelinat Chérubins et Archanges, Londres, 2 août 1941! » je dis alors que des gouttes pourpres coulent dans le sablier.

Je suis certain de trouver Riddle là bas pendant les vacances d'été, puisqu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit où allait. Le décor s'efface et je me sens tomber dans un gouffre à effet tunnel. Puis une vive lumière apparaît au bout suivie d'une violente chute qui me coupe net la respiration.

**(1) J'ai inventé le nom de l'orphelinat car je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans le livre. Les Chérubins font partie de la seconde hiérarchie des anges et les Archanges de la troisième hiérarchie (pour ceux/celles qui seraient intéressés /ées. ) ^^**

**(2) Avouez que partir dans de telles conditions c'est plus que risqué! Mais Harry est le spécialiste de **_**je m'empêtre dans des situations pas possible **_**et ça arrange l'auteur de la fic (en l'occurrence moi même en personne ^^ )**

**Chapitre 5: Jimmy**

**Pov Tom**

Je sursaute en voyant un garçon tomber à côté de moi. Je fais une chose totalement stupide je l'avoue, je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si quelqu'un avait vraiment pu tomber de là haut! Je dépose le livre que j'étais en train de lire et aide ce pauvre garçon à se relever.

«Ça va? » je demande pendant qu'il tousse et titube « Tu ne t'es rien cassé? »

« Non…ça va… » répond-t-il en clignant des yeux « Vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes? »

Je baisse les yeux et les trouvant brisées sur un rocher, les ramasse. Les verres sont intacts, elles se sont simplement brisées au milieu. Je ne sais même pas s'il sera possible de les rafistoler.

« Désolé. » dis-je « Elle n'ont pas eu ta chance de tomber dans l'herbe. Elles sont cassées. Mais...pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé par le portail. Il était ouvert! »

Le chêne contre lequel j'étais adossé se trouve contre le mur d'enceinte. Quelle idée d'aller l'escalader pour entrer! Ça doit cacher quelque chose.

« De quoi? Quel portail? » demande-t-il et je me dis que le choc a dû être très violent.

« C'est pas grave. Mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici? Et comment tu t'appelles? »

«Euh ... Harry ... Noir. »

Il hésite même sur son nom. Là c'est grave! Je lui lève le menton pour m'assurer qu'il ne saigne pas et croise ses yeux. Oh Merlin! Quels yeux! De vraies émeraudes! Mon cœur s'affole et fait un triple saut périlleux. Je me sens même rougir. Très mauvais signe!

« Je… » commence Harry qui a l'air vraiment sonné « Je me sens…pas bien du tout... »

Ses émeraudes se ferment et il perd connaissance. Je le rattrape dans mes bras, alors que le contact me crée une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Encore un très mauvais signe. Je l'allonge dans l'herbe et l'observe minutieusement. Habits de bonne qualité…il ne doit pas manquer d'argent donc. Je m'attarde ensuite sur son visage et me mord la lèvre. Il est beau à croquer, y a pas à dire! On dirait un ange assoupi! Du doigt, je caresse l'oreille droite, descends vers la joue pour finalement dessiner le contour de la mâchoire. Ses lèvres captent mon attention et l'idée pas très catholique de les goûter m'effleure l'esprit. Je chasse vite cette idée de ma tête. Quand même ça ne se fait pas... Mais...il est adorable comme ça...Après tout il est évanoui, il n'en saura rien. J'hésite encore un peu puis finis par écouter mon envie. Je me penche doucement, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et une impression de satisfaction se propage dans mon corps. Cette fois je suis sûr et certain que je viens d'avoir un coup de foudre. Moi qui pensais que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. C'est étrange comme sentiment, j'ai le coeur qui refuse de se calmer, je sens mes pommettes toutes chaudes et si j'avais un miroir je me confondrais avec une tomate bien mûre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder cet espèce d'idiot qui a joué les casse-cou. J'aimerais bien pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, mais avec son accord cette fois-là. En attendant qu'il revienne à lui je pose sa tête sur mes genoux et caresse ses cheveux sans pouvoir me lasser de contempler son visage. Il faudra bien que j'aille le porter dans un endroit plus décent et prévenir la directrice mais...pas maintenant... plus tard...quand j'en aurai envie.

**Pov Harry**

J'émerge allongé dans un lit, dans un environnement extrêmement flou et dans l'incapacité de correctement distinguer les visages au dessus de moi.

« Alors jeune homme? » demande une femme « Comment vous sentez-vous? »

« B-bien…mais je ne vois strictement rien… »

« Ses lunettes sont brisées Mrs Cole » dit une autre voix « Et je pense qu'il est comme on dit myope comme une taupe. »

« Je vois » soupire la femme dont je ne distingue pas grand chose à part une masse de cheveux noir « Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à l'orphelinat jeune homme? »

« Euuh... Quel orphelinat?...Ah oui! Je m'en rappelle...euh...je dois...Je dois transmettre un message très important à un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle en main propre. »

« Oh très bien si ce n'est que ça... »

Mais la dite Mrs Cole s'arrête soudainement de parler pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle reprend sa voix est devenue légèrement tendue.

« Je…je vais vous laisser avec…Jimmy il le connaît plus que moi. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous me trouverez dans mon bureau. »

Ses talons hauts claquent sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'en va. J'entrevois un peu le dit Jimmy qui s'assoit sur mon lit.

« Tu n'as pas de chance » déclare-t-il « Tom n'est pas là pour un petit bout de temps. Et je n'ai aucune idée de là où il peut être. »

« Oh non! » je m'exaspère en me tapant le front. « Mais c'est pas vrai! »

Vraiment c'est bien ma veine! Plus de lunettes, pas de Tom! Tiens en parlant d'elles...

« Où sont mes lunettes s'il te plait? »

Il me les tend et je les approche de mes yeux pour mieux constater les dégâts. Elles sont brisées en leur centre, exactement comme avant quand Dudley s'amusait à essayer la force de ses poings sur mon nez. Au moins les verres n'ont rien, mais...ça m'a l'air bien sérieux cette fois, peut-être que je ne pourrai pas les réparer. Je cumule les coups du mauvais sort. Manquerait plus que ma baguette soit brisée! Elle est où d'ailleurs…? Je tâte fébrile mon pantalon. Ouf! Elle est là.

« Tu as mal quelque part? » demande Jimmy inquiet

« Non non. Je pensais avoir emmené mes lunettes de rechange, mais apparemment non. »

« Dommage. Et tu viens d'où comme ça? »

« De Londres. Je suis...On m'a chargé de transmettre un message à Tom. Je ne peux pas repartir et leur dire : ah ben il était pas là! Je vais me faire tuer! »

« Tu es de sa famille? »

Je m'apprête à hurler un truc dans le genre: _bien sur que non plutôt crever_. Mais je m'abstiens. Dire que je suis de la famille ça arrangerait les choses. Son père il était bien moldu, qui sait je peux très bien être un cousin éloigné. Il faut simplement que je ne me mélange pas les pinceaux en changeant des détails dans mon histoire inventée de toute pièce et hop! In the pocket la vengeance!

« Oui, je suis comme qui dirait un cousin éloigné. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont chargé de venir à leur place lui transmettre un message. Et ils m'ont interdit de revenir sans sa réponse. »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus d'eux même? C'est pas risqué d'envoyer un jeune comme toi comme ça dans un lieu totalement inconnu? Tu es mineur non? »

« Oui j'ai 15ans. Mais tu sais...entre moi et mon oncle et ma tante...les relations sont pas...super super on va dire. Je vais honnête je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de venir! Mais ils m'ont forcé, sinon ils vont me refuser le financement de mes études! »

« Ah je vois, mais tu n'as pas de parents? »

« Non mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. » je réponds en réutilisant l'explication de mon oncle.

« Ah désolé. Mais tu sais si tu ne peux pas repartir avant d'avoir vu Tom, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Là il est parti pour je ne sais quoi et il se peut qu'il ne revienne pas avant un mois bien bon. »

« UN MOIS! » Je m'affole « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne revient pas pendant tout le temps? Oh non mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit! »

« De t'en fais pas je suis certain qu'on va trouver une solution. Je suppose que tu as à peine sur toi de quoi te payer le retour à Londres c'est bien ça? »

« Tu sais...mon oncle était déjà fâché à l'idée de devoir déboursé de l'argent pour moi... »

« D'accord je vois. Tu sais...si on y réfléchit bien on est tous des squatteurs nous les orphelins. On ne paye rien et on a le gite et le couvert. Et Mrs Cole est très bonne, je suis certain que si on lui explique elle acceptera de t'héberger quelques temps. »

« Je ne peux pas! C'est beaucoup trop! » je dis gêné bien que je dois admettre que ça m'arrangerait un peu aux vues des circonstances.

« Si tu préfères dormir dehors...ma foi c'est toi qui vois... » se moque-t-il gentiment. « Mais plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il suffira de te faire passer pour un nouveau et basta! Ici personne ne te posera vraiment des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de ton arrivée. »

Je pousse un long soupir. Mon affaire s'annonce plus compliquée que prévue! Pourquoi je n'ai pas prévu de tente ou... de retirer un peu d'argent pour me caser dans un hôtel tranquille...ou...RAAAH putain qu'est-ce que je me déteste! Ça m'apprendra à être aussi impulsif!

« Ne me fais pas cette tête d'enterrement! Je vais aller voir Mrs Cole, lui expliquer le problème et je peux t'assurer qu'elle dira oui. Elle gardera aussi le secret de la vraie raison de ta venue ici. _Ne t'en fais pas_. » finit-il par me murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

Sa voix est douce et suave. J'en ai un étrange frisson et je sens mes poils se dresser. Pourvu que je ne rougisse pas. Je l'entends s'en aller et attends que ses pas se soient éloignés pour sortir ma baguette et l'examiner. Je la porte prés de mes yeux et mon stress redescend d'un bloc en constatant qu'elle n'a pas une éraflure. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, c'est déjà ça. Je patiente quelques minutes avant que Jimmy ne revienne.

« Bonne nouvelle! » annonce-t-il joyeusement « Elle t'accepte tout le temps nécessaire. Pour les autres orphelins tu seras un nouveau. »

« Ok merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait! Et merci aussi à Mrs Cole. »

Je décide de me lever et Jimmy me prend aussitôt le bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas je me sens mieux. » je lui dis alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent étrangement

« Ce n'est pas ça . Tu ne vois pas grand chose et j'ai promis à Mrs Cole que je m'occuperais de toi avec Timothée. Tu le rencontras bientôt, il est très sympathique. Par contre tu as besoin de te nettoyer légèrement tu es couvert de poussière. Je te montre notre chambre et après je t'emmène aux WC. »

Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et j'ai un gros coup de chaud. Je sens que je rougis. Oh non! Manquerait plus qu'il crie sur les toits que je suis gay! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend! Je n'ai même pas bien vu son visage, je ne le connais presque pas alors pourquoi je réagis aussi...bêtement... Je m'entends rire.

« Je ne vais pas te mater à poil ne t'inquiètes pas! Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'abus et autre dans cet établissement. »

Je me laisse guider. C'est pas très grand et simple pour s'y retrouver. Jimmy me mène jusqu'à une porte bleue ciel, qu'il ouvre. Pièce modeste, deux lits, une armoire. Il ne fallait pas en attendre plus, on est tout de même dans un orphelinat.

« Voilà notre coin à Timothée et moi. D'ici ce soir un autre lit te sera apporté. »

« Me-merci... » je bafouille gêné.

Je débarque comme un cheveu d'autruche sur la soupe de limace et pourtant ils se comportent envers moi comme si j'étais un réel nouveau venu. Tout cela me rend mal à l'aise.

« Je devine ce que tu as. » fait Jimmy « Mais tu sais parfois il arrive qu'un enfant perdu échoue ici, et on le garde le temps qu'il retrouve sa famille. Tu ne fais donc pas tâche dans le paysage. Alors enlève-moi cette mine de déterré de ton joli minois! »

Je force un sourire. Puis il me guide à l'extérieur. Le soleil presque au zénith me redonne un peu le moral. Il fait bon et chaud. C'est vraiment une belle journée ensoleillée. Ça me change du froid de chez nous.

« Alors si tu te poses la question: oui les WC sont dehors! » dit Jimmy « Tu remarqueras comme c'est pratique en hiver quand il neige ou tout simplement quand tu es pressé! En fait, on a construit de nouveaux WC, car les anciens étaient dans un état lamentable d'insalubrité. Le bâtiment de droite c'est pour les filles. Cependant pour les douches ne t'en fais pas ça ils l'ont laissé à l'intérieur, ils ont eu assez de jugement pour ça! »

« Je t'avoue que je ne vois pas grand chose d'ici » je dis d'un ton plat. « Mais je pense que ça va pas être facile... »

« Jimmy! » appelle soudain une voix « Je t'ai cherché partout. C'est lui le nouveau? »

« C'est Timothée » me dit Jimmy « Oui c'est lui. Il s'appelle Harry. Il doit voir Tom et va rester là quelques temps. Donc pour tout le monde c'est un simple orphelin. »

« Je vois. Alors motus et bouche cousue! Bienvenue parmi nous même si ce n'est pas pour très longtemps! »

« Merci. » je réponds tout sourire, n'entrevoyant pas grand chose une fois n'est pas coutume. Tout ce que je peux dire de lui c'est qu'il est blanc de peau et a les cheveux blonds. Sa voix est joyeuse, pleine de vie. Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très spontané. Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'entends Jimmy se mettre à rigoler.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » je demande en redoutant le fait qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule

« Excuse-moi Tim! J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il n'a pas une excellente vue. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » je répète impatient.

« Il t'a tendu la main! » se marre Jimmy et je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles

« Oh! Désolé! Vraiment! J'ai cassé mes lunettes! » je fais confus

Je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis sans le vouloir si tout le monde n'est pas au courant de mon problème. J'aurai pu être juste un peu myope mais NON! On va dire que je n'ai pas eu de chance dans la loterie génétique. Et comme pour me confirmer juste après m'être débarbouillé comme je le pouvais avec l'aide de Jimmy et de Timothée, voilà pas que je me cogne au battant de la porte en sortant. Sauf que là...je pense que c'était juste de la maladresse plus qu'un problème de vue!

« Il faudra être aux petits soins avec toi. » fait doucement Timothée en observant ma bosse et je soupire mon moral descendant en flèche

Formidable, pour quoi je vais passer maintenant. J'en ai marre...Pourquoi je suis venu d'abord!?

« Fais pas cette tête! » dit Jimmy sur un ton réconfortant « Dis ça te dérange si je te laisse au dortoir? Avec Timothée on a des choses à faire. »

S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne supporte pas c'est de déranger les habitudes des gens. J'accepte la proposition de Jimmy et me laisse raccompagner. L'idée de que je pourrais réparer mes lunettes me tente énormément mais elle se heurte à deux problèmes. De un, si j'utilise la magie, Tom recevra un papier de l'école comme quoi ça lui ai interdit et saura que le nouveau n'est pas un simple moldu. De deux, il faudrait que j'explique comment mes lunettes brisées sont redevenues neuves comme si elles sortaient de l'opticien.

« Il faut faire attention » dit Jimmy qui me coupe de mes pensées « Il y a des barres de métal qui traînent sur le sol et tu pourrais tomber dessus. »

« Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle et…»

Jimmy s'arrête brutalement de marcher et le suivant de prés, je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourne et approche son visage assez prés du mien pour que je plonge dans ses yeux. Mon coeur manque de bondir hors de ma poitrine. Il est...il est...tout simplement...waaouh! Ses yeux noisettes sont d'une profondeur, j'ai envie de m'y laisser sombrer.

« Ecoute Harry » commence-t-il d'un ton doux « Avant on avait une fille qui était myope comme toi, et un jour où elle ne savait plus où elle avait mis ses lunettes, elle a voulu aller aux toilettes. Elle a glissé sur une barre et s'est transpercée la jambe avec une autre! On a tous eu une sacrée frousse ce jour-là! »

La moitié des mots qu'il prononce rentrent par une oreille et ressortent par l'autre, tant je suis fasciné par son visage. Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Ses lèvres m'attirent. Je... J'ai envie de...

« Tu m'écoutes? » me demande-t-il

« Tu as de beaux yeux. » je murmure, mes mots ne passant pas par la case _censure_ comme c'est d'usage.

Gros blanc. Puis mon cerveau se remet en mon…! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire!? _Tu as de beaux yeux? _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça?! Il va me prendre pour un dingue et dire à tout le monde que je suis gay! Oh non, oh non, OH NON! Quelle horreur! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?

« Ex...excuse-moi! » je m'écrie aussitôt tandis que je le sens s'écarter de moi «Ne te méprends pas ! J'ai dit ça parce que…c'est un fait! Tu as de beaux yeux! De beaux yeux…marrons…noisettes…enfin! Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque! Et… »

« Tu as l'esprit ouvert? » coupe-t-il soudainement

« De…hein? »

« Par rapport à tout ce qui est...choses d'adultes, est-ce que tu es très ouvert? » précise-t-il

« Ben…euh…oui un peu...ça dépend de quoi...Mais je ne vois pas le rapport! »

« Tu préfères les hommes et les femmes? » continue-t-il sur sa lancée

« Les…pourquoi? Pourquoi cette question? » j'interroge brutalement en reculant d'un pas, mais il pose se mains sur mes hanches et me rapproche de lui

Je sens mes joues chauffer. C'est mauvais. Mauvais! Je ne le sens pas là! Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré! Il rit doucement et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Visage qui a mon sens est trop près pour que j'arrive à calmer les bonds incessants de mon coeur.

« C'est plus la peine de répondre, j'ai déjà ma réponse! » dit-il en collant son front au mien

Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis en panique total. Je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Et je pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour.

« N-non! Tu te-te...trompes! Je…je ne… »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es si intimidé? » s'amuse-t-il en posant le dos de sa main sur ma joue qui doit frôler les 200°C.

Au moment où je me dis que ça ne pourrait pas être pire, je sens cette étrange sensation au niveau...en dessous de la ceinture. Cette fois c'est fini, ma vie est vraiment fichue!

«Jimmy? »

La voix de Timothée me fait l'effet d'un glaçon qu'on m'aurait glissé dans dans le dos; et à l'avantage de me calmer. Jimmy me lâche mais je l'entends soupirer. C'est officiel je suis tombé sur un gay et il croit que je lui fais du rentre dedans!

« Je le crois pas, il est à peine arrivé et tu le dragues déjà? » s'offusque Timothée

« Je ne le drague pas... » ricane sur un faux ton innocent Jimmy

« Ouais c'est ça...Bas les pattes! Je pense qu'il peut très bien rentrer tout seul il n'est pas non plus handicapé. »

Je lui suis très reconnaissant. J'espère qu'il gardera un oeil sur lui...pas envie de me faire tripoter en cachette moi. Je bredouille un vague: _bon j'y vais_ et je file dans la chambre.

**Pov Tom**

Je le regarde partir et garde les yeux posés sur ses fesses. Il est pas mal. Et surtout il a une figure d'innocence…A chaque fois que je la vois je voudrais l'embrasser jusqu'à en mourir. Cette forte attirance me trouble quelque peu. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Au moins deux ans. Mais je sais que tout n'est purement que physique…voire sexuel. Dés que j'ai satisfait mes envies avec ladite personne, mes pulsions sont apaisées. Pas totalement mais assez pour ne plus en rêver la nuit.

« Allez dis-moi tout, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon, et il est à ton goût? » me glisse Timothée qui s'est approché de moi

« Il est à croquer! Et j'ai hâte d'y goûter maintenant que je sais qu'il est attiré par les mecs » je dis sans masquer un sourire carnassier « Mais...il est étrange. »

« Écoute Tom… »

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! » je réplique sèchement « J'ai forcé tout le monde à m'appeler Jimmy, même Mrs Cole. Et malgré l'amitié que je te porte tu ne fais pas exception à la règle! »

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que Harry est là pour te parler, alors si tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'arriveras à rien! Il vient peut-être de ton école privée si ça se trouve. »

« Non. Premièrement, je ne l'ai jamais vu là-bas. Quoique je dois avouer qu'on y est assez nombreux. Seulement il dit être du côté de la famille de mon père. Vu le connard complet que c'était je ne pense pas que je pourrais tirer grand chose du reste de la parenté. »

« Mais euh...ton père est mort de façon un peu...enfin rapide et brutale, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Oui. Il a eu une attaque cardiaque et mes grands-parents aussi. » Je mens puisque c'est moi qui les ai aidé à partir.

« Ben voilà! Tu n'as pas eu le temps de savoir s'il y avait d'autres membres dans sa famille. J'avoue que...que je ne te comprends pas. Si tu as une chance de partir de cet endroit fais-le! »

Je me contente de grommeler. Je préfère mille fois rester dans cet orphelinat que devoir me taper ma famille moldue! Mais...si ça peut me permettre de rester avec Harry...Je ne peux empêcher un sourire pervers.

« Toi tu penses à quelque chose de pas net! » dit Timothée dont les yeux pétillent d'envie « Je sais que tu as flashé sur Harry mais...n'oublie pas que je reste là. »

Pour toute réponse je lui mets la main au cul discrètement et le lui pince.

Je ne revois Harry qu'au souper. Il prend place en face de moi tandis que Timothée se place à sa droite. Il était tellement rouge pivoine quand j'ai voulu l'amener à la salle à manger que c'est finalement Timothée qui s'en est chargé. Oh Merlin! Il ne sait absolument pas dissimuler ses sentiments. Je vais l'emballer avec une facilité déconcertante! Cousin ou pas, c'est pas la parenté qui va m'arrêter. Et puis il ne sait pas que je suis celui qu'il cherche alors autant en profiter!

« On a du curry ce soir. » glisse lui Timothée. « C'est la spécialité du cuisinier qui est originaire d'Inde. Mais il n'y va pas de main morte avec les épices. C'est très bon mais ça t'arraches la langue! »

« Ah bon… » fait-il d'une petite voix

Je devine qu'il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise. Il doit se douter que je n'ai de cesse de le fixer intensément. Ce qu'il peut être mignon! On apporte la nourriture dans une grosse marmite et chaque personne se sert. Ceux qui ont déjà avalé une bouchée toussent et respirent fortement. Harry prend à son tour une cuillerée et ses yeux lui sortent presque des orbites. Une idée coquine me passe par la tête et Timothée remarque mon sourire. Je lui fais signe des yeux et il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il a compris. J'enlève ma chaussure et frotte mon pied contre la jambe de Harry. Il hoquette de surprise, hoquet qui passe totalement inaperçu vu que tout le monde a du mal à manger. Je me régale de voir ses joues devenir rosées et pose mon pied sur son entrejambe. Il ferme les jambes et tente de me faire mal d'une pression mais ça ne marche pas.

« Tu es bien rouge Harry. » je dis malicieusement « Ne t'en fais pas avec le temps tu vas t'y habituer et tu finiras par aimer! »

« C'est comme ça chaque mardi mon vieux! » ajoute William cette espèce de demeuré qui n'a rien compris à la situation « Bon courage! »

Timothée me fait signe d'arrêter car Harry n'arrive pas à manger. J'arrête mon acte à contre coeur mais il ne faudrait pas me faire remarquer. Harry soupire de soulagement et tente de reprendre son activité première sans pouvoir retrouver un teint normal.

Je suis très fier de moi. Timothée m'a toujours dit que ma perversité me perdra le jour où je tomberais vraiment amoureux mais je n'ai que faire de ses avertissements. L'amour non merci, très peu pour moi! Je n'aime pas, je désire! Harry n'y fera pas exception. Le seul ennui que j'ai actuellement c'est que de penser trop coquin j'ai envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il faudra que j'en touche un mot à Timothée ce soir. Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'il ne l'a pas fait, il ne dira pas non.

**Pov Harry**

Le diner a été une véritable torture. A peine s'est-il terminé que je me suis hâté de rejoindre la chambre. Il doit être tôt mais peu importe!

Non mais je ne le crois pas! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui! C'est qu'un immonde pervers! Un beau pervers certes, mais un pervers quand même. Me faire du pied comme ça à table, devant tout le monde! Non mais c'est pas vrai! Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour mériter ça! Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que je crois que je suis amoureux! C'est pas bon, ohlàlà que c'est pas bon tout ça! Parce que je me connais bien...Je risque de me laisser faire juste parce que j'aurai envie d'être avec lui. En plus je crois...Non, je suis certain à 99,99% qu'il a remarqué qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent. C'est la cata!

Je reste beaucoup de temps allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond blanc a me demander comment faire pour me sortir de cette situation sans trop de soucis. Puis avec un grognement rageur je me lève et pars aux toilettes. J'ai trop réfléchi et je pense qu'un peu d'eau fraîche me fera le plus grand bien. Je traverse les couloirs, croisant des orphelins dont l'âge va de 5 à 15 ans; qui vont se coucher. Personne ne fait attention à moi, et d'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal. Je suis un orphelin comme les autres. Ni plus ni moins. Pendant un court laps de temps j'arrive à me sentir bien ici, j' en oublie même Jimmy. Cependant alors que je viens de finir de me débarbouiller la figure, j'entends deux voix bien connues qui approchent des lieux.

« Le pauvre... » dit Timothée « Franchement Jim tu exagères. »

« C'est pas de ma faute...c'est lui qui est trop craquant. »

Panique à bord! Je ne veux pas, mais alors pas du tout recroiser Jimmy maintenant. Ni une ni deux, je me planque dans l'une des cabine mais ne ferme pas ma porte à clé. Le bruit du mécanisme pourrait trahir ma présence. Ils entrent à présent dans les toilettes.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que...toi et moi c'est fini? » demande Tim.

Mon estomac se tord. Ils sont ensemble? Alors ça veut dire que je n'ai pas de chance avec Jimmy? Mais si Jimmy me fait de telles avances c'est que je lui plais non? Je manque de me gifler violemment. Qu'est-ce que je raconte là? Je ne peux pas être avec lui! Je ne suis pas ce temps, quand je repartirai on ne se verra plus jamais.

« Jim... » j'entends gémir « Ne me touche pas comme ça... »

« Ben quoi... Je te prouve que je tiens encore à toi. » répond Jimmy d'une voix bien suave qui me fait rougir.

« Hummm...Jim...attends...Aaah mais c'est pas vrai tu bandes déjà? »

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Tu m'as toi même fait la remarque tout à l'heure. »

« Oui c'est...vrai m-mais...mmmmm...quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.. »

« C'est l'extinction des feux...qui viendra ici? »

J'entends les petits caractéristiques des baisers papillons sur les lèvres. Le genre de baiser que je ne supporte pas quand les couples s'affichent dans les transports en commun. Quand ils passent tout le trajet à s'embrasser toutes les quarante secondes comme si c'était aussi indispensable que de respirer. Et quand on est seul je pense qu'il n'y a rien de pire; leur comportement sonne comme un : _regardez on est en couple on est heureux on s'aime à la folie._

Un autre gémissement, un peu plus fort celui-là me sort de mes pensées. Timothée n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un de discret. Je n'ai aucunement envie de rester là. Mais que dois-je faire? Je sors ou je ne sors pas? Si je sors ok ils me verront, ils seront gênés mais je ne passerai pas pour un voyeur...même si je n'ai pas voulu me retrouver dans une telle situation embarrassante. Soit je ne dis rien et reste là sans faire de bruit. Le hic c'est qu'une fois qu'ils auront fini et qu'ils iront se coucher ils verront que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, et donc ils me demanderont où j'étais passé. A mon école il m'aurait été facile d'inventer un bobard mais ici... AARG mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi ça m'arrive qu'à moi! Il faut que je me décide vite, plus j'attends et plus ça va devenir difficile de sortir sans trop déranger.

« Tu me traites de pervers mais tu peux parler toi. » dit Jimmy « Je t'ai à peine touché et tu es déjà à ton maximum côté érection. »

Cette fois c'est décidé, je dois absolument sortir d'ici! Ils vont passer à la vitesse supérieure. Après une bonne inspiration je sors de ma planque.

**Chapitre 6: Premières expériences**

**Pov Harry**

Timothée pousse un hoquet de surprise et ôte la main que Jimmy avait mis dans son pantalon. Je vois certes flou mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant.

« Je...je suis désolé... » je bafouille en me dépêchant de sortir mais Jimmy me retient par le bras.

« Attends une minute! » fait-il et je redoute qu'il ne me refasse le portrait pour avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! » je me défends

« Là n'est pas la question: ça te dirait de rester? »

« QUOI? » on s'écrit Timothée et moi

Il plaisante là... C'est pas possible!

« Tu es sérieux Jim? » fait Timothée « Tu veux qu'on fasse un plan à trois? »

« Mais je n'ai aucune expérience! » je dis sans trop réfléchir

« Ben justement... » me susurre langoureusement Jimmy à l'oreille « On va t'apprendre des trucs... »

Je pique un bon fard dans la seconde qui suit. C'est pas que je suis outré par sa proposition, c'est juste que...c'est un peu...beaucoup gênant. Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois avouer.

Premièrement j'ai découvert mon attirance pour les hommes un soir par hasard. Je me promenais dans les couloirs lorsque je suis tombé sur deux garçons qui s'embrassaient dans un coin sombre. Je les ai regardé passer des préliminaires à l'acte en lui-même, complètement fasciné, caché sous ma cape. Les observer m'avait énormément excité et après mon retour dans mon lit je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me satisfaire en m'imaginant être à la place de l'un d'eux.

Deuxièmement... comme la plupart des jeunes de mon âge je suis curieux et j'aimerais bien connaître des choses nouvelles.

« Je ne sais pas trop... » je murmure n'osant pas dire oui et redoutant de dire non.

« Donc ça ne veut pas dire non. » conclut Jimmy « Allez à la chambre on y sera plus à l'aise. »

Je me sens soudainement comme un parfait imbécile. Nous sommes dans le noir, la lumière a été éteinte. Seule subsiste la lumière qui filtre par la fenêtre. C'est une nuit sans lune. Jimmy me fait face et m'enserre par la taille. Timothée quant à lui est derrière moi et m'enlace aussi. J'ai le coeur qui bat de façon désordonnée. J'entends Tim me souffler à l'oreille:

« Ne t'en fais pas...je vais être très doux. Par contre essaye de ne pas gémir trop fort. »

Je m'apprête à bafouiller un _ok_, mais je suis stoppé par Jimmy qui pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me sens lourd comme si mes habits s'étaient soudain transformés en plomb. Ses lèvres sont douces, je sens sa langue glisser lentement sur les miennes me demandant d'ouvrir la bouche. J'accepte et il approfondit le baiser. Il est tendre et lent. De son côté Timothée glisse ses mains sous ma chemise. Elles se dirigent vers mon nombril et tournent autour en une caresse aérienne. Ça me créée des picotements électriques dans tout le ventre. Jimmy passe lentement le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres, les lapent sensuellement. J'hésite sur la marche à suivre. Est-ce que je lui montre que je voudrais un baiser plus poussé là, tout de suite? Ou est-ce que je le laisse faire ce qu'il a envie et me montrer tout ce que je ne sais pas? J'opte pour la seconde option. Un peu tremblant je pause mes mains sur ses hanches et essaye de me détendre. Je me sens trop tendu.

« Détends-toi Harry... » me souffle Timothée à l'oreille alors que ses caresses remontent progressivement vers le haut de mon torse.

La langue de Jimmy se fait plus insistante contre mes lèvres. Docilement je les entrouvre et la laisse entrer. Je pousse un léger gémissement lorsque Timothée me pince les tétons. Pas bien fort, mais je suis juste surpris. Il en dessine le contour avec ses index , appuie légèrement dessus puis les fait rouler entre son pouce et ses index. Un drôle de sensation nait alors et se répercute au niveau de mon aine. Je contracte involontairement mes abdos. Jimmy joue avec ma langue, entamant un ballet des plus éloquent sur ce qui va suivre d'ici quelques minutes. De son côté Timothée délaisse mes bouts de chair pour redescendre vers mon nombril. Du moins je le pensais jusqu'à ce que je le sente déboucler ma ceinture et ouvrir ma braguette. Il glisse une main dans mon pantalon et me taquine à travers le caleçon. Jimmy cesse alors de m'embrasser et vient me lécher le lobe de l'oreille tout en me disant:

« Va t'assoir sur le lit, tu y seras plus à l'aise. »

Timothée cesse ses caresses et m'entraine doucement jusqu'à un des lits. Avant que je puisse m'asseoir dessus il m'abaisse les habits. Je sens le sang affluer aussi bien dans mes pommettes qu'au centre de mes cuisses. Cette position m'intimide aussi bien qu'elle m'excite. Comme mes yeux se sont habitués un peu à l'obscurité je peux voir la forme de Timothée qui se met à quatre pattes devant moi et sa respiration si près de mon aine m'arrache des frissons de plaisir. De savoir ce qu'il va faire dans les secondes qui vont suivre me donne la chair de poule. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens ses doigts glisser le long de mon membre passablement érigé. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça avec deux garçons! Un coup de dents dans ma chair me fait légèrement sursauter puis la seconde d'après c'est sa langue chaude que je sens sur moi. Elle monte vers mon prépuce avant de redescendre avec une cruelle lenteur vers la base. Je me mords une lèvre, c'est troooop bon! Je m'étais imaginé toutes sortes de sensations lors de mes fantasmes mais c'est vraiment meilleur que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé jusqu'à présent. Timothée continue son petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que mon membre est érigé au maximum. Il m'avale alors et je ne peux m'empêcher d'enfouir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. C'est trooooooooooooop bon! Oh mon dieu ce que c'est booon! Je laisse échapper un gémissement comme sa langue tourne autour de ma verge en une pression des plus enivrante. Une de ses mains va saisir mes bourses et les malaxe, pendant que l'autre remonte le long de mon torse pour aller pincer un de mes tétons. Mon esprit semble s'envoler pour planer dans un horizon où seules les délicieuses sensations que Timothée me procure existent. Tout le reste est occulté. Puis soudain, quelque chose m'envoie planer encore plus haut. Timothée s'est mis à gémir en même temps que sa gâterie et les vibrations de sa voix se propagent dans tout mon membre. C'est tout bonnement divin. J'ouvre les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il a. Je distingue la forme de Jimmy qui s'est collé à lui et qui doit certainement le masturber. J'espère qu'il voudra bien me toucher moi aussi après...

Notre partie de dévergondage se prolonge. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de calmer mes ardeurs déjà mises à rude épreuve pour ne pas venir trop vite. Je suis certes un novice en la matière mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me croient précoce. Mais c'est très difficile, la langue de Timothée me paraît brûlante, un vrai brasier qui ne cesse d'entretenir mon désir. Et ses gémissements vibrants, les entendre tout comme les sentir sur mon sexe, ont pour effet de rendre mon corps aussi incontrôlable qu'un volcan qui commence à se réveiller. Je serre les draps du lit, comme si ça allait m'aider à me retenir et je ressens une nouvelle sensation dans mes jambes. C'est à mi chemin entre ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a des fourmis et quand on vient de fournir un gros effort physique.

« Tim...arrête... » je dis alors qu'une onctueuse décharge me traverse les testicules « Je vais venir. »

« J'espère bien. » me répond-t-il en se retirant juste le temps de parler avant de recommencer sa besogne « Ne te retiens pas, viens. »

J'entends Jimmy ricaner et Timothée pousse un gémissement étouffé sur mon membre. Juste après je le sens l'enfoncer profondément dans sa bouche. En fait Jimmy vient de le pénétrer à en juger par ses mouvements. Timothée gémit plus fort et les vibrations qu'il m'envoie ajoutées à ses allées et venues ont raison de moi. Je jouis dans sa bouche, à la fois heureux, comblé mais aussi honteux. En plus il ne crache même pas, il avale le tout sans broncher.

« Je suis désolé... » je bafouille un peu déconcerté par son comportement

« De quoi t'excuses-tu? » demande Jimmy en s'asseyant par terre, entrainant avec lui Timothée « Tu ne l'as pas forcé. »

Ils sont positionnés juste en face de la fenêtre. Jimmy est assis prenant appui sur les bras, Timothée lui tournant le dos. Il s'est complètement débarrassé de ses vêtements au dessous de la taille, et les jambes écartées monte et descend sur le membre de Jimmy laissant de temps à autre échapper un gémissement.

« Tu peux aussi bien nous regarder que participer Harry tu sais. » dit Jimmy d'une voix suave

Dieu merci qu'il fasse nuit car je dois à présent pouvoir rivaliser en couleur avec la plus mûre des tomates. Oh c'est sûr qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé jouer le garçon offensé sonnerait comme une sorte d'hypocrisie ou autre. Je me mordille les lèvres, tenté par l'idée pas catholique de me joindre à eux, et en même temps tiraillé par un soupçon de moralité qui me somme de cesser de me dévergonder. Je décide finalement de laisser mes fantasmes les plus enfouis s'exprimer et m'approche à quatre pattes d'eux. Je donne un coup de langue sur la hampe dressée de Tim.

« Oui s'il te plait...oui! » gémit-il alors je me décide à lui rendre ce plaisir donné tout à l'heure.

Je donne encore quelques brefs coups de langue avant de le prendre entier dans ma bouche. Il gémit plus fort et Jimmy plaque une main sur sa bouche. D'une main je caresse l'intérieure de ses cuisses moites tandis que de l'autre je taquine un téton. Coinçant sa virilité entre mon palais et ma langue, j'entame un mouvement de pompe lent et fort, ponctué de moments où je me contente d'enrouler ma langue autour d'elle. Ses gémissements s'espacent de moins en moins, je le sens se tendre et se cambrer. Je délaisse son téton durci pour pouvoir caresser son entrejambe de mes deux mains. Il accélère ses mouvements de bassin et j'entends Jimmy pousser un bruit rauque ainsi qu'un juron, suivit peu après d'un long soupir.

« Désolé Tim... » s'excuse-t-il en se collant à lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Pas...pas graaave... » tente d'articuler Tim car je n'ai pas cessé mon activité « Aaaaah arrête Harry. »

Je me retire un peu déconcerté. Quoi c'est nul ce que je fais? Mais je me rassure bien vite. Il se relève juste pour pouvoir laisser Jimmy se dégager de sous lui. Puis il se rassied par terre et passe une main douce dans mes cheveux, une invitation silencieuse à recommencer mon oeuvre.

« Je te préviendrai quand tu devras te retirer, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je me remet à la tâche lui arrachant un énième gémissement de plaisir. Il mêle ses deux mains dans ma chevelure me caressant avec douceur. Je retire son membre de ma bouche pour n'y laisser que son prépuce, et le masturbe vigoureusement d'une main. Je promène ma langue de façon légère presque aérienne sur la fente, créant ainsi un contraste avec les mouvements de ma main.

« Oh put... Harry tu es doué... » fait-il et je sens flatté.

Je sens soudain Jimmy venir se coller contre moi par derrière. Il caresse un peu mon dos à travers ma chemise puis l'enlève pour pousser ses lèvres sur ma peau nue. J'en ressens des frissons et mon coeur s'emballe. Ça n'a rien avoir avec un désir sexuel, c'est purement émotionnel: c'est parce que c'est _lui _qui me touche. L'idée que je suis tombé amoureux monte jusqu'à mon cerveau et j'en suis si horrifié que j'en entends même pas Timothée me prévenir de me retirer. Il vient dans ma bouche et c'est au contact de sa semence que je me réveille et me retire...trop tard. J'ai un goût bizarre sur la langue.

« Et bien... » fait Jimmy en me donnant un mouchoir en tissu « Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux pour ta première fois. »

_**Note de l'auteur**_: Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cet ENORME, monstrueux, titanesque, gargantuesque, pharaonique retard... U_U J'ai mis votre patience à rude épreuve je le sais. Mon excuse? OK j'avais des examens mais ce n'est pas tout, je n'avais pas trop d'idées sur comment enchaîner certains passages dans ma scène yaoi et j'avoue je suis assez flemmarde sur les bords... U_U

J'ai été trèèèès flattée d'avoir tant de reviews depuis le début de cette histoire, et j'espère en avoir encore beaucoup ^^

Certains se demandent si le fait que Harry tombe amoureux de Tom va changer quelque chose sur le futur de Voldemort. A cette question je ne répondrais pas mais sachez que j'ai parfaitement mon histoire en tête, que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer et comment l'histoire va se terminer. J'ai prévu environ une bonne trentaine de chapitres.

**Chapitre 7: En attendant Tom Riddle**

**Pov Harry**

J'ai du mal à dormir cette nuit, pour différentes raisons.

D'abord je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens de faire avec eux. Je me sens comme une jeune fille sortant d'un couvent qui se dévergonde. Je suis pour ainsi dire, partagé entre la joie, l'excitation et la gêne.

Deuxièmement je suis inquiet par rapport à ma cicatrice. Le sort jeté pour la masquer prendra fin bientôt, il faudra donc que je passe aux pansements, ce qui ne m'enchante guère. J'ai peur aussi que quelqu'un découvre ma baguette pourtant soigneusement cachée.

Ajouté à cela, les ressors du lit n'arrêtent pas de s'enfoncer dans mon corps. Je suppose que c'est juste une question d'habitude, vu les deux autres dorment comme des loirs.

Et pour combler le tout, alors que je venais de réussir à trouver le sommeil, voilà que je rêve de Voldemort qui m'étrangle. Je me réveille en sueur et, ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite les lieux, je tombe lourdement du lit en me cognant fortement la tête. Par la même occasion, je réveille Jimmy et Timothée.

« C'est rien... » je dis alors que je sens l'un d'eux venir vers moi.

« Dis ça t'arrive souvent de tomber du lit? » demande Jimmy qui s'est déplacé.

« C'est que...y a des fois où je bouge beaucoup. Et en fait mon lit est beaucoup plus grand normalement, c'est juste une question d'habitude. »

« Sinon on te coincera entre l'un d'entre nous et le mur. » dit d'un air narquois Timothée « Ou encore mieux on t'attachera. »

« Bien sûr! » fait Jimmy « Pour que tu le violes en pleine nuit! Pervers va! »

« Oh j'y crois pas! C'est toi qui me dit ça! C'est qui en général qui vient me tripoter la nuit hein? »

« Bah je sais pas moi, le Saint esprit peut-être? » s'amuse Jimmy tandis que je rougis.

Les oreilles d'une pieuse personne auraient sifflées en entendant ce commentaire. Je tâte mon front...une bosse ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition à mon avis.

« Sinon Harry ne t'inquiète pas si parfois la nuit tu sens quelqu'un venir près de toi, ce ne pourra être que cet obsédé sexuel. »

« Non mais c'est quoi cette réputation que tu me fais là? Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge! » proteste Jimmy en me quittant pour aller sur le lit de Timothée; et se coucher sur lui.

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois où tu as outrageusement abusé de moi trois fois en une seule nuit? »

La conversation commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Ils font comme si je n'étais pas là. Bon ok on a fait un truc très intime à trois... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'exposer leur vie sexuelle visiblement _quotidienne_.

« Et toi tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois où tu t'es frotté à moi comme un chien? » continue Jimmy

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon coussin. Ils vont continuer longtemps comme ça à me faire part de leur vie intime? Ou alors comme on a partagé un moment jouissif ensemble ils estiment qu'ils n'ont plus rien à me cacher?

« Ah Harry! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on parle de sexe comme ça? »

« Ben en fait... » je commence hésitant « Non... Mais ça fait juste bizarre. »

« Plus bizarre que de faire un truc à trois avec des mecs? » ironise Timothée « Hé mais, tu ne nous a pas dit comment tu avais trouvé ça! »

Je soulève mon coussin, les yeux écarquillés sur ce qu'il vient de me demander. Ça c'est _vraiment pas_ le sujet de conversation sur lequel j'aime m'étendre avec mes propres amis. Alors eux que je connais à peine...

Dis donc on dit souvent que plus le temps passe, et plus les générations se dévergondent; mais je pense plus que c'est l'inverse. De mon temps les gens étaient beaucoup moins dévergondés! Ou plutôt _sont_ beaucoup moins dévergondés. Ça fait bizarre de parler du futur au passé...

« Harry ne fait pas semblant de dormir... » se moque Jimmy et je sors de mes pensées.

« Je...j'ai pas très envie de... » je commence hésitant sur la suite des mots à employer « Disons que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas parler de ce genre de choses... »

J'entends Jimmy pouffer de rire, toujours juché sur Timothée.

« T'es trop mignon, Harry! » dit-il

« Il n'empêche que, de nous deux c'est toi qui a le plus les hormones en ébullition... » insista Timothée.

Le lendemain, comme je me l'étais promis, je me lève avant les autres pour mettre un pansement sur ma cicatrice. Et pour une fois le hasard a bien fait les choses, je me suis fait une bosse juste dessus. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que ça saignait un peu et le tour sera joué.

Je passe la majeur partie de la journée à aider à diverses tâches. Par exemple, en faisant la vaisselle et la lessive en compagnie de Timothée. C'est pas très difficile, j'y suis habitué avec les Dursley et la retenue récente de Snape.

L'après-midi chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Timothée m'invite à faire un tour en dehors des murs. Nous allons donc nous promener jusqu'au village voisin. Quant à Jimmy il a préféré rester sagement dans le dortoir pour bouquiner.

Je profite de cette promenade pour en savoir en peu plus sur Tom Riddle.

« Quand est-ce que Tom reviendra? » je demande tandis que nous sommes tous deux assis sur un banc.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est quelqu'un de très réservé. Mais…c'est si important que tu le vois au point que tu restes dans cet horrible orphelinat? »

« Oui! Tu sais les affaires de famille...C'est toujours important. Mais si j'avais eu la possibilité de me défiler je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. »

Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule, amicalement.

« D'un côté si tu n'étais pas venu, on ne serait pas rencontré. Tu ne trouves pas ça dommage? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes sur ce que je vais dire.

« Ben...d'un côté si. Mais si je n'étais pas venu, effectivement je ne t'aurais pas rencontré. Cependant je ne l'aurais pas regretté, puisque je ne t'aurais jamais connu. »

Il se met à rire.

« C'est pas faux. Mais ça aurait été dommage quand même! »

Je me met à rire moi aussi. Il est sympa. Ça va faire bizarre de le quitter après.

Je sens déjà un sentiment d'appréhension et de mal aise s'insinuer en moi. Avant même de partir je m'étais dit que je ne devrais en aucun cas m'attacher à des personnes de ce temps. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, une fois qu'on est confronté à la réalité. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui ne s'attache pas. Au contraire cela se fait très facilement..._trop_ facilement. C'est une parfaite capacité pour se faire des amis. Par contre actuellement elle pourrait se retourner contre moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jimmy. A chaque fois que mes pensées dérivent vers lui, je me sens mal. Peut-être qu'en fait c'est tout simplement de l'attirance que je ressens. Mais étant apeuré à l'idée de vraiment l'aimer, je me met à croire que je m'attache plus que du compte?

Le lendemain matin, c'est sortie à la mer. La nouvelle m'enchante. L'air marin ne peut que me faire du bien et me changer les idées. Tout l'orphelinat est en effervescence. Enfin surtout les plus jeunes entre 5 et 12ans. D'après ce que j'ai compris chaque année, une sortie est organisée, grâce aux dons que font des particuliers à l'orphelinat.

La mer ne se trouvant évidemment pas à côté, le voyage se fait en bus. Je trouve le trajet particulièrement éprouvant avec tous ces mômes qui braillent sans cesse. Jimmy semble être de mon avis. Avec moi et Timothée, nous sommes tous les trois à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Je n'aurai jamais de gosse.! » marmonne-t-il alors que à quelques sièges devant deux filles se crêpent le chignon pour une histoire d'amoureux.

« C'est de leur âge. » dit Timothée

« Je ne me rappelle pas à 10ans m'être arraché les cheveux avec toi pour un garçon. »

« De toute manière tu n'aurais jamais fait ça car tu me lorgnais déjà à l'époque. »

« Ne prends pas tes fantasmes lubriques pour la réalité... » ricana Jimmy.

Je souris mais je suis troublé. Quoi? Déjà à 10ans il était sur lui? Ça voudrait donc dire qu'ils ont une relation beaucoup plus profonde que je ne m'étais imaginé...

« Harry à quoi tu penses? » me demande alors Timothée

« Oh à rien! » je me hâte de répondre « C'est juste que j'ai hâte qu'on arrive, les cris des enfants ça va un peu mais à la longue ça me donne la migraine. »

« Comme à tout le monde. » dit Jimmy « C'est pour ça que je dis que j'en aurais jamais. Je les tuerais au bout d'une journée. Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui font un métier où ils sont proches d'eux... Que des fous... »

« Tu n'aimes pas les enfants? » je demande intrigué

« C'est pas que je n'aime pas les enfants. Je les aime...mais de très loin. Quand ils sont au minimum à cinquante mètres de moi, ou derrière une vitrine. »

Timothée éclate de rire.

« Derrière une vitrine! Comme si c'était des poupées! »

« Ben ça devrait l'être! Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas de caprices, si tu les oublies deux jours pas de soucis... »

« Mais c'est con ce que tu dis toi aussi tu as été petit. » je réplique moqueur

« Mais moi j'étais pas chiant! Et je ne chialais pas parce qu'il y avait une momie maléfique dans mon placard, un vampire hémophile sous mon lit ou un rat mutant dans les WC qui n'attendait qu'une chose: que je pose mes fesses dessus pour sauter hors de l'eau et me bouffer! J'ai aussi eu droit à l'oeuf de loup-garou dans les chaussures! »

Les rires de Timothée redoublent, il est plié en deux de rire.

« Un loup-garou dans les chaussuuuuuures! Ahahahaha! »

« Vanessa a toujours eu une imagination débordante, c'est vrai. » continue Jimmy « Mais là...venir me voir à 3heures du mat', les yeux larmoyants en me disant: y a un fantôme au plafond dans le couloir! Ah mais merde quoi! On s'en fout, laisse ce pauvre fantôme tranquille et va te coucher! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le couloir à une heure pareille? » je demande

« Va savoir! J'ai même eu droit une fois aux castors ninja qui crachent de l'acide par les yeux, et qui se tenaient en embuscade devant...je ne sais même plus où tiens! »

Cette fois Timothée manque de s'étouffer tellement il rigole.

« Bref! Moi et les gosses on n'est pas compatibles! »

Nous arrivons enfin après peut-être deux heures de route. L'air marin me fouette le visage et quelques filles s'en plaignent déjà à cause de leurs jupes. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque où l'on est voir une fille avec un pantalon est impossible mais à quoi est-ce qu'elles s'attendaient au juste en venant ici?

Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

« Viens. » me dit Jimmy

« Où est-ce qu'on va? » je demande

« Aux dunes de sables un peu plus loin. » répondit-il « Histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter les cris des autres. »

« Ils sont fous... » j'entends dire Timothée.

Je regarde dans sa direction. Il y a quelques garçons qui ont commencé à se déshabiller pour se jeter à l'eau, malgré les cris de la directrice. La baignade est en effet interdite pour éviter les accidents. Aussi nous n'avons aucune serviette alors je ne vois pas comment ils pourront se sécher.

« Ma foi s'ils aiment se baigner dans une eau à 20° et se faire gronder après c'est leur affaire! » rigole Jimmy. « Allez on y va. »

Je me laisse entrainer vers les dunes de sables qui se trouvent à une centaine de mètres de là. Elles sont envahies de-ci de-là de hautes herbes. Soudain Timothée s'exclame:

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai j'ai oublié mon livre dans le bus! Je reviens! »

Il nous quitte en courant. Un étrange sentiment m'envahi tout à coup. Je suis...seul...et avec Jimmy... Hasard? Coïncidence? Ou plan déjà établi à l'avance? La voix qui trotte dans ma tête me fait savoir que je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de me retrouver seul avec lui. Oh non...Oh non... OH NON! Je sens alors des doigts fins caresser ma joue. Aussitôt elle semble me brûler. Je rougis violemment.

« Ce que tu es terriblement craquant quand tu rougis… » murmure-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement

Je détourne la tête, mais il me prend le menton en coupe et la remet en face de lui. Il approche son visage est si près du mien que je plonge littéralement dans ses yeux noisettes. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort. J'ai la bouche sèche.

« Je…j'ai oublié quelque chose dans le bus moi aussi! » dis-je vivement en tournant les talons.

« Hé, mais attends! » dit-il retenant toujours ma main.

Ramené brutalement en arrière, je pers l'équilibre et nous tombons tous deux par terre. Je me retrouve allongé sur le sable, sur le dos, avec Jimmy à côté de moi.

« Ssssss'il te p-plait…lâ-lâche-moi… » je bégaie complètement paniqué

Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Ce contact me paralyse. Je commence à trembler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te ferai rien. Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. »

Son ton me semble sincère. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai peur, mais de mes sentiments à son égard.

« N-non…lâche-m-m-moi…je-je t'en p-prie… »

Déstabilisé par la peur qui m'envahit, il retire sa main. Je me relève et m'en vais. Je ne cours pas, mais marche d'un pas rapide vers le bus, où la directrice surveille de loin les orphelins.

Je respire longuement tout en me rapprochant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des questions sur le pourquoi du comment de mon rougissement. Je croise Timothée qui revient du bus avec justement quelque chose dans les mains. Donc il n'avait pas menti? Je me suis fait tout un cinema pour rien.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry? » me demande-t-il « T'as oublié un truc aussi? »

« Euh...oui mais enfin non.. c'est... »

Et mince! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? La vérité, à savoir que j'ai eu peur sans raison valable? Ou j'invente un bobard, sauf que Jimmy va le contredire dans l'heure qui va suivre? Timothée semble alors lire en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Non... attends ne me dis pas que tu t'es barré parce que tu as eu les pétoches à l'idée de te retrouver seul avec Jim? » me lance-t-il

« Ben... » je commence et il éclate de rire. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

« Mais si au contraire! On est pas des obsédés Harry, on n'allait pas abuser de toi! Ok, Jimmy n'a pas une petite libido mais ce n'est pas non plus quelqu'un qui va te sauter dessus à la première occasion. En plus dans un endroit pareil avec tous ces gamins dans le coin. »

Je baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas clairement pensé à être _abuser_ dans les hautes herbes, mais je reconnais qu'une vague pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit.

« C'est pas vraiment ça... Je... euh... »

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'indiquant ainsi de ne pas en dire plus.

« C'est bon ne dis plus rien j'ai compris. Tu tombes amoureux de lui! »

« NON! » je cris en sentant que je rougis, encore. « Je t'assure que non! C'est juste…non ce n'est pas de l'amour! Je sais ce que c'est! J'ai déjà aimé et…mais là tout à l'heure j'ai paniqué… »

« Ça va Harry calme-toi. Si tu veux on pourra en parler seul à seul ce soir. Je n'en toucherai pas un mot à Jimmy. »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je suppose que tu préfères rester là? » fait-il constatant que je ne compte pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Je...j'ai pas très envie de...d'être avec lui...enfin à côté de lui. »

Je me vois surtout mal revenir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne m'a rien fait et j'ai réagi comme un parfait idiot. Comment pourrais-je retourner le voir dans l'immédiat? Si j'y retourne maintenant, je sais parfaitement que je garderai la tête basse et n'oserai pas parler.

Tant pis, je décide de ne pas les rejoindre. Je m'assieds dans le sable et préfère regarder les autres enfants jouer et se disputer pour des broutilles.

Le soir, un peu avant le dîner, alors que je suis assis sur mon lit, Timothée entre dans la pièce.

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là. » dit-il en refermant la porte

« En même temps, il n'y a pas trop d'endroit où se cacher ici. » je dis et il rigole

« Pas faux. Bon alors...si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le cœur? » fait-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

« C'est assez confus... »

« Moi, je vais dire ce que je vois: tu n'es pas gêné uniquement parce que Jimmy t'a fait des avances, ou parce qu'on a fait un truc...allez bien cochon à trois! Tu as peur parce que tu tombes amoureux de lui! »

« Non! » je réplique sèchement.

« Harry, tu dois t'en faire une raison: tu l'aimes! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

« Je te dis que non! » je persiste et signe.

« Raaah! » râle-t-il « Mais tu te mens à toi-même! Ce que tu peux être buté! Et puis, je suis certain que tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu rejettes cette idée. Mais c'est pas avec des mots que tu détruiras tes sentiments. Plus tu les combattras et plus ils seront attisés! »

« De toute façon vous sortez ensemble... » je marmonne et il se met à pouffer de rire.

« C'est uniquement sexuel ce qu'il y a entre nous! On est ensemble parce qu'on a personne, c'est tout. Et puis on se connait depuis des années. Comme Jimmy le dit si bien, on est que des _sex friends. _»

Ma jalousie à son égard redescend d'un seul coup.

« C'est vrai? Donc vous n'êtes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre? »

« Puisque je te le dis. Jim est un bon copain et un bon coup au lit, mais je me vois mal finir mes jours avec lui. Je suppose que tu dois avoir aussi de bons amis, que tu adores mais avec qui tu ne pourrais jamais être. »

Je pense en effet à Ron. Je l'adore mais je me vois pas me marier avec. Non, mauvais exemple, je ne pourrais même pas coucher avec lui! Berk! Impossible! Et il sort avec Hermione. Je réfléchis...mais je ne voix décidément pas avec quel ami je pourrai faire ce que Tim fait avec Jimmy.

Timothée passe tout d'un coup ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son front contre le mien.

« Maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu pourrais lui en parler. Parce que je peux t'assurer que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Ça se lit dans ses yeux. »

Je sens un profond sentiment d'allégresse naître en moi. Il y a aurait des possibilités pour que…Mais ma joie repart aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je ne peux pas me permettre de démarrer une histoire d'amour dans ce passé là.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » interroge Timothée tout bas

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps ici. » je fais, le moral au ras des chaussettes

« Lui aussi pourrait ne pas rester longtemps. Les adoptions tombent n'importe comment, tu sais. Je pense qu'il serait dommage que vous vous ignoriez pour si peu. D'accord tu ne seras pas là éternellement et lui non plus; mais ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous reverriez plus jamais. Tu ne vas pas t'évaporer de la surface de la Terre que je sache. Les courriers ça existe, il vous suffira de garder contact si vraiment vous tenez l'un à l'autre. »

Si seulement c'était si facile. Si seulement il savait. Ses mots sont comme des pierres dans ma poitrine. Cet amour à travers le temps est impossible et voué à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencé. Je pense que je ne sortirai pas indemne de ce voyage dans le temps.

**Chapitre 8: Les liens se font**

**Pov Harry**

Je suis dans un cimetière. Il fait sombre, il fait nuit. Le temps est glacial. Venteux. Peut-être même pluvieux. J'ai peur. Je ressens une présence à côté de moi.

« Alors Harry !» dit une voix que je ne pourrai jamais oublier depuis la mort de Cédric « Tu es venu me rendre une petite visite? Comme c'est gentil! »

Il sort de derrière un caveau. Je ne vois pas son visage sous sa capuche, mais je sais que c'est lui. Je recule alors qu'il avance vers moi.

« Allons Harry! Ça ne sert à rien de fuir. Où tu ailles je te retrouverais tôt ou tard. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper! »

Il sort sa baguette et la pointe dans ma direction. Je suis totalement paralysé par la peur. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

« C'est bien Harry » ricane Voldemort « Ne bouges pas-tu me facilites la tâche! »

« Ne le touchez pas! » crie Jimmy surgissant de nul part, et en se mettant entre nous.

« Non! Jimmy! »

« Pauvre idiot! » s'exclame Voldemort en l'envoyant s'écraser contre une pierre tombale « Tu pensais vraiment que je ferais la même bêtise qu'il y a quatorze ans? Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, c'est ça? »

« Jimmy! » je crie en courant vers lui

« Non Harry! Sauves-toi! » me supplie-t-il le visage en sang « Sauves-toi! »

« Comme c'est beau l'amour! » raille Voldemort « Et absolument abjecte! »

Des ronces jaillissent de sa baguette et s'enroulent autour de Jimmy qui hurle de douleur. Puis il me pétrifie et je tombe lourdement sur le sol.

« A présent qu'il n'est plus entre toi et moi, Harry, je vais pouvoir le tuer sans que cela te protège! Vois-tu comme quelque chose d'aussi simple peut détourner la vieille magie! Avada Kedavra!

Le sort frappe Jimmy et sa tête cogne le sol dur. La lumière s'est éteinte dans ses yeux.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! »

« Harry! Réveille toi! Harry!» me crie la voix de Jimmy et j'ouvre les yeux.

D'abord déstabilisé, je finis par reconnaître le dortoir. Je ne suis plus dans le cimetière, plus dans l'atmosphère glaciale.

« Calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve! » me dit-il me caressant le visage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. C'était si réel. Tout jusqu'à la fraîcheur du vent sur ma peau. Ma respiration est erratique.

« De quoi rêvais-tu pour t'agiter à ce point? » me demande Jimmy en s'asseyant sur le lit « J'espère que la directrice ne va pas se ramener. »

Il se met à caresser mes cheveux et ma respiration saccadée se calme au fur et à mesure. J'ai le dos moite, l'angoisse m'a fait transpirer. Timothée qui s'est levé lui aussi, et est venu près de moi, m'essuie le visage en sueur. Puis soudain, sans prévenir une sensation d'immense tristesse s'empare de moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes. Jimmy me sert aussitôt dans ses bras.

« Sssssh! » fait-il « Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

« Tu…tu étais mort! » je réussis à dire entre deux sanglots « Il t'a tué! »

« Qui ça _il_? » demande-t-il

« Mais _lui_! » je dis en pleurant sans pouvoir me retenir.

Jimmy s'allonge sur le lit et me serre contre lui. Mon dos est contre son torse.

« Bon je pense que ça va aller avec toi. » dit Tim à l'intention de Jimmy « Je vais me recoucher. Évitez de faire trop de bruit... »

« Obsédé! » lance Jimmy.

Tim rigole puis éteint la lumière. Je sens le souffle de Jimmy sur mon oreille. Les battements de mon coeur se sont ralentis, et mes tremblements ont cessé. Je n'ai plus peur. Je me sens bien là, tout contre lui.

« Tu vas mieux? » me murmure-t-il au bout d'un moment, en nouant mes cheveux autour de ses doigts

Comme toute réponse, je me tourne pour lui faire face, et me love un peu plus contre lui. Il essuie d'une main le reste des larmes sur ma joue.

Puis il y dépose un chaste baiser. Cette sensation électrise mon corps tout entier. Voyant que j'accepte ce premier baiser, il en dépose un autre sur mes lèvres cette fois. Je soupire d'aise. Il passe sa langue sur mon menton et j'entrouvre mes lèvres lorsqu'il les atteint. Encouragé par mon consentement, il glisse sans aucune hésitation sa langue dans ma bouche et me donne le plus doux des baisers. J'y réponds et il devient encore plus passionné. Je suis sur un nuage. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. C'est si agréable! Si apaisant! Je voudrais tant que cet instant dure pour l'éternité.

Le baiser devient plus profond et je ressens des picotements dans l'estomac. Je place ma jambe sur ses hanches et caresse à mon tour ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

_Alors je rêve, je rêve_

_Qu'un vent d'amour va m'emporter _

_Alors je rêve, je rêve_

_Rien ne pourra m'empêcher _**(1)**

Ce n'est qu'en me réveillant plus tard dans la nuit et en sentant Jimmy contre moi que je commence à réaliser ce que j'ai...Non! Ce que _nous _avons fait quelques heurs plus tôt. J'ai envie de me fracasser la tête contre le mur. Quel con je suis!

Jimmy se serre un peu plus contre moi à cet instant et je sens les larmes venir de nouveau. C'est abominable! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je tente de m'écarter de lui et, oubliant que le lit est à une place, tombe par terre les pieds emmêlés dans le drap.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demande Timothée en se réveillant en sursaut « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Rien » je dis en essayant de démêler le drap de mes pieds« Je suis…tombé »

« Encore? » s'exclame Jimmy lui aussi réveillé « Mais c'est pas possible! Il faut t'enrouler dans du coton où tu vas finir par te tuer! »

J'entends Timothée éclater de rire. Pour sa part, Jimmy m'aide à me relever et me caresse le visage au passage. S'il ne faisait pas aussi noir, j'aurais été gêné que Timothée voit cela. Une fois réinstallé dans le lit, et à nouveau blotti contre Jim, je le sens sceller nos lèvres par un rapide baiser. Je n'arrive pas à le lui refuser. Sur sa lancée il glisse sa main sur mon ventre pour taquiner mon nombril. Un courant électrique voluptueux se propage plus bas, et je m'écarte sentant que je perds le contrôle. Mais il renforce sa prise sur moi. Alors que je me dis qu'il ne me laissera peut-être pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il veut, il cesse tout. Un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, un petit soupir et plus rien. Les minutes passent sans que rien n'arrive. J'entends sa respiration lente et posée. Il s'est endormi... Finalement il voulait juste...un simple câlin? Je soupire. Moi et mes idées tordues!

Bien plus tard, je me réveille brutalement en grommelant. Quelque chose m'a tiré de mon sommeil. Je met quelques secondes à réaliser que Jimmy en est la cause. Il s'est déplacé et est à présent couché sur moi. Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Il le lèche doucement, le mordille également, me procurant ainsi d'agréables frissons. Il place par la suite son genou entre mes jambes et commence à caresser ma virilité en bougeant légèrement. Je veux au départ résister, le rejeter, mais finalement je me dis que pour cette fois encore je pourrai oublier ma quête et profiter de l'instant présent.

J'écarte donc les jambes afin de lui monter que j'accepte ses avances. Devant mon consentement il glisse une main sur mon torse et effleure mes mamelons, sans pour autant délaisser mon cou. Je me mets à le caresser à mon tour, d'abord le dos puis me permet d'aller plus bas, sans qu'il rechigne. Sa virilité se durcie contre ma cuisse et il se relève alors. S'asseyant sur moi il commence à onduler du bassin sur le mien. Je m'accroche à ses hanches en me retenant de ne pas gémir car Timothée est là, tout prés. Oooooh qu'est-ce que c'est bon! Il bouge comme un dieu. J'aimerais tant qu'on soit nus, seuls, et moi en lui. Rien que d'y penser mon désir est attisé. Jimmy ondule de plus en plus vite sur moi. La sensation de ses fesses sur mon sexe, à travers le tissu me rend fou. Ne voulant pas le laisser en reste, j'abaisse l'élastique de son caleçon, libérant son membre et le caresse sur toute sa longueur. Je l'entends soupirer en un souffle.

C'est donc à un acte d'amour silencieux auquel nous nous livrons, à la faveur de la pénombre, se forçant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Au moment où je sens que je ne pourrai plus tenir bien longtemps, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour lui signifier qu'il faut qu'il cesse. Il se déplace un peu pour que son bassin ne touche plus le mien, et abaisse mon caleçon de sorte à libérer mon sexe de sa prison de tissu. Puis il enlève son tee-shirt et le pose sur mon sexe avant de le masturber. Ses mouvements sont rapides. Je me raidis, ne voulant pas faire trop bouger le lit en m'arquant, serre les draps et les mâchoires pour ne pas émettre un son alors que les spasmes de la jouissance me consument littéralement. Je soupire un faible soupir une fois que les dernières traces du plaisir s'en vont, puis me met à rendre à pareil à Jim. Il est tout aussi silencieux que moi, et je regrette qu'on ne soit pas seuls dans la pièce. J'aurai bien aimé l'entendre gémir sous mes gestes ou le voir se tordre de plaisir... Si seulement Tim n'était pas là... Je sens soudainement Jim se raidir, une substance poisseuse se répandant sur mes doigts et le tee-shirt; puis il s'affale sur moi le souffle court. Il me demande un baiser, frottant ses lèvres contre les siennes, que je ne peux lui refuser. Sa langue joue avec la mienne en un ballet des plus sensuels. Après un long moment d'échange où je le laisse mener la danse, nous nous séparons. Il balance sur le sol le tee-shirt souillé puis pose la tête sur mon torse. J'entoure sa taille et lui caresse les cheveux.

Alors que je devrais être heureux, un écrasant et étouffant sentiment de culpabilité s'empare de moi. Je viens de me jeter tête la première dans la gueule béante du loup-garou. Je viens de sceller l'arrêt de mort de ma vie sentimentale. Maintenant que je suis allé si loin, il m'est impossible de faire marche arrière. J'ai envie de m'égorger tant je me hais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Pourquoi je n'ai pas arrêté plus tôt, quand il était encore temps de le faire. Mais la réponse est simple: j'en avais envie...

Le reste de la nuit je le passe totalement éveillé, remuant, ressassant, me remémorant sans cesse les derniers évènements. Ce n'est que lorsque le jour pointe le bout de son nez que je m'endors finalement d'épuisement.

Cependant, il m'est impossible de récupérer complètement car je me fais réveiller par Timothée qui n'arrête pas de me taquiner en me chatouillant.

« Tu fais chier Tim! » je grogne en lui lançant mon oreiller à la figure

« Hé! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières! J'aurais dû te réveiller avec un seau d'eau, tiens! »

Et il grimpe sur moi pour me chatouiller davantage. Je ris tellement fort qu'on frappe à la porte avec les poings.

« Faites moindre de bruit! On vous entend de la cour! »

« Pff! C'est pas drôle! » râle Timothée en cessant de me torturer « Au fait c'était comment hier? »

« Quoi? » je fais étonné, mais redoutant la suite de la conversation.

« Je veux dire cette nuit avec Jim? » dit-il avec un sourire goguenard

Je deviens aussitôt rouge tel une écrevisse.

« Tu…tu nous a entendu? » je fais en voulant me cacher dans un trou de souris

« Non mais je m'en suis douté. Tu sens le sexe. Je veux dire, il y a une odeur de sperme au niveau de ton ventre. Donc j'en ai conclu que tu avais…Ou alors j'avais une autre hypothèse; comme quoi tu t'étais satisfait tout seule. Mais en prononçant le _nous _tu as raillé cette possibilité! Alors c'était comment? »

« B-bien. » je réponds en trouvant tout à coup très intéressant de faire le lit

« Bien? » répète-t-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Jimmy est doué dans ce domaine! Et tu me dis que c'était bien? Normalement ce sont les termes génial, trop bon, extase qui viennent à l'esprit! »

« Tu sais on a fait que se...masturber l'un et l'autre, ni plus ni moins. »

Il semble être désappointé, car il affiche une mine d'enfant boudeur.

« Aaah...Et c'était tout? »

« Oui. »

Il souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais en étant à côté de nous? » je lance ahuri par son comportement

Il reprend aussitôt un air des plus sérieux.

« C'est vrai... » réalise-t-il « J'étais là...Mais sinon vous l'auriez fait hein?Tu serais allé jusqu'au bout si je n'avais pas été présent? »

Sa dernière phrase était une affirmation, plus qu'une question. Je ne réponds pas dans l'immédiat car je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi y répondre. Tim semble encore une fois deviner mes pensées.

« Tu as encore peur de tes sentiments pour lui, c'est ça? » me murmure-t-il avec compassion, une main sur l'épaule

« Je n'aurais pas dû…c'était une énorme…connerie! Je me suis comporté comme un abruti… »

**Pov Tom**

Posté contre la porte du dortoir entrouverte, j'écoute la conversation et regarde la scène en même temps. Timothée enlace Harry qui paraît être sur le point de pleurer. A vrai dire, j'ignore pourquoi il est aussi distant avec moi. A la plage je l'avais effrayé sans le vouloir. J'ai pensé qu'il devait se dire que je ne voulais que lui _rentrer dedans, _et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était enfui.

Finalement je découvre en lui un garçon troublé, combattant son attirance pour moi. Pour ma part, ce côté mystérieux m'a attiré dés les premières heures. Tout comme sa figure d'ange que je voudrais graver dans du marbre tant elle est pure et belle.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis » avoue-t-il à Timothée « je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Ses yeux sont embués. Timothée le prend dans ses bras et il se laisse aller sur ses épaules. Je m'en vais, estimant en avoir assez vu et entendu. Ainsi donc il ne sait plus où il en est…Très intéressant! Il suffirait que je lui dise qu'il me plait et il me tomberait dans les bras comme une groupie face à son chanteur préféré!

Je pars me mettre à table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me sens soudainement d'une humeur joviale. Tim et Harry ne tardent pas à venir, et celui-ci a le malheur de se mettre en face de moi. Je m'amuse donc à caresser son entrejambe avec mon pied. Son teint écarlate pour la cause a vite fait de m'exciter également. Quelle beauté insolente! Pas étonnant que j'en rêve la nuit. Et ses yeux…ce vert envoûtant! J'adore! Il me fait d'ailleurs penser à cette bague que j'ai prise à un élève en échange d'un service rendu.

Elle était trop belle, trop Syltherin pour le Ravenclaw **(2) **qu'il était, avec son émeraude et son argent massif. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix le pauvre, c'était la bague ou la distribution dans toute l'école de photos le montrant en pleine masturbation. En tant que préfet en chef, ça ne lui aurait pas été des plus favorables.

Harry serre tout d'un coup mon pied dans sa main et y plante ses ongles pour me forcer à arrêter. Il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire cette fois-ci. C'est ça, vas-y! Résiste-moi, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'acculer contre un mur et de te faire hurler de plaisir!

Demain soir, il y a une fête au village d'à côté. Comme à l'accoutumé Tim et moi allons faire le mur, et on va emmener Harry. J'ai bien envie de prendre du bon temps avec lui. Mon pantalon se fait étroit rien qu'en y pensant. J'ai hâte d'y être!

Jamais un garçon ne m'a autant obsédé que lui. Je dois avouer que ça me fascine autant que ça me déplait. Cet attachement me semble trop profond pour être simplement anodin. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. L'amour n'apporte jamais rien de bon...il suffit de penser à ma pauvre mère. L'amour est une plaie, un mal qui n'apporte que souffrance et malheur.

**(1) chanson **_**je rêve**_** tiré de l'album ****Humaine**** de Hélène Ségara**

**(2) Ravenclaw c'est Serdaigle dans la version française. **

**Chapitre 9: La fête du village**

**Pov Harry**

Je suis adossé contre le chêne de la cour, le fameux chêne sous lequel Jimmy m'a trouvé. Je ne sais absolument plus quoi faire. Si j'avais su que je tomberais amoureux d'un gars, j'aurai demandé à remonter le temps simplement au moment où Cédric et moi nous sommes emparés du trophée.

Mais en y repensant ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Mes parents seraient toujours morts, ainsi que les précédentes victimes de Voldemort.

« Tu as une minute? » j'entends Jimmy murmurer et je sursaute sur le coup de la surprise. « Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« C'est rien. »

Il se place à côté de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je me sens rougir. J'espère qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs. Je ne sais pas trop quelle l'image les gens de cette époque ont de l'homosexualité.

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille et son souffle me donne chaud « Tu me plais Harry. »

« Ce…c'est vrai? » je bégaie et il m'embrasse tendrement

Je me sens fondre. Je me sens si bien. Une vague odeur de bois de santal vient taquiner mes narines, son shampoing sans doute. Il rompt les baiser et me caresse les cheveux.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Il me tend un coffret. Je l'ouvre et en sors une bague. Je la mets à hauteur de mes yeux pour mieux la voir. Elle est d'argent massif, représentant un ange aux ailes déchirées et tenant dans ses mains une émeraude.

« Elle est… magnifique Jim. » je murmure complètement émerveillé

« Et je te l'offre! » dit-il en collant son front contre le mien

« Elle a dû te coûter une fortune! » je m'exclame sentant mon coeur battre à tout rompre.

« L'amour n'a pas de prix, tu devrais le savoir. » dit-il et il me la passe au doigt

Là je dois dire que je suis touché. Je dirais même profondément touché. Et également rouge comme une écrevisse. Oh Seigneur! Il ma offert une _bague_! C'est pas n'importe quoi! C'est vraiment une preuve d'amour!

« Il y a une fête demain soir au village. Ça te dit d'y aller? » me demande-t-il avec douceur

« Oh oui! Je veux bien! » je réponds tout émoustillé.

« Parfait. » dit-il en unissant nos lèvres une dernière fois avant de partir.

Je suis surexcité comme une puce dopé aux hormones de croissance. _Il m'a offert une bague_! Il a dû utiliser toutes ses économies ou peut-être qu'il a pris un crédit de je ne sais pas combien de mois! C'est certain qu'il prend notre relation au sérieux!

C'est décidé je change ma mission. Je ne vais pas me contenter de tuer Tom. Je vais également demandé à Jimmy de venir avec moi. Il m'aime. Il dira forcément oui! Pourvu qu'il accepte mes pouvoirs magiques. Pourvu qu'il ne me rejette pas. Mais non...Je ne dois pas m'en faire. S'il est capable de dépenser une fortune pour m'offrir une bague, il est capable de m'accepter tel que je suis. Et n'oublions pas qu'il n'a pas de famille ici, par conséquent ça ne devrait pas le déranger de partir pour une autre époque.

Ooooooh! Je suis tellement heureux! Je vais bientôt vivre chez mes parents, comme une garçon normal. Peut-être même que j'aurai une sœur ou un frère!

Je passe le reste de la journée à m'occuper des plus petits, faire la vaisselle et le ménage. C'est la première fois que ces corvées me semblent agréables à effectuer. Je me sens léger comme un oiseau en apesanteur. Rien ne peut enrailler ma machine de la bonne humeur.

Je ne revois pas Jimmy de la journée, ce qui me chagrine un peu car j'aurais bien aimé qu'on se bécote.. Remarquez...j'ai tellement de boulot que je n'aurais pas pu tout finir à temps, si j'étais parti le rejoindre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque tout est enfin terminé, ma seule envie est de me prélasser sur mon lit et d'attendre le dîner. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir lorsque Timothée entre dans ma chambre.

« _Bonjour Monsieur_! » fait-il en français en s'asseyant sur le lit **(1)**

« Mff! » je réplique l'esprit engourdi « Vu l'heure qu'il est c'est _bonsoir_ qu'il faut dire. »

«_ Oh je suis désolé. _» fit-il « Je vois qu'il te l'a donné. »

Il désigne la bague à mon doigt.

« Oui » j'avoue en rougissant comme une collégienne romantique

« Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il a trouvé la personne idéale! Il n'y plus que moi qui soit seul maintenant! »

Il rit en parlant et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« C'est la bande à Jason qui va en faire une tête! » continue-t-il songeur

« Pourquoi? C'est qui eux? »

« Des amis. On se retrouve à chaque fête du village. Ce sont des gars et des filles qui ont tous des penchants homo voire bisexuels. On aime rester entre nous car comme tu le sais, les homophobes sont partout. On se raconte les choses importantes qui ont eu lieu, on boit un peu, sans excès et quelques fois certains vont à l'écart se faire des câlins, voire plus. »

« Et…vous faites des fois des orgies entre mecs? » je demande

« Non! Quand même! Les gays ne sont pas tous vicieux comme le pensent la plupart des gens. D'ailleurs la pénétration n'est pas pratiquée par tous. Par exemple Mike, que je te présenterai, ne la pratique jamais. Même moi je n'en suis pas spécialement fan. Comprend bien que quand je dis pénétration, j'entends avec le pénis, car les doigts me suffisent. »

« Ça fait mal? » je fais très intéressé par ce qu'il me dit.

« Ça dépend des personnes. Mais c'est certain que la première fois tu souffres plus que tu ne ressens du plaisir. Mieux vaut donc que ton partenaire ne soit pas brutal et compense la douleur par une gâterie ou un truc similaire. Il vaut mieux y aller lentement, prendre plusieurs minutes pour pénétrer que d'y aller d'un seul coup comme un bourrin. »

Je soupire d'appréhension. Il est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question de comment se passe la sodomie. Ça commence à me faire peur. Tim semble lire dans mes pensées car il s'empresse d'ajouter:

« Ne t'en fais pas. Si on fait tout avec douceur et patience, ça se passera bien. Et puis si Jim t'a offert cette bague ce n'est pas pour rien. Il t'aime, et lorsqu'on aime, on fait tout pour l'autre. »

Il a raison. Je me fais trop d'histoire et je me fait peur tout seul. Soudain une autre question me vient .

« Il ne faut pas demander une autorisation pour sortir? » je demande et il éclate de rire

« Quelle autorisation? » raille-t-il « On fait le mur! Mrs Cole n'a jamais voulu que nous sortions après 22 heures. »

« Quoi? » je m'affole « Et vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre? »

« Non, on est trop malins! » se vante-t-il en examinant ses ongles «Je devrais les couper tiens… »

« Allez vas-y! » m'encourage Jimmy en attrapant ma main pour m'aider à gravir le mur

Il fait nuit noire, et avec Tim nous nous apprêtons à partie à la fête. Je descends du mur sans dommage, grâce aux bras de Jimmy ,et soit dit en passant, il profite de l'obscurité pour m'embrasser tendrement et caresse brièvement ma verge à travers la pantalon. Quel obsédé!

« On sera bientôt seuls. » me murmure-t-il pendant que Timothée escalade le mur à son tour « Rien que toi et moi. »

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Il ne voit pas mes pommettes s'embraser. Car je sais _déjà_ ce qu'il entreprend de me faire une fois qu'on sera seuls.

« C'est bon on peut y aller. » dit Timothée qui vient descendre du mur.

Jimmy me serre contre lui et n'arrête pas de déposer des baisers sur ma joue tout au long du parcours. Il est si gentil et si amoureux. Je ne devrais peut-être lui avouer ma véritable nature avant qu'on fasse l'amour, où même dés maintenant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations je décide de me lancer. Je l'arrête dans sa marche.

« Jimmy. Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer et je préfère le faire avant que…que tu ne regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi. »

« Vas-y Tim, on te rejoint! » lui lance-t-il avant de me caresser les cheveux « Je t'écoute. »

Sa voix est douce et envoûtante. Elle est chaude et pleine de gentillesse.

« Alors voilà… » je commence d'une voix tremblante « Premièrement…il faut que tu saches que... Enfin tu sais que je suis venu pour Tom. Et...si c'était pas si important que ça je serais reparti en laissant une simple lettre. C'est vraiment grave ce que…enfin il va se passer des choses et…Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

Je me mords la lèvre, nerveux. J'arrive pas à trouver les mots exacts, et je m'embrouille les méninges.

« Je…je t'aime! C'était pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de toi! Et je…quand Tom sera revenu je devrais partir…on ne se verra plus! Mais moi je t'aime et… »

Je n'arrive plus à parler correctement et par-dessus le marché une boule se forme dans ma gorge. C'est vraiment douloureux comme vérité. Jimmy passe ses doigts sur ma joue avant de se ruer sur mes lèvres. Ma peine redouble d'intensité lorsqu'il me sert avec possessivité contre lui.

« Alors je partirai avec toi. » dit-il une fois le baiser rompu « C'est possible, non? »

« Ou…oui. Mais tu…tu ne sais pas ce qui je suis réellement et… »

« Je m'en fous! » s'écrie-t-il « Que tu sois un violeur en série, un tueur à gage ou une créature démoniaque, je m'en fiche royalement! Je sais que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu m'aimes! Tout comme je sais que tu soufres depuis que tu as compris tes sentiments à mon égard! Mais je te le répètes… » il baisse la voix et colle mon front au sien. « Je-m'en-fous! Fais ce que tu as à faire avec Tom, le reste importe peu! »

**Pov Tom **

Il se met à renifler. Il faut dire que moi-même je m'épate parfois avec mon talent de comédien. Et pour donner plus de force à mes propos je l'embrasse avec passion. Il s'accroche à moi tandis que ses jambes le lâchent. _Parfait!_ Il est prêt à tout accepter de moi!

Je nous allonge sans cesser de l'embrasser. J'avoue que ses lèvres sont bien douces et agréables à goûter. Je glisse ma main sur son entrejambe et en caresse la bosse qui commence déjà à se former. Il gémit et ondule du bassin attisant ainsi mon propre désir. Je baisse la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et après avoir libérer membre tendu, le caresse sur toute sa longueur. Ce qu'il peut être naïf cet idiot! Il est d'une beauté certes angélique, mais côté intelligence c'est pas du tout ça…et ça m'arrange!

Je cesse de cajoler sa virilité pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise, qui est en fait la mienne. En effet Timothée et moi nous lui avons prêter nos vêtements pour éviter qu'il ne se trimbale avec ses seuls habits. Je passe ma langue sur un téton qui ne tarde pas à durcir, avant de l'aspirer. Les mains de Harry s'agrippent à mes cheveux et il se met à haleter. Mon désir pulse de plus en plus fort entre mes jambes, mais je dois faire preuve de patience comme un véritable amoureux et ne rien réclamer. Je me remets à caresser son sexe avec plus de force, sans délaisser ses tétons. Il gémit un peu plus fort cette fois. Je décide de jouer un peu avec son membre. J'alterne caresses aériennes et lentes, et caresses appuyées et rapides. Je le rends littéralement fou.

« J…Jim… » fait-il au bout d'un moment la respiration saccadée « Je…je vais bientôt… »

Je sors mon mouchoir de ma poche et le pose sur son prépuce en reprenant mes allées et venues. Il vient rapidement en gémissant mon nom, ce qui me fait sourire. Je m'écarte de lui, mais reste à genoux. Après s'être relevé à son tour, il pose ses mains sur mon pantalon.

« Harry! » je lui dis en lui retirant ses mains « Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai fait plaisir que tu dois te sentir obligé de me rendre la pareille! »

« Je veux seulement te remercier. » fait-il en déboutonnant mon pantalon et je me retiens pour ne pas ricaner. Il est si facile à embobiner! _Comment peux-tu être aussi exécrable! _Je chasse vite fait ma conscience. Harry vient de commencer à parcourir ma verge de sa langue chaude. Je soupire et savoure les décharges de plaisir qu'il crée en moi.

« Pour un débutant en la matière je te trouve doué. » je chuchote en caressant ses cheveux.

« Timothée m'a donné des conseils. » avoue-t-il

Ah là là! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour moi ce naïf! _Tu devrais avoir honte de toi!_ Je fais taire ma conscience une nouvelle fois et me concentre sur le plaisir que Harry me donne. Il est prêt à consentir à tout ce que je lui ferai. Je suis certain que si je lui demandais de tuer quelqu'un pour moi il le ferait sans aucune hésitation. Du bout de sa langue il fait le tour de mon prépuce avec une extrême lenteur, puis redescend tout doucement vers la base de mon sexe, avant de remonter à nouveau au sommet. Il répète ainsi ce geste inlassablement, jusqu'au moment où il se décide à me prendre en entier. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de contentement. C'est vraiment divin.

Il ne se retire même pas lorsque je lui dis que je vais venir. Mais de toute manière...s'il avait voulu se retirer je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire! Je le regarde avaler ma semence et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Quel stupide garçon!

Après qu'il se soit vaguement essuyé les lèvres avec sa manche, nous reprenons la route vers le terrain vague où des tentes ont été dressées pour la fête.

« Ah! Vous voilà enfin! » s'exclame Timothée quand il nous voit « Vous avez fait des choses pas catholiques hein? Avouez-le! »

Il est accompagné de Mike, ce brun de dix huit ans que je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment apprécier. Sûrement parce que lui-même m'a toujours regardé d'un mauvais œil depuis qu'il sait que Tim et moi couchons régulièrement ensemble.

« Il n'y a pas que le cul dans la vie! » je réplique moqueur.

« Ouais ouais c'est ça... Alors Harry, voilà Mike dont je t'ai parlé hier; Mike voici Harry. » dit Tim

« Salut. » fait Mike et il colle son visage à celui de Harry « Tim m'a dit que tu étais myope comme une taupe, alors comme ça tu sais à quoi je ressemble. »

Harry rit et je fronce des sourcils. S'il croit pouvoir me le piquer par vengeance il se trompe! J'attends que mon ange ait été présenté à toute la bande à Jason puis lui propose de manger, mais surtout de boire. Je lui fais tester de nombreuses boissons en lui assurant qu'il ne sera que dans un faible état d'ébriété, ce qui est totalement faux cela va de soit! Je m'amuse également à le mettre au défi de boire le plus vite possible un certain nombre de verres. Au bout d'une heure et quart, il titube puis tombe dans mes bras. C'est le moment! Je l'emmène à l'écart de la fête derrière des buissons, assez éloignés pour qu'on soit tranquille. Je distingue un peu son visage grâce à la lumière de la lune.

« Jim… » gémit-il les yeux à demi clos

« Je suis là Harry. » dis-je d'une voix rassurante et en lui caressant les cheveux. « Excuse-moi de t'avoir surestimé. Tu ne tiens pas tant à l'alcool que je le croyais. »

« C'est rien. »

Je me penche sur lui et embrasse avec tendresse son visage tout en commençant à lui enlever le pantalon.

«Jim ... assiste ...»

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je te promets de te faire vivre la plus belle des soirées. »

Il soupire et me laisse faire. Je déboutonne complètement sa chemise et lui enlève caleçon et pantalon. Je décide de ne pas prendre la peine de l'exciter. Le plus important c'est mon plaisir et non le sien. _Ne fais pas ça! _J'ôte le bouchon de la petite fiole de lubrifiant que j'ai apporté et m'en met sur les doigts. _Arrête! _Je retourne Harry à présent inconscient sur le ventre. _C'est du viol pur et simple!_ J'introduis un doigt en lui sans qu'il n'ait la moindre réaction. _Tu abuses de lui et profite de ses sentiments! Il t'aime sincèrement et toi tu t'apprêtes à le violer sans état d'âme! _Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il pourra penser lorsqu'il réalisera ce qu'il se sera passé. Et puis ça lui servira d'expérience pour l'avenir. _Tom…Tu refuses de l'admettre mais il ne te laisse pas indifférent…_J'enfonce un second doigt en lui. _Tu vas le regretter après. Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. _Je remets du lubrifiant sur mes doigts et introduis un dernier doigt en Harry. _Arrête enfin! Tu pourrais attendre qu'il soit conscient!_ Pour que je me tape des cris d'animal blessé? Merci bien! Là au moins je peux agir tranquillement. Je le remets sur le dos et me positionne au dessus de lui. Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Je ne vois pas ses émeraudes cependant... son regard me tétanise littéralement et un horrible sentiment de dégoût s'empare de moi, me coupant ainsi toute envie. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pleinement conscient de ce qui lui arrive mais je ressens comme un blocage. _Parce que même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte tu ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. _Il referme les yeux. Je regarde sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser calmement, sa figure adorable avec ses traits masculins, qui commencent leur apparition. Il est…tellement…Mon cœur s'affole tout d'un coup. Finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas mauvais d'attendre qu'il émerge pour le prendre.

Je lui remet sous vêtement et pantalon, reboutonne un peu sa chemise; et me décide à attendre.

La fête est finie depuis je ne sais combien de temps lorsque je le sens bouger.

« Comment tu te sens? » je demande en lui enlevant les herbes qu'il a dans les cheveux.

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête...si je la bouge trop vite. » répond-t-il d'une petite voix « Où suis-je? »

« Toujours à l'endroit où la fête a eu lieu. »

Il se redresse en position assise et pousse une exclamation en tâtant ses habits.

« Est-ce qu'on l'a fait? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. » j'avoue sans le regarder

« Tu n'as pu ou tu n'as pas voulu? » demande-t-il

« Je n'ai pas voulu. » j'avoue et il se serre contre moi, me faisant frissonner.

« N'importe qui aurait profiter de la situation, mais pas toi. Et puis tu es resté prés de moi tout ce temps, en attendant que je me réveille! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Jimmy... »

« Non, je ne suis pas comme tu le penses! » je tranche gêné « J'allais vraiment le faire! Mais au dernier moment je n'en ai plus eu envie! »

« D'accord…mais au final tu n'as pas abusé de moi! Donc peu importe ce que tu avais l'intention de faire…puisque tu ne l'as pas fait! »

Il ajoute à ses propos un baiser qu'il dépose sur ma joue. J'ai la nausée. Il me voit comme quelqu'un de bien! S'il savait! Je lui dirais ne serait-ce que le quart de toutes les choses mauvaises que j'ai faites et il ne vouait plus jamais me parler. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, heureusement que la nuit masque mon visage. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne suis plus comme avant. Je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout!

**(1) N'oublions Pas Que Nos Chers héros SONT Brittish ^ ^ Donc, ils parlent très bien l'anglais! ****XD**

**Chapitre 10: Rufus**

**Pov Harry**

« Oh oui Jim…oui encore » je gémis comme il me pénètre de ses doigts.

On était sur le chemin du retour lorsque je me suis dis je devais profiter de ce moment où on était seul. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien qu'on fasse l'amour avant de rentrer. Il n'a pas hésité longtemps à dire oui.

Je me retrouve à présent sur le ventre, jambes écartées avec une main de Jimmy sur mon sexe au garde à vous et l'autre entre mes fesses relevées. Il me prépare depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il est doux, patient, attentif à mes moindres gestes qui montreraient que j'ai mal.

« Dis-moi lorsque tu es prêt. » me souffle-t-il et je hoche positivement de la tête.

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » dis-je ne ressentant plus qu'une sensation de gêne au niveau de mon intimité.

A ma grande surprise, au lieu de se placer derrière moi, il s'allonge à mes côtés sur le dos et me demande de venir sur lui.

« Il vau mieux que ce soit toi qui mène les opérations. » me fait-il

« Je…je ne sais pas si… » je bafouille pas à l'aise du tout.

C'est ma première fois, je n'y connais pas grand chose en position du kamasutra. Comment pourrais-je bien mener les opérations!

« C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi! » insiste-t-il en caressant mon visage « Tu peux faire tout à ton rythme comme tu le sens, en fonction de ta douleur. »

J'esquisse un sourire, même s'il ne peut bien le voir; et me met à le chevaucher. j'applique du lubrifiant sur son membre et me positionnant dessus le fait lentement entrer en moi. Il est vrai que ça fait mal au début. Je me crispe un peu redoutant soudain d'aller plus bas. Ça fait bizarre... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

« Doucement Harry. » me souffle Jimmy en me caressant le torse « Ne te presse pas, prends-ton temps »

Je l'écoute et descends petit à petit sur son membre. J'y vais lentement, quand soudain je me crispe une nouvelle fois. Mais pas de douleur, son gland vient de heurter un endroit que je soupçonne être la prostate. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » fait Jimmy « Tu as touché ta prostate? »

« Oui, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi délicieux comme sensation. »

Il rit doucement. Je commence à effectuer des allées et venues, qui se font plus longues au fur et à mesure que son sexe s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en moi. Jim souffle de plus en plus fort. Je suis conscient de la frustration qu'il doit ressentir car je met du temps à le mettre entièrement en moi. Je ne ressens pas beaucoup de douleur, c'est plus de l'inconfort qu'autre chose. Il faut dire qu'il m'a bien préparé pendant de longues minutes.

Une fois que son sexe est complètement entré en moi, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. J'avais peur de pas pouvoir y arriver ou d'être dégouté de la sodomie. En plein acte j'aurai eu l'air fin.

« Tu vas bien Harry? » me demande Jimmy

« Oui ça va. »

Il pose une main sur ma verge érigée et y applique un mouvement de va-et-viens lent et appuyé; tandis que son autre main va se placer sur une de mes hanches. Je me penche vers son visage, joins mes lèvres aux siennes et entame un mouvement du bassin incertain. Aux gémissements étouffés qui résonnent contre ma bouche je comprends que je fais bien les choses. Je me met à onduler longuement sur lui, avançant, reculant, enfonçant, retirant sa virilité éprouvée par de longues minutes d'attentes.

« Alors comment tu trouves ça? » me demande Jim

« C'est troooooooooop booooon! » j'avoue en augmentant la vitesse de mes mouvements.

C'est un plaisir extatique, comme je n'en ai jamais ressenti de tel. Le frottement de son sexe contre ma prostate m'envoie de véritables électrochocs de plaisir. Ajoutés à ses mouvements fluides de poignets je sens que je ne vais pas tenir plus de 5 minutes.

Soudain Jimmy se relève et me pousse légèrement pour me signifier de me décoller de lui. Il m'allonge sur le dos et se positionnant entre mes jambes, surélève mon bassin.

« Dis-moi si je vais trop vite. » souffle-t-il avant d'entrer en moi doucement.

Je me cambre de plaisir dès qu'il heurte ma prostate. Je noue mes jambes à sa taille et m'accroche à ses épaules . Encouragé par ce geste, il me pénètre un peu plus brutalement et recommence à caresser ma virilité. Je me perds littéralement dans ce désir ardent.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il prétend ne pas être un type bien. Il est doux, attentif à mon désir, nullement égoïste, et m'a offert une bague en preuve d'amour. Comment pourrait-il être mauvais? Il n'est pas comme Tom Riddle! Non, je ne dois pas penser à ce sale type! Je dois profiter de ce moment magnifique que je passe avec Jim. Ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce plaisir qui m'incendie les reins et qui augmente de plus en plus. Oublier Tom Riddle, oublier ma mission, tout…juste pour le temps où Jim œuvre en moi. Je gémis de douleur et enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules comme il va un peu trop vite.

« Désolé. » murmure-t-il en ralentissant le mouvement, puis il m'embrasse et me caresse les cheveux.

**Pov Tom**

Je me sens si bien comme ça, en lui, le possédant avec douceur…quoique je voudrais bien le faire avec violence. Il est tellement étroit! C'est vraiment trop bon! Ses chairs m'emprisonnent au point que même en ayant ralenti la cadence, je me sens prêt à exploser à tout moment. Harry semble prêt à jouir. Je pince son prépuce et il gémit longuement, avant de s'arc-bouter.

« Jim...Jim...Jim... » ne cesse-t-il de répéter inlassablement.

J'accélère mes mouvements de main. Encore quelques allées venues et il vient dans un grognement inarticulé. Quelques spasmes pendant quelques secondes encore et il se laisse aller sur le sol après un soupir d'aise. Son souffle est court.

« Wooh... » dit-il

« C'était bon? » je demande connaissant pertinemment la réponse à l'avance « Tu as pris ton pied? »

« C'était tout simplement divin, Jim. »

Je le sens caresser mes cheveux. Je souris et me remet à le pénétrer. Son étroitesse et le fait de m'être retenu aussi longtemps ont vite raison de moi. Je me retire de justesse pour ne pas venir en lui, je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait, et laisse ma semence se répandre sur le sol. Je suis à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime. »

La phrase vient de jaillir de sa bouche, brisant ainsi le silence qui venait de s'installer. Je suis tout chamboulé. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ces mots. Il se met à genoux et caresse ma joue.

« Je t'aime. » répète-t-il

Je reste sans voix. Que suis-je sensé dire? Je t'aime aussi? Les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. Il se penche et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Harry... Je... » je bafouille mal à l'aise. « Merci de me dire ça...mais tu sais... «

Il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« C'est bon j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Tu me le diras quand tu t'en sentira capable. »

Il se colle contre moi, et m'enlace tendrement. J'ai la gorge sèche. Dire _je t'aime_ c'est trop pour moi. C'est pas mon genre. Et dire ces mots, c'est être vulnérable. J'ai pas envie d'être vulnérable.

Nous restons un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Puis nous nous décidons à rentrer à l'orphelinat. Il est prés de cinq heures du matin lorsque nous franchissons la porte du dortoir. Timothée dort profondément. Harry me propose timidement qu'on dorme ensemble et je n'arrive pas à dire non. Nous mettons nos lits côte à côte et enroulons un drap que nous posons entre eux, pour éviter d'avoir mal le fer au milieu. Harry se blottit contre moi une fois notre lit deux places improvisé et caresse mes cheveux, nouant ses doigts autour d'eux.

« Il est huit heures. » j'entends dire et on me secoue légèrement « Waouh…Tu as de ces cernes! »

Je soupire et découvre Timothée en ouvrant mes paupières bien lourdes. J'ai dormi à peine trois heures, tu m'étonnes que j'ai des cernes. Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry toujours collé à moi, et rougis, gêné que Tim m'ait vu comme ça. Il a alors son célèbre rictus moqueur devant mes joues empourprées.

« Je voudrais tant avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Bon sinon, tu veux que je dise à Mrs Cole que tu as besoin de repos? »

« Oui, t'es sympa. Et mets-nous de côté des trucs à manger. Allez bonne nuit. »

Il dépose un bref baiser sur ma joue et s'en va. Je referme les yeux et retourne dans les bras de Morphée. Je dors jusqu'aux alentours de onze heures trente et Harry jusqu'à midi.

« Bonjour mon ange. » dis-je en plongeant dans ses yeux verts et il sourit. « Tu as bien dormi? »

« Oui, et j'ai passé une excellente soirée! » fait-il en s'étirant « Mais j'ai mal à la tête... »

Je souris. Vu tout ce qu'il s'est enfilé comme alcool c'est normal...Même si c'est un peu de ma faute. _Juste un peu?_ Ricane une voix dans ma tête.

Quelques jours passent. Jours durant lesquels moi et Harry restons constamment ensemble. Plus d'une fois je me dis que je devrais lui avouer que je suis Tom. Et à chaque fois je me défile; ce qui me vaut de plus en plus souvent les regards lourds de Timothée.

Mais Harry aussi doit avoir ses petits secrets, et je ne le harcèle pas pour qu'il me les avoue; donc on est quitte. A un moment je me suis dit que puisqu'il était de ma famille, ce qu'il prétend être, notre relation est de ce fait incestueuse. Que va-t-il penser quand je lui avouerai que je suis le Tom qu'il cherche depuis le début? Va-t-il me rejeter et me haïr? D'ailleurs de quel côté de ma famille fait-il parti? Côté moldu ou côté sorcier? Alors une fois, par curiosité, et après un moment de douceur où nous étions à demis nus dans l'herbe, je lui demande s'il croit à tout ce qui est magie, chat noir et sorciers. Il éclate de rire et réplique qu'il faudrait qu'il le voit avant d'y croire. Il n'a pas eu de moment d'hésitation avant de rire et son rire était franc, aucunement forcé. Je devrais plus m'entraîner à lire dans les pensées dés la rentrée, ça me serait utile.

Côté sexualité je m'amuse à faire quelques jeux pervers à Harry comme faire durer les préliminaires sans toucher son sexe, ou lui demander de se masturber devant moi, le plus longtemps possible avec interdiction de jouir. J'adore lorsqu'il me supplie d'arrêter le jeu pour lui permettre de se libérer. Il est tellement craquant avec ses joues empourprées, ses pupilles dilatées et sa respiration haletante. L'ennui c'est qu'après j'ai de furieuses envies de le prendre mais je me retiens. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui propose la sodomie, au cas où il aurait encore les séquelles de son dépucelage.

« Tu sais quoi Jim... » me dit-il un matin après le petit déjeuner « Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré! Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de mec qui abuse des sentiments des autres et les laisse tomber après coup. »

A ses mots sincères, mon cœur s'est tordu par la culpabilité et une forte envie de pendre m'a saisi les tripes. Parce que j'ai failli le violer et le laisser tomber ensuite pour passer à autre chose. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache jamais la vérité. Il me quitterait sinon, et je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte. Encore moins pour trouver du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Il est à moi! Il est hors de question qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'un gars le lorgne un peu trop, j'ai envie de lui casser la gueule. Et lorsque vient le moment de se doucher, je m'assure toujours que personne ne le mate pendant qu'il le déshabille. La seule exception à la règle: Timothée. Non pas qu'il le mate, mais il peut le voir nu, cela ne me gêne pas, parce que je sais qu'il ne lui sautera pas dessus.

Puis il vient un soir, où Timothée me souffle à l'oreille que je devrais avouer à Harry qui je suis réellement. D'un côté, je n'ai aucunement envie, par peur de sa réaction. D'un autre côté plus j'attends et plus ce sera pire, d'autant plus qu'il est venu spécialement pour moi. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, je prends une décision. Un matin alors qu'il est encore profondément endormi, je rédige un petit mot à son intention et le pose à côté de lui pour qu'il le trouve à son réveil.

Car moi, je me suis levé plus tôt afin de réfléchir à la manière dont je vais aborder le sujet délicat. Je ne dois pas le voir avant le rendez-vous, ou sinon j'aurai du mal à m'exprimer, à trouver mes mots, je parlerai avec hésitation…et il pourrait croire que je lui prépare un coup tordu. Sans rien dire à Mrs Cole je m'exile au village pour réfléchir au calme…enfin calme, c'est vite dit car une pluie diluvienne s'est abattue sur la campagne.

**Pov Harry**

Je me suis réveillé seul ce matin, avec un simple mot de Jimmy et pas la moindre trace de lui dans tout l'orphelinat. Même Timothée ne savait pas où il était passé. Voilà ce que dit le mot:

_Harry il est temps que je te dise des choses concernant Tom. Pour des raisons que tu connaîtras plus tard; il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit pas avant le rendez-vous. Viens à quatorze heure prés du vieux saule, Tim t'aidera pour y aller._

J'ai donc attendu quatorze heure le cœur balançant entre impatience et appréhension. Je sens que Tim sait des choses. Ça s'entend dans le son de sa voix lorsque je le questionne au sujet de Jimmy. Mais il reste cependant aussi muet qu'une tombe millénaire oubliée.

Je suis tellement stressé que je ne peux rien avaler au déjeuner. Mon estomac est noué. Les heures me semblent défiler au ralenti, voire carrément à reculons. Par précaution je déterre ma baguette et met mes lunettes brisées dans ma poche. Sait-on jamais, elles pourraient m'être utiles. Dehors le temps exécrable du matin s'est calmé lorsque vient enfin le moment de partir. Tim m'accompagne jusqu'au fameux saule pleureur, qui d'après lui n'est pas loin de l'endroit où la fête a eu lieu.

Durant le trajet un horrible pressentiment me contorsionne les entrailles. Quelque chose va arriver je le sens. Je trifouille ma chemise nerveusement.

« Il est là. » me dit tout à coup Timothée me tirant de mes pensées « Je vous laisse. A plus Harry. »

Et il me lâche la main pour s'en aller.

« Harry. » m'appelle Jimmy puis il s'approche de moi et me caresse le visage.

J'entends pas loin d'ici le bruit d'une rivière en crue.

« Tu m'as inquiété avec ton mot. » je lui dis et il soupire

« Désolé, mais il fallait que tu le prennes au sérieux. » s'excuse-t-il

« Qu'as-tu à me dire sur Tom? »

Au lieu de répondre tout de suite, il m'embrasse. Je réponds au baiser et l'enlace amoureusement. Pourquoi m'embrasser maintenant? Ça cache quelque chose de gros, c'est certain. Mais peu importe je le laisse faire. J'aime tant être avec lui.

« Aaaaaah! C'est vraiment dégeu! » s'écrie une voix méprisante et je m'écarte aussitôt de Jimmy, le coeur bondissant violemment dans ma poitrine.

**Pov Tom**

Rufus et ses trois copains dégénérés. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Et dire que j'ai pas emmené ma baguette. Il a vingt ans et déjà une liste kilométrique de délits et de crimes en tous genres. Ça va du simple vol au racket avec violence, du simple coup de poing dans la figure au tabassage en bande, du simple harcèlement au viol collectif. Et en plus de ça, ce type est un convaincu de l'infériorité de la _race_ homosexuelle et que ses _membres _n'auraient jamais dû venir au monde.

« Putain! J'aurais jamais cru que tu sois de ces gens-là! » dit-il à mon intention

Je remarque que ses amis ont des barils d'essence. Ils vont sûrement mettre le feu à la maison de la mère Phil. Cette femme de soixante-dix ans qui leur a interdit de se réunir sous sa fenêtre.

Rufus passe sa main sur son crâne rasé tout en regardant Harry avec attention. Un horrible pressentiment s'empare de moi, et il s'accentue lorsqu'un sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres. Il pose son baril et fait craquer ses doigts.

« Les gars » fait-il « Ça a vous dit de vous amuser un peu? »

Tous ses amis lâchent également leur baril et Rufus ramasse une grosse branche. Ils nous séparent Harry et moi, et Rufus se met à le battre. Je hurle en même temps que lui pendant que deux de ses amis me plaquent au sol et pressent un canif dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de trop me débattre au risque de me transpercer la chair. Rufus et son troisième ami s'acharnent sur Harry qui s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans cette position instinctive de défense.

J'essaye de me concentrer pour réaliser un imperium sans baguette. J'y suis arrivé plusieurs fois, il suffit que je laisse monter la colère. Ce devrait être simple car je ne supporte pas de voir Harry souffrir, mais là, c'est plus la peine qui me domine. Rufus a le visage complètement déformé par la haine comme s'il ne faisait que rendre à Harry la pareille pour une chose qu'il lui aurait faite.

Puis je me met moi aussi à recevoir des coups. Mais des coups de pieds. Partout: ventre, jambe, côtes et même visage. La douleur est si forte que lorsqu'ils arrêtent j'ai l'impression d'avoir subi plusieurs Doloris d'affilés. Ils rigolent tous comme des malades et les insultes pleuvent. Les _tarlouze, sale pédé, connard, sale pute, sodomite, enfoiré, enculé, trou du cul _et j'en passe. Quand soudain ça s'arrête, je sens qu'on me relève et me force à rester debout. La respiration rauque, je regarde Harry. Il est à moitié sonné et saigne du nez. Un gars qui vient de me tabasser a rejoint l'autre pour le maintenir debout lui aussi. Cette vision me rend malade. J'essaye d'oublier ma douleur pour me concentrer de nouveau sur le sortilège. De son côté, Rufus va chercher un baril et après l'avoir ouvert asperge Harry d'essence. Il crie comme le produit lui pique les yeux. Mon cœur panique et cogne dans ma poitrine comme un fou. Il va BRÛLER mon ange! Rassemblant mes forces je me relève et donne un coup de poing au gars qui est resté prés de moi et lui arrache le piercing qu'il a sur la lèvre. Le sang gicle et ses cris de douleur me remplissent de joie. Les deux autres qui tenaient Harry le lâchent il tombe à genou. Ils s'approchent menaçants de moi tandis que Rufus sort un paquet d'allumette.

« Dis adieu à ton copain! » clame-t-il en lançant l'allumette sur Harry qui s'enflamme aussitôt

Rufus éclate d'un rire dément avec ses amis excepté celui dont j'ai arraché le piercing et qui hurle toujours comme si on lui dépeçait lentement. Harry crie et se tourne dans tous les sens complètement paniqué. Je veux me précipiter sur lui mais Rufus et les autres me retiennent. Je me débat furieusement mais à trois contre un, je ne fais pas le poids. Harry s'approche dangereusement du bord du précipice qui surplombe la rivière en crue.

« Harry! Attention! » je m'écrie mais il est trop tard car il y tombe.

On me lâche à cet instant et je me rue comme je peux au bord du précipice, la respiration saccadée. Je ne vois rien, à part un torrent d'eau boueuse. Le courant l'a emporté.

_Bulle de chagrin _

_Boule d'incertitude_

_Deux orphelins _

_Que le temps défigurent_

_Bulle de chagrin_

_Boule d'incertitude_

_Nous ciblons des_

_Naît que solitude… __**(1)**_

_**(1) Extrait de la chanson « Ainsi soit-je » de Mylène Farmer sur son album du même nom**_

**Chapitre 11: Douleurs**

**Pov Harry**

J'atterris brutalement sur un sol humide et froid, la respiration rapide et tremblant de tous mes membres. La douleur insoutenable du feu dévorant ma peau a disparue. Oh mon dieu comme c'était horrible! Jamais je n'aurais cru que brûler vif soit aussi terrible. Je n'ose à peine imaginer la souffrance de tous ces pauvres gens qui ont brûlés à petit feu pendant la chasse aux sorcières. Le premier geste que je fais est de me toucher de partout. Je n'ai rien, ni à ma peau, ni à mes vêtements. Rien n'est ni brûlé ni mouillé. C'est comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Sauf que tout est réel et que j'ai échoué dans ma mission, et suis mort. Je tâte mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette et l'approche très, très prés de mes yeux. Ouf! Elle n'a rien elle non plus. Je sors mes lunettes brisées et les répare. Ça soulage de revoir correctement après tout ce temps.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'explorateur de temps et constate que la statue est devenue toute blanche comme du marbre. Tout est fini. J'ai échoué sur toute la ligne. Voldemort est toujours de ce monde et j'ai perdu Jimmy.

Une écrasante et sourde peine monte du fond de mes entrailles jusque dans ma gorge. Je me met à hurler. Hurler à m'en faire mal aux cordes vocales. Les larmes coulent doucement le long de mes joues. J'ai si mal. Mon coeur semble s'être déchiré totalement. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien. J'ai tout fait foiré. Et je n'ai même pas pu dire à Jimmy mes intentions...ou tout simplement le ramener avec moi. Mais était-ce même possible? Mes larmes coulent de plus belles en même temps que mes cris résonnent dans la petite pièce. Je regrette de mettre lancé seul dans cette aventure à travers le temps. Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment si j'en avais parlé à mes amis ou si j'avais un peu plus réfléchi avant.

Après quelques minutes où je reste assis sur le sol, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, je me décide à partir. Je prends mon balai que j'avais laissé contre le mur et traverse l'eau stagnante. Je remonte lentement les marches vers la sortie, me sentant complètement vidé de toute force. Le froid du couloir me fait frissonner, ça change de la chaleur du mois d'août de l'orphelinat.

Après mon passage, le bas relief se referme sans un bruit. Je suis en train de rentrer à ma tour au pas et le moral au fond des chaussettes lorsque la voix de Snape retentit, me faisant sursauter:

« Potter! Que faites-vous ici au lieu de vous préparer pour vos cours? »

Je me retourne en déglutissant et rencontre son visage extrêmement contrarié. Son regard tombe sur mon balai.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez votre balai avec vous alors que ce n'est pas le jour de votre entrainement de Quidditch? »

Je garde la bouche fermée, faute de pouvoir donne une excuse valable. Cependant je suis étonné qu'il connaisse le jour exact de mon entrainement hebdomadaire. C'est chelou...

« Bien, bien. » fait froidement Snape en croisant les bras, comme je ne réponds pas « Venez dans mon bureau. »

Et il me tire par la manche comme s'il redoutait que je détale tel un lapin devant un renard. Une fois dans son bureau où la température est particulièrement basse, il referme la porte lentement au point qu'elle grince sinistrement. Puis il va s'asseoir à son bureau et me regarde fixement.

« Alors? » commence-t-il « Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous rodiez au lieu d'être en cours avec vos camarades? »

Je reste muet. Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer de me défendre, car je sais que toutes les meilleures excuses du monde ne me sauveront pas face à lui. Et de toute façon je suis pas d'humeur à disserter sur mes faits et gestes.

« Répondez Potter au lieu de faire cette tête de chien battu! » s'impatiente Snape en tapotant des doigts sur son bureau, et je hausse des épaules

« Je vois… » murmure-t-il avec un rictus carnassier « Alors non seulement vous vous permettez d'enfreindre les règlements comme bon vous semble, mais maintenant vous estimez que vous avez une intelligence bien plus supérieure que celle de vos camarades, pour aller perdre du temps à assister aux cours? Vous entraîner avec votre superbe Éclair de Feu est mille fois plus enrichissant, pas vrai? »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Tout ce qui me dit rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre. Je viens de tout rater et j'ai le cœur brisé, alors ses remontrances c'est vraiment de la camelot.

« Je constate que vous avez décidé de vous emmurez dans le silence, parfait! »déclare-t-il en se levant en contournant le bureau pour venir en face de moi « Je vais donc avec un immense regret que je me vois contraint à appliquer une sanction. »

Avec un immense regret? Ben voyons! C'est pas ce que disent ses yeux, qui pétillent d'une joie sans égale. Il s'empare d'un geste vif de mon balai et d'un mouvement de baguette ouvre une armoire poussiéreuse et le jette dedans. Puis les portes se referment et, sorties de nulle part, des chaînes et des cadenas la verrouille.

« Voilà. » dit Snape avec un sourire satisfait « Tant que vous ne me fournirez pas d'explication valable, votre balai restera dans cette armoire. Allez dégagez! »

Je suis resté cloîtré dans mon dortoir toute la matinée, allongé sur mon lit, tant pis pour les cours. J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. Alors que le souvenir horrible de ma mort n'a de cesse de tourner et tourner dans ma tête; je réalise un fait qui me glace le sang: je n'ai pas la bague! J'étais tellement secoué par mon retour brutal que je n'ai rien remarqué. Ce n'est que quand je me suis lavé les mains que je m'en suis rendu compte. Je l'ai laissé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet…là bas. J'étais si stressé à cause du rendez-vous que j'ai omis de la mettre. C'est un coup du sort qui me tombe dessus. Désormais la seule chose qu'il me reste de Jimmy, c'est le mot du rendez-vous que j'ai glissé dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Vers midi Ron et Hermione débarquent, les traits du visage tendus par l'inquiétude.

« Ah tu es là! » soupire Hermione de soulagement « On t'a cherché partout! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître sans rien dire? » demande Ron en enlevant ses gants en peau de dragon « On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi…mais tu as pleuré! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? » fait Hermione en caressant ma joue

« C'est très compliqué à expliquer. » je réponds en regardant le sol

« Harry, tu peux tout nous dire. » dit Ron « On est tes amis. »

« Je…j'ai fait une grosse connerie. » je finis par avouer en fondant en larmes et Hermione me sert dans ses bras. « Ça vous dérange si je vous en parle plus tard? Parce que…je ne peux pas pour le moment. »

Ils sourient et Ron déclare:

« Bien sûr. Prends ton temps, tu parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt. Tu viens manger? »

« Non je n'ai as faim, merci. »

« Ok. » fait-il « Tu veux rester seul je suppose? »

J'acquiesce et après un baiser de Hermione sur mon front, ils s'en vont. Je pose me tête sur l'oreiller et soupire. Comment pourrai-je leur expliquer tout ça? Encore le voyage ça va, mais jamais je ne pourrai leur avouer que je suis homosexuel et que je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon de cette époque. Pourtant au fond de moi, j'ai envie de parler, pour me soulager. Je me lève, sort mon matériel à écrire de mon sac de cours et descend à la Salle Commune pour m'asseoir à ma table. Je vais écrire à Sirius, il saura me remonter le moral et je me sentirai bien pour raconter toute l'histoire à mes amis dans les moindres détails. Excepté ceux d'ordre intimes.

_Sirius,_

_J'ai découvert que la chambre des secrets cachait une machine à voyager dans le temps, créée par Salazar Syltherin. Je l'ai utilisée ce matin dans le but de remonter dans le passé et tuer Voldemort alors âgé de quinze ans. Mais j'ai pas réussi. Je ne veux pas tout te raconter dans une simple lettre, mais pour résumé et je suis mort là bas. Et en mourant je suis donc revenu donc à notre époque._

_Il y a aussi autre chose. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un là bas et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Je suis vraiment très démoralisé. J'aimerais t'en parler de vive voix plutôt dans via un hibou._

_Harry._

Je pose ma plume et relit ma lettre. Elle est courte mais c'est suffisant. Et ce n'est pas la peine de s'étendre sur le sujet de Jimmy. Surtout que je ne sais pas s'il tolère l'homosexualité.

J'enroule le parchemin et me force à descendre à la volière pour le donner à Hedwige. J'attends fébrile son retour, étendu sur mon lit ou installé dans le fauteuil de la cheminée, endroit convoité pour son confort. Ron et Hermione m'ont ramené à manger avant de partir en cours mais j'ai envie de rendre à chaque fois que je songe à remplir mon estomac. Ils m'ont aussi pris les cours du matin mais je suis trop déprimé pour me concentrer sur quelque chose. Je ne vais pas en cours de toute l'après-midi. Premièrement parce que j'ai autant de motivation qu'un paresseux en a à faire une course. Et deuxièmement parce que j'ai deux heures avec Snape et les Syltherin; suivit de deux heures d'Histoire de la magie.

Hedwige revient avec une réponse au même moment que mes amis reviennent des cours. Le regard de ma chouette me paraît peiné. Elle est peut-être déprimée elle aussi? Puis je regarde sa patte et manque de défaillir. Une beuglante! J'hésite quelques secondes avec l'idée de la jeter dans le feu.

« C'est de qui? » demande Ron et avant que je ne réponde, la beuglante explose toute seule

« HARRY! » s'écrie la voix des Sirius « ESPECE D'IMBECILE! Tu as trouvé une machine à remonter le temps et tu ne l'as même pas signalé à Dumbledore ou tout autre membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix? COMMENT AS-TU PU ÊTRE AUSSI INCONSCIENT? Jouer avec le temps est très dangereux! Tu te rends compte si jamais ta véritable identité a été révélée? D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que Voldemort te poursuit! A tous les coups tu as fait une gaffe quelconque dans le passé et dont nous connaissons le résultat aujourd'hui: Lily et James sont morts! Peut-être que c'est tout simplement toi et tes agissements qui ont fait en sorte de Voldemort devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui! Non mais vraiment quelle idée, bon sang! Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi tête brûlée! D'ailleurs je me demande ce que tu foutais dans la chambre des secrets qui a été scellée par Dumbledore lui-même! Vraiment Harry, tu me déçois BEAUCOUP! Je te croyais plus mature et réfléchi! Je constate avec regret que je me suis trompé sur ton compte! Et je suppose qu'il ne t'ai pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit avant de partir que tu pouvais y laisser ta peau? Par merlin mais comment as-tu pu être aussi STUPIDE? En tout cas ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler et te remonter le moral! PARCE QUE TU L'AS MÉRITÉ CE QUI T'EST ARRIVE! Et quant à la fille dont tu es tombé amoureux ET BIEN C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR TOI! ÇA T'APPRENDRA A FAIRE DES CHOSES SANS RÉFLÉCHIR AVANT! ESPÈCE DE…CON FINI! »

Et la beuglante se désintègre. Sirius m'a engueulé. C'est comme si on m'avait poignardé dans le dos. Moi qui pensais qu'il…

« Oh par Merlin, Harry » fait doucement Hermione en posant une main sur mon épaule « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Oh bon sang… » murmure Ron « Si je m'attendais à ça… »

Je me détache brusquement de Hermione et part en courant de la pièce. Quel sans cœur cet homme vraiment! Tu parles d'un parrain! La peine fait vite place à la rage. Je savais très bien que ce que je faisais était périlleux, mais on n'a rien sans rien. Et tout me rejeter à la figure comme ça! Et en plus il m'a carrément rendu responsable de la mort de mes parents. Je te déteste Sirius! Je te déteste!

Je marche longtemps dans les couloirs pour me calmer les nerfs et ne reviens à la tour qu'au moment du dîner, que je saute par ailleurs. Je n'ai toujours pas envie de manger.

« Tu ne peux pas sauter trop de repas indéfiniment Harry! » s'alarme Hermione lorsqu'elle revient avec Ron de la Grande Salle « C'est mauvais pour ta santé! »

« J'ai pas faim, c'est tout. » je dis sans lever la tête de mon livre de botanique

« Tu ne devais pas tenir cas des propos de Sirius. » continue-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant prés de moi « Il était énervé et il a parlé sans réfléchir. Je suis certaine qu'après il s'excusera. »

« Désolé Hermione mais quand on a un tant soit peu de cœur, on compatit à la douleur de l'autre! Et lui n'a même pas pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait avant de me gueuler dessus! Et après c'est moi qu'il traite d'irréfléchi! Et puis quoi, il m'a reproché d'être responsable de l'assassinat de mes parents. Tu te rends compte? »

« Je suis d'accord sur ce point. » dit Ron qui essaye de transformer le crapaud de Neville depuis dix minutes; et sans l'accord du propriétaire je vous prie « Sirius a mal réagi, et n'a nullement fait preuve de maturité quant à sa manière de lui répondre. »

« Mais c'est parce qu'il était inquiet Ron! » s'exclame Hermione « J'imagine qu'un malheur soir arrivé à Harry durant son voyage? »

« C'est déjà fait. » je coupe sèchement « Je suis mort brûlé vif par une bande de skinhead si tu veux tout savoir. Et comme on ne peut mourir que dans son époque je suis revenu ici! »

« QUOI? » s'étrangle-t-elle.

Le lendemain, alors que je décide de rester dans mon lit sans en bouger, Ron vient m'informer que Dumbledore voudrait que je passe le voir dans son bureau. Je n'ai pas très envie de bouger mais je n'en ai pas le choix. Depuis mon retour je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé et ai passé mon temps dans les livres, à la grande surprise de Hermione. Non pas que je deviens studieux comme elle, mais ce n'est qu'en travaillant que je pense pas à Jimmy et à ma mission ratée. Hermione l'a senti et regrette, pour mon moral, mes anciennes habitudes.

C'est en soupirant toutes les minutes que je me rends au bureau du Directeur.

« Fleur coco. » je dis et le majestueux phœnix doré s'élève.

La première chose que je vois en arrivant dans la pièce c'est Sirius, assis dans le siège en face de Dumbledore. Les yeux de son visage émacié sont sans lueur et il me semble très contrarié.

« Bonjour Harry. » dit poliment Dumbledore « Je- »

« J'me casse! » je coupe d'un ton cassant et retourne au phœnix pour partir mais Sirius se lève d'un bond de son siège et me tire par la manche.

« Minute papillon! » fait-il et je me dégage brutalement « Il faut qu'on parle! »

« J'ai pas envie, va-t-en! » je réplique en lui jetant un regard noir

« Harry s'il te plait » dit Dumbledore avec douceur « C'est moi qui te le demande, viens t'asseoir. »

Comme je n'ai rien lui, je le fais, mais me sait prêt à mordre à tout moment. Je m'assieds et croise les bras.

« Sirius m'a raconté hier ce que tu avais fait. » commence Dumbledore en se calant dans son siège « Et la première question que je veux te poser c'est comment as-tu su que Salazar avait laissé ce…disons présent à son descendant? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? »

« Harry! » s'exclame Sirius « Surveille ton vocabulaire! »

« Toi la ferme! » je crache sans le regarder

« Dis donc, à défaut d'être aimable, tu pourrais être au moins me respecter! »

« Ah! Ça c'est la meilleure! Tu m'insultes par une beuglante devant mes amis et moi je dois te respecter! »

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité! » s'emporte-t-il

« Et une beuglante était la meilleure solution? Pauvre andouille! Va te faire voir! »

« Je t'ordonnes d'arrêter! » fait-il en se relevant si vite qu'il fait tomber son siège

« T'es pas mon père! T'as rien à m'ordonner! »

« Ça suffit! » scande Dumbledore et Sirius se rassis « Nous ne sommes pas là pour se crier dessus. » continue-t-il d'une voix posée comme si rien ne s'était passé « Alors Harry je repose la question, comment as-tu su que Salazar avait caché un moyen de remonter le temps dans la chambre des secrets? Et aussi comment as-tu réussi à y entrer étant donné que l'entrée a été scellée par mes soins? »

« Le dirai pas. » je dis et le menton de Sirius tremble de colère

« Harry s'il te plait. » soupire Dumbledore

« Le dirai pas. » je répète sur le même ton maussade.

« Harry! Ne sois pas con, réponds! » s'énerve Sirius qui se contrôle pour ne pas hurler une fois de plus

« Mais je le suis déjà, tu l'as dit toi-même. » je m'amuse mielleusement et ne se retenant plus, il me donne une gifle.

« Sirius! » s'écrie Dumbledore le regard perçant

« Il l'a mérité! Vous le savez tout aussi bien que m- »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je lui rends aussitôt sa gifle. Il titube un peu choqué et Dumbledore reste cloué sur son siège, lui aussi n'en revenant pas.

« Je te déteste! » je hurle en quittant le bureau précipitamment

Ceci est totalement faux. Mais les mots sont partis tous seuls de ma bouche. J'ai rarement été aussi en colère de toute ma vie. La dernière fois ça été à cause de la grosse tante Marge. Je retourne à ma Salle Commune et me replonge dans mon livre de potion pour réviser le mode de fabrication d'une potion particulièrement compliquée. Il n'a pas manqué de culot Sirius. D'abord il m'insulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux et me mine le moral déjà au point mort; et ensuite il me demande de tout révéler sur le pourquoi du comment de mon voyage. Il n'aurait pas arrêté de me crier dessus si j'en avais parlé. Et puis je suis tout à fait conscient de mon échec, alors devoir le ressasser à quelqu'un qui n'a fait l'objet d'aucune compassion…

Durant les deux jours qui suivent la venue de Sirius à l'école, je continue à me renfermer dans le travail, sous les regards inquiets de mes deux meilleurs amis. J'ai repris les cours, je ne reste plus enfermé dans ma tour, mais le moral n'est toujours pas là. Les retenues de Snape m'épuisent de plus en plus, d'autant que je ne m'alimente presque pas. Snape m'en fait une réflexion un soir alors que j'astique les toilettes des professeurs.

« Vous êtes aussi pâle qu'un zombie, Potter! Serait-ce l'absence de votre balai auprès de vous chaque soir qui vous déprime? »

Sale vipère! Mais il n'a pas totalement tort non plus, car dans un mois et demi jours il y a un match contre sa maison, alors j'ai intérêt à lui présenter des excuses…ARG! Hors de question! En tout cas pas tant que cela ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire.

A cause de ce manque de force, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me réveiller le matin et je me sens constamment épuisé au moindre effort. Monter les escaliers est à présent éreintant. Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs s'inquiètent de plus en plus de ma santé. Excepté Snape qui nage dans le bonheur, tel un lapin crétin qui se lance dans la chasse à la méduse, courant dans un champ de maïs transgénique une ventouse à la main. Quant à Sybille Trelawney, et bien elle m'a tout simplement prédit ma fin par anorexie mentale avant le printemps.

Des tas de lettres de Sirius me sont parvenues et je les ai toutes déchirées sans les lire, au grand dame de Hermione. Une lettre de Remus est arrivée également, mais je l'ai mise en petits morceaux dés que le nom de Sirius a été évoqué.

Me voyant déchirer la trentième lettre de mon parrain depuis le début du petit déjeuner, Hermione pose son toast et se rapproche de moi.

« Harry » murmure-t-elle « Je comprends ta douleur. Mais là vraiment…ton état de santé se dégrade de jour en jour. Et cela me fait horriblement mal. Tu le vois toi-même lorsque tu t'examines dans le miroir pour te raser? »

« Je suis un peu pâle oui, mais sinon ça va. »

« Non ça ne va pas. Tu ne t'amuses plus, tu es déprimé et tu noies ton mal être dans le travail. »

Elle colle sa tête contre la mienne et m'entoure de ses bras.

« C'est vraiment trop dur. Ce n'est pas le voyage qui me pèse le plus, c'est…mon aventure avec… »

« Je comprends parfaitement. Tu es tombé amoureux d'une personne qui n'est pas de ton temps et votre histoire ne pouvait pas exister. C'est pire que tout. Et ton parrain qui n'a pas pris de recul en répondant à ta lettre…Mais je pense que Dumbledore lui a fait la leçon et qu'il regrette sa bêtise. »

« Je ne pense pas. Lorsqu'il est venu au bureau, il avait l'air contrarié alors qu'un jour entier s'était écoulé. S'il avait un tant soit peu de remords vis-à-vis de son manque total de tact…enfin tu vois! »

Je prends un troisième toast et des œufs au plat; et les yeux de Hermione pétillent d'une lueur de joie. Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent je ne mangeais que deux toasts et rien d'autre. Brave Hermione. Toujours à se décarcasser pour que ceux qu'elle aime aillent bien. Ron qui jusqu'à présent, nous a écouté sans rien dire déclare:

« Je suis d'accord avec elle concernant le fait que Dumbledore a dû l'enguirlander. Tu pourrais lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Bon d'accord il t'a giflé et toi aussi, mais lui a beaucoup plus de choses à se reprocher que toi. Et puis sa colère envers ton acte est due à son amour pour toi. Il se voit comme un second père et un protecteur, et apprendre ce que tu as fait l'a mis hors de lui. Mais il doit certainement regretter ce qu'il a fait. Tu pourrais peut-être lire se prochaine lettre »

Je soupire. Je sais qu'il a raison mais je redoute de nouvelles reproches de sa part.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. » je dis et mes amis sourient

Je regarde la table des professeurs où Dumbledore discute avec Mc Gonagall. Je finis mes œufs et attends avec une certaine impatience que Dumbledore sorte de table. Il fait au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et je l'interpelle au niveau des grandes portes.

« Professeur. » dis-je et il se retourne

« Ah Harry! Vu la façon dont tu me regardais, je me doutais bien tu voulais me parler. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Voilà. Je voulais savoir si vous saviez ce que disait Sirius dans ses lettres. S'il vous en a parlé bien sûr. »

« Oui en effet. » dit-il en nettoyant ses lunettes avant de les remettre « Il m'a écrit récemment une lettre où il se plaignait que tu ne lui accordes plus sa confiance pour l'avenir. »

« Alors…pourriez-vous lui dire que j'accepte de lui donner une seconde chance? »

« Pourquoi ne lui dirais-tu pas toi-même? Demain les vacances de Noël commencent, l'aurais-tu oublié? »

J'avais totalement oublié qu'on était à la veille des vacances.

« Tu pourrais les passer chez lui. » propose-t-il et je hausse un sourcil.

Si son comportement ne change guère, je préfère encore rester ici. Devinant mes pensées, Dumbledore rajoute:

« Ce sont vos premières vacances ensemble. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne fera rien pour gâcher cet évènement. Et ne perd pas de vue qu'il a passé douze ans derrière les barreaux ; ça lui fera du bien de ne pas être seul pour une fois. »

« Sauf qu'entre lui et moi, c'est moi qui est qui suis le plus à plaindre. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai fait comprendre après ton départ précipité de mon bureau, et cela après de longues minutes de discussion. »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il regrette sa beuglante? » je demande presque timidement

« Tout à fait sûr! » répond-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Alors je veux bien aller chez lui. » je finis par dire

Dumbledore soupire et il semble qu'un lourd fardeau glisse de ses épaules. Je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il ajoute:

« Oh pendant que j'y suis. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup réfléchi ces temps-ci et j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable pour toi que tu retournes désormais plus vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante pendant l'été. »

Mon cœur bat si vite d'un seul coup que j'ai l'impression qu'il sautille dans tous les sens.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller récupérer le reste de tes affaires là-bas pour toujours? »

« Oh oui! » je fais surexcité « Quand est-ce que j'y vais? »

« Et bien demain quand as-tu un trou dans ton emploi du temps? »

« Entre neuf et dix heures. »

« Parfait. J'envoie un hibou à ta famille pour les avertir de ta venue dés aujourd'hui; et viens demain dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Tu voyageras par la poudre de cheminette. »

« D'accord! Pas de problème! J'y serai! »

« Je te laisse annoncer à Sirius la nouvelle. » dit-il avant de continuer son chemin.

Je retourne à la Grande Salle dire à Ron et Hermione que je vais passer les vacances chez mon parrain. Ils sont ravis pour moi et me presse de lui annoncer la nouvelle dès maintenant. Hermione sort plume, morceau de parchemin et encre tandis que Ron écarte les assiettes de ma place. Devant leur insistance, je ne peux que m'asseoir et écrire. Le lettre est brève, une simple phrase:

_Je passerai ces vacances chez toi_

_Harry._

Puis on court jusqu'à la volière où Hedwige déguste un mulot mort de froid et n'apprécie donc pas le dérangement. Et on se dépêche de retourner au château et de nous rendre aux cachots pour le cours de potion. Nous y arrivons essoufflés, mais à temps. Je profite qu'on ne soit pas encore rentrés pour leur annoncer l'autre nouvelle importante de la journée.

« Tu quittes ta famille de débiles profonds? » s'extasie Ron « Mais c'est trop fort! »

« Et tu y vas comment? » interroge Hermione alors que Snape sort de la classe pour nous faire entrer.

Je lui réponds à voix basse pour ne pas qu'il me reproche de faire du bruit. Remarquez Goyle discute ouvertement avec Zacharias Smith à deux mètres de lui, et il lui a même sourit. Vampire va!

**Chapitre 12: A feu et à Sang**

**Pov Harry**

J'arrive dans la cheminée du salon, qui crache de la suie dans toute la pièce.

« PAPAAAAAA! » hurle Dudley qui était vautré devant la télé « IL EST ARRIVE! »

On est jeudi. Il ne devrait pas être en cours? La grosse masse d'oncle Vernon se découpe dans la fumée épaisse, le visage violacé, prêt à exploser de colère.

« Bonjour oncle Vernon » dis-je par pure politesse

Sa moustache frémit, sa poitrine gonfle de façon démesurée puis il hurle à son tour:

« COMMENT PEUX-TU PARLER AUSSI INNOCEMMENT ALORS QUE TU VIENS DE DEGUEULASSER TOUT LE SALON AVEC TES BIZARRERIES? JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAIS DU TE JETER DANS LA TAMISE LE SOIR OÙ CE VIEUX CHNOQUE T'A DEPOSE DEVANT NOTRE PORTE! TU NE NOUS A JAMAIS APPORTE QUE DES PROBLEMES! TES ARRIVEES REMARQUEES NOUS FONT TOUJOURS PASSER POUR DES GENS ANORMAUX…POUR TES SEMBLABLES MONSTRUEUX! »

« Tais-toi donc, grosse baudruche remplie de venin! » je réplique « S'il ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurai déjà changé en un animal! »

Et je passe devant lui, l'ignorant superbement et monte les escaliers. Je lui ai cloué le bec à Tonton gras double. Sans blague, j'allais pas le laisser faire encore une fois. Je donne un bon coup de pied à la porte de ma chambre faisant à moitié sauter la serrure.

« Raaaah! » râle oncle Vernon d'en bas « Doucement avec les portes espèce de détraqué! »

« Je m'en fiche! Tu gagnes bien assez d'argent avec ton usine de perceuse pour acheter une autre serrure.! »

J'arrache carrément la planche du parquet sous laquelle j'ai soigneusement caché un album photo rempli de souvenirs des années précédents avec Ron et Hermione.

C'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans cette baraque. Enfin. Après tant d'années à espérer, ce moment béni est enfin arrivé. Les souvenirs qui y sont attachés ne sont pas glorieux. La solitude, la tristesse, l'injustice. La faim aussi, car je me couchais souvent affamé parce qu'on ne remplissait pas assez mon assiette. La peur, lorsque Dudley me racontait des histoire de vampires, croque-mitaines, de fantômes enlevant des enfants. Peur également pour aller à l'école car Dudley et ses amis pratiquait ce qu'il appelait _la chasse au Harry_. Comme toujours il n'y avait personne pour me protéger de leurs coups. Même les professeurs n'en avaient rien à cirer. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est peut-être toutes ces petites choses qui, accumulées au fil des années ont fait en sorte que Riddle devienne Voldemort.

Mon coeur se serre. Penser à lui me fait penser à Jimmy. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu devenir. Est-il encore vivant? Si oui, où est-il? Le pessimisme m'envahit cependant, car même s'il était encore de ce monde il doit me penser mort depuis des lustres. Et la magie...s'il avait une réaction violente vis-à-vis de la révélation? Je secoue ma tête pour en chasser toutes ces idées idiotes. Si je me met à espérer alors qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir je risque de partir en dépression.

« T'as pas encore fini là haut? »

La voix de mon oncle m'arrache à mes pensées, et accessoirement me met en colère.

« Hé tu m'entends? Je me suis pris une journée de congé exprès pour toi, alors j'aimerais que tu actives les choses. »

« Si tu as pris toute une journée, attendre 5minutes de plus ne devrait pas poser de soucis, non? » je lance en mettant mon album photo dans mon sac.

Il apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, la moustache frémissante. Il est vraiment désappointé.

« Bon écoute-moi bien gamin. » dit-il en me pointant de son gros doigt « Ma patience a des limites. Déjà je n'ai pas apprécié que tu sois arrivé ici avec une manière aussi bizarre. Tu aurais pu passer par la porte comme quelqu'un de normal et de sensé, que je sache. Tu as dévasté tout le salon et ce soir je reçois M. Castle, avec qui je devrais bientôt signer un important contrat. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir avant de partir pour toujours de tout arranger. Je t'autorise à utiliser tes diableries pour la cause. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Mes diableries? Non mais dites-moi que je rêve! On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge où l'on assimilait la magie et la sorcellerie à quelque chose de satanique! C'est pas possible d'avoir une telle mentalité.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes...diableries comme tu le dis si bien. » je dis d'un ton sec « Et même si j'en avais le droit je n'utiliserais sûrement pas mes sorts pour te venir en aide! Débrouilles-toi! »

« T'es vraiment un monstre! » me crache-t-il violemment à la figure « Tu ne sers à rien et tu fous le bordel là où tu passes! »

Puis il s'en va en pestant sur le fait qu'il va encore devoir dépenser de l'argent par ma faute. Cette fois, je ne peux pas retenir mes émotions. Je déverse toute la haine que mon cœur couve depuis un temps qui me semble trop long. je vide les tiroirs et en éparpille le contenu sur le sol, en les piétinant au passage. Je répète le même scénario pour l'armoire, arrachant la barre métallique où l'on met les cintres. J'entends mon oncle remonter. Je sors aussitôt ma baguette. Il se fige sur le pas de la porte.

« N'approche pas » je siffle entre les dents « Je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir alors déguerpi! »

« Tu ne le feras pas sale morveux! Tu n'en as pas le droit! »

« Tu me connais, non? Enfreindre les règles est une sorte de tradition chez moi! »

Il tremble de fureur, hésite quelques secondes et s'en va, de nouveau décrétant qu'il me fera payer au centime près tous les dégâts. Un soudain et violent mal de tête me prend. Sûrement le contrecoup de l'énervement. Je mets mon sac sur le dos et juste avant de quitter pour la toute dernière fois la chambre, renverse le lit, casse la fenêtre et arrache la tapisserie du mur. Un peu calmé, je redescends lentement les marches. J'avais un réel besoin de détruire. C'est trop peu pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, j'en ai conscience. Mais en même temps, je me sens triste et vide. Je suis fatigué de cette vie maudite. Un funeste corbeau plane constamment au dessus de moi. Me révolter me soulage certes, mais je me bats à l'aveuglette. Hurler, casser, briser, détruire, faire mal…tout cela ne me rend pas ce que le destin cruel m'a pris.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Je vois Dudley aller ouvrir. Son visage prend alors une teinte d'un linge baignant dans une lessive prétendant laver plus blanc que blanc. Le plus inquiétant est qu'il semble…horrifié, sur le point de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Je me rends compte d'une chose encore plus inquiétante, mon mal de tête s'avère en vérité être…un mal de cicatrice!

« Ce n'est pas bien de laisser des visiteurs sur le seuil de la porte! » dit la voix de Voldemort « Expelliarmus! »

L'éclair rouge frappe le ventre de Dudley de plein fouet et son corps va s'encastrer dans le vaisselier.

« POTTTEERRR! » fulmine oncle Vernon du salon

J'ai envie de le prévenir. Lui dire de s'enfuir mais la peur et la douleur me paralysent. Voldemort et cinq de ses partisans entrent dans la maison et referment la porte derrière eux, jetant des sorts d'insonorisation et anti-moldus. Dudley gémit péniblement alors que oncle Vernon sort du salon et les voit. A son tour il pâlit et manque de s'évanouir.

« Qui-qui êtes vous? » réussit-il à articuler

« Mes chers Mangemorts vont se charger de faire la présentation pour moi. » déclare fièrement Voldemort sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Car ses yeux sont braqués sur moi. Moi qui suis toujours pétrifié sur les marches d'escalier.

« Faites bien les choses mes amis. » dit-il à ses Mangemorts « Prenez votre temps…et surtout votre pied! »

Ses sbires acquiescent en ricanant et avancent vers mon oncle et mon cousin. Quant à Voldemort il entame la montée des marches **(1)**…pour me rejoindre! Je panique complètement. Dans un ultime et il faut l'avouer, stupide réflexe de défense, je lui jette mon sac à la figure. Il ricane méchamment en déviant sa trajectoire de sa baguette. Je me réfugie dans la chambre de mon oncle. En bas, d'horribles hurlements retentissent. Je verrouille la porte d'un sort…minable comparé à la grande connaissance de Voldemort. J'ai l'impression de revivre les derniers instants de ma mère, il faut dire que ça y ressemble. Je tente de faire sauter la fenêtre, mais le sort ricoche et va faire exploser la commode. Ils ont complètement protégé les lieux. Rien ne peut sortir. Je suis piégé!

« Tu as des problèmes d'évasion, Harry? » demande-t-il derrière la porte

Je recule jusqu'au mur, la respiration irrégulière, le cœur battant comme un désespéré dans la poitrine. La porte explose, envoyant des débris de bois dans toute la pièce. Mon corps s'anime de tremblements incontrôlables. Tout vêtu de noir, Voldemort passe la porte en caressant sa baguette.

« Tu as bien raison d'avoir peur, Harry. Parce que cette fois il n'y a aucune retraite possible. Les sorts jetés autour de la maison sont du niveau de professionnels de la magie noire. »

Ma cicatrice me torture, paraissant vibrer à chaque pulsation de mon cœur. J'ai envie de rendre. Oh pitié, faites que ce soit un cauchemar! Voldemort s'avance lentement, savourant ma peur.

« Expelliarmus! » je m'écrie mais il le dévie avec une simplicité enfantine

« Pff! Ridiculement nul! Tu devrais varier comme par exemple…tord-ligament! »**(2)**

Je perds l'équilibre sous la douleur. Il cesse le sort bien vite, me soulève par les cheveux et m'envoie bouler sur le lit. J'ai lâché ma baguette sous la torture. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre, tremblant, de la souffrance qu'endurent mes ligaments, qu'il me rejoint, me met sur le dos et s'allonge de tout son long sur moi.

«NOOOOOON! »

« Allons Harry! » ricane-t-il « Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer, c'est tout! Moins tu bougeras et moins tu auras mal! »

Et il fait apparaître des liens qui me retiennent au lit. Je sens mes entrailles se dissoudre. _Il va me violer_! Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux puis passe sa langue sur ma joue.

« Tu as une odeur et un goût vraiment envoûtants. » me chuchote-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille avant de glisser sa main sur ma chemise et mon pull. J'en frisonne de peur et de dégoût.

« Oh! C'est pour moi que ton cœur bat aussi fort? J'en suis vraiment flatté! »

Et il enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau en prononçant le dernier mot. Je crie et les premières larmes surgissent.

« Ce que tu peux être douillé! Tant de bruit pour ça? Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand j'entrerai en toi? »

« N-non…Ne fais pas ç-ça… »

« Pourquoi? » demande-t-il en se levant et me retournant sur le ventre. « Hein? Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas bien? Parce que les dieux vont me punir? J'ai envie de voir si tu as encore ton innocence ou non, et entre nous tes hurlements m'excitent drôlement! »

« NOOON! » je hurle tandis qu'il me déchire le pantalon « NOOOOOON! »

Il se colle contre moi et déchire également mon pull et ma chemise, me blessant au passage. Mon sang tâche les draps. Et puis soudainement, il s'arrête et me remet en face de lui. La colère déforme son visage.

« Où as-tu eu ce papier? » s'écrie-t-il en m'en montrant un

Il s'agit du mot du rendez-vous de Jimmy, que je garde sur moi précieusement depuis mon retour.

« Répond! Comment est-il arrivé en ta possession? »

« Je…je s-sais p-pas… » je balbutie et il me gifle violemment au point que la tête me tourne.

« Ji…Jimmy… » je réussis à dire avant de m'évanouir.

**Pov Voldemort**

Jimmy. Mon coeur rate un battement sous le choc. Il serait…non, ce n'est pas possible! Comment aurait-il…ce n'est qu'un gosse! Il n' a pas une grande connaissance pour…à moins qu'il n'ait trouvé…Les hurlements des moldus m'empêchent de me concentrer. Je dois être au calme, il faut qu'on parte. Je redescends les escaliers. Mc Nair, Goyle et Nott rient aux éclats devant ce jeune pourceau de moldu qui gît sur le sol en caleçon et dans une mare de sang. Il gémit et pleurniche comme un bébé.

« La jeunesse moldue n'est vraiment pas très résistante! » me dit Mc Nair

« On s'en va! » je réplique sèchement en passant devant eux

Bellatrix, Lucius et Avery s'occupent de l'adulte dans la cuisine. Lui est complètement nu et ils lui ont enfoncé un parapluie dans le derrière. Il a des verrues plein la figure, les mains clouées au plancher, la bouche et les yeux sont cousus. A chaque Doloris il tire sur ses mains qui se déchirent, de même que sa bouche qui vomit des cris de bête égorgée.

« On dégage! » je leur dis

Je remonte pour prendre Harry quand je remarque le sac qu'il m'a jeté dessus. Je l'ouvre. Ce n'est qu'un album photo où il est avec ses amis. Je vais le garder, il pourra toujours me servir, qui sait? Je le rétrécie et le met dans ma poche, puis récupère Harry toujours dans les vapes avant de mettre le feu à la maison avec l'aide de mes Mangemorts. Le garçon crie à l'aide tandis que d'autres moldus qui s'étaient avancés par curiosité sont attaqués par mes partisans. J'incendie quatre autres nids à moldus et en tue une bonne dizaine. Le pâté de maison est à présent à feu et à sang. Délectable spectacle! Digne de mes rêves les plus fous. Je fais apparaître ma marque et nous transplanons, laissant ainsi un gros travail pour les gens du Ministère. Une fois dans ma forteresse, je demande à un elfe de mettre Harry aux cachots et appelle Severus par la cheminée de mes appartements.

« Maître? » fait-il avec respect une fois devant moi.

« Potter est aux cachots et il est légèrement mal en point. Soigne-le. »

Pendant une demi-seconde son visage prend un air incrédule avant de redevenir parfaitement de marbre.

« Bien maître. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Il va chercher ses fioles et franchi les flammes vertes.

« Quand tu auras terminé, amènes-le moi. »

« Oui milord. »

J'attends qui soit parti et je me laisse lourdement allé sur mon lit. Mon esprit est totalement embrouillé. Le fait que ce bout de papier se soit retrouvé en sa possession n'est pas anodin! J'ouvre le tiroir de ma commode et en sort la bague dont je n'ai jamais pu me séparer. Ainsi donc, Harry Black et Harry Potter n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Lorsque Severus reviendra je tirerai cette affaire au clair.

**Pov Harry**

Je me réveille avec un affreux mal de crâne. J'ai froid, j'ai faim et un exécrable goût qui trône sur ma langue.

« Vous émergez enfin » dit une voix familière

Beaucoup de temps m'est nécessaire pour reconnaître le visage impassible de Snape. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis enchanté de le voir.

« Professeur! Où suis-je? »

« Dans les cachots de la forteresse du Seigneur Noir. »

Mes entrailles se réduisent en une sorte de bouillabaisse.

« Je m'en doutais! » je m'écrie « Vous êtes toujours son serviteur! Vous avez trompé Dumbledore! »

« Oui, ce vieux débris est décidément bien trop naïf. Et quant à la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Vous auriez dû être plus prudent. »

« A propos de quoi? »

« De votre visite chez votre famille! Vous en avez parlé à vous amis alors que vous rentriez dans ma classe. N'importe qui pouvait vous entendre et le résultat, nous le connaissons. Vous êtes ici et votre famille d'êtres inférieurs a brûlé dans un bel autodafé. »

« Vous avez tué les Dursley? » je fais horrifié.

« Pas moi. Le maître et ceux qui y étaient. Moi je suis seulement venu pour vous soigner. »

Je baisse les yeux vers mes habits. Ils sont réparés. Puis je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une toute petite cellule. C'est petit, humide et surtout froid. La seule source de lumière provient des torches dans le couloir. Aucun moyen de savoir s'il fait jour ou nuit.

« Vous vous sentez bien? » demande Snape

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? »

VLAN! Il me donne une gifle.

« Vous vous sentez bien, » répète-t-il impatient

« J'ai faim, j'ai froid et… »

« Vous n'avez plus mal? »

"Pas de l'autoroute"

« Alors vous allez bien. »

Il m'aide à me relever, et me sors du cachot.

« Où m'emmenez-vous? »

Ma voix tremble. Je suis terriblement angoissé quant à la suite des évènements.

« J'ai pour ordre de vous donner au maître une fois les soins terminés. »

« S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça! » je le supplie

« Désolé Potter mais un ordre reste un ordre! »

Mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Je dois pourtant retenir mes larmes, car il est hors de question que je me laisse aller devant lui. Et encore moins devant Voldemort après. Une image de lui me violant me passe par la tête et je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Il risque de le faire devant ses sbires en plus! Rien que le fait d'y penser une douleur lancinante me vrille l'intimité.

Arrivé devant une grande porte somptueusement sculptée, Snape cogne trois coups.

« Entrez. » dit la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

« Je vous amène le jeune Potter, maître. » dit Snape en s'inclinant

« Bien, bien Severus. Tu peux disposer. »

Mes mains deviennent moites et prises de tremblement incontrôlables. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge.

« Maintenant à nous deux Harry » fait-il quand Snape est parti.

Il s'approche de moi et prend mon menton en coupe.

« Dis moi…comment ce morceau de papier est venu en ta possession? »

Je déglutis avec difficulté et me mords nerveusement la lèvre.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler libre à toi! » déclare-t-il en me serrant fort contre lui.

Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Cette situation l'excite, ça se voit à la façon dont il me détaille. Il pose sa bouche sur mon cou et y passe sa langue. Je gémis de dégoût et tente de le repousser mais la peur m'a fait abandonner mes forces.

« Oui c'est ça. » s'amuse-t-il « Débat-toi. Crie, hurle, agite-toi. Mon plaisir n'en sera que d'autant plus grand. Cependant je tiens à te dire une chose: si tu ne te plie pas à ma volonté tous les êtres qui te sont chers périront sous tes yeux. »

Il ouvre un tiroir et en sort _Les Sorcières du Soir_ **(3) **où la UNE dit: _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enlève le survivant_.

« Ta tante a eu de la chance d'être sortie…sans doute faire des courses. »

« Vous avez brûlé toutes les maisons alentours et fait trente morts! » je m'écrie

« Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je les invite à prendre le thé? » raille-t-il en m'arrachant le journal des mains « Si tu ne m'obéis pas, tes amis seront les prochains sur la liste! »

Il sort quelque chose de minuscule de sa poche et après l'avoir agrandi, je reconnais mon album photo. Je ne retiens plus mes larmes qui tracent des sillons sur mes joues.

« Allons, allons! » fait-il en les essuyant sur mes joues « Si ça peut te consoler, Dumbledore ne cessait de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de sous métier. Donc être mon esclave sexuel …»

Il accentue particulièrement ce mot et je vois ses yeux briller.

« …ne doit pas te causer de problèmes moraux. Bon assez parlé! A propos du papier… »

Je baisse la tête, me disant qu'il aurait pu me torturer pour obtenir ses informations. Je lui raconte la découverte du parchemin, le voyage dans le temps mais sans mentionner mon aventure avec Jimmy, et l'incident qui a entraîné ma mort. Une fois mon histoire termine, je me reçois un puissant Doloris.

**(1)Monter les marches... ça me fait penser à Cannes ^^**

**(2) sortilège inventé, histoire de changer de ceux que l'on connait déjà**

**(3) Journal inventé parce que la Gazette ne sort que le matin**

**Chapitre 13: Le soupçon d'humanité qu'il te reste**

**Pov Voldemort**

Ça a été plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'aurais dû garder mon sang froid comme j'en ai si bien l'habitude mais…le sort est parti sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange néanmoins. Je ne compte plus les souffrances que j'ai infligé à des centaines de gens, et toujours sans remords. Et pourtant, de voir Harry hurler à mort par terre et se retenir tant bien que mal de trop pleurer…un poids se forme dans ma poitrine. J'arrête le sort, n'éprouvant aucun plaisir à entendre ses plaintes et préfère laisser éclater ma rage.

« Sale fils de pute! **(1) **J'aurai dû ordonner à Severus de t'empoisonner quand il en avait l'occasion! »

Il tremble comme une feuille et essaye de se relever mais n'y arrive pas complètement. Je bouillonne littéralement de rage. J'inspire profondément pour me clamer un peu. Harry n'ose pas se relever, restant à demi couché sur le sol, redoutant un autre sort de ma part.

« Puisqu'on est en pleine séance de confession, moi aussi j'ai un secret à te révéler. » Je m'approche de lui et m'accroupis pour que mon visage soit à sa hauteur. « Ton cher Jimmy avec qui tu as passé tant de bon temps, et bien c'était moi. »

Son visage se décompose sous le choc de la révélation.

« Je détestais tellement mon prénom à cause de mon père que j'ai forcé tout le monde à m'appeler ainsi. » je précise « Et avec le temps ce surnom est devenu comme mon second prénom. »

Harry semble être totalement tombé de nues.

« Et oui...Tu vois tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des petits secrets. »

« Ce n'est pas...possible... » bafouille-t-il le regard perdu... « Ce...c'est pas vrai... »

« Mais si c'est vrai. Tu as couché avec la personne qui tu hais le plus au monde, et aussi celle qui a tuée tes parents. Alors dis-moi Harry...comment tu te sens? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir tu m'as donné ton innocence? »

« Non…non… » bafouille-t-il toujours « Non…ce n'est pas possible… »

Ses yeux recommencent à se rougir. Non mais, il n'a vraiment aucune fierté ce gosse! _Il est si sensible et c'est ça qui fait son charme. _je me gifle mentalement et continue à l'enfoncer encore plus.

« Oh! Et j'oubliais la cerise sur la gâteau. » je profite qu'il soit paralysé par la stupeur pour lui me rapprocher un peu plus et lui murmurer à l'oreille, en hachant bien chaque mot « Je-ne-t'ai-jamais-aimé! » _Non, c'est faux! _« Tu n'as jamais été qu'un passe temps pour moi! » _Non! _« Un objet, un jouet qui me permettait d'assouvir mes désirs sexuels! » _Non! C'est faux Tom et tu le sais! Tu l'aimais! _« Tu étais et est toujours aussi naïf, aussi…innocent! » _Aussi craquant!_ « Comme si tu étais né de la dernière pluie. Je me rappelle parfaitement tes pleurnicheries en m'avouant que tu m'aimais le soir de la fête. Je n'ai jamais fait d'art dramatique mais c'est vrai qu'avec toi, ça n'en valait pas la peine puisque ta stupidité t'a fait tomber dans mes bras! C'était quoi déjà tes mots? Ah oui: je t'aime; c'était pas prévu que je tombe amoureux de toi; quand Tom sera revenu je devrais partir; mais je t'aime…Pff! Comme c'est pathétique! » _Tu es ignoble! _

Nouvelle gifle mentale pour ma conscience. Le regard de Harry s'est éteint soudainement. Ses yeux n'ont plus la flamme que je lui connaissais si bien. Il est au bord du gouffre. Parfait! _Espèce de monstre!_

« Tu es bien pâle Harry » dis-je d'une voix mielleuse « Tu ne te sens pas bien? »

_Pourquoi le fais-tu autant souffrir. C'est pas sa faute si t'as pas été capable de calmer ta mégalomanie et ton égocentrisme démesuré!_

Je terre ma conscience au fin fond de mon esprit. Harry semble avoir sombré dans un été second. Je devrais m'en réjouir mais curieusement son état me fait sentir…coupable? Foutaise! J'appelle Peter Pettigrew qui s'empresse de venir en multipliant les courbettes.

« Maître vénéré? » couine-t-il

« Je te donne une nouvelle chance de rattraper toutes tes bêtises passées. »

« Oh merci, maître! » dit-il en baisant l'ourlet de ma robe

Je devrais la faire laver avec de la javel maintenant! Harry n'a pas bougé, comme s'il avait été hypnotisé. Il me rappelle les Longbottom après les tortures du couple Lestrange.

« Occupe-toi de notre invité » dis-je à Peter toujours courbé au point que son nez touche le sol. « Mets-le dans la cellule la plus froide et humide et ne le nourrit qu'une fois par jour. Humilie-le, rabaisse-le plus bas que terre et apporte-le moi ici dans deux jours après mon dîner. »

« Ce sera fait avec grand plaisir, vénérable. »

« Mais ne lui fait subir de sévices sexuels. Je me réserve ce plaisir. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi milord. »

Il emporte Harry semblable à une âme errante. Une violente envie me prend soudain d'aller le consoler. Je me ressaisi de justesse écumant de rage et d'incompréhension. Ma conscience ricane doucement et mon cœur se tord.

Je décide d'aller me plonger dans un livre de magie noire pour me changer les idées. J'ai perdu mon humanité il y a bien longtemps et je n'en éprouve aucun regret. Quand je pense que je m'étais attaché à Harry! Quelle connerie! Il était venu pour me tuer. Si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de me trouver ce pseudonyme il m'aurait probablement empoisonné ou tout simplement avada kedavrisé. Il mérite son châtiment… _Non, vraiment? S'il a remonté le temps c'est pour que tu arrêtes de le pourchasser. _Ce n'est qu'un sale morveux. _Qui alimente tes fantasmes nocturnes depuis des années. _Et un sale Sang-de-Bourbe. _Tu peux parler toi! Ton père était bien un moldu. _Heureusement que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu deviens dur à chaque fois que tu penses à son corps nu? _C'est purement physique ce que j'éprouve pour lui. _Allez! Et vas-y que je te refais le coup de l'attirance physique! _Et tout à fait normal quand on calcule les années d'abstinence. _T'as satisfait tes désirs sur un grand nombre de gars alors à d'autres. _J'aime bien son corps, c'est tout! _N'est-ce pas un peu excessif de désirer le même corps même après tant d'années?_

**Pov Harry**

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer. Combien exactement je n'en sais rien. Pettigrew s'est bien fendue la poire de me voir ainsi et a passé son temps à me lancer des insultes cinglantes à la Malfoy. Lucius a dû les lui apprendre puisqu'il est aussi bête qu'une coquille de noix vide.

Je meurs de faim. Mon estomac se tourne et se retourne suppliant qu'on le remplisse. Cependant je ne compte pas demander à manger à ce traître. Plutôt crever!

Une odeur pestilentielle stagne dans l'air. Un mélange de déjection, de corps en décomposition qui vous donne envie d'arrêter de respirer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser encore et encore aux propos de Voldemort. J'ai couché avec celui qui a pourri ma vie. Je fais honte à mes parents. Durant un cours laps de temps où je me suis endormi sur le sol gelé, j'ai rêvé que les morts me pointaient d'un doigt accusateur et réclamaient justice. Même mes parents s'y mettaient. Ma mère m'a carrément fait savoir qu'elle me reniait et me maudissait jusqu'à ma mort et au-delà. Puis je me suis réveillé transis de froid, déboussolé et affamé. Des pas résonnent dans le couloir. J'ai envie de me réfugier au fond de ma prison mais mes forces m'ont abandonnées. Le rat fait son apparition, un écuelle pour animaux dans les mains. Il entre et la dépose sur le sol.

« Viens manger Harry. » dit-il en tapotant des mains sur ses genoux comme on le ferait pour inciter un chien à nous rejoindre. « Allez! Viens manger la bonne bou-bouffe que tonton Peter a préparé exprès pour toi! »

« Va te faire foutre! » je crie si fort qu'il se fige de stupeur

Ses yeux se rétrécissent ensuite pour ne plus devenir que deux petites billes noires.

« Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss! C'est pas bien de dire des gros mots, Harry! Pour la peine tu n'auras pas le droit à toute l'écuelle aujourd'hui. Mais je veux bien lever la punition si tu rampes à mes pieds et me dit: *pardon ô grand et sublimissime Pettigrew. Que Merlin t'inonde de sa grâce pour des siècles et des siècles.* »

« Tu peux toujours te gratter les bourses avec un balai brosse! » je lance férocement

Il soupire et m'envoie un sortilège de plaquage qui me coupe net la respiration. Il m'ouvre la bouche et se met à me gaver comme une oie. Je suffoque et manque de mourir étouffé à plusieurs reprises. Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer la compilation de la mixture. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est froid et pâteux. Une fois l'humiliation terminée, il s'en va, sans prendre la peine d'annuler le sort. Je ne sens plus ni mes doigts, ni mes oreilles lorsqu'il prend fin. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même et comme je suis seule, je me met à pleurer en silence. Vive le courage légendaire des Griffindor, vraiment! Je suis misérable et fait pitié à voir. Demain il y aura sûrement d'autres Mangemorts qui vont venir rire de moi et me rabaisser un peu plus, comme si ce que je venais de subir n'était pas suffisant. En fait, c'était que l'apéritif. Je parie que le plat principal sera de m'obliger à manger et boire comme un chien et des trucs dans ce genre. Et comme dessert, car c'est bien connu le meilleur est toujours pour la fin, Voldemort me violera devant tous ses partisans. Je vois déjà Snape et le rat s'éclater devant le spectacle. Et Lucius Malfoy va sûrement tout raconter à Draco avec tous les détails croustillants qui vont avec. Plutôt mourir! Je refuse de vivre une telle chose. Je trouverai le moyen de mettre fin à mes jours avant que Voldemort ne me touche.

**Pov Voldemort**

Je me réveille dans ma bibliothèque. Je me suis laissé aller dans les bras d'un Morphée aux yeux d'émeraude. Il est tard: quatre heures vingt du matin. Une étrange sensation de froid, de solitude, de tristesse et de désespoir me pèse sur le cœur. Je pense à Harry aux cachots. Il doit pleurer. Il a toujours été si sensible. Je chasse aussitôt cette idée de la tête et ouvre _L'heure des Sorciers_ de Anna Riceas **(2)** Mais toutes les deux lignes, des visions me frappent l'esprit. Des visions où je vois un Harry frigorifié, complètement bleui. Des visions où il pleure en répétant désespérément mon surnom. Des visions où il supplie le ciel d'abréger ses souffrances avant que je n'arrive. Toutes ces images au début floues, deviennent de plus en plus nettes et la souffrance mentale de Harry déteint sur moi. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe, ce qui m'arrive. J'ai aussi mal que lui, sa douleur se répercute en moi. C'est si intense que je tremble de froid alors que la pièce est chauffée convenablement. La détresse de Harry est tout bonnement insupportable. Je me lève, balançant mon livre à l'autre bout de la pièce avant d'en sortir à vive allure. Je fonce aux cachots, quasiment vides depuis que j'ai exterminé sous le coup d'une colère tous les malheureux occupants. Harry est le seul prisonnier dans cet endroit. Il est allongé à même le sol en plein milieu de la cellule. Il devait être vraiment épuisé pour ne pas s'être terré dans un coin comme ont l'habitude de faire les occupants de ces lieux. Il me semble avoir perdu connaissance puisqu'il n'a pas réagi à mon approche. Je pénètre dans la cellule et effleure son front de ma main. Aucune réaction et il est glacial comme un vampire. Très mauvaise nouvelle si l'on repense à la nuit de ma résurrection où il avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sa cicatrice le torture toujours quand je suis dans les parages. Heureusement je vois sa poitrine s'élever puis s'abaisser, et malheureusement à un rythme effroyablement lent. Je dois m'occuper de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je fais donc apparaître un matelas et trois couettes bien chaudes. Je le déshabille et l'y allonge, déglutissant à la vue de son corps que je n'ai pas toucher depuis si longtemps. J'effleure son visage, son cou, sa poitrine et m'arrête au niveau du nombril, un frisson me parcourant à cet instant comme j'ai un flash de nous deux allongés sur l'herbe après un ébat. Il est beaucoup plus maigre que la dernière fois où j'ai jouis de sa chair. Je me demande bien pourquoi. _C'est normal qu'il soit déprimé après son départ brutal puisqu'il t'aime. _N'importe quoi! Il a déprimé parce que c'était sa dernière chance de me tuer c'est tout! _Et le mot? Il l'a gardé pour tapisser le mur de sa chambre? _Il a oublié dans son pantalon, c'est tout! _Et il ne s'est pas changé de deux semaines? Allons, cesse de dire des bêtises que tu sais fausses! Tu sais qu'il t'aime. _Il aimait Jimmy pas Tom! _C'est du pareil au même! _De toute manière son amour pour moi ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. _Alors pourquoi le serres-tu tendrement dans tes bras et t'apprêtes à dormir avec lui? _Je lâche vivement Harry qui tombe mollement sur le matelas et quitte les cachots comme si quelque chose m'avait brûlé. Arrivé à mes appartements, la sensation de froid et de solitude refait surface de plus belle, ne me quittant même pas lorsque je me couche.

**(1) je sais c'est un gros mot et j'ai hésité à le mettre, mais l'histoire est classée M donc je peux me le permettre. Et puis lorsqu'on est hors de nous, les mots dépassent la pensée.**

**(2) titre inspiré de L'heure des sorcières de Anne Rice, celle qui a écrit Entretient avec un vampire et la Reine des damnés.**

**Chapitre 14: Le Rouge et le Noir...l'amour, le sang, la vie et la mort**

**Pov Voldemort**

Je traverse une pièce sombre et froide. D'étranges poupées aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux verts se balancent dans le vide, pendues au plafond.

_*Pauvres poupées_

_Qui vont, qui viennent*_

Un fantôme devant moi, à l'apparence familière me tourne le dos et chantonne tristement. Ses cheveux flottent magnifiquement dans l'air me donnant un impression de déjà vu.

_*Pauvre fantôme_

_Étrange et blême_

_J'entends ton chant monotone_

_La nuit frisonne*_

Soudain, le fantôme se retourne, mais son visage est flou. Il a ses mains posées sur son cœur où du sang s'échappe en cascade, ce qui est impossible chez un spectre.

_*J'entends ton cœur fatigué_

_D'avoir aimé*_

J'essaye de m'approcher de lui mais il s'efface brusquement, s'évaporant dans un fin brouillard. Pourtant je continue d'avancer. La pièce s'allonge considérablement et le fantôme réapparaît tout au bout de ce qui me paraît être un couloir interminable, rempli de miroirs. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ressens un immense besoin de le rejoindre. J'entame ma marche dans le couloir exiguë et me fige. Mon reflet me fait horreur: ma peau part en lambeaux. Mes joues sont creuses et mes yeux vides. Tout mon visage a une couleur brune.

_*Masque blafard _

_Tu meurs ce soir_

_Masque empourpré _

_De sang séché*_

Je détourne le regard des miroirs et continue mon chemin vers ce fantôme. Je m'apprête à le toucher quand un autre miroir s'abat tout d'un coup devant moi, me barrant la route. Cette fois-ci le reflet me montre jeune d'environ quinze ans. Je pleure des larmes noires alors que derrière moi une sorte de trou béant de m'aspirer.

_*D'où vient ta peur du néant_

_Tes pleurs d'enfant?_

_Qui sont les larmes_

_De tes tourments?*_

«Harry ...» murmure mon reflet «Harry. »

Une main de lumière descend alors et l'attrape, le sauvant du tourbillon.

_*D'étranges rêveries comptent mes nuits_

_D'un long voyage où rien ne vit_

_D'étranges visions couvrent mon front_

_Tout me semble revêtu d'une ombre._

_L'étrange goût de mort s'offre mon corps_

_Saoule mon âme jusqu'à l'aurore_

_L'étrange Ligeia renaît en moi_

_De tout mon être je viens vers toi…_**(1)***

Le réveil est brutal. Je tremble convulsivement sans pouvoir me calmer. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte. Je me force à arrêter de trembler et ordonne d'un ton sec d'entrer. C'est Severus. Il me salue et me tend une potion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » je demande en examinant le contenu couleur thé

« Une potion qui va vous permettre de retrouver votre jeunesse. »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé! » fais-je surpris par la nouvelle

« Je sais. Mais après ce que vous aviez fait pour Ethan je… »

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis lui chuchote à l'oreille:

« Je ne rends pas toujours service aux gens afin qu'ils aient une dette envers moi. Ethan fait parti de ces cas-là. Tu ne me dois rien du tout et tu es libre de me quitter quand tu le désires. Je ne te tuerai pas quoique tu fasses. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et d'indignation.

« Jamais je ne vous quitterai. Je préfère voir mon âme damnée plutôt que de vous trahir. Mais pourquoi parlez-vous de la sorte? Vous m'inquiétez. »

« Je voulais juste que tu saches cela. »

Je prends la fiole, en ôte le bouchon de liège et en renifle le contenu. C'est fort, très fort. Je bois d'un seul trait et mes lèvres contractent de dégoût.

« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui donner un goût plus agréable. » s'excuse Severus

« Oh tu sais, j'ai l'habitude d'avaler des tas de cochonneries absolument écœurantes. »

« Ce sera très douloureux au début. Rassurez-vous avec le temps votre corps s'habituera. »

Je me plie aussitôt en deux. Mordred, que c'est abominable! C'est comme si l'on m'avait placé des lames de fer chauffées à blanc dans le corps. C'est insupportable! Ma peau se colore en me brûlant sauvagement, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Merlin que ça fait mal! Je me retiens de ne pas hurler. Enfin, après ce qui me semble être une éternité tout se termine et je me laisse retomber an arrière, essoufflé comme après un violent effort.

« Milord » dit Severus « Vous êtes…parfait! »

Il fait apparaître un miroir et me met devant mon visage. J'en ai le souffle coupé. J'ai retrouvé l'aspect de mes vingt ans. Je reste quelques secondes subjugué par ce résultat. Il a dû passé des mois voire des années pour arriver à un tel miracle. Je suis pour ainsi dire sur le cul.

Je fais alors une chose que je ne fais à aucun autre Mangemort: je l'embrasse sur le front. Il n'y a que deux fois où je l'ai fait. La première fois c'était lorsque j'ai su pour Ethan et la seconde lorsqu'il m'était revenu après ma résurrection.

**Pov Harry**

Le rat m'a sorti de mes songes en beuglant comme un porc qu'on égorge. Il a été étonné de me voir endormi sur un matelas et recouvert de trois couettes. Moi également. Un sbire de Voldemort Le-Non-Magnifique a dû avoir peur que je ne passe pas la nuit. Par contre il aurait pu éviter de me déshabiller.

« Allez Potty! » couine-t-il « Faut se nourrir! »

Il fait disparaître mon lit de fortune et je m'empresse de m'habiller, embêté qu'il me voit en tenue d'Ève. Puis je remarque que la gamelle qu'il me présente est remplie…de viande crue! Il sort de sa poche un canif et la découpe en menus morceaux.

« Ouvre la bouche mon lionceau. » fait-il en s'approchant de moi

Je fais mine d'obéir et au dernier moment je me rue sur lui. Je me débarrasse du couteau et de sa baguette et lui fourre la viande crue dans la bouche. Il se débat comme un diable sorti de sa boîte alors que j'enchaîne les coups de poings sur son visage. Il se met à couiner en tentant de se protéger comme il peut. Une déflagration retentit brusquement et je suis expulsé contre le mur.

« T'es vraiment qu'un incapable Peter.» raille une voix de femme. « Même désarmé un prisonnier arrive à t'esquinter. Je me demande parfois pourquoi le maître est aussi clément envers toi, moi à sa place je t'aurai déjà tué. »

« Tais-toi M-Marta. » tousse le rat en se massant les joues.

J'ai très mal aux poings mais je suis satisfait de la raclée que je lui ai donné. Puis je remarque que le canif se trouve être juste à côté de moi, ainsi qu'une fiole pas plus grande que mon petit doigt. Je m'en empare discrètement.

« Le maître le veut maintenant. » dit la dénommée Marta, puis elle soupire. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'apporter la fiole de venin à Snape. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas patient quand il s'agit de potion. »

Cette nouvelle me glace d'effroi. Le moment que je redoutais tant est arrivé avec un jour d'avance. Je me sens défaillir lorsque Marta me sort de ma cellule en me disant calmement que si je suis docile, Voldemort me fera moins mal. Je tremble comme une feuille, j'ai envie de rendre et mes mains sont moites.

« Harry! » fait-il mielleusement lorsque je franchis le seuil de sa porte. « Tu m'es tellement précieux que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te goûter un jour à l'avance. Tu peux disposer Marta.»

Sa voix a changé me semble-t-il. Je lève les yeux vers lui et ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher. L'espace d'une demie seconde, mon cœur fait un bond de joie avant que je ne me rappelle que je me trouve en face de Voldemort et non de Jimmy.

« Alors? » demande-t-il sensuellement en écartant les bras et faisant un tour sur lui-même « Comment me trouves-tu?»

Je déglutis. Il est si…beau! C'est vraiment sadique de sa part de se montrer sous cette apparence. Je l'aime tellement. C'est une véritable torture.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. » me dit-il en me prenant le bras « Viens avec moi. »

Il me conduit à la salle de bain luxueuse où la baignoire semblable à une piscine est remplie d'eau bien chaude.

« Tu as besoin de te débarbouiller un peu. » dit-il et il pose ses mains sur mon pull.

Je m'écarte aussitôt en un bond.

« Allons pourquoi être aussi timide Harry? Nos corps n'ont plus de secrets pour nous! » fait-il avec un petit sourire.

Il me ramène vers lui, mais avec douceur et colle son front contre le mien. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux et ressens un gros malaise. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'embrasser. Cependant j'ai peur que si je ne me conforme pas à ses attentes, il décide de se venger sur mes amis. Alors, tandis qu'il scelle nos lèvres, je le laisse les lécher doucement, puis quand je vois qu'il veut aller plus loin, le laisse également introduire sa langue.

Il n'est nullement brutal. Juste tendre. Je dois reconnaître que c'est très agréable. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me colle contre lui. De façon toujours aussi douce, sa langue va jouer avec la mienne. Je suis déconcerté par une telle tendresse. Cela ne va certainement pas durer. Il tente certainement de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Il passe ses mains sous mes habits, effleurant avec légèreté mon ventre où des papillons dansent sous la caresse. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Pas d'un point de vue physique, mais une telle attention m'écoeure. Puis soudain tout s'accélère. Il me colle contre le mur et son baiser se fait plus fiévreux, plus passionné. Ses caresses se font plus poussées sur mon torse. Mon coeur s'emballe tout comme mon désir au creux de mes reins. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour aller mordiller mon cou puis, il se met à frotter son bassin contre le mien tout en laissant de temps à autre échapper un grognement d'envie. Sans que mon cerveau ne réfléchisse vraiment, je l'enlace. Mon geste a pour l'effet de l'exciter encore plus. Il me soulève les jambes et me les noue autour de son bassin. Son érection n'a de cesse de se frotter contre la mienne. Toute logique m'échappe.

« J-J-Jimmy… » je murmure les yeux clos et il s'écarte de moi comme si mon corps le brûlait.

Je tombe douloureusement sur les fesses et ma tête se cogne contre le mur.

« Jimmy est mort. » je l'entends dire « Mort depuis bien longtemps. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, tout sentiment de plénitude s'en allant aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il semble vraiment en colère, je redoute le pire.

« Maintenant lave-toi et rejoins-moi après. Tu as 10minutes, pas une de plus. »

Et il sort de la pièce. J'ai encore une fois une envie de rendre qui me saisit les tripes. Comment ai-je pu être aussi lamentable? Je savais parfaitement que je n'avais pas Jimmy en fasse de moi. Et pourtant…son visage, ses caresses, ses baisers…cela m'a fait revenir une semaine en arrière. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu espérer? Quel idiot je suis. Et naïf surtout. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée guimauve où tout finit bien.

J'en ai assez. Assez de cette vie maudite qui ne fait qu'empirer au fur et à mesure que les années se succèdent. J'aimerais que les souffrances, mes tortures mentales cessent une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je repense alors au canif et à la fiole que j'ai volé à Pettigrew. C'est une chance qu'il ne les au pas senti alors qu'il était tout contre moi. La dénommée Marta a bien dit que c'était du venin, non?

Je prends le canif et après quelques secondes d'appréhension me fait une légère entaille sur l'avant-bras gauche. Je déteste me blesser moi même. Puis je débouche la minuscule fiole et laisse le contenu cristallin couler sur la plaie. Je m'attendais à ce que ça me brûle mais rien du tout.

Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment bien marcher... Je saigne un peu peut-être que le venin ne va pas rentrer dans mon organisme. Une bonne minute s'écoule sans que rien ne se passe. Je soupire complètement démoralisé par ce faux espoir. Je pense que, encore une fois, j'attendais un miracle.

Soudain une horrible douleur me surprend au plus profond de ma poitrine. J'ai extrêmement chaud et froid à la fois. J'ai beau respirer profondément je manque cruellement d'oxygène. Je le laisse aller sur le sol car la tête me tourne. Des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux. Il me semble voir la porte s'ouvrir et une forme se précipiter vers moi. Il me semble...je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus...je n'arrive plus à penser.

**Pov Voldemort**

Je referme violemment la porte de la salle de bain. Le contrôle de la situation a encore failli m'échapper. Alors que tout ce que je voulais au départ c'était de le violer et finalement… Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement. C'est sûrement dû au lien que nous avons en commun. C'était si bizarre. Pendant ce laps de temps ou ça a commencé à déraper, ça a été comme si je revivais. Et j'ai ressenti l'immense besoin d'entre inlassablement le son de sa voix. Je ressentais son plaisir, je le caressais mais c'était comme si je me caressais moi. J'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de le faire mien mais sans violence.

Je l'entends gémir derrière la porte et quelque chose se brise en moi.

Il est vrai...Je dois reconnaître que depuis sa disparition, je ne peux presque pas dormir sans rêver de lui ou cauchemarder sur sa mort. Si par malheur j'oublie ma potion de sommeil, des visions me viennent.

Il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué, maintenant que j'y pense. Contrairement à avant, il n'a pas souffert alors que j'étais contre lui. Sa cicatrice ne l'a pas torturé.

Alors que je m'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment, une violente douleur me foudroie au niveau du coeur qui se met à battre de façon totalement désordonnée. Je tombe par terre le souffle court. Et la douleur se reprend dans tout le reste de mon corps. J'ai du mal à respirer, comme si mes poumons refusaient d'absorber tout oxygène. C'est alors qu'une vision m'ébranle. Je vois Harry gisant sur le sol, haletant, peinant à respirer.

Je me relève et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain avec une telle violence qu'elle cogne contre le mur et fait trembler le miroir qui finit par se décrocher et se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol. Je me précipite vers Harry alors que ses yeux se ferment lentement.

_*D'étranges rêveries comptent mes nuits_

_D'un long voyage où rien ne vit_

_D'étranges visions couvrent mon front_

_Tout me semble revêtu d'une ombre._

_L'étrange goût de mort s'offre mon corps_

_Saoule mon âme jusqu'à l'aurore_

_L'étrange Ligeia renaît en moi_

_De tout mon être je viens vers toi…*_

**(1) Tiré de la chanson **_**Alan**_** de Mylène Farmer sur l'album Ainsi sois-je.**

**Chapitre 15: Reviens**

**Pov Voldemort**

J'appelle un elfe pour qu'il aille chercher Severus le plus vite possible. Que s'est-il passé? Je ne comprends plus rien. Alors que je soulève Harry inerte, je remarque sur le sol un canif et surtout la fiole contenant le venin de Nagini. Elle aurait du être remise à Severus. Pourquoi est-elle ici?

Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, j'emmène Harry dans la chambre et le dépose sur le lit. Je cherche son pouls. Je soupire de soulagement en notant que son coeur bat toujours bien que faiblement.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique du transplanage Severus apparaît ainsi que l'elfe qui était parti le chercher.

« M_maître… » bafouille-t-il essouflé.

« Sev, sauves-le! Fais vite, il va mourir! »

« Que s'est-il passé? » demande-t-il en venant pour l'examiner.

« Il s'est empoisonné avec le venin de Nagini qui t'était destiné. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour l'avoir. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en charger seul. Il me faut l'aide des elfes. »

J'ordonne à l'elfe présent d'appeler tous les autres et alors qu'un mal de tête me prend, je décide d'aller sur le balcon respirer l'air frais. Je ne veux pas regarder la scène.

Severus me pose sa cape moire sur les épaules.

« Vous allez attraper froid, maître. » me dit-il

« Comment va-t-il? » je demande

« Il est…dans le coma. »

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Oh Merlin mais qu'ai-je donc fait? Pourquoi l'ai-je laisser tout seul? Tout est de ma faute.

« Comment a-t-il fait? » demande Severus « Il sortait des cachots comment a-t-il pu avoir un canif et la fiole de venin. »

« Pour la fiole je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Mais ce canif te dit-il quelque chose? » fais-je en le lui montrant

« Bien sûr. » m'assure-t-il « Il est à ce nigaud de Peter! »

« Tu en es certain? »

« Je suis plus que sûr! Sirius Black le lui avait donné en sixième année et il n'arrêtait pas de l'exhiber à tout le monde! »

La colère commence à monter en moi. Je hurle presque le nom de l'elfe à qui j'avais confié la fiole de venin. Il apparaît peu après tremblant comme une feuille.

« A qui as-tu passé la fiole de venin que je t'ai donné? »

« Selon vos ordres, une fois le venin récupéré je l'ai donné au premier Mangemort venu, mon seigneur. »

« Et qui était-ce? »

« Peter Pettigrew, maître. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et la rage m'envahit. J'ouvre les portes de mes appartements et hurle à m'en abîmer les cordes vocales:

« AMENEZ-MOI CE SALE RAT DE PETTIGREW TOUT DE SUITE! JE LE VEUX ICI DANS MOINS DE TRENTE SECONDES! PASSE CE DELAI, JE TUE DEUX PERSONNES AU HASARD! »

Je bouillonne littéralement de colère. Ce rat d'égout a laissé deux objets dangereux entre les mains de Harry! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con! Même un novice aurait été plus prudent!

À peine Vingt secondes après ma menace d'exterminer deux mangemorts au pif , Peter arrive, le corps agité de tremblements.

« M-m-maître… » bégaie-t-il

Je le prends par le col et le jette au pied du lit où gît Harry le teint complètement livide.

« Je pense avoir été suffisamment patient envers toi. Tu multiplie les erreurs depuis des lustres. Je t'ai donné une chance de plus…et comme d'habitude tu ne l'as pas saisi. Mais là tu as fait une erreur que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. »

« M-maître… » couine-t-il « Je ne-ne comprends pas… Qu'ai-je fait? »

« Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour qu'un jeune de 15ans et désarmé te vole ces deux choses-là? »

je lui montre le canif et la fiole. Son visage se décompose aussitôt.

« Je...je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour... »

« Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu les avais plus sur toi? »

« S-s-si…mais je-je p-pensais q-q-qu'ils…étaient enc-core dans le cach-chot. »

Je soupire profondément pour ne pas exploser de rage, puis je le saisis à la gorge.

« Ta vie dépend de la sienne maintenant. S'il meut, je te donnerai en pâture à Elle! »

Il tremble et ses yeux se révulsent d'effroi.

« Bien qu'elle soit bien nourrie, elle a toujours faim. Gourmande tout comme moi. Et sais-tu ce qu'elle ma confiée ma beauté? Elle m'a sifflé dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle avait une irrésistible envie de rat croustillant car elle se lasse des carrés d'agneau. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle ne serait pas enceinte…elle a beaucoup d'envies bizarres ces temps-ci! »

Je relâche un peu la pression sur sa gorge grasse, lui permettant de mieux respirer.

« Je te mets sous surveillance jusqu'à son rétablissement. Mais vu le nombre de gens qui sortent du coma, tu peux déjà te préparer psychologiquement à ta mort. »

Il gémit et je le lance violemment contre le mur. Le coup l'assomme et son corps gras rebondit mollement sur le sol. Une énorme migraine me prend soudainement.

« Tu peux partir Sev. » dis-je beaucoup plus calmement « Le vieux débris risque de s'apercevoir de quelque chose. »

Le vieux débris en question c'est Dumbledore.

« Bien. » déclare-t-il « Mais je dois revenir demain pour m'assurer de son état. »

« Il y a d'autres mangemorts qui pourront s'en charger. Si vraiment j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appellerai »

Il me salue et s'apprête à partir lorsque j'ajoute:

« Merci…pour la potion. »

Ceci le fait se stopper net dans son mouvement. Il y a de quoi. C'est la première fois que je remercie un serviteur. Il en est si bouleversé qu'aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, pas même un murmure.

« Et bien? » je ris « Aurais-tu perdu la voix? »

« Ce…c'est que…je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Mais…ne-ne me remerciez pas…ce n'est pas la peine. »

Je crois que ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Severus Snape que je considère comme l'un des plus froid de mes mangemorts est d'un rouge bien gryffindorien. C'est tant risible que j'en oublie mes préoccupations pour quelques secondes.

« Vous reprendrez votre apparence dans une douzaine d'heures. » me rappelle-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation « Je dois revenir avec une nouvelle fiole. »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

«Pardon? »

« Tu as des cernes énormes. Si je te donne du travail supplémentaire tu finiras à St Mangouste! Allez va. »

"Bon. »

Une fois qu'il a transplané, je jette le corps de Peter dehors comme une poupée de chiffon et verrouille la porte. Mes yeux se posent sur Harry, inerte sur mon lit. Je vais le laisser là. Je n'ai pas envie de le donner aux elfes domestiques. Je préfère le savoir ici, avec moi.

J'enlève la cape que Severus m'a mise sur les épaules et me glisse dans le lit. De l'index je caresse la joue de Harry, remonte jusqu'à la tempe puis descend dessiner le contour du lobe d'oreille. Ses lèvres sont gercées, j'y passe un doigt humide. Puis je me penche et après quelques secondes d'hésitation pose mes lèvres dessus. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Mue par une vieille habitude, ma main descend jusqu'à son bassin et caresse sa virilité au travers de son pantalon. Ma bouche quitte ses lèvres closes pour son cou puis son torse. Ses tétons durcissent doucement en même temps que sa virilité. Je glisse ma main dans son pantalon et effectue des lents mouvements. Son visage n'indique aucune expression. Je m'y attendais mais j'aurais espéré…_Non mais t'es né de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch ou quoi? Tu sais qu'on ne sort pas du coma comme ça! _Je soupire. J'ai envie de lui. Mais je préfère le prendre conscient, afin de l'entendre gémir et supplier, de voir ses joues rouges de plaisir...

Ma conscience ricane. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire qu'au lieu de le traiter de tous les noms, j'aurais dû lui faire savoir combien il m'était cher. J'accélère mes va-et-vient. Encore quelques allées et venues et il vient dans ma main. Je vais la laver à la salle de bain et puis je reviens me coucher à ses côtés.

Je passe toute la journée enfermé dans mes appartements, refusant toute nourriture et nouvelles de la part de mes mangemorts sur les raids. Je n'admets les elfes que pour qu'ils procurent des soins à Harry.

Je me sens vide, mort de l'intérieur. Comme si une bête m'avait dévoré le corps depuis des années et dont je n'avais remarqué l'existence que maintenant. La vue de Harry me rend dingue. Parfois j'enfonce mes ongles profondément dans ma chair pour me calmer. J'ai constamment envie de lui et si je ne me faisais pas violence, je me le ferais sans aucun doute. C'est que je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Son manque total de réaction et d'expression me rendent malade. Car pour la première fois de ma vie je ne peux rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un. Enfin si…il y a ce sale rat. Mais ce crétin ne faisait qu'obéir à mes ordres. Je culpabilise. C'est moi qui suis responsable de son état et j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Je n'aime pas reconnaître que j'ai eu tort, j'ai horreur de cela.

Toutes les fois où il s'est passé quelque chose de déterminant, j'avais pu rejeter la responsabilité sur un tiers. Mon enfance à l'orphelinat c'était la faute de mon ignoble père, quant à la mort de Harry c'était celle de ces sales skinheads. Skinheads que j'ai cramé soit dit en passant, après leur méfait. Et tous étaient des moldus par-dessus le marché! Tous des êtres inférieurs, des racistes qui n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils méritaient tous autant qu'ils étaient de crever, d'être traités comme ils nous ont traités et considérés au fil des siècles. Des fils du Mal, des créatures impures. Pourquoi être tolérants envers des sous êtres qui, avant même de nous connaître, ont déjà une mauvaise opinion de nous?

Mais voilà que je me remets à penser de façon extrémiste. Je regarde à nouveau Harry. Il n'aimerait pas ce genre de discours, et pourtant sa famille moldue n'a pas été tendre avec lui. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était une bonne chose de les brûler…

Alors que me libido me relance, je décide d'aller prendre un bain glacé. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment pour calmer mes ardeurs ou pour m'auto-punir en me faisant attraper froid…

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Harry est dans le coma. J'ai repris mon apparence ténébreuse et ai passé mes nerfs sur les nouveaux prisonniers d'un raid au Nord de Glasgow. Il y avait de jeunes recrues Aurors et une dizaine de moldus. J'ai laissé le soin de la mort des Aurors à mes partisans et me suis occupé des moldus. Je les ai amenés dans une partie de la forteresse que j'ai appelée: la salle de la mort. Ce n'est pas très original je le reconnais, mais son nom est une explication pure et simple pour les malheureux qui y entrent. J'ai donc passé mes frustrations sur ces nigauds, me suis délecté de leurs souffrances, leur agonie, leur peur. Les elfes ont dû les ramasser à la petite cuiller après mon passage; et je parle au sens propre du terme car il y avait de la purée humaine partout sur les murs et du sol au plafond.

En rentrant dans mes appartements, je fais une rencontre tout à fait inattendue: Severus!

« Que fais-tu là? » je lui demande alors qu'il me salue

« Je dois vous donner quelque chose. » répond-t-il « Mais en privé. »

Une fois la porte verrouillée et la salle insonorisée, il sort d'un sac de velours une chaîne d'acier avec au bout une étrange pierre: Un cristal des limbes. C'est extrêmement rare et précieux. C'est un cristal transparent utilisé pour connaître l'état des gens dans le coma. Lorsqu'il devient complètement noir, cela signifie que le cœur du sujet peut lâcher à tout moment. Rose signifie le bien-être et la voie de la guérison. Rouge pourpre indique une activité sexuelle mais agréable, car en cas de viol, le violet prédomine. Quant au blanc lumineux, il montre que la sortie du coma est imminente.

« Mais comment as-tu fait pour trouver une telle merveille? »

« Disons que j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur une victime qui en avait une. »

Je m'approche pour la prendre, puis au dernier moment je fais marche arrière.

« Tu ferais mieux de la garder pour Ethan. »

« Son état ne s'est pas amélioré en dix huit ans! » dit-il la voix tremblante « Il ne va pas changer pour…enfin le cas de Potter moins grave que ce lui de Ethan. Vous…Potter est très important pour vous, si on l'aide comme il faut à la fin de la semaine il se réveillera. »

Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Cela se remarque au ton de sa voix. Je décide de sonder ses pensées et ce que j'y trouve me bouleverse. L'état de Ethan s'est aggravé cette nuit. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours, le cristal était complètement rose, il a soudainement viré au noir jais.

« Merlin, comment c'est arrivé? »

« Je-je ne sais pas. Je p-pense que c'est à cause d-du poison…c'est fini, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Il y a toujours un espoir. »

« Mais il souffre tant! Il doit en avoir assez! Je suis sûr que si je pouvais communiquer avec lui, il me demanderait de le… »

Il se tait et passe sa main sur ses yeux. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait une personne capable d'abattre le masque impassible que Severus Snape s'était forgé depuis son enfance maltraitée? Pas même moi. Et pourtant...

Ethan était un camarade du même âge que Severus. Un Hufflepuff **(1) **qui respirait la joie de vivre et le seul élève en dehors des Syltherin à parler avec _le grognard graisseux _comme on avait l'habitude de l'appeler, et à le défendre lors des interactions avec d'autres élèves. Mais voilà le destin s'en est mêlé et Ethan a été victime d'un empoisonnement qui l'a plongé dans le coma.

« N'abandonne pas Sev. » lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur son visage « Ne le laisse pas mourir. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

« Quoi? » fait-il incrédule

« Rien… » dis-je en lui tendant le cristal « Je ne peux accepter un tel présent. »

« Mais maître! Vous l'aimez! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il a deviné?

« Co-comment as-tu su? Comment diable as-tu…Ah merde!

Je viens de faire un énorme lapsus. Mon malaise ne le dérange pas le moins du monde.

« Je l'ai pressenti. Cela se lisait dans vos yeux lorsqu'il a voulu se donner la mort. Vous sembliez si désespéré. Il n'y avait pas que de la colère. »

Je suis pris au dépourvu. Sans voix. Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais tout se coince dans ma gorge, me condamnant au silence. Un silence plus qu'éloquent.

« Je serai muet comme une tombe. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis prêt à faire le serment inviolable. »

« Non. Je te fais confiance. Et puisqu'on y est je vais te mettre dans la confidence. »

Je lui intime de s'asseoir et je lui résume ce que m'a dit Harry sur les détails de son voyage.

« Par tous les dieux... » fait-il à la fin « Mais c'est impossible! Il n'a pu trouver la cachette du parchemin aussi facilement! Vous l'avez vous-même protégée... Et je jure, que je meure sur l'instant, je n'ai jamais parlé du parchemin à qui que ce soit! »

« Je sais Sev, ne t'affole pas... Harry l'a trouvé par hasard. Enfin le hasard…je pense plus que c'était le destin et non le hasard. »

« Ainsi donc, vous devez votre vie à une paire de binocles cassées? Et au fait qu'il ne se souvenait plus exactement de votre visage? »

« C'est risible n'est-ce pas? » je fais avec un sourire en coin

« Mais lui, sait-il que vous éprouvez…des sentiments à son égard? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un passe temps. »

« Quoi? Mais…mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'étais en colère! » je m'écrie « Il venait de me dire qu'il était venu pour me tuer! Je m'étais attaché à…un gamin qui…Qu'est-ce que je devais dire d'après toi?

*Oh Harry c'était donc toi. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié tu sais. Tu as fait ce voyage pour me tuer mais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne.* Allons bon la vie n'est pas un compte de fée pour moldu. Et j'ai ma fierté! Je refuse d'avouer mes sentiments à un gamin qui...enfin bref! »

« Sauf votre respect, je pense que vous devriez mettre votre fierté et votre orgueil au placard. Ne venez-vous pas de me dire de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que vous? »

Je soupire. Il a raison, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« De toute manière c'est trop tard. Il ne me croirait pas. Pas avec tout ce que je lui ai dit. Et puis il y a ses parents. On en est arrivé à un point de non retour où on ne peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Qu'allez-vous donc faire quand il sortira du coma? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Il faut que je réfléchisse. »

« En attendant que vous trouviez, s'il vous plait prenez le cristal. Et cela aussi. »

Il sort une fiole contenant visiblement sa potion miracle.

« Mieux vaut qu'il se réveille avec un visage autre que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner à l'école ou sinon Dumbledore aura des soupçons. »

Je le regarde partir et me retrouve seul. Je vais dans ma chambre et passe le cristal autour du cou de Harry. Noir chaotique. Mon moral s'envole. Je bois tout de même la potion, savourant la douleur qu'elle me procure. Puis, m'approchant d'Harry, je me met à le caresser innocemment , à l'embrasser et à lui murmurer des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je continue ainsi pendant ce qui me semble être des heures et finis par m'endormir contre lui, ma main nouée à la sienne. A mon réveil, à la fin de la journée, je constate des vagues de fumée rose mêlées au noir.

Renouant avec l'espoir, je commence à le caresser, d'abord sans arrières pensées puis finalement stimule ses zones érogènes. Tout en décrivant des cercles mouillés autour de ses tétons, je me frotte à lui. Dés que sa virilité devient turgescente je la caresse habilement de haut en bas.

Alors ma bouche descend de son torse vers son nombril que je taquine un peu de la langue avant de descendre encore et de la poser sur le prépuce. Je commence par lui donner de brefs coups puis l'aspire comme Timothée me le faisait quand je le lui ordonnais. Je prends ensuite la fiole de lubrifiant dans ma commode et en met sur mes doigts. Et tout en recommençant à pomper la chair fragile; j'insinue un doigt dans son intimité. Au moment d'y faire entrer le second je jette un coup d'œil au cristal et me réjoui de sa couleur rougeâtre. Ma bouche délaisse son membre pour ses lèvres que j'embrasse et desserrant un peu ses mâchoires, glisse ma langue à l'intérieur pour jouer avec la sienne, malheureusement inerte.

J'augmente la rapidité de mes allées et venues en lui, me forçant à ne pas penser à l'idée de remplacer mes doigts par mon sexe. C'est que je suis excité, j'ai toujours mes habits et mon sexe est à l'étroit. En fait, je me suis promis de ne pas satisfaire mes désirs en lui, mais cette fois-ci mon envie me relance, plus forte que jamais.

Je me force à ne pas y penser du tout et continue à leur procurer du plaisir jusqu'à la libération. Je regarde alors le cristal où les couleurs rouge et rose bonbon se mélangent. Tout n'est donc pas perdu. J'espère que Severus a vu juste et qu'il se réveillera d'ici la fin de la semaine. J'espère mais au fond de moi je doute énormément.

**NOTES:**

**(1) Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle**

**Chapitre 16: la décision**

**Pov Voldemort**

Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un étrange sentiment. Je me sens las de ma vie actuelle. Je n'ai soudain plus de goût de poursuivre le but que je m'étais fixé depuis des années.

Pourquoi cette soudaine lassitude? Je pense tout simplement que le fait de savoir que Harry était encore en vie a reconsidéré ma façon de voir certaines choses. A son réveil, je voudrais tenter, je dis bien tenter, de reprendre notre relation. Je sais que les chances sont quasi nulles et qu'il ne peut pas me pardonner tout ce que je lui ai fait. J'en ai beaucoup trop fait.

Cependant qu'il me pardonne ou pas, cela ne change rien au fait que je lui dois une vie paisible. Il mérite de ne plus être harceler, d'avoir une vie normale comme la plupart des gens. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, et cela signifie donc faire tomber Voldemort et ses partisans.

Connaissant l'identité de chacun de mes mangemorts je pourrais les éliminer moi-même, mais je n'ai pas envie que les journaux parlent du Seigneur Noir qui tue tous ses partisans dans un accès de rage. Question de fierté. Je préfère trahir mon propre clan en livrant des informations secrètes sur la forteresse, et ainsi laisser croire au monde que le Bien l'a emporté sur le Mal. Je ne vais épargner que Severus, c'est le seul qui compte vraiment pour moi, les autres honnêtement leur sort m'est complètement égal.

Pour faire tomber la forteresse rien de plus simple, je vais envoyer une lettre à l'autre siphonné du citron, Albus, me faisant passer pour un partisan qui retourne sa veste et le tour sera jouer. Simple mais efficace. Je m'attèle donc à écrire une brève lettre au vieux fou, indiquant que je veux le rencontrer aujourd'hui, en un lieu et à une heure précise. Il sera méfiant bien sûr, mais je le connais assez, il ne prendra pas le risque de laisser filer une telle opportunité de récupérer Harry. C'est moi qui ai les cartes en main, il sera donc obligé de venir et de faire confiance au mystérieux expéditeur de la lettre.

Je soupire d'impatience. Je suis venu sur le lieu de rendez-vous un peu à l'avance pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de piège...et finalement je n'aurai pas dû: je m'ennuie. Il y avait peu de chance que l'Ordre du Phénix tende un piège à une personne qui était prête à les aider dans leur lutte, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

Je regarde ma montre pour la énième fois. Il ne devrait plus tarder...

L'endroit est calme. Normal pour un cimetière. Il y a une légère brise et une nappe épaisse de brouillard. Alors que je commence à envisager de détruire quelques tombes pour me distraire, il arrive.

« Heureux de vous voir Albus Dumbledore. » dis-je

« Bonsoir monsieur. Je vous avoue que j'ai bien hésité à venir car je craignais un piège de Voldemort. Mais en repensant à ce pauvre Harry, je me suis dit qu'en fin de compte il valait mieux tenter le tout pour le tout. »

« Quelqu'un sait que vous êtes ici? »

« Oui, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais comme convenu, je suis venu seul. Alors comme cela, vous voulez trahir votre maître? »

« Oui. » je réponds

« Vous savez, » continue-t-il « Nous avons d'anciens mangemorts dans nos rangs. Vous pourriez… »

« Je me fiche pas mal de votre guerre. » je coupe sèchement « La seule chose qui m'anime c'est la vengeance. Ma femme était la plus merveilleuse du monde et ce monstre me l'a enlevée. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il paye pour sa mort, le reste n'est d'aucune importance. »

« Je vois… » fait-il en rajustant ses lunettes en demi-lune « Vous disiez dans votre lettre que vous saviez des choses sur Harry? »

« En effet. Je l'ai vu…enfin aperçu l'espace de quelques secondes. »

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles il aurait tenté de se tuer, mais n'a pas réussi et est dans le coma. »

« Oh seigneur Merlin... » murmure Albus visiblement très troublé par la nouvelle.

« il s'en sortira. Il est bien soigné. »

« Et savez-vous s'il a subi des sévices comme…le viol? »

Il a de la peine à prononcer le dernier mot.

« On dit que non. » je me contente de dire en me forçant à garder un ton indifférent

« On? » demande-t-il

« Ben oui. On parle entre mangemorts. Et il y a des rumeurs comme quoi il ne l'aurait pas encore touché. Mais on n'en sait pas plus. »

Albus soupire et semble soudain prendre un sérieux coup de vieux.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser aller prendre ses affaires seul! »

« Ce qui est fait est fait... On ne peut pas revenir sur le passé. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire maintenant c'est aller le délivrer et détruire la forteresse. Voici les plans dont je vous ai parlé et les détails qui vont avec. »

Je sors de sous ma cape une pochette pleine à craquer de parchemins et la lui donne.

« Tout y est. Des pièces aux passages secrets; du nombre de mangemorts aux heures de relais de garde; des sortilèges qui protègent la forteresse aux mots de passe. Potter se trouve dans les appartements privés du Seigneur Noir dans la tour Nord. »

« Cela nous sera très utile, certes, mais Voldemort aura largement le temps de tuer Harry en cas d'attaque. » fait-il remarquer

« Il ne sera pas là demain matin passé 10h. Il part en voyage d'affaires comme il dit. Mais il sera de retour au soir. Vous devez agir vite si vous voulez avoir une chance de sauver votre Survivant. Bonsoir. »

« Ne pourrais-je pas connaître votre nom? » tente Albus

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous ne me reverrez pas. Adieu Dumbledore. »

Je me retourne pour ne pas qu'il voit ma baguette, qu'il reconnaitrait aisément, et transplane directement dans mes appartements.

Là, j'ôte la capuche de ma longue cape et vais directement voir Harry. Mon cœur bat la chamade en constatant que le cristal est presque à moitié lumineux. Le réveil est pour bientôt. Severus avait raison d'être optimiste.

Je vais à mon bureau, ouvre un tiroir pour prendre une feuille de parchemin, une plume d'oiseau tropical, ainsi qu'un encrier d'argent au clapet incrusté de saphirs. J'écris à Severus, le mettant au courant de mes agissements et de mon plan; puis la lettre envoyée je me déshabille et me couche aux côtés de Harry.

Dans la nuit je sens Nagini me grimper dessus.

« Il est toujours pas réveillé? » me demande-t-elle

« Non pas encore. »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre Tom... Jusqu'à présent tu voulais à tout prix le tuer, et maintenant tu fais tout ton possible pour le sauver. Je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas un dédoublement de personnalité. »

Je me met à rire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est au courant de rien du tout. Elle vient planter son regard jaune dans le mien.

« Non sérieusement quand vas-tu m'expliquer la raison d'un tel revirement de situation? »

« Demain. Promis demain je te dirai tout. »

« C'est ce que tu me dis depuis des lustres...demain je te dirai tout...demain je t'expliquerai tout...et les demains se succèdent sans aucunes explications. Et pendant que j'y suis: pourquoi il y a des moments où tu es un beau jeune homme et d'autres, comme là, où tu as ta tête de zombie? »

« Merci pour la tête de zombie... »

« Tu ne vas le nier tu n'es pas d'une grande beauté. » dit-elle d'un ton malicieux et je souris.

« Pas faux...Quoiqu'il en soit je t'expliquerai tout demain. »

« Mouais c'est ça... et mes écailles c'est du chocolat... »

Je préfère ne rien dire. Je la connais, si j'ai le malheur de répliquer alors qu'elle est désappointée, elle ne me lâchera plus avant près d'une heure. Et j'ai besoin de dormir un peu, car demain est une journée surchargée. Voyant que je ne relance pas la conversation elle ne m'embête plus.

Je m'éveille à l'aube, me rappelant que je dois préparer ma retraite. Nagini s'est endormie en diagonale la tête sur mon torse et la queue sur Harry. Elle a les yeux grands ouverts et me darde d'un regard perçant. Elle a dû sentir, comme à l'accoutumé, que je me réveillais en écoutant ma respiration et mes battements de coeur.

« Alors ces explications? » dit-elle aussitôt

« Bonjour moi aussi j'ai bien dormi et je t'aime... » je fais blasé

« Tu sais, s'il le faut je t'enroulerais de mes anneaux et t'empêcherais de bouger, mais j'aurais mes explications... »

« J'ai des choses à faire avant et... »

« Ah non tu vois tu recommences! Avant tu ne me cachais rien...mais maintenant c'est comme si tu ne me faisais plus confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ma belle, mais pour faire court je n'ai que peu de temps avant que la forteresse ne soit détruite par les Aurors. »

Elle me dévisage un instant puis déclare:

« Ne me dis que tu as quelque chose avoir là-dedans. »

« Si justement. » je dis en me levant pour aller m'habiller. « Je t'expliquerai pourquoi... »

« Oui...oui...plus tard je sais... » dit-elle en s'enroulant sur elle-même et fermant les yeux « Réveille-moi quand il faudra partir. »

Je m'en vais donc vider ma bibliothèque et ma réserve de potion. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Il y a prés de douze mille ouvrages et trois cent potions. Je demande aux elfes de tout transporter au Manoir Riddle. Cette vieille bicoque sera parfaite comme abri. Je décide également de vider la salle des trésors. C'est une vaste pièce où j'entrepose toutes les richesses _empruntées_ à des victimes qui d'ailleurs n'en ont plus besoin là elles sont. Avant de quitter la forteresse pour de bon, je repasse dans mes appartements pour prendre quelques derniers précieux objets et réveiller ma précieuse.

« C'est déjà le moment? » demande-t-elle paresseusement

« Oui. »

Je lui jette un sort afin qu'elle soir plus légère et elle s'enroule autour de mon torse. Je transplane au manoir où les elfes commencent déjà à faire le ménage et à ranger mes affaires.

Soudain l'un d'eux arrive vers moi et tire vigoureusement sur mes habits.

« Maître! Maître! Le jeune Potter s'est réveillé! Il s'est réveillé maître! Venez vite! »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Les dieux doivent le faire exprès. Pourquoi justement maintenant? Je transplane jusqu'à mes appartements. Harry est en position assise et a le regard dans le vague.

Quand il tourne la tête et me voit la peur s'empare de lui.

« Non…non pas encore toi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien. » dis-je en faisant apparaître un siège pour m'asseoir à côté du lit.

« Tu mens! Comme toujours! »

Il s'écarte le plus possible de moi et scrute le moindre de mes gestes. Que faire à présent? Tout ce qui sortira de ma bouche sonnera comme un mensonge pour lui.

« Ou est passé le corps de Jim? » demande-t-il avec une expression de dégout sur la figure

« Je l'ai quitté pour un moment. » je me contente de dire.

Pas la peine de me lancer dans un tas d'explications, qui en plus, pourraient causer du tort à Severus.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir? C'était l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser de moi. »

« Je n'y suis pas arrivé. »

« Il y a toujours une protection magique sur moi? »

« Non, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas voulu. »

« Pourquoi? »

Nous y voilà...Lui sortir une phrase dans le genre: _parce que je t'aime_ ce n'est pas la peine d'y songer. Il n'y croira tente tout de même de lui dire la vérité.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, ta mort m'a énormément marqué à l'époque. Alors quand tu m'as dit que ton intention était de me supprimer... »

« Ne te fous pas de moi! » s'écrie-t-il

« Mets-toi à ma place tu aurais été fou de joie d'apprendre que la personne que tu as aimé voulait en fait ta perte? Sois honnête. »

« Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu m'aimes toujours? Tu penses que je vais te croire après tout ce que tu m'as fait? »

« Je ne me serais pas embêté à te sauver si je ne tenais pas à toi. »

« Tu as l'esprit tellement tordu rien n'est impossible avec toi. » réplique-t-il « Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un démon sadique et un hypocrite! Tu peux donc très bien avoir un plan derrière la tête. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir. Peu importe qui tu as été, et peu importe que j'ai encore des sentiments à l'égard de Jimmy. Il est mort, il n'existe plus. »

Je reste impassible autant que possible, même si au fond de moi la dernière lueur d'espoir vient de voler en éclat. Je l'ai perdu. En même temps...cela semblait évident. Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir imaginer qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

C'est alors que des cris retentissent dans le couloir.

« La forteresse est attaquée! » hurle quelqu'un

Je m'étonne. Ils sont déjà? Je regarde vite fait la pendule sur la cheminée: il est à peine 10h15. Le vieux fou n'a pas perdu de temps. Je n'ai plus le temps de parler à Harry. Je me lève et sors la bague, celle que je lui avait offert il y a des années.

« Il faut que je parte. Tiens, à la base elle t'appartenait, fais-en ce que tu veux. Elle n'est pas remplie de magie noire tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Je la dépose sur le lit tandis que dehors les hurlements et les incantations se rapprochent. Puis je sors sa baguette du tiroir de la table de chevet et la lui donne. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et je transplane aussitôt avant que quelqu'un ne puisse me voir.

J'arrive au manoir de mon père, dans le salon où deux elfes se battent avec de grosses toiles d'araignées qu'ils tentent de décrocher du plafond. Je pousse un gros soupir, cette fois c'est bien fini. A présent le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de le laisser faire sa vie tranquille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le coeur en miette...mais j'ai fait le bon choix pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tom? » demande Nagini qui vient vers moi « Tu fais une de ses têtes. »

Je souris faiblement avant de répondre:

« Je l'ai laissé partir. »

« Si tu me racontais tout depuis le début, hein? Sans te défiler cette fois. » propose-t-elle en commençant à s'enrouler autour de ma jambe, histoire de bien me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix.

**Pov Harry**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et sortant de ses gongs, s'écrase par terre dans un énorme fracas.

« Remus! » je m'écrie lorsque je le vois passer le seuil « Professeur Dumbledore! »

Remus se jette sur moi et me prend le visage dans ses mains.

« Harry! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? »

« Remus vous êtes venus! Mais comment vous m'avez trouvé? »

« T'a-t-il fait quelque chose? » demande-t-il « Est-ce qu'il t'a torturé de quelque manière que ce soit? »

« N-non. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché? »

Et là les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Non il ne m'a pas touché au sens où lui l'entend. Enfin...du moins pas que je sache. Devant mon silence il commence à s'affoler.

« Harry réponds. Il t'a fait du mal oui ou non? »

Mais Dumbledore pose une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il doit cesser ses questions. C'est alors qu'il remarque la bague toujours sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je m'empare d'un geste vif d'elle.

« C'est à moi! »

Je l'ai crié même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Ma réaction va sûrement éveillée leurs soupçons, mais ça été un pur réflexe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche.

« Transplane dans mon bureau. » dit Dumbledore à Remus qui est éberlué par mon geste. « J'y ai abaissé les barrières. »

« Mais vous? »

« Ils ont besoin de moi. Va dépêche-toi de mettre Harry en sécurité. »

Remus obéit. Je m'accroche à son cou et il transplane. Une subite envie de pleurer me prend au coeur, mais je ne suis pas capable de dire à quoi c'est dû. Mon enlèvement, la vérité sur Jimmy, ma tentative de suicide, le fait que j'ai été secouru... Tout s'embrouille en moi. Et j'ai comme un énorme poids sur la poitrine.

Remus me porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie car je ne peux pas me tenir debout trop longtemps. Je pense que c'est le poison qui fait encore son effet. Alors qu'on y est presque arrivés, je suis pris d'un vertige et je tombe dans les pommes.

Lorsque je reviens à moi plus tard, je distingue des visages familiers au dessus de moi. D'abord Pomfresh l'infirmière et Remus. Puis les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et je comprends quoi quand je remarque que je ne sens plus ma bague. Je me redresse comme si on m'avait piqué.

« Où est-elle? Où est la bague? »

« Là. » dit Dumbledore en me la tendant « Comment te sens-tu? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je en toute honnêteté.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais dire? Tu n'es pas obligé de te confier à nous, tu peux en parler à tes amis. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » je réponds à mi-voix.

J'entraperçois tout à coup une forme touffue au pied du lit. Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus. Il se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et pose sa tête sur le matelas. Son comportement me revient alors en tête, et malgré le fait que je comptais lui reparler avant mon enlèvement, je m'écarte de lui et lui tourne carrément le dos. Il pousse un jappement et j'entends Dumbledore soupirer.

« Je ne veux pas le voir... » je dis froidement

« Voyez professeur. » dit Pomfresh « Il ne veut pas de ce chien près de lui. Alors maintenant s'il vous plait faites-le sortir d'ici. Je vous ai fait une fleur uniquement parce que vous pensiez que sa compagnie lui ferait du bien. Mais comme il ne veut pas autant qu'il sorte. »

Sirius descend les pattes du lit dépité et quitte l'infirmerie, suivit par Remus. Je les suis du regard et tombe sur…Snape! Mon cerveau met quelques secondes à réagir.

« Vous! » je vocifère fou de rage « Espèce de traitre! Sale Mangemort! »

Je me lève pour aller l'étrangler mais Dumbledore m'arrête et me remet au lit de force.

«Harry Calme-toi ENFIN! »

« Ce gars est toujours au service de Voldemort! » je hurle en me débattant comme un beau diable « C'est qui a tout balancé au sujet de ma venue chez les Dursley et qui m'a soigné après que Voldemort m'est salement amoché! Ce traitre est toujours au service du mal! C'est un hypocrite! Il vous a berné! »

« Harry ça suffit! » coupe Dumbledore fermement « Severus est un espion tu le sais très bien! Il fallait qu'il te fasse croire qu'il était toujours du côté de Voldemort, sinon celui-ci se serait douté de quelque chose! »

Je me calme un peu mais reste méfiant.

« C'est lui qui vous a dit où j'étais? »

« Non. Il avait fait le serment inviolable, il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il savait. »

« Mon oeil qu'il ne le pouvait pas...Je ne connais pas le serment miaulable mais je sais qu'il vous a menti! »

« Harry! » s'indigne Dumbledore

« Mais enfin! Ouvrez donc les yeux! C'est un Mangemort, un sale type! Le mensonge fait parti de sa nature! »

«Harry! »

« Faut être complètement débile pour se laisser avoir de la sorte comme un enfant! »

« HARRY, ÇA SUFFIT! » s'écrie-t-il plus fort que moi

Son regard est dur et sévère. C'est clair. Il ne me croit pas et je me donne en spectacle pour rien. Un profond sentiment de déception s'empare de moi. C'était l'une des rares personnes à me croire sur parole quoique je dise, et voilà que maintenant il a plus confiance en lui!

Je me sens totalement abandonné et écoeuré. Ma colère s'évapore pour laisser place à la déprime. Je détourne la tête pour ne plus les voir.

« Très bien... » je dis « Puisque ma parole est sans cesse mise en doute, et même par ceux en qui j'ai confiance alors je ne dirais plus rien. »

**Chapitre 17: Dumbledore joue les cupidons**

**(Ce chapitre est d'un point de vue omniscient)**

**Pov Général**

Sirius regarde son filleul plongé dans la lecture de son livre de sociologie, les sourcils froncés. Il se rappelle que, du temps où il était à Poudlard, James avait souvent cette expression lorsqu'il était très concentré, ou face à un problème difficile. Il se dit donc que Harry devait être très intéressé par ce qu'il lisait. La vérité est en fait toute autre: Harry avait cherché un moyen de ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole en dehors du strict nécessaire : ça va? Oui ça va. Il n'y a plus de pain? …. Ainsi donc il avait trouvé intéressant de lire ce livre. Enfin...intéressant, intéressant...c'était vite dit. Si ça avait été à refaire il en aurait pris un autre. Car il a beau lire et relire sans cesse la même phrase, il n'arrive toujours pas à la comprendre complètement.

_Le capital linguistique est le pouvoir sur les mécanismes de formation des prix linguistiques, le pouvoir de faire fonctionner à son profit les lois de formation des prix et de prélever la plus-value spécifique. _**(1)**

« Harry? » demande timidement Sirius « Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter quelques minutes? »

Harry relève un bref instant les yeux de son livre. Depuis les trois jours qu'il était à Grimmaurd Square pas une seule fois ils n'avaient eu une conservation qui dépassait dépassait les dix secondes.

« Je suis occupé. » répond le jeune sorcier en se replongeant dans son livre.

« Allons, nous ne pouvons pas passer le restant de nos jours à éviter de nous parler. Je sais que j'ai mal agi avec ma beuglante. Mais mets-toi à ma place. Tu es la seule chose qui me reste de James et Lily. J'ai été choqué que tu aies pris un tel risque, tu aurais dû m'en parler et_ »

« Je voulais m'en charger seul, ne pas impliquer des personnes dedans. Au cas où ça aurait mal tourné je ne voulais pas y impliquer des innocents. » dit Harry à voix basse toujours sans le regarder

« Oui, mais tu en es mort, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'était un accident, ça n'avait strictement rien avoir avec Voldemort. »

« Et tu ne voudrais pas me raconter les circonstances de ta mort? Ça pourrait te faire du bien. Ou tout simplement me dire si tu as découvert quelque chose sur Voldemort qui pourrait nous servir. »

« Je n'ai rien découvert sur lui. Je ne l'ai même pas rencontré. »

Gros mensonge. Mais il n'a aucune envie de lui raconter que tous deux ont eu une love story. Hormis le fait que ce soit son pire ennemi, c'est avant tout un homme, et il ne sait pas comment son parrain va réagir à la nouvelle. Ni ses amis d'ailleurs... Il ferait mieux de vérifier d'abord leur opinion là dessus avant d'avouer quoique ce soit.

« C'est une très jolie bague que tu as. » dit Sirius sortant ainsi son filleul de ses pensées.

Il regarde par dessus son bouquin, leurs regards se croisent, et le coeur du Survivant râte un battement. Les yeux de son parrain brillent d'une lueur inquiétante. Il scrute la bague avec attention et méfiance. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien dit de peur de dégrader encore plus sa relation avec Harry, mais à présent que celui-ci lui reparlait il s'était décidé à en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

« Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu? »

« Je préfère que tu sois sincère avec moi dès le début, au lieu de tenter de me soutirer des informations l'air de rien. »

« D'accord, je vais être honnête. Cette bague m'intrigue depuis ton retour de la forteresse. Tu ne l'avais pas avant, tes amis sont formels là dessus. Ma question est donc la suivante: comment l'as-tu eu? »

Cette fois Harry abaisse son livre et le ferme, pensant qu'il est à présent inutile de faire semblant de lire.

« C'est juste une bague. » dit-il

« Je te demande juste comment tu l'as eu. »

« Je l'ai acheté il y a longtemps mais je ne l'avais encore jamais portée. Je l'avais sur moi quand Voldemort m'a enlevé, voilà tout. »

Il est parfaitement conscient que même un enfant de dix ans ne tomberait dans le panneau, mais que peut-il bien dire? La vérité? Sûrement pas, cela soulèverait bien d'autres questions encore plus embarrassantes. Un mensonge, même mal construit c'est toujours mieux que rien.

« Tu vas me faire croire que pendant ton coma, il t'a laissé cette bague? » fait Sirius en levant un sourcil « Et à supposé qu'il l'ait fait, qu'est-ce qui nous garanti qu'elle n'est pas ensorcelée? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle l'est? Il n'était pas certain que j'allais me réveiller, quel intérêt y a-t-il à ensorceler une bague dans ces conditions? »

« Tu es bien trop naïf Harry. »

« Et toi bien trop suspicieux. Il faut arrêter de voir le mal partout. »

Sirius baisse la tête en soupirant. Soit son filleul est vraiment trop niais, soit il le fait exprès car il lui cache quelque chose. La seconde option lui semblait être la plus juste. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. C'est comme une énigme à résoudre pour trouver le trésor, sauf que le texte est à trou. Sans remplir ces trous, impossible de comprendre et donc de résoudre l'énigme.

Il envisage sérieusement la possibilité que la bague regorge de magie noire. Il redoute que le _psychopathe à face de serpent_ ait scellé quelque chose de dangereux dans l'objet, et qui ne s'éveille qu'à un moment bien précis. Quoique ce soit, il lui faut être prudent, Harry lui ré-adressant enfin la parole, et il ne faut pas gâcher cette chance. Il se décide à en parler plus tard avec ses collègues de l'Ordre avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

La cheminée crache à cet instant de grandes flammes vertes, et Ron accompagné de Hermione font leur apparition dans la pièce. Ils viennent chaque soir après les cours rendre visite à Harry, lui parler de tout et de rien, bref font tout pour lui changer les idées.

« Bonsoir. »

« Ah bonsoir les jeunes. Vous tombez bien, je devais partir et je n'avais pas très envie de laisser Harry seul. » dit Sirius en se levant. « Faites comme chez vous, comme d'habitude. J'ai ordonné à Kreattur de ne pas venir vous importuner. »

« Oh mais il ne nous importune pas... » dit Hermione qui, malgré le fait que l'elfe ne se gêne pas pour la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ne peut s'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

« Dois-je te rappeler que hier il a failli faire s'écraser le lustre sur nos têtes? » réplique Ron en fronçant les sourcils

« Vraiment si ce n'était pas le fait qu'il en sache trop sur l'Ordre, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais donné un vêtement. » soupire Sirius en mettant son manteau. « Allez je vous quitte, à plus tard les jeunes. »

Il transplane alors, non sans un dernier coup d'œil à Harry.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » dit-il dès qu'il n'est plus là.

« Pourquoi? » demande Ron en s'asseyant près de lui « Et tu parles de qui? De Sirius ou de Kreattur? »

« De Sirius. Je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose. » dit-il et il tripote inconsciemment sa bague, anxieux. « Non seulement il a encore regardé ma bague avec un de ces airs qui veulent tout dire, mais en plus il m'a questionné à son sujet: Comment l'as-tu eu? Depuis quand l'as-tu?... »

« Il se fait du soucis, c'est tout. » argumente Hermione « Je te l'ai déjà dit: laisse-lui la bague pour qu'il l'examine comme il le souhaite, et il te la rendra après. »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'abime. Il est persuadé que Voldemort y a jeté des sorts. Mais si ça avait été le cas il aurait déjà dû se passer quelque chose. »

« Huum...pas forcément. » fit Ron timidement « Tu vois...Tu-Sais-Qui a très bien pu y placer un sort qui ne va se déclencher qu'à un moment bien précis...et puis...Déjà, pourquoi en faire une montagne, ce n'est qu'une bague, laisse-la lui et après il n'en parlera plus. »

« Non! » réplique Harry d'un ton sec « Je refuse de la lui laisser. »

Hermione se mordille la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, puis finit par comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement.

« Dis-moi, est-ce par hasard le fait que tu ne veuilles pas lui donner la bague de ton plein grès a un rapport avec son comportement lorsque tu lui as appris ton voyage dans le temps? Tu lui veux encore pour son attitude et la beuglante, et du coup tu ne te montres pas très coopératif, c'est bien ça? »

« Oui. »avoue Harry « Enfin juste un peu...ça commence à passer. Il n'y a pas que ça. C'est assez compliqué. »

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer en quoi c'est si compliqué. » tente Ron et son ami soupire aussitôt.

Tout leur expliquer, c'est leur avouer qu'il n'est pas attiré par l'autre sexe: comment vont-ils réagir? Et surtout il se voit mal leur expliquer sa relation avec le plus dangereux des mages noirs: il voit déjà leurs airs horrifiés voire peut-être dégoutés. Et s'il les perd? Et si écœurés par ses aveux, ils décident de rompre leur amitié et vont tout raconter à tout le monde?

Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans la gorge du survivant. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en parler. Devant le mutisme de son ami, Ron n'insiste pas. Il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule et sourit.

« Ça va j'ai compris. Ne te force pas, tu parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt. »

« Nous voulons seulement que tu saches que quoique tu nous dises, nous ne te jugerons pas. » ajoute Hermione. « Bon maintenant changeons de sujet. Tu sais le professeur Snape a toujours un regard étrange en cours. »

« Oui! » s'exclame Ron « Il regarde toujours ta place vide avec...enfin il a un drôle de regard. Ça paraît fou mais on dirait que tu lui manques! »

« Je lui manque? » s'étonne Harry avec de grands yeux ronds « Je pense plus qu'il manque de bouc émissaire. »

« C'est fou mais c'est vrai. » rigole Hermione « Il a été triste quand il a regardé ta place au dernier cours. Et il l'a fait plus d'une fois. »

« Au moins dix en deux heures. Je crois qu'il déprime. »

« Moi je dis: ça prouve qu'au fond il t'aime bien. Après ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien? »

« Mouais... » marmonne Harry peu convaincu « Il y a châtier et châtier. J'ignore quelle est sa conception de l'amour mais elle est vraiment bizarre. »

« Malfoy aussi a l'air de s'ennuyer de toi. » ajoute Ron d'un air pensif

« Là aussi c'est parce qu'il n'a plus de bouc émissaire. » affirme Harry

« Si ça se trouve il est amoureux de toi et la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour se faire remarquer c'est jouer les durs... » commente Hermione les yeux levés vers le plafond. « Remarque..ça serait marrant s'il se mettait un jour à te draguer Harry. »

Ce dernier vire aussitôt au rouge bacon.

« Mais t'es folle! » s'exclame le roux « Manquerait plus qu'il essaye de le draguer! »

« Ben quoi tout est possible. » se défend-t-elle

« Ah ça non je ne suis pas d'accord! A supposé que comme tu l'as dit, il en pince pour Harry, jamais je ne le laisserai l'approcher. Je précise, ça n'a rien avoir avec les penchants sexuels, c'est juste une question de principes. Je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'il nous a fait depuis notre 1ère année. Harry! » dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux « Que tu sois hétéro, homo ou bisexuel ou je ne sais quoi je m'en fous. Mais je te défends de sortir avec ce blondinet à la gomme. Si un jour tu le fais notre amitié sera finie à jamais...à tout jamais! Tout sauf lui! Et cela inclut aussi son père et toute sa famille de dingos. »

« De toute façon il n'est pas mon genre. » rigole Harry dont un poids vient de s'ôter de sa poitrine.

Visiblement ses amis n'avaient rien contre l'homosexualité, ça c'est un bon point pour lui.

Albus Dumbledore est assis à son bureau perdu dans ses pensées, mais le visage grave. Malgré la chute de la forteresse et la disparition du Seigneur Noir, de nombreuses questions tournoient dans sa tête et l'empêchent constamment de dormir. Depuis trois jours il se réveille souvent la nuit, en proies à ces questions sans réponses. De plus son instinct lui dit qu'il y a beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres dans cette affaire pour que cela soit le simple résultat d'une imagination trop débordante. **Il y a**, et cela il en est **certain **quelque chose qui cloche.

Tout d'abord, dès le retour de Harry à l'école il a récupéré le cristal des limbes que ce dernier portait autour du cou, et l'a examiné sous toutes ses formes. Il a procédé à une extraction de ce qu'on appelait la mémoire des limbes; c'est-à-dire regarder quels avaient été les sentiments de la personne tout au long de son coma. Il n'a été à l'affut que d'une seule couleur, la plus redoutée: le violet, synonyme d'un viol. Et quel n'a pas été son étonnement, mais également son soulagement, lorsqu'il a découvert que cette couleur n'apparaissait nulle part, pas même une infime trace. Par contre le rouge pourpre a été beaucoup présent...Anormalement est le terme le plus approprié. La question est donc de savoir **qui** est à l'origine de cette prédominance.

Ensuite, concernant le mystérieux informateur qui a permis la chute de la forteresse. Il trouve louche qu'il ait eu de si précieuses informations. Certes il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait été un préféré parmi les partisans. Un homme en qui Voldemort a eu entièrement confiance... Oui... mais connaissant le personnage il trouve un peu étrange que ce dernier ait accordé une telle confiance en une personne. Cependant devant le manque de preuve il est forcé de penser que cela a été effectivement le cas.

Il s'arrête un peu de penser pour ouvrir un des tiroirs de son bureau pour se procurer un bonbon au citron. Rien n'était mieux que la douceur d'une sucrerie pour aider à la rêverie. Il repense vaguement au temps où il a été professeur, où Tom n'était encore qu'un élève comme les autres. et aussi...

Un hoquet de surprise face à un souvenir oublié lui échappe et il manque de s'étouffer à moitié en avalant son bonbon sous le choc. **La bague!** La bague que porte Harry, il l'a déjà vue par le passé.

Un souvenir lui revient en tête en un court flash. Il se rappelle soudain une fois où Tom est venu dans son bureau. Justement ce jour là il mangeait un paquet de bonbons au citron de la même marque, et Tom avait la même bague.

Albus se demande tout d'abord s'il ne s'imagine pas des choses. il doit peut-être confondre...Il s'est peut-être fabriqué un faux souvenir...Mais plus il réfléchit et plus il se dit que NON il ne confond pas. Les deux bagues sont belles et bien **identiques**.

Il se rappelle parfaitement avoir admiré tout au long de sa discussion avec Tom cette bague. Il a trouvé à l'époque, magnifique le travail de l'orfèvre, comment il avait su poser avec tant de précision une émeraude entre les mains de l'ange d'argent lui même façonné avec tant de talent. Autre fait encore plus troublant, c'est qu'à la question: _où l'as-tu acheté?_ Tom a répondu: _c'est un modèle unique fait sur commande, vous n'en trouverez pas deux comme celle-ci. _Il est donc évident que celle que porte Harry était la **même**.

Suite à ce premier choc face à une telle révélation, il se met à redouter une chose: que Tom ait placé quelque chose de maléfique dedans, qui couve en attendant son heure. Puis cette première pensée passée, il réfléchit... Sirius... Il lui a dit bien dit que Harry a remonté le temps et qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une personne n'est-ce pas. Il a supposé que ça a pu être une fille mais rien ne le prouve au fond. Si Harry a effectivement rencontré Tom dans le passé, alors cela explique la couleur dominante du cristal, le fait que Harry n'a pas subit de torture et sûrement la chute de la forteresse. Au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent, Albus devient sûr de lui. Il en mettrait sa main à coupé: ces deux-là sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas m'être rappelé de cette bague plus tôt? » maugrée-t-il dans sa barbe en regardant Fumseck. « Par Merlin quel idiot j'ai été! Mais peu importe, si mon hypothèse est bonne je pense que je devrais me mêler de cette histoire. »

Il ouvre un autre des tiroirs de son bureau et cherche les emplois du temps des professeurs. Il examine celui de Severus et sourit victorieusement: il ne donne aucun cours en ce moment même. Parfait! Il sort de son bureau non sans prendre quelques bonbons supplémentaires dans sa poche; va à la Salle des Professeurs et a le plaisir de découvrir que Severus est seul. Celui-ci penché sur des copies qu'il rature allégrement de rouge ne l'a pas entendu entré.

« Bonjour Severus, j'espère que je ne dérange pas. » dit joyeusement Albus.

Car oui, il est d'une humeur joyeuse depuis qu'il a quitté son bureau, la perspective de jouer les cupidons et de réunifier un couple lui donnant l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15ans. Le temps de l'insouciance où l'amour était au centre de tout, où il s'amusait à espionner les conversations de ses camarades, où il reluquait en cachette la jolie Monique durant ses cours de métamorphose. Aaaah...il lui semblait que tous ces souvenirs dataient d'au moins plusieurs siècles.

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais Dumbledore. » fait Severus en posant sa plume dans son encrier et mettant ses copies de côté.

« Tant mieux alors, car j'ai à vous parler d'une chose importante. » dit Albus en prenant un siège pour se mettre à côté de lui. « Ça concerne Harry et Voldemort. »

Le visage de Severus reste totalement de marbre malgré ses dires. Il est, depuis des années, passé maître dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions. Ses traits faciaux sont ainsi si inexpressifs que l'on pourrait le confondre avec un mannequin de cire comme on en voit dans certains musées. Albus se décide à ne pas tergiverser et à aller droit au but.

« Je sais tout, Severus. » déclare-t-il avec un large sourire comme s'il vient de lui annoncer une promotion

« Vous savez tout? » répète le professeur de potion sur le ton de celui qui ne semble pas comprendre, alors que les battements de son coeur s'accélérent dangereusement.

Albus se met alors à chercher ses mots. En dire peu, mais en dire suffisamment pour lui laisser croire, convaincre qu'il sait tout...alors qu'en réalité il ne sait rien. Il ne fait que supposer mais il ne faut surtout pas que Severus s'en rende compte. Il est parfaitement conscient du un gros risque qu'il prend, mais il en est persuadé, cela en vaut la peine.

« Oui! C'était évident en plus. » continue-t-il toujours d'humeur joyeuse « Je me demande pourquoi ça ne m'a pas interpellé plus tôt. »

« Et que savez-vous exactement? » demande Severus dans le but de le piéger.

Le directeur ne peut s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Toujours s'assurer de la bonne foi de l'interlocuteur avant de tout déballer, méfiance oblige...ce n'est pas à Severus qu'il faut apprendre cela. Il lui faudra jouer tout en finesse.

« Voyez-vous, ce sont le cristal et la bague qui m'ont mis sur la bonne voie. Au fait tenez. » il sort le cristal d'une poche et le dépose sur la table en face du professeur. « J'ignore si vous savez où Voldemort se trouve, mais si vous le savez rendez-le lui. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je sache où il est... »

« Dans ce cas gardez-le quand même, je n'en ai plus besoin, j'ai fait toutes les analyses nécessaires. Et ma foi je suis bien heureux d'avoir découvert que Harry n'avait pas subi de sévices sexuels. »

« C'est qu'a dit le cristal? Ma foi j'en suis aussi heureux pour lui... » commence Severus ne sachant pas quoi dire sur le coup.

Mais tout en parlant il songe que s'il ne joue pas les étonnés face à la nouvelle, Albus va soupçonner quelque chose.

« Mais... attendez un instant... » dit-il alors comme s'il vient à peine de comprendre ce que la phrase du directeur veut supposer « Vous voulez dire que...car seuls les elfes avaient le droit d'entrer dans les appartements de Vous-Savez-Qui...donc c'est... »

« Oui mon ami j'en suis sûr et certain. » clame Albus en fourrant un de ses bonbons dans sa bouche

« Et...c'est pour ça que vous êtes joyeux comme si on avez annoncé que désormais Noël aurait lieu tous les jours? » s'étonne Severus incrédule en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça mignon? » demande Albus et le professeur de potion écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

_Il se fout de moi. _Voilà sa première pensée devant une telle affirmation. En quoi peut-on trouver ça mignon? Et d'abord qu'entend-t-il par mignon? Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit amoureux d'un gamin qu'il haït depuis ses un an? Le fait qu'il lui ait donné du plaisir pendant son coma? Ou le fait que tous les deux soient des hommes?

_Il est sérieux._ Ça c'est la seconde pensée, et cela signifie qu'il a vraiment tout compris à la situation et s'explique la chute de la forteresse...Et aussi qu'il se s'offusque pas de la situation, qu'il en est même heureux.

« Euh...en fait non, pas trop...si l'on tient compte du facteur corporel. »

« Oui, mais en faisant abstraction du corps de Voldemort vous ne trouvez pas la situation adorable? » insiste Albus avec son _satané sourire_ scotché aux lèvres

« Bof... » marmonne Severus complètement blasé par la situation; ce qui fait pousser un gros soupir déçu de la part du directeur.

« Peu importe...Là n'est pas le sujet après tout. J'étais venu pour vous dire que ce serait dommage de laisser la situation actuelle telle qu'elle est. Harry est, j'en suis sûr là aussi, au bord de la dépression, je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Alors si vous saviez des choses qui nous permettrait d'améliorer cette situation. »

« Attendez une minute! Ne me dites pas que vous comptez jouer les cupidons! »

«Oui»

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? »

« Oui. »

« Mais...mais vous êtes malade! Avez-vous même la moindre idée ce qu'il s'est réellement passé? »

« Sirius m'a parlé du voyage de Harry et je vais aller le voir ce soir pour plus d'informations. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas vos oignons! »

« Le bien être de mes élèves sont mes oignons. » dit Albus de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

« Et que comptez-vous faire exactement? Aller les voir tous les deux un par un et jouer les psychologues et tenter de les réconcilier? »

« Non, c'est vous qui irez parler à votre ancien maître. »

« Pour qu'il me tue? Mais vous marchez sur la tête ma parole! C'est déjà assez bien qu'il m'ait parlé un peu de son passé je n'ai pas à m'en mêler plus que ça! »

Une soudaine expression d'horreur apparait sur le visage du maître de potion alors que celui de son supérieur hiérarchique se met à briller de l'incommensurable joie de la victoire. **Il l'a eu! **Il a réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il sait où se trouve le maître et qu'il est au courant pour leurs sentiments réciproques.

« J'ai gagné Severus... » chantonne doucement le vieux sorcier en sortant un autre bonbon « J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai fini par vous faire avouer l'essentiel. Maintenant si vous me disiez ce que vous savez?»

**(1) Ceci est tiré d'un vrai livre que je devais lire pour l'examen d'Ethnologie; questions de sociologie de Pierre Bourdieu... C'était comme si je lisais du martien. Les mots étaient français...les phrases étaient françaises... mais le sens...**

**Chapitre 18: Discussions avant l'action**

**POV général**

« J'ai gagné Severus... » chantonne doucement le vieux sorcier en sortant un autre bonbon « J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai fini par vous faire avouer l'essentiel. Maintenant si vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez? »

Le professeur de potion qui a depuis sa boulette cessé de respirer, inspire enfin un bon coup.

« Bon... » soupire-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, son coude appuyé sur la table « Vous avez découvert le pot aux roses. Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, me faire emprisonner? »

« Non, j'étais tout à fait sérieux quand je parlais de les réconcilier. C'est réellement mon intention. »

S'il n'était pas déjà assis, Severus en serait certainement tombé par terre. Même après des années passées à le côtoyer il se demande toujours si Albus est vraiment adulte et mature.

« Je ne garantie pas la réussite à 100%, mais j'estime que qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je le reconnais j'ignore tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et votre ancien maître. Tout ce que je vois c'est l'un ne va pas bien, et je suis certain qu'il en est de même pour l'autre. »

« Il n'est pas du genre à se confier et à raconter ce qu'il vit, mais je le suppose aussi. »

« Maintenant, Severus s'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous savez. »

« Et bien...vous comprenez que j'hésite un peu à le dire. Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait étant donné qu'il ne peut pas vous supporter. Et aussi je n'aime pas me mêler des choses qui ne me regardent pas. »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes au courant de la véritable raison de la chute de la forteresse, et ce depuis le début, donc c'est bien qu'il vous en avez parlé. Et donc s'il vous en a parlé c'est qu'il a une grande confiance en vous. Et vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé après coup donc j'en conclus que pour une raison qui ne regarde que vous, vous tenez à lui tout comme il tient à vous. Alors en quoi son mal être ne vous regarderez pas? »

« Logique presque imparable. » dit Severus avec un sourire « La réponse est simple: j'ai peur qu'il me renvoie sur les roses en disant que je ne sont pas mes affaires. »

« Vous le voyez souvent? »

« Tous les jours. Mais même si je lui parle le véritable problème de fond c'est Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit remis du choc. Je veux parler du fait qu'il ait découvert que le garçon qu'il avait aimé par le passé était son pire ennemi. Et n'oublions pas qu'il a tué ses parents. »

« Certes oui certes... » avoue Albus en lissant sa longue barbe « Mais comme le dit le dictons: qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors voilà ce que je propose: vous, vous allez voir qui vous savez et essayez de le convaincre de mettre tous ses souvenirs concernant Harry dans une pensine et... »

Il s'arrête dans son raisonnement car le maître de potion pousse un grand soupir de lassitude.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman, ce ne sera pas aussi simple. »

« Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé finir. » proteste Albus

« C'est parce que je vois déjà ce que vous avez en tête. »

« Ah et quelle est mon idée selon vous? »

« Vous voulez que je dérobe cette fameuse pensine pleines de souvenirs au maître et que je vous l'apporte, pour qu'ensuite vous la donniez à Harry et comme ça... ce qu'il y verra le fera changer d'avis. »

« Voilà! » s'exclame le directeur les yeux pétillants « C'est ça! C'est parfait comme plan, c'est infaillible! »

« Non. » fait Severus taciturne « Ce n'est pas infaillible du tout, au contraire. Déjà...qu'est-ce qui nous garanti que les pensées mise dans la pensine vont le convaincre. S'il y a plus que...enfin imaginez qu'il y ait la scène où il a tué ses parents? Ou des scènes de massacres tout simplement? »

« D'où l'intérêt de le convaincre de n'y mettre que des souvenirs concernant Harry. » insiste Dumbledore

« L'assassinat de ses parents en fait partit... »

« Dites-moi...votre pessimisme c'est de naissance ou vous vous entrainez chaque soir? » demande le directeur stupéfait par tant de paroles négatives.

« Ce n'est pas pessimiste c'est réaliste. Vous, par contre vous êtes trop optimiste. »

« Severus... » soupire Dumbledore en hochant négativement de la tête « Si tout le monde pensait comme vous l'espérance appartiendrait au domaine de la légende. Allons Severus s'il vous plait, je sais que vous doutez mais croyez en moi. Ne voulez pas que ces deux âmes se retrouvent? »

« Très bien.. » finit par céder le professeur de potion « J'irai lui parler et lui conseiller de mettre ses souvenirs sur Harry dans une pensine. Par contre...pour la lui subtiliser c'est une grosse prise de risque. »

« Pire que le fait d'avoir été un _double agent double_ pendant des années? » fait malicieusement le directeur et Severus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. « Allons, allons ,e vous en prie pas de ça avec moi. »

Sur ce, il se lève et après lui avoir demandé d'agir au plus vite, quitte la pièce pour retrouver son bureau et...son paquet de bonbon au citron. Mais quel n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'en rentrant il trouve Sirius assis dans le siège destiné aux visiteurs.

« Oh...Bonjour Sirius... » dit Albus en allant prendre place dans son siège à lui « C'est rare de vous voir ici, qu'est-ce qui vousamène en ces lieux? »

« Bonjour professeur. Et bien pour tout vous dire... »

L'animagus se gratte l'arrière de la tête, lèvres pincées et après quelques secondes de silence et d'hésitation déclare:

« Voilà, alors...vous vous souvenez de cette bague qu'a Harry... »

"La vie .."

« Et bien, je ne l'aime pas. »

Dumbledore ouvre de grands yeux, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une telle remarque.

« Vous ne l'aimez pas... » répète-t-il incrédule

« Oui elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. » précise Sirius « Je...enfin vous allez peut-être dire que je suis parano, mais Harry semble trop s'y intéresser. Vous voyez cela me rappelle ce livre moldu que vous m'aviez passé une fois...le Saigneur des Agneaux... »

« Le Seigneur des Anneaux oui. » rectifie le directeur « Et donc? »

« Et bien voyez-vous dans le livre y a ce personnage Goulu qui est obnubilé par l'anneau du mec...enfin du grand méchant... »

« C'est Gollum et le grand méchant comme vous dites c'est Sauron. Par pitié Sirius vous ne saviez donc pas lire un livre sans retenir correctement des faits aussi importants? » se lamente Albus en sortant un bonbon de son tiroir « Mais passons, donc vous trouvez que Harry a une attirance malsaine pour ce _précieux_? »

« Oui, tout à fait. Il ne la quitte jamais, il la caresse souvent de manière inconsciente. Et ses amis sont formels il ne l'avait pas avant son enlèvement par l'autre désaxé psychoparanoïaque. Et quand je lui pose des questions dessus il ment. Vous entendez? Il ment! Et délibérément! »

« Ça mon cher Sirius, ça...c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance. Il n'y a rien de bizarre là dedans, c'est juste normal quand on est un jeune adolescent. Je suis certain qu'il préfère mille fois se confier à ses amis qu'à vous en ce moment. »

« Oui mais! Eux même reconnaissent qu'ils n'ont jamais vu cette bague avant. » persiste Sirius en tordant ses mains anxieusement.

« Sûrement Harry leur a demandé de ne rien tout. Où il ne l'a mettait jamais pour éviter d'attirer les convoitises. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que certains élèves n'hésitent pas à voler les bijoux et les objets précieux de leurs camarades. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est déconseillé aux élèves d'exhiber un quelconque bijou, surtout ceux de famille qui ont une grande valeur. »

« Oui mais... »

Albus lève une main pour demander le silence, puis déclare:

« Mon chez Sirius...je pense que vous vous faites trop d'idées. Rappelez-vous que si la bague contenait quelque chose de maléfique, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé entre les mains de Harry. Comme tous les jeunes de son âge, Harry a des secrets, qu'il ne désire pas forcement partagé. Et votre comportement n'arrange en rien les choses. Au contraire vous poussez Harry à adopter un comportement méfiant. Plus vous continuerez comme ça, et plus vous agrandirez le fossé entre vous deux. »

« Mais je suis si inquiet! » se défend Sirius en se mordant les lèvres. « C'est...il est la seule chose qui me reste de Lily et James. Je n'ai...Je ne veux pas le perdre. J'ai si peur...C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Je vais être franc avec vous. » dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un service à thé. « Vous avez trop le sang chaud il faut apprendre à maîtriser et canaliser vos émotions. Vous agissez de façon trop impétueuse et à chaque fois ou presque cela vous fait du tort. Apprenez à réfléchir avant d'agir et surtout de parler. »

Sirius de prononce pas un seul mot, se contenant de le regarder verser du thé dans une tasse avant qu'il ne lui la tende.

« Tenez voici du thé à la camomille et à la passiflore, il a des vertus apaisantes. Je vous conseille aussi bien pour votre propre bien être que pour votre tension d'en boire assez souvent. Et aussi de faire des exercices de respiration et de relaxation. Méditer est également une bonne solution. L'énervement ne mène à rien et l'angoisse non plus, sinon à nous perdre et à faire du mal aux êtres qui nous sont chers. »

L'animagus regarde un moment le contenu de sa tasse, regarde son ainé puis se décide à prendre une gorgée de ce liquide chaud et de couleur jaune.

« Rassurez-vous, cette bague est vierge de toute magie maléfique. » répète-t-il «Et je vous conseille chaudement de rien tenter de très stupide.»

«Que voulez-dire par là?» interroge Sirius en se forçant à prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

«On ne me la fait pas à moi, je vous connais par coeur. Je _sais parfaitement_ sans avoir pour cela besoin de pratiquer la Légimencie, ce que vous projetez de faire. Vous comptez retirer de force cette bague à Harry pour l'examiner par vous même, voire, par des Aurors expérimentés c'est bien cela?»

«C'était mon idée...» commence Sirius «Mais...»

«Mais rien du tout!» tranche le directeur autoritaire «Non, non et non! Vous ne ferez rien. je vous interdit formellement, vous entendez, _formellement _de faire quoique ce soit. En ce moment vous n'êtes pas en état d'avoir suffisamment de recul pour réfléchir aux conséquences de vos actes idiots.»

Sirius parait outré du qualificatif _idiot_ que son ainé vient d'employer, mais cela n'empêche pas Albus de continuer.

«Harry est suffisamment affecté par tout qui lui est tombé sur la tête depuis trois semaines, et vous, vous voulez en rajouter une couche? Ma foi si vous voulez qu'il plonge une bonne fois pour toute dans la dépression, alors là oui c'est une excellente idée!»

«Mais si, sauf votre respect, vous vous êtes trompé sur la bague?» demande-t-il

«Sirius vous...»

«L'erreur est humaine, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Et Voldemort a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il faut s'attendre à tout avec ce fou furieux. La bague peut très bien contenir un pouvoir caché et...»

«SIRIUS!»

Cette fois, Dumbledore s'est vu obligé de hausser la voix. Après avoir fait sursauter son visiteur, il radoucit son ton, mais il n'en reste pas moins menaçant.

«Sirius...» reprend-t-il donc plus calmement mais ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux sont devenus menaçant. «Je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Ne faites rien de préjudiciable. Je suis extrêmement sérieux. Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude . Je comprends aussi que vous vous sentiez coupable pour son enlèvement car il était prévu que vous alliez avec lui récupérer ses affaires. Mais que les choses soient claires...» son regard redevient alors doux comme à l'accoutumé. «Même s'il n'y avait pas ce raid surprise par des partisans au nord de Gasglow, même si vous n'y étiez pas allé, même aviez été présent à Privet Drive, cela n'aurait rien changé. Pire, vous seriez sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Et puis vous avez sauvé une dizaine de moldus d'une mort certaine.»

«Qui c'est...» murmure Sirius la tête baissée «Peut-être que je serais mort...oui certainement...mais Harry aurait eu le temps de s'échapper.»

«Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?»

«Et vous donc!» s'exclame-t-il «On dirait que vous savez toujours tout, que vous prévoyez tout mais non! Vous êtes comme tout le monde, vous n'êtes qu'un simple être humain et rien d'autre! Je...je n'ai pas envie de perdre Harry...»

«Si vous mettez votre _bonne idée _à exécution, c'est ce qui va se passer. Si vous ne me croyez pas demandez à Remus, il sera du même avis.»

«Déjà fait...» marmonne l'animagus en prenant une autre gorgée de thé «Il m'a gueulé dessus comme un père gueule sur son fils qui vient de brûler la moitié de la maison. Il m'a aussi menacé de me faire interner à St Mangouste au service psychiatrie."

«Il a bien raison... » sourit Dumbledore avant de constater amèrement que son paquet de bonbon est _déjà _fini. «C'est parti si vite...un si bon citron...»

Tiens en parlant de citron, **(1)** il se rappelle qu'il a une question bien précise à poser au Black.

«Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai une question: en savez-vous un peu plus sur cette personne dont Harry est tombé amoureux dans le passé? »

« Non pas du tout. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Ou plutôt il ne me parle absolument pas. Que des phrases simples comme: passe-moi le sel, on a encore du pain? Donc je ne sais rien de cette fille. »

« Cette fille? » demande Albus en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, cette fille. » reprend Sirius en le regardant d'un air étrange « Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il? »

« Et bien si vous savez que c'est fille c'est qu'il vous a déjà touché un mot sur son voyage. »

Dumbledore sait parfaitement ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il veut s'assurer que, peu importe ce que son plan Cupidon échoue à cause des caprices du destin, Sirius ne rejette pas Harry pour son homosexualité.

« Pourquoi en serait-il autrement? » demande ce dernier « Cela paraît évident. Il n'est pas attiré par les garçons. »

« Ah, mais je n'en sais rien moi. » dit Albus sur un ton innocent « Il aurait pu l'être. »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il le soit? » fait Sirius

« Ce n'est pas que je _veux _qu'il le soit. Je m'étonne juste que vous soyez persuadé qu'il s'agisse d'une fille. »

L'héritier des Black dépose sa tasse sur le bureau, puis se cale au fond de son fauteuil et croise les bras.

« Dites-moi le fond de votre pensée. »

Dumbledore le considère un moment tout en se demandant par où il doit commencer. Après quelques instant de réflexion se décide à jouer la carte de la franchise.

« Je vais être honnête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réagissiez comme ça. J'ai simplement pensé au fait que tout le monde n'est pas hétérosexuel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le prenez comme ça. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne devrait pas l'être. »

« Par Merlin, Sirius... » soupire Dumbledore « Pourquoi employez-vous le mot _devrait_? Cela n'a rien avoir avec une quelconque obligation. Je mettais juste l'accent sur mon étonnement vis-à-vis de votre certitude. Par expérience je sais qu'il faut partir de l'idée que l'hétérosexualité n'est pas la normalité. Mais je n'ai jamais affirmé que Harry était homosexuel ou bisexuel. »

Sirius marmonnant indistinctement, le directeur se risque alors à poser _la fameuse et délicate_ question:

« Vous faites parti de ceux qui pensent que ce qui n'est pas hétéro est n'est pas normal? »

« Je ne suis pas homophobe non. La sexualité des autres ne me regarde pas. » répond l'animagus d'un ton détaché et en haussant des épaules.

« Ah... » fait le vieux sorcier en sentant son coeur s'apaiser. « Vous n'avez rien contre donc? »

« Leur vie, c'est leur vie... » continue tout bas Sirius « Quoiqu'on dise ils...enfin bref...les expériences de la vie parfois ça change les gens, ça leur fait croire à des choses fausses. »

L'apaisement du directeur s'évanouit aussitôt. Inutile de continuer la discussion; tout est clair à présent. Sirius tolère les _autres _tant que ça ne le touche pas de près ou de loin. Ça va être difficile s'il arrive à réconcilier Tom et Harry de lui faire accepter son penchant pour les hommes...Cependant il pense que l'amour qu'il lui porte sera plus fort que sa façon de voir les choses. Et puis n'oublions pas que Harry lui rappelle tellement son meilleur ami décédé, et la belle Lily. Au nom de leur mémoire, il saura faire des efforts et finira.

**(1) Vous l'aurez compris le cerveau de Dumbledore a fait: bonbon citron = citron = lemon = yaoi = Tom et Harry. Élémentaire... **

**Chapitre 19: La Pensine**

**POV Tom**

Je laisse de côté mon livre en un soupir désespéré. Ce doit être au moins le dixième livre que je tente de lire pour me changer les idées et ça ne me mène à rien. Impossible de me concentrer sur plus d'une page. Nagini qui me regarde depuis son panier siffle doucement.

« Je continue à penser que tu devrais te trouver une activité. Passer tes journées dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit n'est pas bon pour ton cerveau. »

« Nagini on en a déjà parler... » je soupire « Je n'ai envie de rien, alors je ne me vois pas me trouver une activité. Et d'abord quelle sorte d'activité? »

« Le jardinage est excellent pour se détendre. » dit-elle

« Ça ne me dit rien. »

« Alors la cuisine. C'est un peu comme les potions, ce ne doit pas être très compliqué. » propose-t-elle

« Je n'aime pas cuisiner... »

« Tu ne peux pas non plus passer le reste de tes jours à ne rien faire de tes journées, à errer dans le manoir comme une âme en peine, sans but aucun. »

« Pourquoi ma santé t'intéresse-t-elle soudainement? »

« Cela fait des années que je te côtoie. Il est un peu normal que je me soucie de toi. Et de manière générale, ta vie m'a toujours intéressée. Seulement tu n'as jamais voulu parler de quoique ce soit. Il n'y a que depuis quelques temps que tu sembles d'avis à parler de toi. Je me rappelle très bien le jour où on s'est rencontrés...on aurait dit que tu avais avalé un balai. Ton visage était aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison rouillée et couverte de glace. »

« Tu exagères... » je ronchonne

« Non pas du tout. Tu aurais dû te voir dans un miroir. Ça ne donnait absolument pas envie de te parler. »

« Alors dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir parlé pendant plus d'une heure? Et pourquoi m'as-tu dit avant qu'on ne se quitte: Reviens me voir quand tu veux? Et aussi pourquoi avoir voulu me suivre toutes ces années? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel un moment puis me dit le plus naturellement du monde:

« Parce que...je ne sais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça: je ne sais pas. »

« Pourtant c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas mis un terme à notre relation. Mais peu importe...finalement je n'ai pas mal fait...Mais là on se détourne du sujet principal: _toi_! Parle-moi de toi un peu. »

« Oh s'il te plait je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi maintenant... » je soupire en posant un coussin sur mon visage pour ne pas voir ses yeux dans les miens.

« Cela fait du bien de parler de soi aux autres tu sais. »

« Sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie, et plus tu insisteras là-dessus et moins j'en aurai envie. »

Elle s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose lorsque j'entends cogner à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Il s'agit d'un de mes elfes, Mâchicoulis. Il entre les bras chargé d'un lourd plateau recouvert d'une cloche. Je m'étonne car je n'ai rien demandé de spécifique.

« Qu'est-ce que cela? » je demande

L'elfe baisse le regard vers le sol un peu gêné puis d'une voix timide dit:

« Et bien...nous les elfes nous nous faisons du soucis pour la santé du maître. Il ne mange presque pas...et ne sort que rarement de sa chambre. Nous avons peur pour lui...nous avons peur de le perdre alors...on s'est dit que même s'il n'avait donné aucun ordre il fallait qu'on lui fasse quelque chose à manger. »

Je le considère silencieusement et plus le temps s'écoule plus je le vois se faire de plus en plus petit. Il doit sans doute redouter une colère comme j'en piquais souvent avant. Je finis par donner une réponse:

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Mais...s'il continue ainsi le maître va finir par mourir... » glapit-il ses grandes oreilles en arrières et les yeux larmoyants.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire... » je marmonne « Vous serez tous libres. »

« Non ce n'est pas possible... »gémit-il en secouant énergiquement la tête « Non ce n'est pas possible! Le maître ne doit pas partir de cette façon! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me remets le coussin sur la figure. Par Merlin que ces créatures m'exaspèrent! Elles sont traitées comme des moins que rien et quand on leur parle d'une liberté ça fond en larme. Je vais finir par croire qu'elles sont masochistes. Masochistes ET stupides. Car oui il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cette façon de penser: je suivrais mon maître quoiqu'il arrive et ce quelques soient les traitements qu'il m'inflige, m'a infligé et m'infligera dans le futur.

« Bon si c'est pour te déshydrater lentement va plutôt le faire dans la cuisine. » je fais d'un ton détaché.

Il bredouille un _oui maître_ puis s'en va en laissant le plateau. L'espace d'une seconde j'ai envie de lui dire de le prendre, puis l'instant d'après je me dis que si je lui demande cela, il risque de mourir de chagrin, alors je me tais. Non pas que je sois attaché à ces créatures, mais...bon...en vérité je ne sais pas...

« Tiens au fait! Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé de faire la dernière fois? » demande brusquement Nagini et je note de la suspicion dans sa voix.

Je rassemble toute ma mémoire pour essayer de décoder sa demande. C'est que la demoiselle...est très bizarre. Elle a la manie de se rappeler de quelque chose que moi j'ai oublié. En général c'est un truc qui a beaucoup d'intérêt pour elle et aucun pour moi. Et...les trois quart du temps quand je réponds à côté elle s'emporte et me balance à la figure une phrase dans le genre : _Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis! _Je soulève mon coussin, et prends de risque de dire une réponse. De toute façon si je ne dis rien ça sera pire...

« Tu parles du fait que...je devrais ouvrir un chenil pour femelle serpent en gestation? »

Mauvaise pioche, ses yeux jaunes ne sont plus qu'une fine fente horizontale et pour un peu ses écailles se hérisseraient.

« Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis! » siffle-t-elle mécontente « Mon avis ne compte jamais et tout ça je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'en plus d'être un serpent je suis une femelle! »

Aaaaah là...Je vais avoir droit à un sermon sur ma supériorité masculine et mon orgueil de mâle immonde et démesuré... Je ferme les yeux et attends la suite des sermons.

« Vraiment, toi avec ton sale orgueil de mâle démesuré, parfois vous me rendez malade. Tu m'agaces avec ton sentiment de toute-puissance dû au fait que tu sois un humain, couplé avec ce truc que t'as entre les jambes. Toujours à estimer que tout ce que je dis c'est du vent, car du haut de ta magnificence phallique tu n'as besoin de personne pour t'aider. Vraiment je pensais qu'avec le temps tu finirais par changer de comportement à l'égard de l'autre sexe, mais visiblement je me suis trompée. Tu es et resteras toujours le même mâle machiste et égocentrique que j'ai connu il y a des années. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale goujat! »

Elle s'arrête quelques instants et quelque chose m'interpelle. Parmi son argumentation elle n'a pas dit _immonde machin _? Pourtant elle me le sort à chaque fois...

« Tu n'es qu'un immonde machin! » ajoute-t-elle furieuse.

Maintenant c'est bon il y a tout... Par contre je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de me traiter d'immonde machin...Mais allez savoir ce qui a amené le subconscient d'un serpent à déduire que traiter un humain d'immonde machin serait la pire des insultes...

« Quand je pense que je me suis inquiétée pour toi... » continue-elle en me tournant le dos « Je voulais vraiment t'aider. Ça me fait du mal de te voir chaque jour comme ça déprimé, à soupirer toutes les heures. Ça me fait vraiment de la peine. Même si...il y a quelques semaines je rêvais d'un Harry Potter comme dinde de Noël j'ai sincèrement pensé au fait qu'il serait bien pour vous deux de vous retrouver. La Pensine c'était pour... »

« Aaah mais tu parlais de ça? » je la coupe ahuri.

« Bien évidemment que je parlais de ça, espèce de cretinus totalus! » éructe-t-elle en se retournant pour me foudroyer du regard. « Tu as perdu ton cerveau en même temps que tes cheveux c'est pas possible! »

Je soupire bruyamment. Il y a vraiment des moments où je regrette de pouvoir parler aux serpents...Ou tout simplement de l'avoir choisi _elle,_ et pas un autre reptile. Elle, pendant ce temps, continue son argumentation mais cette fois avec une petite voix faible.

« Moi je te disais ça...c'était juste une proposition comme une autre...Tout ce que je voulais c'était...enfin pour que...je voulais que tu ailles mieux...Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femelle... Mais évidemment monsieur est un mâle et en tant que mâle il se dit que tout ce que peut dire une femelle ne fait pas le poids... »

« Je l'ai fait. »

« Comment? » s'étonne-t-elle « Tu l'as fait? »

« Oui depuis avant-hier. Tu m'as tellement saoulé avec. D'ailleurs Severus a eu la même idée que toi, puisqu'il est venu hier soir pour me demander si j'y avais pensé. »

« Tu as mis tes souvenirs concernant Harry dans la Pensine? »

« Oui. »

« Tous tes souvenirs? »

« Oui! »

« Vraiment tous? »

« OUI! » je finis par crier « Même ceux où il se passe tu sais quoi! »

« Ah... » murmure-t-elle étonnée « C'est étrange que tu l'ai fait... »

Évidemment que c'est étrange: un mâle égocentrique a écouté une femelle. Pensez-vous que c'est étrange. Néanmoins je préfère garder cette réflexion pour moi.

« Je pourrais y jeter un oeil? » demande-t-elle tout gentiment.

« Non. » je réponds vivement.

Je la connais par coeur alors je _sais parfaitement_ ce qui la motive. Son objectif n'est pas de mieux connaître mon passé pour m'aider à surmonter mes épreuves, non! Elle est tout simplement fascinée depuis de longues années par _La Vie Secrète des Humains_ comme elle aime si bien le dire. Devant ma réponse, encore et toujours négative, elle soupire mais jure qu'un jour elle saura tout.

On cogne soudainement à la porte.

« Maî...maître? » j'entends une elfe parler timidement de derrière la porte

« Oui je vais manger ce qu'il y a sur le plateau cessez de m'importuner, pour la unième fois je veux être seul. » je débite en me demandant si je ne devrais pas en tuer un pour l'exemple.

« Ce...ce n'est pas cela maître... Nous avons un problème. »

Je la regarde et la vois trembler comme une feuille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore cassé? »

« Rien Maître mais...la pensine elle... »

Elle se met à glapir en me voyant me lever d'un bond et se recroqueville sur elle-même.

« Quoi? Vous l'avez brisée? » je demande en sentant la colère monter et l'elfe fond aussitôt en larmes « Mais parle donc! »

« N-nooon...Elle...elle n'est...pluuus là, maître. »

« Comment ça? » je hurle

Les sanglots de l'elfe s'accentuent, elle hoquète et à du mal à respirer.

« Elle a disparue. Et il y...il y avait ça à la place. »

Elle me tend, tremblante une enveloppe que je lui arrache littéralement des mains. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? La lettre ouverte, je reconnais l'écriture du vieux fou citronné et ce que j'y lis me met dans une fureur noire.

_Mon cher petit Tom-Tom,_

_JE SAIS TOUT! Mais alors vraiment tout! Personne ne me l'a dit je l'ai deviné tout seul. Il faut avouer que tu n'as pas été très doué sur ce coup là. Tu m'as laissé tout un tas d'indices qui ne pouvaient que me mener vers la vérité. Mais je ne vais pas les détailler ici._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire que j'ai forcé Severus à te conseiller de mettre tes souvenirs concernant Harry dans une pensine dans le but de la dérober après. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te forcer à venir discuter avec toi autour d'une tasse de thé._

_Alors disons-nous à demain, 16h pour le thé._

_PS : Ne déchire pas cette lettre, demain à 16h précises apparaitra en bas de la page le lieu de rendez-vous et comment t'y rendre._

_PS2 : Severus ne sera pas à ta disposition pour une quelconque vengeance, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est en résidence surveillée avec trois aurors._

_PS3: Si tu ne viens pas je ne serai pas en mesure de tenir tout ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine secret trop longtemps._

_PS4: J'ai fermé les yeux à chaque fois que je te voyais faire des choses peu morales dans tes souvenirs...ou pas._

_PS5: Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas lancé dans le mannequinat. Avec un tel physique tu aurais été célèbre dans le monde entier. Les gens se seraient battus pour voir ton corps. Tu aurais eu le monde à tes pieds. Non vraiment...je ne comprends pas..._

_Albus Dumbledore, ton ancien professeur bien aimé._

JE VAIS LE TUER! OH MERLIN JE VAIS LE TUER!

A défaut de pouvoir déchirer la lettre ou de la brûler, je la froisse et la jette pas terre.

« Toi va-t'en tout de suite avant que je ne t'étripe pour me calmer les nerfs! » je crie et l'elfe se hâte de partir en pleurnichant de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demande Nagini

« C'est ce vieux fou! Il sait tout! Il a volé ma pensine et me fait chanter! Il veut que j'aille prendre le thé avec lui demain après-midi! »

« Pourquoi exactement? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais! »

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit qui craque légèrement sous la violence du choc.

« Je suis persuadée qu'il ne veut pas de mal. » siffle-t-elle d'une voix rassurante

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Quel espèce d'enfoiré! » je maugrée alors que le sang pulse dans mes tempes de manière douloureuse

« Je pense que la colère t'empêche de réfléchir normalement. D'abord une question: comment l'a-t-il volée? »

« Il a forcé Severus à le faire. Il est venu hier, rappelle-toi je t'ai même dit qu'il m'avait demandé si j'avais pensé à mettre mes souvenirs sur Harry dans une pensine. Je me disais bien qu'il avait un air bizarre. Il était nerveux. Mais sur l'instant je n'y ai pas vraiment cas. »

« Et il savait où tu l'avais mise? »

« Évidemment oui! Sinon il ne l'aurait pas trouvé! » je m'exclame

« Ne t'énerves pas comme ça. »

« Comment ne veux-tu pas que je m'énerve! Je me sens trahi et ça fait deux minutes que je lutte contre l'envie de tuer quelques elfes pour me calmer les nerfs! »

« Si le vieux fou comme tu l'appelles te voulait du mal, il aurait débarqué ici avec des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Donc je mon intuition me dit qu'il te veut du bien. »

« Ouai c'est ça! C'est un piège! »

« Mais réfléchis un peu avant de t'énerver. » soupire-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule « Ça coule de source. Il sait pour toi et Harry et il t'invite à prendre le thé pour discuter. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un piège. De toute façon tu n'as guère le choix. »

Je déverse tout un tas de jurons de frustration. Oui, je n'ai guère le choix et cela me rend malade.

« Hum...dis-moi...il a regardé dans ta pensine? »

« Oui. »

« Hum, hum... Il a bien dû se rincer l'oeil donc... »

« Espèce d'enfoiré! » je peste en balançant un des coussins sur le mur « Demain je lui ferai bouffer sa barbe! Et ses cheveux aussi tiens! »

« Bon je vais te laisser. Tel que je te connais tu vas encore râler pendant deux heures. » dit-elle en descendant du lit « En tout cas je suis très heureuse. »

« Je suis dans la merde et toi tu es heureuse ? » je m'offusque en la fusillant du regard

« Je suis heureuse car mon intuition me dit que tu vas retrouver ton Harry. Et mon intuition ne me trompe jamais. »

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois où ton intuition t'a dit qu'un jour tu compteras pour un mâle ? »

« Mais ça s'est réalisé Tomichou. » susurre-t-elle en sortant par la fenêtre « Je compte pour toi, et ce au-delà de toutes mes espérances. »

**POV Harry**

Je m'ennuie de plus en plus dans ce manoir. Tous mes amis me manquent et voir Hermione et Ron pour moins de deux heures le soir ne me console pas. Cependant je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour retourner à l'école. Affronter le regard des autres, subir des moqueries et des railleries de la part de certains...Non merci. Je sais pertinemment que j'y aurais droit, alors autant y faire face lorsque j'irai mieux moralement.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines que je suis ici, et pourtant ça ne fait que quelques jours. Je n'ai envie de rien et j'ai la désagréable sensation de m'abrutir. Je mange, je déprime, je dors. Voilà mon programme quotidien. Ça me rappelle celui du temps où je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante. Durant les week-ends et les vacances, chaque jour ressemblait au précédent et au suivant.

Je me demande ce qu'est devenue tante Pétunia. Non pas que je la porte dans mon coeur mais maintenant elle est seule. Perdre son mari et son enfant en même temps est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Peut-être que je devrais aller la voir un jour, quoique...elle doit sûrement penser que c'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ça... Non, mauvais idée...Enfin on verra bien.

Je regarde la pendule. Il est presque l'heure du diner et Sirius n'est pas encore rentré et j'ignore quand il rentrera. Il n'y a que cet infâme Kreattur qui passe son temps à errer dans tout le manoir en marmonnant je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour m'occuper et je songe tout simplement à aller me coucher lorsque je regarde la petite pile de journaux se trouvant sur la grande table du salon. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sirius s'est abonné à un nombre incalculable de journaux. Et chaque matin pendant une bonne heure le manoir devient une véritable volière. Il décortique les moindres informations qu'il pourrait trouver dedans pour ensuite trier le vrai du faux dans la mesure du possible avec l'Ordre.

Chute...je n'aime pas ce terme, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a eu de chute à proprement parler. Voldemort est encore de ce monde, alors on ne pourra réellement parler de chute que lorsqu'il sera mort définitivement. Mais d'après les commentaires de Sirius, pour le monde magique il est définitivement fini. Je sais très bien que c'est faux. Il se cache juste pour mieux réapparaitre ensuite.

Inconsciemment je me mets à tripoter ma bague alors que mon estomac se met à faire des noeuds comme à chaque fois que je pense à Jimmy.

La cheminée fait soudainement un bruit assourdissant qui me fait sursauter. Dumbledore en sort avec un grand sourire victorieux, ainsi quelque chose de gros, et recouvert d'une étoffe dans ses bras, caché sous une étoffe noire. Pourquoi un sourire victorieux? Très bonne question. En tout cas il paraît si heureux que je lui donnerais quelques années de moins.

« Bonsoir Harry comment vas-tu? » demande-t-il avec un sourire presque niais sur le visage

« Bonsoir professeur, je vais bien merci. Si c'est Sirius que vous cherchez il n'est pas encore rentré. »

« Oh il n'est pas encore là? Et bien tant mieux car c'est à toi que je voudrais parler. » dit-il en posant doucement une main sur mon épaule « Allons dans ta chambre veux-tu, je ne veux pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent notre conversation. »

J'acquiesce de la tête et nous montons à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre, Dumbledore ferme la porte à double tour et jette un sort d'insonorisation.

« Voilà comme ça nous serons tranquille. » fait-il toujours en souriant en allant poser son paquet au pied de mon lit.

Il commence à m'inquiéter un peu, il n'a pas cessé de sourire depuis son arrivée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

« Qu'est-ce que qui vous arrive? » je demande en le regardant s'assoir sur le lit « Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça? »

« Parce que je suis très heureux Harry. » se contente-t-il de dire

« Mais encore? » j'insiste trouvant que _je suis heureux_ n'est pas une réponse suffisante. « Vous avez des nouvelles sur Voldemort? »

« Oui...d'une certaine façon oui. Mais viens donc t'asseoir ne reste pas debout. »

« Vous commencez à m'inquiéter vous savez. » je dis troublé par son comportement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai toute ma tête et aussi je tiens à ce que tu saches que je suis absolument conscient des paroles qui vont sortir de ma bouche...et également on ne peut plus sérieux. Bon voilà...j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tom...donc Tu-Sais-Qui lors de ton voyage dans le temps. »

Je tente de garder mon sang froid du mieux que je peux, mais je ne suis pas aussi rodé que mon professeur de potion. Mon visage me trahit.

« Ne prends pas cette tête je ne te juge pas. L'amour est un sentiment qui ne se contrôle pas. On ne choisit pas la personne dont on va tomber amoureux. Et pour être franc je suis heureux que tes sentiments soient réciproques. Car ils le sont n'est-ce pas? »

« Je ne pense pas non. Mais comment l'avez-vous su? »

« La bague tout simplement. Je me suis rappelé, certes assez tardivement, que j'avais vu Tom la porter dans sa jeunesse. Il y accordait une grande importance. Mais pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne t'aime pas? »

« Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de coucher avec moi. » je dis sèchement « Il n'y a jamais eu autre chose. »

« En es-tu certain? »

« Oui j'en mettrais ma main à couper. »

« Dans ce cas donne-moi une raison, une bonne raison pour laquelle il a fait tomber sa forteresse? »

« Il ne l'a pas faite tomber c'est vous, enfin l'Ordre du Phénix qui... »

« Non Harry pas du tout. Si nous avons pu faire tomber sa forteresse c'est parce qu'un ancien partisan l'a trahi. Mais je sais très bien que c'est Tom lui même qui m'a vendu ses informations. J'ai des preuves solides à ce propos mais ce n'est pas le sujet du moment. »

« C'est sûrement un piège où quelque chose du genre. Il a peut-être envie qu'on le croit fini pour mieux faire son retour plus tard, comme avant. »

« Non, non tu n'y es pas du tout. » dit-il en secouant négativement de la tête « Tu ne connais pas Tom comme moi je le connais. J'ai été son professeur pendant des années et par la suite j'ai été son ennemi. J'ai eu le temps de cerner sa personnalité. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime être vu comme un faible. Il a une sacrée dose d'orgueil. Il n'aurait jamais laissé croire au monde qu'il se serait laissé vaincre encore une fois. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il a décidé de lui même de faire tomber sa forteresse? Mais pour quel motif alors? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mettent à pétiller d'une façon dont je n'aurais jamais cru être témoin. Une minute...il ne serait tout de même pas assez crédule pour s'imaginer que...

« Non, vous vous trompez ce n'est pas possible. » je lance vivement « C'est peut-être ce qu'il veut vous faire croire... et d'abord en quoi ça vous concerne? »

« Pour être franc, il est vrai que cette affaire ne me concerne en rien. Mais j'ai trouvé votre histoire absolument mignonne. Se rencontrer dans une autre époque et s'aimer encore malgré toutes les choses abominables qui vous sont arrivées à chacun, je trouve tout cela d'un grand romantisme. Et je ne parle pas des actions de Tom. Après tout, j'ai beau me creuser la tête et chercher dans d'autres directions je ne sais vraiment pas quel autre motif il aurait pour abandonner son... »

« Dites-moi que je rêve... » je grogne en me tapant le front, le coupant ainsi dans son argumentation. « Vraiment professeur je n'aurais jamais cru que vous soyez aussi...pardonnez-moi mais, ce que vous êtes naïf et fleur bleue! Je sais que vous connaissez Voldemort depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour émettre de telles hypothèses aussi farfelues! »

« Tom, Harry. Pas Voldemort._ Tom._ » précise-t-il avec douceur

« C'est du pareil au même! » je crie car je suis à bout « Qu'il s'appelle Jimmy, Tom ou Voldemort c'est pareil c'est la même personne! C'est toujours un sale profiteur, un menteur! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance! »

« Je comprends que tu aies du mal à te faire à l'idée que tu aimes l'homme qui a fait de ta vie un enfer, mais je suppose que lorsque vous avez eu une relation dans le passé... »

« On n'a pas eu de relation! »

« Lorsque vous avez eu une relation dans le passé, » continue-t-il comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu « il ne savait pas qui tu étais vraiment, je me trompe? Tu as du lui donner un faux nom, non? Et lui tu ne l'as pas reconnu? »

« Oui je me suis fait appeler Harry Black et il ne savait pas que j'étais un sorcier. Et non je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Je pensais vraiment être en mesure de le reconnaître, mais je l'avais vu que quelques minutes et ça remontait à 3ans. Mais surtout je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se fasse appelé par un surnom plutôt que par son propre prénom. En plus il disait que Tom n'était pas là et qu'il ne savait pas quand il allait rentrer. En résumé il m'a trompé. »

Dumbledore lève alors les yeux au plafond songeur, et caresse sa longue barbe.

«Donc... » dit-il après un moment de réflexion « Rien ne pouvait laisser penser que tu étais ce gars qu'il avait...oh oui je comprends mieux maintenant... Un surnom...on peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance...Et comment es-tu mort? »

« Je ne vous écœure pas? » je demande ne voulant pas répondre à sa question « Je suis homo et j'ai eu une relation avec lui...je ne vous dégoute pas? »

Il me jette un regard stupéfait et déclare comme si c'était une évidence:

« Mais enfin Harry l'amour n'a pas de sexe. »

« Mais...je ne vous dégoute vraiment, vraiment pas? » j'insiste

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Je baisse des yeux vers le sol, le regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du moment. Je suis à la fois perdu et ému. J'avoue que pendant un moment...ou plus précisément depuis mon retour de la forteresse, je m'étais dit que quelque chose clochait chez moi. Que je n'étais pas net. Qu'il me manquait une case. Je m'étais persuadé que personne n'arriverait à me comprendre ou à me pardonner. Oui, pardonner. Car admettons que j'aie tout avoué à Sirius lorsqu'il m'a questionné sur la bague, m'aurait-il pardonné ma relation avec celui qui tué son meilleur ami? J'ai de sérieux doutes. Mais voilà que Dumbledore me dit sans aucune hésitation et avec tant de naturel que je ne le dégoute pas.

Je sens mon nez qui me pique et des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je respire un bon coup l'air de rien, ne voulant pas lui montrer que je me laisse aller, mais c'est décidément impossible. Il y a trop de choses que je garde enfouies en moi depuis trop longtemps. C'est comme un barrage qui vient de céder et qui emporte avec lui toute l'eau qu'il retenait.

« Laisse-toi aller, il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer. » me dit-il tandis que j'ai beaucoup de peine à étouffer un sanglot. « Tu as passé des épreuves difficiles et tu n'as pas eu la possibilité d'en parler avec tes propres amis. »

« Sur...surtout pas.» j'arrive à articuler « Co-comment est-ce qu'ils me verraient si je leur disais la vérité? Je sais que...qu'ils n'ont rien contre l'homosexualité...mais là il s'agit de Voldemort, je... je n'ai pas envie de les perdre. »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur révéler qui il est vraiment. Tu l'appelais bien Jimmy, non? Je pourrais éventuellement le faire passer pour un agent secret de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Désolé de vous le dire de cette manière, mais ce que vous dites est ridicule. » je dis en soupirant « D'abord comment vous ferez pour lui parler? Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête, vous le savez? Qu'est-ce qui vous garantit qu'il voudra... renouer avec moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour moi? Enfin voyons, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée. »

Il fait alors quelque chose qui me choque profondément venant de lui: il glousse comme une adolescente pré-pubère devant son manga yaoi. Puis il se penche vers le paquet qu'il a posé à côté. Il enlève l'étoffe et je découvre qu'il s'agit d'un...comment dire une sorte de récipient fermé, me faisant vaguement pensé à un chaudron mais de forme légèrement ovale et sans anse.

« C'est une pensine. » me dit-il en annulant les sorts qu'il y a jeté « Je l'ai allégée pour le transport et fermée hermétiquement. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est celle de Tom. »

Je cesse aussitôt de respirer. Il ne peut pas être sérieux?

« Tu as parfaitement compris, oui. C'est la sienne. »

« Mais comment l'avez-vous eue? »

« Oh ça ce n'est pas important. »

« Si ça l'est. Comment avez-vous fait pour l'avoir? » j'insiste

« Oh Harry... »soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez « Bien, si tu veux tout savoir je me suis débrouillé pour la lui voler. Ne me demande pas tous les détails non plus ce serait trop long, trop compliqué et je n'ai pas envie de tout expliquer maintenant. La seule chose qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que cette pensine contient... des choses te concernant et qui devraient t'intéresser. »

Je reste pensif un bon moment, m'interrogeant sur le bon fonctionnement de ses cellules grises. Il l'a vraiment volée? Non ce n'est pas possible, le Dumbledore que je connais ne serait pas capable de faire une telle chose. Et si ce n'était pas lui en fait?

« Je te promets que je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit. Je sais que ça doit te paraître improbable que je fasse une telle chose, surtout que cela concerne un puissant mage noir. »

« Ce que je ne comprends surtout pas c'est la raison pour laquelle vous voulez vraiment nous réunir. »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu tout à l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas très clair. Ou plutôt ce n'est pas vous. Je pensais que vous vouliez débarrasser le monde de sa présence. Et là...vous...Enfin c'est à marcher sur la tête. »

« Je voulais que Voldemort disparaisse de ce monde, oui. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Le Seigneur Noir n'est plus. Il n'est pas mort, il est redevenu Tom Riddle, mais il n'est plus ce mage tant redouté. Et n'est-ce que ce qui convient le mieux? Aurais-tu vraiment été capable de tuer quelqu'un? Il ne s'agit pas simplement de se demander: est-ce que je pourrais le faire? Car à cette question beaucoup de gens répondraient oui. Mais de se demander : est-ce que je serais capable de supprimer une vie? Personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé que tuer quelqu'un, même s'il le mérite amplement, c'est s'abaisser à son niveau. Mais bref, je m'égare. Je dois partir malheureusement, j'ai mon propre travail qui m'attend à l'école. Tout ce que je te demande, et s'il te plait Harry promets-moi que tu le feras, c'est de regarder cette pensine. »

Il me la tend avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Mais à peine la porte refermée, il revient avec une dernière demande.

« Oh bien sûr il serait judicieux de ne pas en parler à Sirius, hum. Et demain j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir au bureau à 15h15 précises s'il te plait, c'est très important. Cela concerne ta scolarité. Surtout _regarde la pensine!_ »

Cela fait maintenant une bonne heure que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je regarde ou je ne regarde pas? Le pire est que lorsque je me demande pourquoi je ne le ferais pas je ne me trouve aucun argument pour; et lorsque je pose la question inverse, pourquoi je ferais, je n'ai pas d'argument contre. Je tourne en rond et tout cela me fatigue. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir.

Sirius est rentré entretemps. J'ai caché la pensine sous le lit, dans ma valise et y ai jeté un sort appris par Hermione: Coffrefort. Personne à part moi et moi seul ne sera en mesure de l'ouvrir. Simple mais efficace.

Nous sommes actuellement à table. Je chipote mes carottes avec le bout de ma fourchette, étant trop bouleversé pour manger quoique ce soit. J'empile les rondelles orangées les unes sur les autres avant de les faire s'écrouler et recommence ainsi mon manège. Quelques fois seulement j'en pique une et la met dans la bouche. Je la mâche lentement, plus par automatisme que par envie et finis par l'avaler au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Si ça ne te plait pas Harry tu peux laisser. » dit Sirius d'une voix douce « Ou si tu veux manger autre chose... »

« Non ça ira merci. J'ai juste...Je n'ai pas très faim. »

"Tu en Pris ta potion?"

Ma potion...Depuis que je suis ici, je devrais boire 3 fois par jour un antidépresseur...Sauf que je ne l'ai jamais bu de façon régulière. Soit j'oublie, soit j'en ai pas envie. Et l'effet secondaire ne me donne pas plus la volonté de le prendre : sensation de lourdeur au niveau des jambes, somnolence, bouffées de chaleur la nuit...que des choses fort sympathiques.

« Je la prendrai après. » je réponds sachant d'avance que je ne la prendrai pas et la viderai dans les WC ou dans l'évier.

« Je préfèrerais que tu la prennes maintenant. »

Je le considère un instant et après un soupir saisis la petite fiole sur ma droite et la bois d'une traite. Voilà c'est fait. Je vais à nouveau mal dormir cette nuit, mais ça va m'éviter un discours sur la santé. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète mais ce n'est pas d'antidépresseur dont j'ai besoin. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas en dépression. Je déprime certes, mais je ne fais pas une dépression pour autant. Il est tout à fait normal de ne pas avoir le moral quand on pense à tout ce qui m'est arrivé en l'espace d'un mois. Est-ce même un mois? Je ne sais plus quand tout à commencer, il me semble que ça fait des siècles.

« Je vais me coucher. » dis-je en me levant de table

« Tu ne prends même pas de dessert? »

Sa voix me paraît bizarre. Elle n'est pas suppliante mais j'y sens une légère once d'inquiétude. Je préfère pour ne pas lui faire de peine et décide de prendre deux parts de gâteau à l'ananas et un grand verre de jus de citrouille-mangue avant de partir m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je ressens une drôle de sensation de gargouillis dans l'estomac quand mon regard se porte sur le lit. Je pense à nouveau à la pensine. Le professeur Dumbledore doit savoir ce qu'il fait...il ne l'aurait pas apporté sinon. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains, tire la valise de sous le lit, l'ouvre et m'assois par terre en tailleur, avec la pensine sur les genoux. Après une bonne inspiration je me penche doucement jusqu'à tomber complètement dans le premier souvenir venu. Dès les premières secondes je reconnais la scène: c'est le jour où je suis mort...

**Chapitre 20: Du passé...**

**POV Harry **

Je suis totalement tétanisé. De tous les souvenirs sur lesquels j'aurais pu tomber, il a fallu que je tombe sur celui-là en premier. Je sens la peur qui monte en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Ma respiration s'affole et j'ai le coeur qui me fait mal. Je vois et revis en même temps l'un des évènements les plus traumatisants de ma vie.

Je les regarde impuissant lâcher respectivement leurs barils d'essence, et Rufus foncer vers moi avec la grosse branche qu'il vient de ramasser. Aussitôt je ferme les yeux et me bouche les oreilles pour ne pas m'entendre et me voir subir ses coups. C'est beaucoup trop terrifiant. Mais ce que je fais ne sert à rien, je m'entends hurler de douleur, et j'entends Jimmy hurler aussi. Je me met à respirer longuement pour tenter de me calmer et de gérer la sensation de nausée qui grandit de plus en plus. J'essaye aussi de me raisonner. Je me dis que ce n'est qu'un souvenir et qu'il faut que je sois fort. Je me dis aussi que j'ai vécu pire dans ma vie, j'ai assisté à tant d'horribles choses. Et enfin je me convaincs qu'il est nécessaire de passer par là. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas donné cette pensine pour rien. Il a prit des risques pour l'avoir alors je ne peux pas le décevoir.

Mais mon Dieu, comme c'est difficile de supporter ça. D'entendre toutes ces insultes. Tous ces mots... Tarlouze, sale pédé, sodomite... je ne les mérite pas. J'ouvre un oeil et remarque Rufus qui m'asperge d'essence. Là s'en est trop! Je refuse de me voir enflammé! Alors encore une fois je referme les yeux, et tombe à genoux par terre étant animé de tremblements incontrôlables qui m'empêchent de rester debout. J'ai l'impression de sentir de nouveau le feu me brûler, me dévorer de partout. A titre de comparaison, cette sensation est aussi insupportable que le Doloris. On est là on sent cette chose qui nous dévore de toute part et il est impossible de s'en débarrasser. On se tord dans tous les sens sans savoir quoi faire. Non vraiment, c'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne.

J'entends Jimmy s'époumoner en hurlant mon nom et puis plus rien. Alors que j'ai du mal à respirer, comme si mes poumons refusaient de prendre dans l'air l'oxygène nécessaire, je relève la tête. Jim est au bord du précipice le regard hagard, les traits de son visage étant partagés entre l'horreur et le désespoir. Rufus et deux de ses compagnons, ricanent. Excepté le dernier qui saigne de la lèvre pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il gémit toutes les deux secondes qu'il souffre.

« Oh bordel, arrête tes jérémiades Zac. » dit un des garçons « T'es pas une gonzesse non plus. »

« Ne pleure pas petit pédé. » lance Rufus à Jimmy « Tu vas bientôt le rejoindre ton amoureux. Et vous pourrez sucer joyeusement des bites en enfer avec Satan. »

A ce moment là, le regard de Jim change radicalement. Il devient haineux, mais d'une telle façon...cela me pétrifie littéralement. Ce n'est pas un simple regard de haine comme chez cette bande de sauvages, c'est beaucoup plus profond, beaucoup plus effrayant. C'est le regard de quelqu'un qui va tuer.

« C'est vous que je vais expédier en enfer. » lâche-t-il et les autres éclatent de rire comme des gorets.

« Oh hé l'autre! Il croit à la fée bleue! »

« Et tu vas faire quoi exactement? Te déshabiller et nous faire un strip tease? »

Jimmy lève lentement la main vers le dit Zac qui se plaint toujours sa lèvre qui lui fait, comme il le dit _un putain de mal de chien._

« Império. » prononce-t-il distinctement et l'autre se raidit subitement « Ramasse le canif et ouvre-toi la gorge. »

« Attend mais il est sérieux là? » s'esclaffe l'un « J'hallucine. Hé les gars il est... AAAH ZAAAAC! »

Tous pâlissent tandis que l'impensable pour eux se réalise. Zac vient de se planter le canif ramassé par terre dans la gorge et se l'est ouverte. Il tombe par terre agité de spasmes violents. Ses amis se précipitent vers lui et l'un tente d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? » crie Rufus « Mais t'es malade ou quoi? »

« Il n'a fait qu'obéir à mon ordre. » dit Jim d'une voix monocorde « Maintenant toi. Ramasse la branche avec laquelle tu as frappé Harry et assomme tes amis avec. »

Blanc comme un un linge et forcé d'obéir, Rufus ramasse la branche et sous le regard abasourdi de ses amis les assomme d'un coup violent à la nuque.

« Co-comment tu as fait ça? » balbutie-t-il quand Jimmy lève le sort de l'Impérium « T'es pas normal toi! »

« C'est de la magie, je suis un sorcier. » répond Jim le visage froid, en lui lançant un sort pour le plaquer par terre. « Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir vivant. »

« Non pitié! Ne me tue pas! » supplie Rufus paniqué alors que Jimmy le regarde de haut. « Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras! »

« Tu peux le ramener à la vie? » réplique Jim qui laisse à présent exploser sa colère « Et bien alors non, je ne t'épargnerais pas! Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser partir après tout ce que tu as vu? Et après ce que tu as fait? Ce garçon je l'aimais! Et tu l'as tué! Tu l'as tué uniquement parce qu'il était d'un autre bord! Les gens comme toi me rendent malade! Et le pire c'est que tu implores ma pitié! Mais quelle pitié tu as eu toi lorsque tu as brûlé Harry, hein? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre et tu ne mérites pas de vivre! »

Il ferme les yeux et respire longuement, pour se calmer et articule lentement :

« Je pourrais bien te brûler de mes propres mains, mais je trouve plus amusant de te laisser te brûler toi même. Império. Lève-toi, brûle tes amis, puis jette-les dans la rivière. Et brûle-toi ensuite. »

Cette fois encore, je préfère fermer les yeux. D'accord ce sont des monstres et je mentirais en disant qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce qu'il leur arrive. Néanmoins...enfin je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment. Quoiqu'il en soit je refuse de regarder ce qu'il va suivre. Je ne verrai donc pas Rufus brûler ses amis, les jeter dans la rivière en crue et encore moins s'immoler lui-même. Quand je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, il ne reste plus que Jimmy. Il est debout au bord du précipice qu'il regarde, sans bouger. Comme en état de choc. Il a l'air...ailleurs et aussi anéanti.

Et puis, sans prévenir, il se laisse tomber à genoux et pousse un hurlement qui me fend l'âme. On y entend toute sa peine, toute sa détresse. Ses mains sont enfoncées si profondément dans ses bras qu'il en saigne. Des larmes ne tardent pas à couler sur ses joues. Oubliant l'espace d'une seconde que je suis dans un souvenir je me dirige vers lui et tente de le toucher; mais je me ressaisis bien vite.

Le décor environnant change soudainement et je me retrouve dans la chambre que je partageais avec Jim et Timothée. Tous deux sont sur le lit. Jimmy est assis en position foetale, secoué par des spasmes et des sanglots et Tim en face de lui l'entoure de ses bras.

« C'est de ma faute. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. » dit Jim

« Ne dis pas ça, tu n'y es pour rien. » conteste Tim qui a les larmes aux yeux

« J'aurais dû le protéger. J'aurais pu le faire, mais je n'ai pas été capable de le faire. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Tout est de ma faute. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire? Tu n'es pas magicien. Tu ne faisais pas le poids seul. »

Je suis surpris d'apprendre que Timothée n'était pas au courant de sa condition de sorcier. J'avais pensé l'inverse. Les spasmes de Jimmy cessent peu à peu et il relève la tête d'entre ses bras. Son regard est vide comme si l'étincelle de son âme s'était éteinte.

« Tout est fini... »murmure-t-il « Il est parti et il ne reviendra plus...Je ne le reverrai plus jamais...C'est si injuste... »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Tom. »

« Je ne saurais pas ce qu'il voulait exactement en plus. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un moins que rien. »

Timothée caresse doucement son visage et essuie ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Et...ils t'ont laissé partir? Ou tu as réussis à t'enfuir? » demande-t-il en parlant de Rufus et ses amis

Le visage de Jimmy change brutalement d'expression. D'attristé il devient froid. Tim en a un bref mouvement de recul.

« Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Je leur ai rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. »

Tim blêmit et sa respiration cesse momentanément.

« Tu...tu n'es pas sérieux... Tu les as brûlés? »

« Ils le méritaient. »

« Mais...mais tu ne plaisantes pas? » demande Tim complètement affolé « Qu'as-tu fait des corps? »

« Ils ne sont pas identifiables de toute façon. Et personne ne les regrettera. Ce genre de personnes il faut les exterminer dès le moment opportun. Si je les avais laissés en vie ils auraient fait d'autres victimes. »

Timothée est toujours blanc comme un linge. Jim lui fait peur, ça se voit. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler puis se révise au dernier moment. Il émet un vague sourire triste et caresse de nouveau le visage de Tim.

« Ce sera notre secret alors. »

Le souvenir se termine là. Je retourne à la réalité dans ma chambre, la pensine sur mes genoux. Je suis sous le choc de tout ce que je viens de découvrir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se soit passé tout ça, et surtout je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait été autant affecté par ma mort. Dumbledore avait vu juste, il tenait à moi.

Il y a tant de sentiments qui se bousculent en moi que je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer, hurler, rire ou sauter de joie. Je reste de longues minutes, sans bouger, la pensine sur les genoux le regard dans le vague. Puis c'est la culpabilité et le mal aise qui l'emportent sur le reste. Un terrible ressentiment nait en moi. Et si c'était entièrement de ma faute si Voldemort était né? Quand je pense au regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il a dit à Tim ce qu'il avait fait...

Ma conscience me dit de ne pas penser à ça, qu'il y a d'autres choses qui sont entrées en ligne de compte; cependant je ne peux empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en moi. Je décide de remettre ce genre de réflexion pour plus tard et reporte mon intérêt sur la pensine. Je réfléchirais mieux une fois que j'aurai vu tout son contenu.

Je plonge dans un autre souvenir, en souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas aussi sanglant que le précédent. Je me retrouve dans un couloir de pièce sombre qui me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. J'entends des bruits de pas à ma droite et Jimmy...non Voldemort apparaît. Il passe devant moi bien entendu sans me voir, et s'arrête quelques pas plus loin devant une cellule. Je m'en approche et je me vois.

Voilà pourquoi cet endroit me disait quelque chose, ce sont les cachots de la forteresse. Je regarde le visage blafard de Jim. Il a l'air peiné et plein de remords. Je l'entends soupirer avant d'entrer dans la cellule. Il s'agenouille, effleure mon front de la main et fait une grimace. Je me souviens ne pas avoir été bien du tout cette nuit-là. Je me rappelle que j'avais extrêmement froid, que mon estomac grondait, que j'avais la tête lourde et que j'étais persuadé que je n'allais pas passer la nuit.

Jim fait apparaître un matelas et trois couettes. Alors c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi? Je pensais que c'était un de ses partisans qui l'avait fait. Ainsi donc, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il m'avait dites plus tôt, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'occuper de moi. Je le regarde me déshabiller et m'allonger sur le matelas. Il a un instant d'hésitation mais finit par me caresser le visage, le cou, descend lentement vers la poitrine, le ventre mais s'arrête au niveau du nombril. De nombreuses émotions se lisent alors sur son visage. Tentation, hésitation, envie, indécision. Il meurt d'envie de me toucher ça se voit. Il commence par me prendre dans ses bras avant de subitement me lâcher comme si mon corps l'avait brûlé, et quitte brutalement la cellule après avoir jeté un sort pour me couvrir avec les couettes.

Ce souvenir s'arrête ici. Il s'efface et je me retrouve de nouveau dans ma chambre. Celui-là a été court, mais il m'a permis de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. La sensation de mal aise due au premier souvenir vu s'en est allée. Je me sens à présent déterminé à connaître le reste des souvenirs.

Je vais ainsi passer la nuit à connaître les souvenirs de Jimmy, en faisant des pauses de temps à autre. Je vais voir, ou plutôt revoir nos moments d'intimités, nos embrassades, nos câlins. Je vais aussi revoir mes confrontations avec lui. Celle de ma première année avec la pierre philosophale et celle de l'an dernier lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Je finis de voir le dernier souvenir au moment où l'aube pointe le bout de son nez. Je viens de passer une nuit blanche et je me sens exténué comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'aspire plus qu'à une seule chose: dormir. Je me hâte de cacher la pensine dans ma valise sous mon lit avant de me laisser aller sur mon lit, sans prendre la peine de me couvrir avec ma couverture. Tout ce que je veux c'est quelques heures de sommeil...Juste quelques heures...

**POV Général**

Albus Dumbledore, tranquillement assis à son bureau, savoure quelques délicieux bonbons saveur tarte citron meringuée. Il a préalablement tout mis en place en prévision de l'arrivée d'ici quelques instant de Harry et plus tard de Tom.

Il a tout d'abord fait passer un message à tous les professeurs de l'école, les prévenant qu'il allait recevoir une personnalité importante et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'on les dérange.

Ensuite il a prit soin de faire enlever tous les tableaux et portraits qui ornaient son lieu de travail. Inutile que tous les personnages se mettent à parcourir l'école pour annoncer qu'il reçoit Voldemort dans son bureau.

Et pour finir l'entrée du bureau a été scellée avec des sorts les plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

« Tout est parfait. » dit-il à Fumseck qui ouvre un oeil depuis son perchoir « Tout est parfaitement parfait. Et si tout va pour le mieux, ce soir Harry et Tom_ »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un vacarme résonne tout à coup dans la pièce et Harry apparaît dans la cheminée. Sa tenue est légèrement débraillée, et son pull à l'envers, preuve qu'il s'est habillé à la hâte.

« Ah! Harry tu es pile poil à l'heure.. » constate-t-il en regardant sa montre.

« Bonjour professeur. »

« On dirait que tu viens de te réveiller. Comment vas-tu? »

« J'ai passé une nuit blanche. Je viens de me réveiller il y a dix minutes à peine... »

Il se laisse presque tomber sur le siège en face de Dumbledore, en soufflant.

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé de faire? »

« Oui j'ai vu tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pensine. » dit Harry en remettant son pull à l'endroit.

« Et alors? » demande le directeur qui a déjà le sourire de la victoire aux lèvres.

« Ma faire venir pour parler de ma scolarité était un prétexte n'est-ce pas? Vous allez me faire rencontrer Jimmy? Enfin je veux dire Tom? »

« C'est tout à fait ça. » s'enchante le vieux mage « Un bonbon? »

« Non merci. Alors où est-il? Ou quand est-ce qu'il vient? Sait-il que je suis là? » demande Harry avec rapidité en commençant à se tordre les doigts d'ancipitation

« Il va venir mais pas tout de suite. Il... »

« Il est au courant pour la pensine? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il sait que vous me l'avez donnée? »

« Non mais... »

« Et il va vraiment venir ici? »

« Harry s'il te plait cesse de m'interrompre. » demande le directeur avec douceur.

« Pardon, mais je suis vraiment impatient, vous comprenez. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Bon si tu le veux bien, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes avant la fin, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Alors tout d'abord, j'ai invité Tom à boire le thé aujourd'hui à 16h. Il sera obligé de venir car il sait que j'ai sa pensine. Il ne sait pas encore que je te l'ai donnée. Ensuite je vais te demander d'être patient lorsqu'il sera là, et tu devras rester cacher. Je ne veux pas que tu te montres ou que tu interviennes de quelque façon que ce soit. Quand tu devras te montrer je te dirais. D'accord? »

« Oui. Et où devrais-je me cacher? » demande Harry ne voyant absolument pas où est-ce qu'il lui est possible de se cacher dans ce vaste bureau.

« Tom arrivera par la cheminée que j'ai faite installée il y a quelques temps, tout comme toi. Donc j'aimerais que tu ailles derrière la porte d'entrée. Tu la laisseras légèrement entrouverte et tu pourras tout entendre. L'entrée plus bas est scellée et personne n'entrera. J'ai tout prévu. »

« Puis-je poser une question, s'il vous plait? »

« Bien sûr, pose-la. »

« Est-ce que vous avez regardé les souvenirs de la pensine avant moi? »

« Oui, mais rassure-toi j'ai fermé les yeux à chaque fois que toi et Tom vous avez fait des choses. »

Harry devient aussitôt si rouge qu'il pourrait faire concurrence à un homard. Il a osé faire ça?

« Il faut me comprendre Harry, je ne pouvais pas te donner la pensine comme ça, sans vérifier ce qu'elle contenait auparavant. Et j'ai du enlevé certains souvenirs comme la mort de tes parents par exemple. »

« Donc que je regarde Jimmy massacrer ceux qui m'ont tué, là il n'y a pas de problème. Mais que je regarde mes parents, ça en pose un? J'ai du mal à vous suivre professeur. »

Albus regarde sa montre afin de voir combien de temps il lui reste avant l'arrivée de Tom, puis commence son explication.

« C'est simple. Tu savais déjà ce qui était arrivé à tes parents n'est-ce pas? Mais pas ce qui s'était passé après ta mort qui a été bien atroce, je dois l'avouer. Tu ne savais également pas ce qui s'était passé après, quand Tom est retourné à l'orphelinat. J'ai trouvé qu'il était plus important que tu te rendes compte par toi même de l'importance que tu avais aux yeux de Tom. Tu étais persuadé qu'il n'en avait que faire de toi, il fallait donc que taies une preuve du contraire. Par contre il va bientôt être l'heure, tu devrais aller te cacher. »

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester? Pourquoi devrais-je me cacher? »

Harry n'apprécie pas ce que Dumbledore lui demande. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se cacher puisque Jim ne représente pas une menace. Il a la désagréable sensation d'être considéré comme un enfant à qui l'on dit qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre le monde des adultes et ses difficultés. Cette histoire le concerne autant que l'ancien professeur, même plus.

« Parce que qu'il ne voudra jamais répondre à certaines questions s'il te sait à côté, voilà pourquoi. » déclare Albus avec un regard certes doux, mais autoritaire.

Il n'y a donc pas matière à discuter. Après un soupir de frustration Harry cède à sa demande. Il se dirige vers l'entrée du bureau et se place derrière la porte en la laissant entrebâillée, s'assit sur une des marches de pierre de l'escalier. Il ne fait pas bien chaud, et la pierre est glacée, pourvu que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue.

« Oh une dernière chose, » lui dit Dumbledore qui fait un peu de place sur son bureau pour placer les futures tasses de thé « Même si tu l'entends dire qu'il veut me tuer, ne panique pas. Il ne fera rien.»

La cheminée s'anime soudainement faisant s'accélérer les battements de coeur du jeune sorcier. Il est là! Il se lève vivement comme monté sur ressors et s'approche la lourde porte de chêne. Il jette un oeil à travers l'entrebâillement. Jimmy est là... pas Voldemort mais Jimmy.

**Note de l'auteur:** Le chapitre suivant arrive dans les cinq minutes qui vont suivre. ( il est 17h05 selon mon ordi) Le **lemon** promis y sera bien entendu.

**Chapitre 21: ...faisons table rase. **

**POV Tom**

« Ah Tom tu es venu! »

La voix joviale du vieux fou, tranquillement assis à son bureau a pour effet d'augmenter ma colère et ma mauvaise humeur. Il m'énerve à être aussi détendu et heureux comme un coq en pâte alors que je suis devant lui.

« Comment vas-tu? En tout cas, tu n'as plus la mine affreuse que tu avais avant. »

« Toi par contre tu es toujours aussi vieux et timbré qu'avant. » je siffle « Quoiqu'en fait non...tu es encore plus perturbé mentalement que la dernière où je t'ai vu. Il serait tant que tu songes à aller à l'hospice. »

En guise de réponse, il se contente de sourire et me montre le siège en face de lui. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

« Allons ne reste pas debout , assieds-toi donc, nous serons plus à l'aise pour le thé. Il est au jasmin, ton préféré. »

« Où est-elle? » je demande sans faire attention à ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Dans un lieu sûr. »

« Où exactement? »

« Viens t'assoir et goûte-moi ce délicieux nectar. »

« Je t'ai posé une question. » je maugrée

« J'y répondrai. Tout comme je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Mais je t'en prie viens d'assoir. Tu n'as pas à redouter un quelconque piège, il n'y en a pas. Nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce et personne ne sait que tu es là. L'entrée est scellée et personne ne viendra. »

Je regarde attentivement les murs. Il a enlevé tous les portraits des précédents directeurs, et tous les tableaux décoratifs. J'hésite à lui faire confiance. Mais d'un autre côté c'est lui qui mène le jeu. Il sait pour Harry et qui plus est, il a ma pensine. Je déteste capituler, et surtout devant lui. C'est donc avec un sentiment d'amertume que je prends place en face de lui.

Son visage rayonne de bonheur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve... Comme j'aimerais lui faire perdre cet immonde sourire ridicule...

« Tiens. » me dit-il en poussant vers moi une assiette de biscuits « Cookies tout choco aux éclats de caramel salé, tes préférés. »

« Pourquoi tant d'attention? » je demande étonné mais sans me priver pour autant d'en prendre.

« Tu es un invité. Rien de plus normal. »

« Moui... bon, où est-elle? »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans un endroit sûr. Et pas ici en tout cas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, tu peux toujours fouiller cette école de fond en comble, la démonter brique par brique tu ne la trouveras jamais. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je l'ai donnée à un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en lui demandant la mettre en sureté. Donc tu peux me torturer, me tuer, cela ne t'avancera à rien du tout. »

Je reste parfaitement impassible et ne dis pas un mot.

« Tu dois te demander comment j'ai fini par savoir, n'est-ce pas? Tu as laissé de nombreux indices derrière toi. Je ne vais en citer que quelques uns. D'abord, revenons au jour où ta forteresse est tombée. J'ai trouvé étrange que la réserve de potion, la bibliothèque et la salle des trésors soient vides. C'était sensé être une attaque surprise alors pourquoi ces pièces là avaient été vidées? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ensuite, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans tes appartements, Harry avait sa baguette à côté de lui. »

Il arrête momentanément son explication pour boire quelques gorgées de thé, avant de reprendre.

« Pourquoi avait-il sa baguette près de lui donc? Normalement il n'aurait pas du avoir la possibilité de se défendre, étant prisonnier. Ce n'était pas logique. En plus de cela, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, qui a transplané au moment même où nous sommes arrivés. Et cette personne j'en suis sûr, c'était **toi.** »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Tu sais avec l'âge la vue baisse, et il devient nécessaire de changer régulièrement de lunettes. » je dis narquois.

« Je suis certes presbyte mais pas encore fou. **Je t'ai vu **Tom. » affirme-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux « Tu étais accroupi au pied du lit et parlais à Harry. »

Je me contente de hausser des épaules. Je sais qu'il dit vrai, mais il aurait aussi bien pu se tromper.

« Bon passons cela. » dit-il en se levant et en allant vers une armoire et en sort un coffre en bois d'acajou. « Tu sais que j'ai toujours admiré ton écriture? Si élancée, si fine. Tu écrivais comme les nobles au début du siècle. Et vois-tu j'ai dédoublé quelques excellentes copies de différents élèves tout au long de mon métier d'enseignant, dont les tiennes. »

« Quel rapport avec ce que tu as dit avant? » je renchérie.

« Il y a un. J'en viens. Tu sais, si ta forteresse est tombée c'est parce que quelqu'un t'a trahi et m'a donné des plans très détaillés des lieux, ainsi que la plupart des mots de passe utilisés. »

« Et donc? Où veux-tu en venir? »

« Là. » dit-il en posant sur le bureau la lettre anonyme que je lui avais envoyée en me faisant passer pour un partisan qui voulait tourner la page, ainsi qu'une ancienne copie de devoir. « J'ai bien vérifié les écritures. Elles sont **parfaitement identiques.** »

Cette fois j'avoue qu'il m'a soufflé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il avait fait des copies de devoirs d'anciens élèves, parce qu'il appréciait leur écriture.

« Là aussi tu pourrais faire erreur. Tu n'es pas un magico-graphologue que je sache. Pourquoi serait-ce forcément moi qui t'aurais donné rendez-vous dans ce cimetière où il faisait moins cinq degré, et où l'épais brouillard m'empêchait de voir où je mettais les pieds? »

Son regard bleu s'illumine subitement et un sourire malicieux s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir parlé du lieu où s'était déroulée la rencontre ni du froid qu'il y faisait… » fait-il et je cesse aussitôt de respirer.

Je viens de me trahir. Mais est-ce que cela change grand chose, il avait déjà tout déduit tout seul. Je me met à rire nerveusement, la main sur le front.

« Là tu t'es vendu tout seul. » s'amuse-t-il « Mais ça ne change rien à l'histoire. »

« En effet.. » j'avoue « Alors que comptes-tu faire de moi? Me livrer aux autorités non compétentes? »

« Je pourrais effectivement le faire mais_ »

"NE PAS! »

Je me fige instantanément au son de cette voix et me retourne. Harry!

**POV Harry**

J'ai agi par réflexe, sans trop réfléchir. Maintenant que je suis sorti de ma cachette je réalise qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Dumbledore fasse arrêter Jimmy, et certainement pas après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés.

Je me sens complètement idiot à présent. Là, debout au milieu de la pièce, après avoir crié alors que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

« Harry. » fait Jimmy choqué de me voir en se levant

« Dé...désolé... » je bafouille à l'attention de Dumbledore « Je...ça a été plus fort que moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » dit-il en nettoyant ses lunettes « De toute manière j'avais presque fini. »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? » me demande Jimmy

« Depuis le début. »

« Je lui ai demandé de venir pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver. Je me suis dit que vous alliez avoir besoin d'un endroit calme et sûr. Et quoi de plus sûr que mon propre bureau, n'est-ce pas? »

Dumbledore se lève, vient vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Tom, je t'ai menti en disant que j'avais donnée ta pensine à un membre de l'Ordre. Je l'ai donnée à Harry hier. »

« Tu n'as pas fait ça! » s'exclame Jimmy qui devient blême comme un linge.

« Si. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour le convaincre qu'il comptait pour toi, et aussi le seul moyen pour vous éviter des heures de palabres. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'investis autant dans notre histoire. » dit Jim sans détacher son regard de moi

« Parce que j'ai trouvé ça très romantique. »

Jimmy le dévisage en fronçant des sourcils et lance remonté:

« Je le savais, tu n'es qu'un sale vicieux, un voyeur, un pervers et un...raah tu me dégoutes! Tu t'es rincé l'oeil en nous regardant faire l'amour! Tu n'as pas trouvé ça romantique mais excitant! »

« Je me suis forcé à partir du souvenir à chaque fois que ça devenait chaud. » explique Dumbledore « Je ne suis pas un voyeur, mais il fallait bien que je m'assure des souvenirs que je laissais voir à Harry. J'ai procédé à l'extraction de certains souvenirs qui ne me semblaient pas adéquates, et il va sans dire que je te les rendrai la prochaine fois. »

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit:

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour un petit moment. Par contre... ce n'est pas que ça me dérange que vous vous laissiez aller ici, mais...Enfin, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, je suis tout de même directeur, et je ne voudrais pas qu'en revenant je vous trouve sur mon bureau en pleine action. »

« Que les choses soient claires espèce de vieux citronné! » s'exclame Jimmy « De tous les endroits gores dans lesquels je serai incapable d'avoir une relation sexuelle, ton bureau est en première position sur la liste! »

« Alors tant mieux. » s'enchante Dumbledore avant de se hâter de partir « Amusez-vous bien. »

Une fois la porte de chêne refermée, et sans perdre une seconde Jimmy s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.

« Harry je suis tellement désolé. Vraiment, si j'avais su à l'époque qui tu étais, jamais je_ »

« Tais-toi n'en parle plus. » je lui dis en caressant son visage « Je ne veux plus y penser. »

Il colle son front contre le mien et me caresse les cheveux. J'apprécie le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, cela m'a tellement manqué. Son souffle s'accélère et il glisse ses mains sous mon pull. Je commence à avoir envie de lui, alors je me colle plus fortement contre lui et approche mes lèvres des siennes.

« Si tu m'embrasses je ne réponds plus de rien. » chuchote-t-il

« C'est justement ce que je veux. »

A peine ai-je fini de parler qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres. Son baiser est fougueux et impatient. Avec des gestes maladroits, il tente de faire sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon. Il compte le faire ici?

« Je croyais que tu trouvais cet endroit gore. » je dis tandis qu'il embrasse mon cou

« Tu veux venir chez moi? Il n'y aura que nous deux. Et je ne te séquestrerai pas après. »

« Même si tu en avais l'intention, je viendrais quand même. »

Il émet un rictus et prenant ma main, m'emmène chez lui en passant par la cheminée.

« Où sommes-nous exactement? » je demande en découvrant un salon en pleine rénovation.

« Dans le manoir de mon père. Je suis en train de lui donner un coup de neuf comme tu peux le voir. D'ici quelques semaines ce sera terminé. »

Il m'entraine jusque dans sa chambre, à l'étage et à peine la porte est-elle refermée qu'il se colle à moi. Il commence par déposer des baisers papillons dans mon cou.

**POV Tom**

J'ai une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus, mais il faut que je me résonne. Me comporter comme une bête sauvage n'est pas la meilleure façon de recommencer notre relation. Je le débarrasse de son pull et de sa chemise plus ou moins maladroitement tout en le poussant jusqu'au lit. Quand ses jambes butent contre le rebord je l'y allonge. Je contemple quelques secondes son torse nu puis colle ma bouche sur un mamelon. Je le lèche, le suçote et le mordille tendrement. Il passe une jambe autour ma taille et se frotte son bassin contre moi. Il sent bon, et sa peau est d'une douceur...Plus que dans mes souvenirs il me semble. En a-t-il toujours été ainsi et est-ce moi qui me fait des idées parce que ça remonte à si loin?

Je délaisse son mamelon et descends vers son nombril, dont je trace le contour. Il en a la chair de poule. Une jolie bosse déforme son pantalon. Sans cesser de taquiner son nombril, je la caresse un moment, puis décide de passer à la vitesse supérieur car mon impatience prend le dessus. Je lui enlève son pantalon et son caleçon et me positionne au niveau de son membre dressé. Je souffle légèrement puis le glisse entièrement dans ma bouche. Il respire bruyamment et plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je pense que je ne m'y prends pas mal si j'en juge par ces petits gémissements absolument mignons qui s'échappent de sa bouche.

Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent, il s'agite de plus en plus. Il frissonne, halète de plus en plus fort, plante fermement ses doigts dans mes épaules.

« Aaaaah...a-arrête...c'est trop...b-bon...j'en peux p-plus... » gémit-il

Je cesse donc mon activité et regarde son visage. Il est adorablement craquant avec ses yeux verts embués, ses pupilles dilatées et ses pommettes colorées. Je me met à frotter mon bassin contre le sien. Nos virilités séparées par du tissu sont au comble de l'excitation.

« Je peux commencer à te préparer? » je demande en un murmure

« Oui. »

Je me relève et me déshabille complètement, aidé en partie par Harry. Cela fait j'ouvre un tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sors du lubrifiant. Tout en embrassant le cou de mon ange j'enfonce lentement un doigt dans son intimité. Il m'enlace et soupire d'aise.

J'embrasse sa gorge avec tant de fougue et de passion que des marques rouges restent après mon passage sur sa peau.

« Aie! » fait-il soudainement

« Pardon. Je me suis trop hâté. »

J'ai été un peu trop rapide lors d'un mouvement. J'avoue que je ne peux plus attendre. Pendant près de cinquante ans je n'ai pu être satisfait sexuellement. Aucun partenaire ne me procurait le même plaisir, la même envie qu'avec lui. A chaque fois que je me retrouvais avec quelqu'un, son visage me revenait en tête. Mes rêves étaient hantés par lui. Je le voyais sans cesse me sourire, coquin et espiègle, et se caresser en poussant des gémissement aphrodisiaques; et finalement je me réveillais. Au bord de la jouissance, seul, triste et enragé.

En cet instant je me sens vivant, comme revenu à cette époque si lointaine où j'ai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. J'introduis un second doigt en Harry et atteint sa prostate. Il se tortille délicieusement, rendant mon excitation plus folle et plus douloureuse. Quand je pense que j'aurai très bien pu ne plus jamais le revoir. Je remercie Merlin de n'avoir pas réussi à le tuer il y a quatorze ans et toutes les autres fois également.

J'achève la préparation avec un troisième doigt, toujours en douceur et avec patience. Malgré tout le mal que j'ai fait au monde, et celui que je lui ai fait, il arrive encore à se donner à moi. Il est là, totalement vulnérable, sans défense, s'abandonnant entre les mains d'un assassin en puissance qui a fait de sa vie un enfer. Ironique paradoxe.

« Jim...tu peux y aller...prends-moi. » me dit-il en me caressant le visage

Sa voix a un son qui est un pur appel à la luxure. Je farfouille dans ma table de chevet pour y sortir un préservatif. **(1)** Harry s'en étonne.

« La protection est importante. »

« Avant tu n'en utilisais pas... » fait-il remarquer

« Quand on s'est rencontré, ça n'existait pas. » j'explique en mettant le préservatif.

J'écarte un peu ses jambes en m'imposant de ne pas me laisser aller à la violence. Il a besoin de douceur, il doit me faire confiance. Pas question de le décevoir. Je me place entre ses jambes et malgré mon impatience qui me brûle le bas ventre, le pénètre lentement. Il se cabre les yeux clos et serre mes bras posés sur ses hanches. Je savoure cet instant. Enfin... Enfin après toutes ces années je lui fais l'amour. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de le posséder de la sorte.

« Oooh oui... » je gémis, frissonnant comme sa chaleur encercle ma verge "Huuuum..."

Je commence mes allées et venues avec lenteur afin d'être sûr qu'il n'ait pas mal. Comme c'est bon. Je ressens une chaude sensation de plénitude. Je me penche sur son torse et embrasse sa peau chaude au goût surprenant. Puis ma main se dirige vers son érection et la caresse sur toute sa longueur. Il soupire et enserre ma taille de ses jambes.

« Une prochaine fois, »lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux « je te laisserai être dessus. »

« Tu veux dire dessus dans le sens où je serai sur toi seulement, ou dans le sens où je serai sur toi et en toi? »

« Le deuxième sens. »

Ses lèvres forment un sourire presque machiavélique et je regrette aussitôt ma promesse.

« A quoi penses-tu exactement? » je lui demande

« A toi...enchaîné à un mur...et à moi...armé d'une cravache. »

« Quoi? »

Il éclate de rire. Un rire tel que je n'en avais pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. Un rire plein de vie, un rire plein de joie. La toute dernière once de négativité que je gardais enfouie dans mon coeur disparait aussitôt. J'ai retrouvé le Harry que j'avais connu. Toute la souffrance de la vie maudite qui meurtrissait mon corps depuis tant de temps s'évacue de mon corps en un frisson de bien être.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? » demande-t-il

« Parce que tu es beau lorsque tu ris. » je réponds en embrassant son front puis je me retire brutalement de lui.

« Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu f... »

Il s'arrête dés que je le prends pour la seconde fois consécutive dans ma bouche, et la fin de sa phrase se mue en un long gémissement. Il passe ses doigts tremblants dans mes cheveux comme tout à l'heure en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je plonge deux doigts en lui tandis que mon autre main taquine un mamelon qui se durcie presque aussitôt. Il gémit de plus en plus et se met à trembler légèrement lorsque j'augmente la rapidité des mes allées et venues en lui. Je jette un bref coup d'oeil à son visage et constate avec une joie intense qu'il a les joues en feu.

« Jim...aaaah...pas si vite...je-je veux...te sen-sentir en...en moi quand... »

J'avais oublié que je l'avais déjà bien chauffé. Si je continue comme ça, il va jouir en moins de deux. Sa respiration est d'ailleurs devenue plus saccadée. Je m'exécute un peu brutalement je l'avoue, savourant au passage la moiteur de ses cuisses.

**Pov Harry**

Il me pénètre avec moins de précaution que la dernière fois, mais ne me fait aucunement mal, puis entame peu à peu une série de coups de rein qui ont le chic pour faire atteindre les étoiles. Plus ça va et plus j'ai du mal à contrôler mes halètements. Jimmy se retient également avec difficulté. Je sens qu'il a envie d'y aller plus brutalement mais qu'il se retient. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ses bras. J'ai comme du métal en fusion au bas ventre. Il me fait l'amour passionnément comme si demain n'existait plus. Bon dieu qu'est-ce que je me sens bien. Comblé comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

Jimmy change alors notre position, me mettant sur le côté et lui, se positionnant derrière. Il profite de cette promiscuité pour me couvrir la nuque de baisers brûlants. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, mon coeur bat à une allure folle, je sens que ça va venir...bientôt...

« Ça va? Je te ne fais pas mal? » me glisse Jimmy au creux de l'oreille

« Je vais venir... »

« Alors ne te retiens pas. » murmure-t-il à nouveau à l'oreille en enserrant la base de mon sexe.

Sa caresse et sa voix ont raison de moi. Je me déverse dans sa main, serrant les draps. Il me rejoint un plus tard et se laisse aller contre moi, en soupirant d'aise.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus. »

« Je te le promets. » je fais en me mettant sur le dos pour qu'il puisse s'allonger sur moi.

**Remarque:**

**(1)** Ne sachant pas quelle sorte de protection utilise les sorciers, JK Rowling étant restée muette sur cette question, j'ai décidé donc d'employer le mot préservatif. Mais on peut très bien imaginer qu'ils ont piqués cette méthode de contraception et de protection aux moldus. Après tout, le bus, le train ou la voiture sont aussi des inventions moldues et ils les utilisent.

**Chapitre 22: Comme ça...c'est dit**

**POV Harry **

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller... » je grogne mécontent « Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Ton parrain doit déjà être très inquiet par ton absence, inutile de passer la nuit ici pour qu'il se mette en tête que tu as été enlevé ou pire tué. »

Jimmy et moi sommes dans son salon. A peine une demie heure après notre étreinte charnelle il m'a annoncé que je devais partir. Je suis extrêmement frustré et ma mauvaise humeur plafonne à 200%.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir mes propres secrets, je ne suis pas obligé de tout dire à tout le monde. Où je vais, pour combien de temps... »

« Mais ton parrain n'est pas tout le monde. Et réfléchis quelques secondes. Le monde des sorciers sort à peine d'une période très troublée. Il n'y aucune preuve que... que je sois mort et je peux très bien réapparaitre d'un moment à l'autre et apporter une nouvelle fois une aire de ténèbres. Je suppose que lorsque tu es parti de chez ton parrain, tu ne lui as pas dit où tu allais. J'imagine d'ici l'état de panique dans lequel il doit être. »

« Il va me harceler de questions, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire? » je soupire

« Pour le moment dis-lui que tu ne peux dire qui je suis. Il faut d'abord se mettre d'accord avec le vieux fou sur ce qu'il faut inventer à mon sujet. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. C'est quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup. »

« Il est vieux et il est fou, c'est un fait. » dit-il en haussant des épaules

« C'est de la méchanceté gratuite. »

« Non c'est réaliste. »

« S'il n'avait pas été là, on n'aurait pas fait l'amour tout à l'heure, tu pourrais avoir un peu de reconnaissance à son égard. »

« Je ferai des efforts... » marmonne-t-il avec désinvolture. « Allez pars maintenant. Je te promets qu'on se reverra rapidement. »

Je m'approche de lui pour l'enlacer, l'embrasse furtivement puis entre dans la cheminée. Je le regarde jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au moment où son visage disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer puis de grommeler.

« Ah tu es déjà là? » s'étonne le professeur Dumbledore quand j'arrive à son bureau « Je pensais que tu serais resté plus longtemps. »

« J'aurais bien aimé... » je dis en sortant de la cheminée.

Il est assis à son bureau. Le service à thé a laissé place à un amas de paperasse et de livres de toutes tailles. Je remarque au passage qu'il manque toujours les tableaux et autres portraits sur les murs. Soit il n'a pas eu le temps de les remettre, soit il a oublié, soit il a encore des choses privées à me dire.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave? » me demande-t-il tandis que je m'assoie en face de lui.

« Non...Mais il a dit que je devais rentrer à cause de Sirius. »

« Je comprends ta frustration. » fait-il avec un petit sourire amusé « Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. A part cela, avez-vous discuté de ce qu'on pourrait inventer pour justifier l'existence de _Jimmy_ et le fait que vous soyez assez proche l'un de l'autre? »

« Non. Il a dit qu'il devrait d'abord en discuter avec vous et se mettre d'accord sur quoi dire. En attendant motus et bouche cousue. Je préfèrerais même qu'on ne le mentionne pas son existence. Sirius est sur le pied de guerre, il voit le mal partout et en permanence. »

« Je pense comme toi. J'ai remarqué également qu'il était très tendu depuis ta capture. Mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Tu es la dernière chose qu'il lui reste de Lily et James. Il s'est donné comme devoir de te protéger. Tu es comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir. »

« Moui...mais ce n'est pas une raison pour entrer dans une phase de paranoïa. » je fais maussade.

« Par contre, je vais te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas t'enchanter. Il n'y a pas longtemps en discutant avec ton parrain, j'ai appris qu'il tolérait les garçons qui aiment les autres garçons...mais plutôt de loin. Cela ne va pas être facile de lui faire accepter ta relation avec Tom. »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère! » je m'exclame choqué par la nouvelle.

« Je ne plaisante jamais avec ce genre de choses. »

Je me tasse au fond de mon siège en rejetant la tête en arrière. Dites-moi que je rêve...Pas lui...Tout mais pas lui...

« Tu trouveras malheureusement beaucoup de gens qui trouveront ce type de relation contre nature. Même si de nos jours, l'homosexualité qu'elle soit féminine ou masculine est mieux acceptée et que de nombreuses associations sont là pour défendre les droits des homosexuels...enfin il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Et dans le tout il y a... »

« C'est à cause de gens comme ça que je suis mort brûlé vif! » je m'écrie énervé « A la limite, que Malfoy soit homophobe ça j'en ai rien à faire, mais pas Sirius! Non pas lui! »

« Il n'est pas vraiment homophobe, il ne...comment dire... »

« Il trouve qu'on est des anormaux c'est ça? Qu'on a des problèmes psychologiques et qu'avec un bon psychiatre ça va s'arranger? Ou alors avec un bon médecin qui nous gave de médicaments jusqu'à outrance? »

Dumbledore soupire, enlève ses lunettes, les nettoie un peu, mais ne les remets pas.

« J'ai quand même de l'espoir. Je pense que comme il t'aime il saura t'accepter comme tu es. »

« Non je n'en ai pas l'impression. Mais de toute manière ce n'est pas grave. S'il refuse d'accepter mon penchant pour le même sexe et bien on ne se verra plus, tout simplement. Je vivrai chez Jimmy et on coupera les ponts. Non pas que cela me fasse plaisir, je l'aime beaucoup mais il est hors de question que je laisse Jimmy pour lui. »

« En parlant de Tom...J'espère que tu as pris conscience que tu t'engages dans une relation particulièrement difficile. » fait-il sur un ton sérieux

Je tente de sonder son regard. Il n'est ni froid, ni chaleureux. Juste avertissant.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Harry. » continue-t-il « Au contraire j'apprécie que Tom ait une seconde chance. Mais il va te falloir accepter son passé et toutes les horreurs qui en découlent. Et les habitudes ne se perdent pas d'un seul coup de baguette magique. »

« Si vous me disiez le fond de votre pensée, professeur? » fais-je plus rudement que je ne le veux.

« Et bien il y a toujours ce lien bien particulier qui te relie à Tom. Je ne suis pas un expert en lien magique, mais il est possible que tu aies des visions, des souvenirs de certains de ses actes. Par exemple il n'est pas impossible que tu revois la mort de Cédric Diggory ou celle de tes parents. Je veux seulement être sûr que tu pourras finir tes jours auprès de lui malgré les horreurs et les atrocités que tu risques de voir en rêves.»

« J'avoue que...je suis encore embrouillé...indécis. Je... »

« Sache que Tom est quelqu'un de très possessif. Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui quelques temps et finalement le quitter parce que tu ne peux pas supporter son passé. Ça pourrait le faire retomber dans les ténèbres. La seule chose qui l'ait fait revenir humain, c'est que tu aies pu faire revivre en lui l'amour qu'il t'a porté. Mais il a l'habitude de commander, d'ordonner, de tuer et de torturer sans remords. Il faudra que tu l'aides à perdre ces habitudes. »

« Ah...oui...bien sûr... » je murmure prenant soudain conscience de la tâche qu'on me demande d'accomplir

« Et j'ai oublié de parler de ses idées racistes. Il faudra qu'il accepte tes amis et ne fasse pas de vagues. Cependant étant donné qu'il t'aime, je suis persuadé qu'il fera des efforts. Il a déjà abandonné son intention de régner sur le monde des sorciers. Être aimable avec Hermione ou Ron ne sera rien à côté. Par contre cela ne se fera pas en un jour. »

« Dites professeur... Est-ce que vous pensez que... que c'est de ma faute si Tom Riddle est devenu Voldemort? »

« Par Merlin non! Comment as-tu pu te mettre une telle idée en tête? »

« Pourtant, il semblerait bien que ce soit ça. Après tout, si je n'avais pas fait l'erreur de remonter le temps de manière impulsive je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de lui, je l'aurai tué et tout aurait changé. »

« Tu regrettes de l'aimer? »

« Non. Enfin... ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à cause de moi, en plus de sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance, il y avait la douleur de ma disparition. Donc je suis responsable de la mort qu'il a semé depuis mon départ. »

« Comment as-tu pu te mettre une telle idée en tête? On ne devient pas mage noir uniquement à cause d'une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné. D'autres éléments rentrent en ligne de compte: la personnalité, l'environnement, la famille et encore un tas de choses imprévisibles. Ce n'est certainement pas ta mort qui lui a fait détester les moldus. »

« Vous dites ça uniquement pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser. »

« Savait-il que tu étais un sorcier quand il t'a rencontré? »

"Pas de l'autoroute"

« Ta théorie ne tient donc pas la route. Néanmoins j'aimerais que tu discutes de tout cela avec lui, tu as besoin. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, il serait peut-être temps que tu réintègres l'école tu ne penses pas? Tu as tes BUSES à la fin de l'année. Et il faudrait aussi que tu rendes la pensine. »

« Ah oui la pensine...Quand puis-je venir vous l'apporter? »

« Severus a des documents à remettre à Sirius dans la soirée. Tu en profiteras pour la lui donner. »

« Pourquoi lui? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de dérober la pensine à Tom. Comme tu as pu le voir dans le souvenir où tu tentes de mettre fin à tes jours, c'est lui qui t'a procuré les premiers soins. Lui et Tom sont très proches. »

« C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Comment cela se fait-il? »

« Qu'il ait accepté de prendre la pensine de Tom ou qu'ils soient proches? »

« Les deux. »

« Pour la pensine, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que j'arriverais à vous remettre ensemble. Je sais être très persuasif quand je veux. » dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux « Et pourquoi sont-ils aussi proches... ça je n'en sais rien. Tu peux toujours leur poser la question. »

« Dites... est-ce que comme Sirius il pense que l'homosexualité n'est pas normale? »

« Non il est évident qu'il pense pas comme lui. Je l'aurais remarqué en parlant avec lui. »

Je lève les yeux et regarde le plafond pensif. Qui l'aurait cru...Finalement une personne que je déteste se trouve être plus ouverte d'esprit que mon parrain que j'admire. Ou plutôt que j'admirais. Et en plus mon pire ennemi s'avère être à présent mon amant. La vie est vraiment étrange... Si ça se trouve demain Malfoy va me proposer d'être témoin à son mariage... Cette pensée déclenche chez moi un rire nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demande le professeur Dumbledore

« Rien. La situation est juste irréelle. En même temps, en un mois de nombreuses choses se sont inversées. Voldemort ne veut plus ma mort, le professeur Snape se révèle être une personne de confiance et je n'ai plus la même estime pour mon parrain. Enfin bref...je vais rentrer. Merci pour tout professeur. »

« Je t'en prie Harry. » dit-il tandis que je me lève pour aller vers la cheminée « Passe une bonne soirée. Et surtout n'oublie pas que demain tu reprends les cours. »

« Non je n'oublierai pas. Bonne soirée professeur. »

Je jette la poudre dans la cheminée et disparaît dans les flammes.

« Harry! Mais par Merlin où étais-tu passé? » s'écrie Sirius dès que j'arrive.

Il se lève de son fauteuil et s'élance vers moi pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. Son coeur bat violemment dans la poitrine.

« Tu es parti sans me laisser un mot, rien! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! »

« Oui bon ça va je suis là maintenant. » je dis en me détachant de lui.

« Ça va? C'est tout ce que tu me dis? » s'exclame-t-il stupéfait par ce que je lui dis « Je me suis imaginé le pire! »

« Désolé. »

« Tu dis désolé, mais tu n'as pas l'air de l'être. » grommelle-t-il « Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte que tu risques encore gros dehors? D'ailleurs où étais-tu? »

« Je devais discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore de choses et d'autres. Je suis donc allé le voir. »

Je contourne Sirius et monte à l'étage. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de préparer mes affaires pour demain. Je devrais le mettre au courant par ailleurs.

« Au fait demain je reprends les cours. Et il y a le professeur Snape qui va passer dans la soirée pour te remettre des documents importants. Je vais me doucher. Si je ne suis pas redescendu quand il arrive préviens-moi. »

« Attends! Tu ne peux pas...Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment. Tu es tellement différent. » s'indigne-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? Je n'y comprends plus rien. »

Je cesse de monter les marches et me retourne. Il a l'air perdu. Ma rancune envers lui baisse un peu. Il me fait de la peine.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. C'est assez compliqué. J'ai passé des moments assez traumatisants dans la forteresse. Et juste avant il y a eu ce voyage dans le temps. Tout va trop vite, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête tu comprends. Maintenant...il y a aussi Voldemort. Toi tu dis qu'il est encore en vie, mais moi je ne le sens plus. C'est comme s'il avait disparu.»

Je viens de dire un mensonge mais peu importe, il ne lit pas dans mes pensées. Dire que je ne sens plus la présence de Voldemort pourra m'être utile une prochaine fois qui sait...

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser. » je continue «Et je ne te cache pas que je t'en veux toujours pour ton comportement de la dernière fois. Il me faut juste du temps pour digérer tout ça. Tu comprends? »

« Oui je comprends. » dit-il en baissant des yeux. « Tu veux manger du poulet braisé ce soir? »

« Pourquoi pas oui. » je fais à voix basse.

Je regarde la neige tomber de derrière ma fenêtre. Le monde extérieur me semble si calme, si silencieux. Cela fait quelques minutes que je contemple ce spectacle. Regarder les flocons blancs voleter avec légèreté et lenteur jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent ma vitre et d'y fondre est très apaisant.

«Potter! »

La voix de mon professeur de potion me fait sursauter et je me retourne pour le trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Cela fait deux fois que je vous appelle. »

Il entre dans la chambre et verrouille la porte..

« Désolé je n'ai rien entendu. »

« A quoi pensiez-vous donc pour ne rien entendre? »

« A rien. Je regardais juste la neige dehors. » je dis en haussant des épaules.

« Comment vous sentez-vous? » demande-t-il en insonorisant la pièce

Étrange question... Et étrange regard aussi. D'habitude impassible, froid et austère, j'ai l'impression maintenant de voir autre chose que de l'indifférence dans le noir de ses pupilles.

« Si je vous réponds ce que je pense vraiment, vous allez me gifler comme la dernière fois? » je demande maussade en repensant à ce que je m'étais reçu à la forteresse.

« Non, cette fois c'est différent. »

« Je vais bien. »

Je me contente d'une simple et vague réponse. Je n'ai pas envie d'approfondir, et surtout pas avec lui, ce que je ressens.

« Vous ne savez toujours pas mentir. » fait-il en se faisant apparaître un siège pour s'y assoir. « Si Vous-Savez-Qui était encore en activité, vous seriez déjà mort. »

« Mais il ne l'est plus. » je fais remarquer.

« Peu importe. Pour le bien de votre relation, il serait préférable que vous appreniez à fermer votre esprit. A moins que vous ne vouliez que certaines personnes découvrent le pot aux roses? »

Je me rends subitement compte qu'il a raison. Je dois à tout prix protéger ma relation avec Jimmy. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Sirius ou même de mes amis s'ils découvraient avec qui je sors en réalité.

« Et comment fait-on pour fermer son esprit comme vous dites? »

« Tout simplement grâce à l'Occlumencie. Vous enseigner cette discipline ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'une personne mal intentionnée pénètre votre esprit et découvre la nouvelle identité du Maître . »

« Pourquoi est-ce _vous_ qui devez me l'enseigner? » je demande en insistant bien sur le _vous. _

« Pour trois raisons. La première est qu'en tant que directeur, Dumbledore a beaucoup à faire et n'a pas de temps à vous consacrer. La deuxième, est que vous rentrez à l'école demain et qu'il sera impossible pour le Maître de vous enseigner cette discipline. Et la troisième, nous ne sommes que trois actuellement à savoir pour le Maître. Lui même, Dumbledore et moi. Ces deux n'étant pas disponible pour les raisons déjà citées il ne reste plus que moi. »

Je fronce des sourcils et souffle. Ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour m'empêcher d'être de bonne humeur ce soir ma parole.

« Mais vous, vous n'avez pas déjà suffisamment de travail? » je tente de dire

« En général je ne fais rien de mes soirées. Je lis des livres, j'essaye de nouvelles potions. Alors non, j'aurai du temps à vous consacrer car je n'ai pas autant de travail que vous ne le pensez. »

« Je ne peux pas apprendre tout seul? » j'insiste absolument pas motivé à l'idée de faire des heures d'études supplémentaires avec lui.

Le voir déjà plus d'une heure par semaine dans le cadre des cours, c'est suffisamment épuisant comme ça. Si en plus je dois le voir tous les soirs je ne vais devenir fou avant la fin du mois.

« Ce ne sera pas tous les soirs non plus, Potter. » dit-il « Sachez que cela ne me plait pas non plus, mais pour le bien du Maître je veux bien faire des efforts. Et vous devriez en faire autant. »

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous encore Maître? »

« Une simple habitude. Mais devant vous je peux encore l'appeler ainsi. »

« Imaginez que je ne sois pas Harry mais quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait bu du polynectar. » je dis et il se met à ricaner.

« Potter, Potter... votre esprit est un véritable livre ouvert. Vous pouvez peut-être berner un novice mais pas quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'ai pas été l'un des préférés du Maître durant toutes ces années pour rien vous savez. »

« Et qui étaient les autres? »

« Ce sale présomptueux de Lucius Malfoy, qui ne se sentait plus depuis qu'il avait été élu chef des mangemorts. Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de votre parrain pour des raisons que j'ignore. Elle aussi se gargarisait de figurer parmi les favoris. Et en plus comme elle était l'une des rares femmes mangemorts je vous laisse imaginer la grosse tête qu'elle a attrapé. »

« Et vous? Pourquoi étiez-vous un de ses préférés exactement? Je ne pense pas que l'Occlumencie soit la seule explication. »

« Je garde cela pour moi. » dit-il en se levant. « J'ai des choses à faire ce soir. Donc j'aimerais récupérer la pensine et partir le plus vite possible. »

Je me penche pour la sortir de sous mon lit et la lui donne. Il passe rapidement sa baguette dessus et une sorte de bouclier translucide apparaît au dessus d'elle.

« Coffre-fort. Pas mal... » fait-il « Un sort simple mais efficace. Vous avez pris de bonnes précautions. Vous avez trouvé le sort tout seul? »

Sa phrase me reste en travers de la gorge. Il sous-entend que je suis un incapable?

« Oui. » je marmonne vexé, ne voulant pas avouer que c'est Hermione qui m'en a parlé il n'y pas longtemps.

« Quand vous la verrez pensez à remercier miss Granger de ma part. » fait-il narquois « Rendez-vous demain soir après le dîner aux cachots pour votre premier cours d'Occlumencie. Soyez ponctuel. »

Il annule les sorts qu'il a jeté sur la pièce et ouvre la porte pour sortir, mais s'arrête net. Sirius est planté devant lui les bras croisés et un air contrarié sur la figure.

« Que se passe-t-il Black tu cherches ta laisse? » fait Snape acide.

« C'est plutôt à moi de demander ce qui se passe. Pourquoi avoir verrouiller la porte et insonoriser la pièce? »

« Je t'ai dit que je devais avoir une conversation privée avec lui. Et de quoi as-tu peur? Que je le dévore?»

« Tu vois _très bien_ de _quoi_ je veux parler. » hache Sirius en serrant les dents.

« Tout va bien Sirius.» je dis alors que l'atmosphère devient électrique « Il va seulement me donner des cours d'Occlumencie le soir à l'école. »

Mais loin de le calmer, cela le met encore plus en colère.

« Quoi? » s'écrie-t-il « C'est une plaisanterie j'espère! »

« Non. » répond Snape d'un ton plat « Et tu sais qu'il en a cruellement besoin. »

« Je peux le faire moi même. Pourquoi toi? Et pourquoi pas Dumbledore? »

« Dumbledore est déjà très occupé par son propre travail. Toi t'en charger? Laisse-moi rire tu n'as pas les mêmes compétences que moi. »

« Tu pourrais répéter ça? » fait Sirius menaçant.

« Qui a vécu près du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des années? Moi. Qui a joué les agents doubles? Moi. Qui est capable de fermer totalement son esprit car il fallait bien savoir le faire en compagnie du Seigneur? Moi. Qui voit Potter chaque jour à l'école? Moi. »

« Il est hors de question que tu t'amuses à entrer dans l'esprit de mon filleul. Dumbledore te fait peut-être confiance mais pas moi. Je suis persuadé que tu as conservé des liens étroits avec les ténèbres. Nous savons tous les deux que ton seigneur et maître est encore en activité. Il se terre juste quelque part en attendant de pouvoir recruter de nouveaux mangemorts et continuer ce qu'il n'a pas terminé. Rien n'est fini. »

« Pense ce que tu veux Black, ça m'est complètement égal. Cela ne changera en rien la situation. Potter a besoin de ces cours et il les commencera dès demain soir. Sur ce, bonne soirée j'ai du travail qui m'attend contrairement à toi. »

Il passe devant Sirius mais celui-ci ne démord pas et le retient par la manche.

« Laisse Sirius. » je dis sentant que si je ne m'en mêles pas, ça n'en finira jamais. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Tu es d'accord? Tu sais comment se passent les cours d'Occlumencie au moins? Il va pénétrer ton esprit et tu devras repousser son intrusion. Mais entre temps il verra tes souvenirs. Même les plus intimes. »

« Tant pis. » je dis en haussant des épaules. « Si cela est nécessaire... »

Cela ne m'enchante absolument pas au contraire. Cependant il vaut mieux que ce soit Snape qui tombe sur un souvenir qui concerne Jimmy que lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. » insiste-t-il « Je peux très bien m'en charger.

« Je préfère que ce soit lui qui s'en charge. »

« Tu vois Black? Il est d'accord, je suis d'accord donc tout va bien. Le sujet est clos. » dit Snape avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je le regarde s'en aller et disparaître dans les escaliers, tandis qu'en face de moi Sirius est stupéfait par ce que je viens de dire. Il attend d'entendre Snape partir en écoutant le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée pour demander des explications.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Tu le préfères à moi? »

« Je le verrai tous les jours à l'école. Ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué avec toi. Et regarde les choses en face, il a été avec Voldemort il a plus d'expérience que toi en ce qui concerne l'Occlumencie. »

« Tu sembles oublier une chose. Tu as dis toi même qu'il n'avait pas tourné le dos à Voldemort lorsqu'on t'a ramené de la forteresse. »

« C'est un agent double. Il fallait bien qu'il me fasse croire là bas qu'il n'était pas de mon côté pour que Voldemort ne soupçonne rien. De toute manière tu sais que c'est indispensable pour moi de maîtriser l'Occlumencie. »

Sirius se pince l'arrête du nez, reste silencieux un petit moment puis pousse un long soupir.

« Très bien. En plus tu as raison, c'est le mieux pour toi. Cependant je ne suis pas tranquille. »

« Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. »

« Être en cours avec lui est une chose. Être seul en est une autre. »

« Ce n'est pas un vampire non plus... »

« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Mais...je ne sais pas comment te le dire...Bon écoute du temps où nous étions scolarisés à l'école, ton père et moi nous avons découvert que Snape...n'était pas de notre bord. Nous l'avons vu un soir alors que nous nous promenions sous la cape d'invisibilité en train de se faire embrasser par un autre garçon. »

« Et alors? » je demande avec méfiance.

« On a commencé à se moquer d'eux mais dès le lendemain quand elle l'a su Lily nous a passé un savon. Elle a notamment menacé James de rompre avec lui et de dévoiler ses petits secrets si on s'amusait à divulguer quoique ce soit sur Snape. Et comme ton père et moi on était cul et chemise, je n'ai rien fait qui aurait pu nuire à son couple. »

« Quel rapport avec moi? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que Snape se venge sur toi, voilà tout. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de te moquer de lui et de son copain! » je fais en haussant la voix « Non mais c'est quoi cette façon de faire? En quoi c'est marrant de voir un couple s'embrasser? Vous aviez quoi... cinq ans d'âge mental? »

« Nous étions jeunes. » tente de se justifier Sirius

« Moi aussi je suis jeune. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'agis avec autant de stupidité. C'est normal en fin de compte qu'il te déteste. Tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais parlé de son homosexualité aux autres? C'est pas amusant vraiment, tu deviens le bouc émissaire de tout le monde. »

« Mais nous n'avons rien dit. Personne n'a rien su. »

« Encore heureux... » je maugrée

« Mais bref. Cela ne change rien au fait que Snape fait partie de ces personnes qui sont malades et ont de graves troubles psychologiques. »

« Tu as peur qu'il me _contamine_ avec sa _maladie_ c'est ça? »

« Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne te monte pas la tête contre moi. »

« Oh pour ça je te rassure, tu t'en es chargé toi même. » je grommelle

« Comment ça? »

« Je vais être honnête Sirius. Pour moi, les seuls qui ont de graves psychologiques dans l'histoire c'est les gens étroits d'esprit comme toi. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que l'on vit lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un du même sexe et qu'on a pas le droit de se comporter normalement de peur de se faire charrier, insulter, voire frapper à mort? C'est pas marrant. C'est tout sauf marrant. Le problème de fond, c'est pas nous, c'est vous. »

« Pourquoi...tu dis _nous_ ? » fait-il à mi-voix

« Tout comme Snape, j'aime les garçons. »

Voilà comme ça...c'est dit.

**Chapitre 23: Retour à l'école**

**POV Harry**

Un silence assourdissant s'est installé dans le manoir depuis que j'ai avoué à Sirius que j'aimais les garçons. Il n'y a pas eu de cris, pas d'objets cassés ou jetés sur les murs, ou de demandes d'explications. Rien. Est-ce parce qu'il a été complètement choqué par la nouvelle qu'il n'a pu pipé mot? Est-ce parce qu'il n'a osé rien dire car il s'est trouvé con? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est très en colère et qu'il a peur de faire un malheur s'il commence à parler?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela fait deux heures qu'il n'y a aucun bruit dans la demeure. Mes affaires sont prêtes pour demain. J'ai hâte de retrouver mes amis mais aussi un peu peur. Je redoute la réaction des autres élèves en me revoyant.

Trois timides coups sont donnés à la porte.

« Oui? »

« Je voulais savoir... » fait Sirius d'une petite voix « ...si tu ne voulais pas descendre et manger un peu? »

Il est vrai que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, mais je n'ai pas osé sortir de ma chambre jusqu'à présent. Voyant que je mets du temps à répondre Sirius se remet à parler.

« Tu sais...Bon je ne dis pas que ça a été la meilleure des nouvelles, mais...si tu es plus heureux avec un homme qu'une femme ma foi on n'y peut rien. Mais...enfin je... »

« Tu préfères qu'on coupe les ponts c'est ça? » je demande avec une boule au fond de la gorge.

« Non! » s'écrie-t-il « Gay ou pas, tu restes mon filleul. Même si cela ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir je ne peux pas te rejeter ou te renier. J'ai déjà failli te perdre à cause de Voldemort, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise d'une quelconque façon. Et j'ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi. Je pense que si Lily et James étaient encore en vie ils te laisseraient mener la vie que tu souhaites. Et Remus sera du même avis que moi. »

« Attends! Tu comptes en parler à Remus? »

« Il pense comme ta mère ne t'en fais pas. » tente-t-il de se justifier « Il nous a aussi fait la moral pour tu sais quoi. »

« Lorsque toi et papa vous avez failli dire à toute l'école que le professeur Snape sortait avec un gars? »

« Oui. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre, ton secret sera bien gardé. Et sinon...tu... tu as un copain déjà? »

"Pas de l'autoroute"

Je préfère mentir pour le moment. J'attends d'avoir le feu vert de Dumbledore et de Jimmy pour en parler. Et je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire la vérité non plus.

« Et tu as des vues sur quelqu'un? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? »

« Pour rien...Juste par curiosité. »

« Non pas pour le moment. »

« Ah...d'accord...Euh...Alors tu viens manger un bout? »

Sa voix a encore baissé d'un ton. C'est presque en un timide murmure qu'il a posé la question. Il est gêné par la situation. Je décidé d'y mettre un peu du mien.

«J'arrive. »

Je regarde les plats posés sur la table. Poulet braisé, pommes de terre sautées, sauce aux trois poivre, jus de citrouille et de mangue fait maison et en dessert pyramide de choux à la crème recouverts de caramel. On se croirait devant un repas de fête. Il a mis le paquet ce soir. Il a besoin de se faire pardonner.

« Le dîner te convient? » demande-t-il

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de demander à Kreattur d'en faire autant. »

« Il ne fait jamais rien de toute façon...Il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de la maison pour s'en rendre compte. »

Il n'a pas tort. Kreattur n'a aucune volonté ces derniers temps. Ce n'était déjà pas un palace avant, mais depuis la chute de la forteresse ça s'est aggravé. Il passe son temps à rouspéter, voire pleurnicher sur la victoire du Mal sur le Bien. Le Bien...tout est relatif... Des sorciers qui font régner un régime de terreur et qui tuent des innocents pour des idéaux infondés, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sensé représenter le Bien.

« Je pensais... » continue Sirius en se pinçant l'arête du nez, preuve qu'il est tendu. « Tu as pensé aux enfants? »

« Quel enfants? » je fais interloqué

« Ben...ceux que tu n'auras pas...jamais. »

« Mais Sirius je n'ai que 15ans! » je m'exclame « Tu pensais sérieusement à avoir des enfants toi à 15ans? Et même si tu le pensais vraiment, cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis plus tard. Tu ne peux pas me demander là, à l'heure actuelle quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Et faire des enfants ça ne se décide pas tout seul. »

« Bien sûr. Je voulais simplement mettre l'accent sur le fait que si vous en voulez ce sera impossible. L'adoption par les couples homosexuels n'est pas reconnue par la législation. »

« Pas grave. » je dis en haussant des épaules. « De toute façon il est trop tôt pour parler de ça. »

Ma nonchalance vient en premier lieu, du fait que je doute que Jimmy veuille des enfants. Si vraiment il en avait voulu, ne serait-ce que pour se trouver des successeurs il en aurait déjà fait. Snape m'a dit que Bellatrix était fière d'être une favorite. S'il lui avait proposé d'être la mère de sa progéniture, elle n'aurait jamais refusé. Pas même pour dix millions de galions. Or, il n'en est rien. J'en conclus dont qu'il n'en veut pas.

« Et...est-ce que le mot IMST te dit quelque chose? »

"Pas de l'autoroute"

« Infection Magique Sexuellement Transmissible. Ce n'est pas à prendre à légère. Tu dois vraiment te protéger c'est très important. Il existe des tas d'infections qu'on ne peut soigner ou qui lassent des séquelles à vie. »

J'avais déjà entendu parler des IST, mais j'ignorais qu'il y en avait aussi dans le monde magique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jimmy a dit que c'était important.

« Même si ton partenaire te dit qu'il n'a rien, ne lui fait pas confiance. Il peut ignorer qu'il est porteur d'une infection ou minimiser les choses. En fait, le mieux à faire c'est... »

Un bruit d'aile attire son attention. Un hibou vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il vole au dessus de la table et lâche sa lettre. Sirius la rattrape en plein vol et blêmit aussitôt. C'est une beuglante.

« Oh non... » fait-il en la regardant « Il n'a pas fait ça?... »

« C'est de qui? » je demande curieux

La voix qui s'élève de la lettre dès que Sirius la décachette répond à ma question. C'est Remus.

« Sirius! Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille! Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu aurais muri et aurais remis en question tes convictions et ta façon de voir les choses mais non! Tu me déçois vraiment! Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans tes démarches! Le seul qui ait besoin d'aller consulter un spécialiste ici c'est toi! Je t'interdis de te mêler de la vie de Harry! Tu ne l'aides en rien et pire tu l'enfonces encore plus dans sa dépression! Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a suffisamment baver comme ça dans sa vie, et ces dernières semaines? Il va se replier sur lui même et se couper du monde, c'est ça que tu veux? Et tu veux aussi qu'il coupe définitivement les ponts avec toi? Il n'a pas besoin de voir un médecin spécialisé, un psychanalyste, un psychologue, un psychiatre ou que sais-je encore un moine tibétain! Si la pauvre Lily était encore en vie elle t'aurait donné une gifle retentissante! Si jamais...tu entends! Si jamais j'apprends que tu tentes de guider Harry sur le soit disant droit chemin, je t'enferme avec moi dans une pièce durant les six prochaines pleines lunes! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Le calme revient enfin. Sirius est toujours aussi blême et a une mine décomposée. Inutile d'en rajouter, je pense qu'il a compris. Je lui souhaite un vague bon appétit et commence à manger.

Je pose ma valise en face de mon lit, dans le dortoir et soupire d'aise. Enfin de retour à l'école. Je suis heureux d'être de me retrouver de nouveau ici. Il me semble que cela fait des mois que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds. Le dortoir est désert, tout le monde est descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avertir Ron et Hermione de mon retour, ça leur fera une surprise tout à l'heure.

Je rangerai mes affaires plus tard dans l'après-midi lors de mon heure de libre. Je ne prends que mes livres nécessaires pour la journée, quelques rouleaux de parchemins, de l'encre, ma plume, revêt mon uniforme et quitte le dortoir pour la Grande Salle. Je ressens le même état de stress que lors d'un examen. Je vais encore être le centre d'attention.

C'est avec appréhension que je pousse la porte et entre dans la salle. Rien pendant les premières secondes durant lesquelles je me dirige vers ma table et soudain un cri attire tous les regards sur moi.

« Harry! » hurle presque un garçon que je ne connais pas « Harry est revenu! »

Et tout le monde à ma table se met à applaudir et m'acclame. Je deviens aussitôt plus rouge que du bacon et aimerais avoir le pouvoir de devenir invisible sur le champ. Puis c'est au tour des autres maisons de m'applaudir. Il n'y a que les Syltherin qui fidèles à eux même restent de marbre. C'est honteux et gêné que je dépêche d'aller m'assoir entre Ron et Hermione qui se sont poussés pour me faire une place.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu revenais aujourd'hui. » me dit Hermione.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu droit à une entrée discrète comme tout le monde?...» je fais tête baissée tandis qu'on me félicite en me disant que je suis le meilleur, le plus courageux, le plus chanceux et le plus grand.

« Comme si les gens pouvaient rester impassible après ce qu'il s'est passé! » dit Seamus en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule « Tu es revenu vivant de la forteresse Harry! Et tu as contribué encore une fois à la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui! Tu es un héros! »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » je dis « C'est l'Ordre du Phénix et le professeur Dumbledore qui ont tout fait. »

« Peut-être, mais aux yeux du monde, si Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'avait pas enlevé, jamais l'Ordre n'aurait su où se trouvait la forteresse et n'aurait jamais osé tenter l'assaut. » me dit Hermione en empêchant quelqu'un de me prendre en photo.

« Même si on sait que Tu-Sais-Qui est encore en vie, c'est la seconde fois qu'il subit une défaite. » ajoute Ron « Jamais deux sans trois. La prochaine fois que tu le rencontreras tu le finiras une bonne fois pour toutes. Et c'est pas tout, tu sais que depuis la mort de Cédric nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient que c'était toi qui l'avait tué et que tu mentais en disant que Tu-sais-Qui était revenu. Quand tu t'es fait enlevé, non seulement tous les récalcitrants ont vu que tu disais la vérité, mais dans la presse à scandale, tu es passé du statut de mégalomane à celui de martyr. »

« Ah...Et dans la presse tout court? » je demande en prenant un toast.

« Tu étais un mythomane, ou alors un pauvre être manipulé par Dumbledore qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Mais maintenant tu es un héros et Dumbledore le mentor qui a su te guider comme il le fallait. » dit Neville « Le premier ministre a dit dans une interview récemment qu'il songeait à te remettre une médaille. »

« Pffff. » je fais en haussant des épaules « Je ne veux pas faire mon blasé, mais accepter une médaille pour avoir été enlevé, c'est un peu ridicule. Ceux qui mériteraient d'être médaillés ce sont tous les membres de l'Ordre qui ont risqué leur vie lors de l'assaut. »

« Et bien profite d'une interview pour le dire. » me dit Seamus « Nombreux sont les journaux qui t'ont envoyé une demande d'interview. »

« Ah bon? Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« C'est normal. » dit Ron « Dumbledore a demandé ce que Siri...euh Patmol intercepte chaque demande. Il ne voulait pas qu'on t'ennuie avec tout ça. C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs. Je croise le regard de Hagrid. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je lui adresse un large sourire qu'il me rend. Il faudra que je passe le voir ce soir.

Premier cours de la journée. Cours de potion. Les cachots sont toujours aussi froids, glacials et austères que la dernière fois. Nous attendons quasiment gelés et serrés contre les autres tels les manchots empereurs sur leur banquise. Alors que Hermione me montre quelques notes du dernier cours, la voix de Malfoy s'élève, trainante et provocante.

« Alors comme ça, Saint Potter est de retour parmi nous. »

« Navré de gâcher ton plaisir Malfoy. » je dis en serrant les dents.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute. Qu'as-tu fait exactement pour mériter toutes ces éloges qu'on lit dans la presse à part dormir profondément? »

« Lâche-lui les baskets Malfoy! » lance Ron

« Il paraît que tu as tenté de te suicider. Quel courage. »

« N'importe quoi! » s'écrie une fille de ma maison « Tu-Sais-Qui a tenté de le tuer et c'est ça qui l'a plongé dans le coma. Nuance! »

« Bien sûr... » dit Malfoy avec un air suffisant « Bien sûr... »

La lueur au fond de ses yeux me fait savoir qu'il sait que j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Rien d'étonnant à cela avec son père chef des mangemorts qui a dû tout lui raconter. Mais peu importe qu'il sache la vérité, personne ne le croira.

« Laisse tomber Malfoy, même dans vingt ans personne ne te croira. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tout le monde sait que tu as toujours détesté Harry. Il est donc évident que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche le concernant n'est que mensonge, médisance, et affabulation. » dit Hermione.

La porte du cachot s'ouvre à cet instant et le professeur Snape nous demander de rentrer d'un signe de la tête.

« Inutile de sortir toutes vos affaires. » dit-il une fois que tout le monde est assis. « Contrôle surprise. Je ne veux rien voir sur vos tables à part un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. »

C'est une plaisanterie! Il sait que je reprends les cours et il nous met un devoir surprise? Il l'a fait exprès! A côté de moi je vois Ron passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« J'ai rien révisé du tout moi. » me chuchote-t-il paniqué.

« Au moins toi tu as de la chance. Tu as été aux précédents cours, il se peut que quelques réponses te reviennent en mémoire. Moi que je le fasse ou pas c'est zéro pointé. »

« Professeur! » dit Malfoy en levant la main « Potter et Weasley s'apprêtent à tricher! »

Nous lui lançons tous les deux un regard noir.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on triche on n'a même pas le sujet sous le nez! Idiot! »

« Trente points en moins pour votre maison Weasley. On n'insulte pas son camarade. » dit Snape en distribuant les copies d'un coup de baguette.

« Et pourquoi lui n'a pas de point en moins pour son mensonge plus gros que ses fesses? » réplique Ron furieux.

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandissent et elle plaque ses mains sur sa figure.

« Cinquante points supplémentaires sont ôtés à Gryffindor. Et encore un mot Weasley, un seul, et je vous met zéro d'office. »

Les oreilles de Ron deviennent aussi rouges que des poivrons alors que de son côté Malfoy aborde le sourire de la victoire. Il est aussi fier qu'un chevalier conquérant revenant triomphant d'une terrible bataille. Je remarque soudain que je n'ai pas de sujet comparé aux autres.

« Potter étant donné que vous étiez absent ces derniers jours vous êtes dispensé d'examen. Et pour éviter que vous hiberniez pendant les deux prochaines heures comme la marmotte paresseuse des montagnes, vous allez venir à mon bureau et lire le livre que je vais vous donner. »

Malfoy perd son sourire aussi vite qu'il l'avait affiché et Hermione dévisage Snape avec stupeur.

« Mais professeur! » fait-il désabusé « Amandine a été malade et elle a loupé plusieurs cours. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dispensée elle aussi? »

« Plusieurs? N'exagérez pas elle n'a loupé que quatre heures de cours. Potter quant à lui en a loupé beaucoup plus. Et je vous avez prévenu que vous risquiez d'avoir bientôt un contrôle surprise. »

« Mais monsieur... » tente encore une fois Malfoy mais Snape lui coupe la parole

« Plus un mot. Retournez vos sujets et commencez. Potter venez ici. »

Je lève et vais m'assoir au bureau à côté de Snape sous le regard médusé de Malfoy. Hermione elle n'en revient toujours pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je regarde le livre que je dois lire pour les deux prochaines heures : _Tout ce que vous devez savoir sur l'Occlumancie de A à Z. _

J'ai complètement oublié _ça_! Je dois apprendre l'occlumancie avec lui! C'est loupé pour passer chez Hagrid.

« Votre niveau en potion est si bas que j'ai eu pitié de vous. » dit-il comme si le livre qu'il m'a donné parle de sa manière « Aussi j'ai décidé de vous donner des cours de rattrapages quelques heures par semaine. Vous commencez ce soir, venez à 19h30 précises. »

« Je rêve! » s'exclame sans trop le vouloir Malfoy avec une expression d'horreur sur la figure

« Mr Malfoy le devoir a commencé veuillez je vous prie ne pas faire de bruit. » demande Snape sans le regarder.

Je me retiens de ne pas rire en me mordant la langue. Dommage que je n'aie pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser la tête qu'il tire.

«Hahahahahahahaha! »

Le rire de Ron résonne bruyamment dans tout le dortoir.

« C'était trop marrant! La tête qu'elle faisait la fouine! »

« Ron ça suffit. Ça s'est passé ce matin. Tu ne vas tout de même pas en rire toute la soirée. » dit Hermione

« Je vais me gêner tiens! » réplique-t-il « J'aurais voulu échanger la vie de mon frère Percy contre un appareil photo et pouvoir imprimer à vie sur du papier le visage de Malfoy! Non sérieux comme c'était tordant! C'est le premier cours de potion que j'ai aimé! »

« Moi aussi. » dit Neville.

Nous sommes tous les quatre très occupés à diverses tâches. Enfin...tous...non! Ron qui s'est retenu toute la journée est incapable de rester concentrer plus de vingt secondes sans se mettre à rire bêtement de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

Voilà normalement ce que chacun est sensé faire.

Moi je dois ouvrir avec beaucoup de retard mes cadeaux de Noël. Mes amis ont préféré attendre mon retour à l'école pour tout m'offrir en main propre et me donner l'impression que je n'ai pas loupé Noël. J'ai bien compté j'ai exactement cinquante deux cadeaux. Oui, cinquante deux! Car entre temps, il y a eu la chute de Voldemort et un fanclub a vu le jour. Le CDSH : Comité de Défense et de Soutien à Harry. Ron en est le président et il m'a assuré qu'il compte quarante cinq membres. Chaque membre m'a offert quelque chose. La conclusion de tout cela est que je ne sais absolument pas où je vais bien pouvoir caser tous mes présents.

Hermione, elle, est occupée à finir ses fiches qui résument tous les cours que j'ai manqué. Elle ne veut pas que je rate mon année à cause des récents évènements. Sacrée Hermione. Que ferais-je sans toi...

Neville lui, assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce, fait du tri sélectif de courrier. Les journaux ont vite été mis au courant de mon retour à la vie normale. A la pause de midi ce n'est pas moins de cent lettres que j'ai reçu. La Grande Salle a été littéralement envahie par les hiboux. J'ai de tout: lettres de soutien, déclarations d'amour, demandes d'interview, insultes, demandes en mariage, invitations à dîner, invitations à des fiançailles ou des mariages... J'ai même des enfants qui me demandent d'aller prendre le goûter chez eux un après-midi. Neville a donc une pile différente pour chaque type de demande. A moi après de me dépatouiller avec toute cette paperasse.

Et Ron lui, est sensé s'occuper des nouvelles adhésions au CDSH qui se sont faites aujourd'hui.

« A ce rythme là tu y seras encore à minuit. » dit Hermione.

Un courant électrique me parcourt subitement la colonne vertébrale.

« Il est quelle heure? »

« Il est 19h12. »

« Oh non! J'ai mon cours avec Snape à la demie! » je m'écrie en abandonnant mes cadeaux pour quitter la pièce à la hâte.

« Vous êtes en retard. » constate-t-il planté comme un piquet devant son bureau.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Désolé. »

« Tsss. » fait-il d'un oeil torve « La prochaine fois tâchez d'être ponctuel. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide à la pièce. Rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours aussi sombre et sans chaleur. Je frissonne légèrement de dégout devant tous ces bocaux contenant tout un tas d'étranges animaux dégoutants et de plantes bizarres.

« Ne prenez pas cette mine aussi dégoutée. Vous découvrirez pire quand vous emménagerez chez _lui_. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela? » je demande en m'approchant du bureau.

« Quoi? Vous ne comptez ne pas vivre sous le même toit que lui? Parce que si c'est ce que vous voulez, vous n'y parviendrez pas, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Il ne vous laissera jamais vivre loin de lui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de ça. » je dis en montrant du doigt un bocal où un énorme oeil vitreux flotte dans une substance jaune. « Il possède pire que ça? »

Il me dévisage comme si je viens de dire la plus grosse bêtise de toute mon existence.

« A quel moment exactement avez-vous zappé le fait que vous sortiez avec un mage noir? Si vous vous attendez à trouver de la poussière d'or et des trèfles à quatre feuilles dans ses bocaux vous allez au delà de grandes illusions. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot non plus! » je réplique vexé « Simplement je vois mal ce que je pourrais trouver de pire que...ces trucs immondes. »

« Ah là là Potter, Potter... » fait-il sarcastique « Votre innocence et votre crédulité me laissera toujours coi. »

Il m'énerve. Je songe à m'en aller.

« Vous n'irez nul part. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, m'occuper de vous n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Je le fais uniquement pour protéger qui vous savez. Mais trêve de bavardages, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous. Levez votre baguette. » dit-il en faisant de même avec la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? » je demande avec une certaine appréhension, les yeux rivés sur sa baguette pointée vers moi.

« Je vais tenter de pénétrer votre esprit par la force. A vous de résister à mon intrusion. C'est le moment de mettre en application ce que vous avez lu ce matin. Bien sur vous avez le droit d'utiliser votre baguette pour vous défendre. Prêt? »

« Non. » je réponds d'un ton amer mais il ne tient pas compte de ma réplique.

« Legimens! » lance-t-il.

Le décor autour de moi se met à flotter de moi. De nombreuses images se succèdent dans ma tête. J'ai sept ans. Dudley et ses amis jouent à me courir après pour me mettre des araignées dans le caleçon.

J'ai dix ans Dudley fête son anniversaire. Tout le monde s'amuse dans le salon et moi je suis enfermé dans mon placard sans avoir le droit de faire le moindre bruit, au risque de me voir privé de nourriture pour les trois jours à venir. Je regarde les enfants rire, jouer, chanter, boire et manger à travers le trou de la serrure.

Je suis assis sur le bassin de Jimmy qui me regarde avec tendresse et me caresse le visage... NON! Je refuse qu'il voit ça! C'est ma vie privée!

Je me retrouve par terre sur les fesses. Je regarde Snape se masser le poignet où apparaît une plaque rouge.

« Vous m'avez laisser aller trop loin. » grogne-t-il en faisant la grimace. « Mais le côté positif c'est que vous avez quand même réussi à me repousser. »

« Je n'étais pas prêt. » je râle mécontent.

« Vos ennemis n'attendront pas que vous soyez prêt. Pour l'instant vous êtes à l'abri de toute intrusion. De nombreux charmes, incantations et sortilèges protègent ce château et ses occupants du monde extérieur. Par contre dès que vous sortirez rien ne vous protégera. Il est donc indispensable que vous maitrisiez cette discipline avant la fin de l'année scolaire. »

« J'y arriverai jamais. »

« Concentrez-vous persévérez et vous y arriverez. Tout s'apprend Potter. Allez en position. »

J'essaye de vider mon esprit et de ne penser à rien, mais ce n'est pas simple.

« Legimens! »

Je suis assis dans l'herbe, dans le parc de l'école avec Ron. Nous révisons pour le prochain devoir de métamorphose.

Je suis devant une glace et vêtu d'habits trop grands pour moi et dépareillés. De vieux habits qui appartiennent à Dudley. A côté de moi tante Pétunia avec un air sévère me dit que ces vêtements me vont à merveille. Je me sens ridicule et humilié. Dudley apparaît à cet instant dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière moi avec deux copains et tous se mettent à rire de moi. J'ai cinq ans et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Rufus vient de me jeter à la figure de l'essence et elle me brûle les yeux. Puis tout s'embrase.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! »

Tout s'efface je suis de retour dans le bureau de Snape, encore par terre. Mais mon corps me fait horriblement mal. Ma peau me brûle. Je regarde mes mains. Elles sont toutes rouges et enflées, et à certains endroits je peux voir la chair à vif. Je panique. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

« Potter! » s'écrie Snape en venant vers moi « Calmez-vous! Respirez longuement! Ne laissez pas le souvenir vous envahir! »

Une angoisse insurmontable m'envahit. Je ne contrôle plus rien, j'ai trop peur. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même à même le sol. Mon coeur s'emballe et j'ai un mal de tête violent.

« Potter! Potter! Écoutez-moi! » dit-il alors que je suis animé de violents tremblements. « Convainquez-vous que ce n'est que le passé! C'est terminé! Ce n'est qu'un souvenir! »

Je n'arrive plus à respirer normalement. Et je n'arrive plus non plus à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit. J'ai une immense douleur dans la poitrine. J'ai le sentiment d'étouffer. Je ne contrôle plus rien du tout. Puis soudain mon estomac se contracte douloureusement et une forte sensation de nausée me secoue. Snape s'accroupit et me relève un peu, de sorte à ce que mon dos soit appuyé contre son torse.

Ce n'est pas qu'un souvenir. C'est plus profond que ça. Tout mon corps me brûle. Ma peau toute entière me brûle. La douleur est trop cuisante, des larmes commencent à naître dans mes yeux.

« J'ai mal! » j'arrive tant bien que mal à articuler. « Ça brûle! J'ai mal! »

« Vous avez mal parce que vous pensez que la douleur existe encore. Raisonnez-vous. C'est terminé. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir. »

Sa voix a baissé d'un ton. Il parle à présent avec calme et douceur. Il tente de m'apaiser.

« C'est votre angoisse qui rend les blessures réelles, qui les fait ressurgir. A partir du moment où vous arriverez à l'apaiser les brûlures disparaitront. »

« Je vais mourir, j'arrive plus à respirer! J'étouffe! »

« Vous n'allez pas mourir. C'est la peur qui vous fait penser ça. Tout ira bien, calmez-vous. Respirez. »

Il se passe ainsi plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles il me répète sans cesse les mêmes paroles rassurantes et m'aide à me calmer. Peu à peu la sensation de brûlure disparaît, et mes blessures se referment d'elles mêmes. La peau de mes mains redevient normale, mes nausées s'en vont et ma douleur dans la poitrine s'évapore. Seuls persistent quelques tremblements.

« Vous m'avez fait une sacrée peur. » dit Snape en essuyant la sueur sur mon front avec un mouchoir.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement? » je balbutie encore sous le choc de ce qui m'est arrivé.

« Vous avez revécu un souvenir. Cela n'arrive pas souvent. Un souvenir ou quelque chose de très angoissant ou traumatisant que vous avez vécu prend le dessus sur la réalité et vous le revivez pendant quelques minutes. Cependant en plus de ça, vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse. Il s'agissait là du jour de votre mort, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui... »

« On arrête le cours pour ce soir. » dit-il en se relevant. « Venez vous coucher. »

« Allez vous coucher, vous voulez dire. »

« Non. C'est bien : _venez_ vous coucher. Vous n'êtes pas en état de repartir dans votre dortoir. Vous restez ici cette nuit. »

« Quoi? Mais...mes amis vont s'inquiéter si je ne reviens pas! » je proteste

« J'ai dit! » fait-il avec autorité « Vous restez ici! Je vous interdit de repartir. Vous allez dormir dans mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé. Je vais aussi vous donner de quoi passer une nuit tranquille. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de potion ou de dormir dans votre lit. J'ai besoin de mon lit! » je dis grognon

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse retourner dans votre tour après la crise que vous venez de faire. Il n'est pas exclu que votre sommeil soit agité, et je refuse que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir. Ma décision est sans appel. Je veillerai sur vous cette nuit. Et ne m'obligez pas à faire usage de la force pour vous garder ici. »

Il ne crie pas. Sa voix est calme et posée, mais ferme. La détermination se lit dans ses yeux. Je soupire désappointé et résigné. Inutile de résister je ne ferai pas le poids s'il utilise la magie.

« Très bien. » je marmonne « Je reste. Mais ne dites à personne que j'ai passé la nuit ici. »

« Votre remarque est tout à fait inutile. Je prends un gros risque en faisant cela. Le règlement de l'école est bien clair à ce sujet: je n'ai absolument pas le droit de faire dormir un élève dans mon appartement. »

« Vous avez un appartement ici? »

« C'est appelé appartement mais ça n'en est pas un. C'est une pièce de la taille d'un studio à peu près. Mais peu importe, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je ne vais pas m'amuser à me vanter de vous avoir fait dormir dans mon lit. De plus que pensez-vous que les élèves vont imaginer s'ils savent que nous avons passé la nuit dans la même pièce? »

Je fais aussitôt la grimace alors qu'un rictus moqueur étire ses lèvres.

« Bien. » dit-il « Maintenant que tout est clair, suivez-moi. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de vous remettre de vos émotions. »


End file.
